Jiraiya's True Pupil
by Hamp24
Summary: *Under Construction* Naruto's training trip with Jiraiya bore great results, right? Maybe not so obvious results. What if there was a catalyst that shifted the goals of the training trip? How will it change the world if Naruto's focus shifted from the Kyubi to his actual skills? Lets find out. (Starts after Sasuke Retrieval Arc and continues onward).
1. Prologue

**Oh dear. Another story. I have a serious problem. So if you gleamed from the summary, this story is one of those Naruto trained right type things. It's always aggravating to see my man come back from his 3 year trip barely any better than when he left. Also aggravating when I read a fanfic that followed this premise and he comes back OP. This story will hit the middle of that I believe which should be more enjoyable potentially. Maybe. Guess you'll just have to read and find out. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Yet another story I get to continue downing myself about with the first 5 words after 'Disclaimer:'. Fanfic just loves to make me take away my own self-esteem. I'm thinking of buying everyone cupcakes because you all have to read that same sentence and realize you don't own Naruto either. Free Cupcakes for everyone, Hamp's supplying.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

Empty. That was a good term for how he was feeling. Not the thought of having nothing, even though he did indeed return with nothing. It was the feeling of emptiness that seeped through his body at the moment.

 _"I will go to Orochimaru.."_

 _"Naruto...My...lifelong...wish..."_

 _"I will definitely bring Sasuke Back! That's the Promise of a Lifetime!"_

It all seemed like ages ago to him but in reality, it was his last 24 hours. His blue eyes shifted from the slashed Konoha headband on his lap to the door of his hospital room to see a pink haired kunoichi entering.

"Sakura-chan.." said the blonde boy with blue eyes lowly as the girl just walked in and stood a ways away from the bandaged from head to toe shinobi. "I'm sorry.. I-"

"Why're you apologizing?" questioned Sakura with a laugh as the blonde just continued to look down, not even fazed by the obvious fake laughter coming from the girl.

"...I'm sorry..I" started the boy again as Sakura just walked over to his window and opened the curtains, allowing the sun to shine through and illuminate the room.

"You look just like a mummy." said Sakura as she nodded her head after opening the curtains. "It's such a beautiful day outside and the weather's been so nice. You should have kept these ope-"

"Sakura-chan! I'll definitely bring him back. It's a lifelong promise.." said Naruto urgently, causing Sakura to go quiet. "I'll keep my promise."

"Naruto..it's alright." said Sakura as she had her head down slightly, looking at the bottom of the window sill.

"I never go back on my word." said Naruto as a smile shone brightly on his face. "It's my ninja way."

Sakura just tensed her hands a bit, biting her bottom lip as she looked at Naruto. A smile found its way on Sakura's face as her green eyes stared into the blue ones of Naruto. Sakura then headed for the door as Naruto watched her leave. Just before exiting, Sakura turned her head back.

"I know you will Naruto.. and just so you know." said Sakura, confidence heavy in her voice. "I'm coming with you next time."

Naruto just nodded his head as the door closed and he was left alone in the room again. His loneliness didn't last long as he looked to the window to see a man with a mane of white hair sitting there.

"It's time to go gaki." said the man as Naruto nodded his head. "Shed those bandages and meet me at the East Gate."

Naruto just nodded his head before the man jumped off the window sill and disappeared into the village below. Naruto turned his eyes back to the slashed Konoha headband on his lap as he just gripped it with his right hand.

"Hope you get better Sasuke..I'm coming for 'ya" said Naruto with a gleam in his blue eyes.

 _(2 weeks later)_

"Maybe this wasn't the best idea.." came the voice of the man sitting at Naruto's hospital window 2 weeks ago. The same man who'd taken Naruto on this trip. And also the man who was staring down a rather dangerous Naruto at the moment.

This man was Jiraiya. Jiriaya the Toad Sage. A man renowned and respected as one of the most powerful people on the planet. He was a tall man with spiky white hair, two bangs framing his face and the rest down his back in ponytail.

He was wearing a green short shirt kimono with matching pants; under which he wore a mesh armor that showed out of the legs and sleeves of his outfit. his outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese Geta, a red haori with two yellow circles on each side, and a large scroll strapped to his back that was parallel to his waist.

Thought currently, he had a large gash in his chest as he sat slumped in a corner of a small clearing with a passed out Naruto in the middle of it, body glowing with red chakra. Though the red chakra was slowly disappearing as a piece of paper with a seal written on it was attached to his forehead.

 _"The Kyubi's chakra is too powerful..It consumed him when he went pass two-tails and especially when he hit four."_ thought Jiraiya as he breathed in a out slowly from his most recent injury. _"That might actually leave a scar...Wonder if the ladies will like it."_

 _(Hours later)_

"None of it huh?" questioned Jiraiya, chest wrapped heavily in bandages as he sat in the bed of his hotel room. "Not one thing about earlier huh?"

Sitting in a lotus position on the floor with his eyes closed and a concentrated expression, Naruto just shook his head.

"Nothing Ero-sensei. I can't remember a thing after you said you were going to loosen my seal." said Naruto as Jiraiya put a hand to his chin in contemplation.

"I guess it was a bit soon to try and test your Jinchuriki ability huh?" questioned Jiraiya with a small laugh that was pained toward the end as he grabbed his chest. Naruto just looked at Jiraiya before he nodded his head.

"I don't want to learn how to control my Jinchuriki powers.." said Naruto as Jiraiya merely looked toward his pupil. "At least not yet. In my fight with Sasuke..And in my fight with Gaara and even Neji. I relied too heavily on it, for actually the whole fight. I get that it's apart of me and I should use every resource but...Why not teach me how to fight without it first. Maybe by strengthening everything else, I can become more accustomed to the Kyubi chakra and learn to control it."

Jiraiya merely sat staring at Naruto for a good, long ten seconds before finally responding.

"Who the hell are you and what have you done with Naruto.." said Jiriaya as Naruto just smiled and rubbed a hand behind his head sheepishly. "When did you get so mature..and intelligent?"

"Heh..I didn't ero-sennin. I just..was thinking I guess. It just seemed smarter really." said Naruto as Jiraiya just smiled.

"I can teach you how to Ninja kid. It's what I do." said Jiriaya. "And maybe you're right. We shouldn't focus so heavily on the Kyubi. Let's work those other attributes. You are a chunin after all."

Naruto blanched at that last part.

"Chunin? What do you mean? I never got promoted." said Naruto as Jiraiya just reached over to the side of his bed before grabbing a green vest and tossing it to Naruto.

"Tsunade-hime realized she overlooked you gaki. You certainly did more than enough to earn promotion with defending the village from the Ichibi." said Jiraiya as Naruto couldn't take his eyes of the flak jacket. "Put it on. You know you want to."

Naruto just seemed to levitate into a stand as he took off the orange jacket he was wearing, leaving him in just the mesh undershirt he was wearing. Slipping into the Konoha Chunin Vest, Naruto felt good. Better than good. Naruto felt damn good. Except for one detail.

"It doesn't really match my orange huh?" questioned Naruto as Jiraiya shook his head. Naruto let out a sigh. "I might have to actually switch clothes then.."

"You really aren't Naruto are you?" questioned Jiraiya again as Naruto just laughed at bit. "But you aren't officially a chunin."

"I'm not?" questioned Naruto as he looked at Jiraiya quizzically. "Why give me the vest then?"

"Consider yourself a tokubetsu chunin, a special chunin. You're not ready to lead a team just yet but you're better than that genin rank. So...you're a tokubetsu chunin." said Jiraiya before standing up abruptly, seemingly unaffected by the near death blow he took earlier from Naruto apparently. "But like you requested. I'm going to teach you how to be a ninja. We'll whip you into shape quick, fast, and in a hurry."

Naruto just smiled before turning back to the mirror and staring at his reflection.

 _"I'm coming Sasuke..I won't break my promise to Sakura-chan."_

* * *

 _(1 year later)_

"It's already been a year. Wow. The time is flying." came the voice of a woman with short black hair and black eyes. "I can't believe he's been gone for a year now."

The woman was talking to another woman, a busty blonde who sat at the desk in her office. Her office that was dead center in the village she governed as its top ninja. That village being the peaceful Konoha, or Hidden Leaf Village.

Konoha was a shinobi village, one of the world's strongest shinobi village and member of the Great 5. Though appearance wise, Konoha looked more like a civilian village. Even with the village appearing pedestrian, the world, begrudgingly in some cases, respected Konoha as the strongest village in the world.

Though the leader of the village cared not for it at the moment as her mind was indeed on the other blonde who'd left the village a year ago to become stronger.

"It has become quiet hasn't it Shizune." said the woman. Shizune merely nodded her head.

"It has Tsunade-sama. What do you think they're up to? Or where they are at currently?" questioned Shizune as Tsunade merely stood up and walked to the mirror in her office. Tsunade gave herself a once over as she checked her appearance.

Tsunade was a beautiful woman, appearing to look in her early twenties despite being over 50 years old. She has fair skin with brown eyes and straight, blonde hair tied back into two loose ponytails with bangs framing either side of her face. She wore a grass-green haori with the kanji for gamble on the back written in black that sat inside a red circle. Underneath she wears a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark blueish-grey obi that matches her pants. Finishing off her attire were strappy, opened toed sandals with high heels, red polish on her nails, and a violet mark in the middle of her forehead shaped like a diamond.

"I don't want to speculate Shizune. I just pray Jiraiya is actually teaching the gaki something." said Tsunade as she began to walk to her door. "And not perving around. Now let's get to another one of these meetings."

Shizune just nodded her head as she followed after her sensei and leader.

 _(With Naruto and Jiraiya)_

"How was this supposed to help me again ero-sensei?" questioned Naruto as he sat in a mountaintop overlooking a village with his sensei for the past year in Jiraiya. Jiraiya was sitting next to Naruto as he had a telescope out that he was peering at the village below them through.

"Working on your patience. Scouting abilities. And stealth." said Jiraiya as Naruto mouthed the same words his sensei did, already knowing the answer. Jiriaya noticed his apprentice mock him before turning his sight back to the village below them. "I'm still kind of glad you changed your clothes. You sucked as a wing man when you were that orange eyesore."

"Oi! That jumpsuit was fashion." said Naruto, who'd indeed switched his attire from the orange jumpsuit he used to wear. "It just didn't match my flak jacket."

Naruto currently was donning his Konoha flak jacket, with just the mesh shirt on underneath like when he first put it on. Black pants and black shinobi sandals went with it as he also changed his forehead protector from blue to black to match the rest of his attire.

"Eh. You looked like an idiot back then. Especially since you were shorter too." said Jiraiya whipping out another telescope and handing it to Naruto. "At least you're finally as tall as you should be. And still growing, good on ya."

"I knew I'd hit a growth spurt..everyone in the Academy can suck it for calling me short. Bet I'm taller than them now." said Naruto before extending the telescope and taking a peek at the village for the first time. Naruto's face turned bright red before he put the telescope down and looked at Jiraiya. "Where are we and why does that village have so many..so many.."

"Beautiful Kunoichis?" questioned Jiraiya with a smile on his face. "This is a village I've come across once before and finally I'm back. This is the wonderful kunoichi village, Na-"

"Nadeshiko." came the voice of a new arrival behind the master and student. "And I'll have to wonder why you're both spying on us."

Naruto and Jiriaya both looked back as they came across a group of kunoichi from Nadeshiko, though the one talking to them caught Naruto's attention.

She was a fair-skinned girl of average height for her age, looking the same age as Naruto. She has green eyes and waist-length black hair in a hime-style cut tied in a high ponytail with short bangs and chin-length strands framing her face. She had on a black forehead protector and was wearing the same form-fitting outfit as all of the other Nadeshiko kunoichis. A grey-colored uniform with a right shoulder-guard, grey gloves, and an opening in her shirt which revealed some cleavage that she seemed to be blessed with, even at her teenage age.

"Naruto.." said Jiraiya lowly as he realized Naruto was already a step ahead of him.

 **"Kuchiyose (Summoning)"** said Naruto as he slammed a palm to the ground. The kunoichis of Nadeshiko watched as a poof of smoke covered both Jiraiya and Naruto before a slightly bigger than human-sized toad appeared with Naruto standing atop his head.

"Really Naruto? You couldn't summon a toad big enough for the both of us?" questioned Jiraiya.

"You're a shadow clone ero-sensei. You'll be fine." said Naruto as he looked down at his toad. "C'mon Gamakichi, let's get out of here. **Higi: Sanjuurokei no Jutsu (Secret Art: Technique of the 36 strategies)** "

Gamakichi got the message before jumping high into the air and away from the group of Nadeshiko kunoichi.

 _"Hmm. Just like I did back in the day.."_ thought Jiraiya as he looked at the kunoichis in front of him, mainly noticing the leader of the group apparently with a look of recollection on her face. _"Seems she must know who I am after seeing the gaki do that. Wonder if she'll.."_

Jiraiya watched as the girl took off in a dead sprint after Naruto causing a smile to grace his face.

 _"This shall be interesting. Wonder what Naruto will do."_ thought Jiraiya before looking at the bevy of women in front of him. "Now ladies. There's 4 of you to just one of me. Unfair odds if I say. You'll need at least 7 if you think you can keep up with the Gallant Jiraiya in the bedroom."

A kunai dispelled the Jiraiya clone in a poof of smoke as the other Nadeshiko Kunoichis looked to where their leader disappeared to, not seeing a trace of her or Naruto.

 _(With Naruto)_

A river bank greeted the blonde shinobi as he walked over to it after his escape from the village. Just before he could reach down and grab some water, Naruto's head picked up and he turned to see the girl who'd spoken to him and Jiraiya.

"Wow. Persistent." said Naruto as the girl appeared to study him with her green eyes. "I guess I should introduce myself. Uzumaki Naruto, a pleasure to meet you.."

The girl just brought her eyes back up to match Naruto's as she stared at him for a few seconds.

"Shizuka." said the girl as Naruto merely nodded his head.

"I'm not here to fight. Me and my sensei were just passing through the area." said Naruto as Shizuka's eyebrows lowered a bit to form a mild glare.

"And you both happened to stop at our village and spy on us?" questioned Shizuka as she looked ready to pounce on Naruto.

"I didn't want to spy on you all. It's my pervert of a sensei that did." said Naruto. "Even though you're beautiful, I still wouldn't be perched up on a mountain peeping on you. Just not my style."

 _"Beautiful.."_ thought Shizuka before she steeled herself. Shizuka then sprinted at Naruto as the Uzumaki just groaned a bit.

"I really didn't want to fight." said Naruto before shifting his body backwards into a defensive stance. "At least I can test my skills."

A flurry of punches and kicks came sauntering at Naruto from the Nadeshiko Kunoichi as Naruto blocked and parried them all with little to no effort it seemed.

"You have to come harder than that if you want to hit me." said Naruto blocking Shizuka's kick before pushing it away with force, sending the girl skidding back. Shizuka's eyebrows raised at that before she blurred to Naruto, kipping up the intensity as requested. "Oh shit.."

Shizuka came at Naruto with more speed and ferocity as she lashed out with a speedy set of punches followed by a sharp kick that connected to Naruto's stomach after he blocked her jabs.

Naruto didn't seem fazed by the strong kick as he only smiled at the girl before him. Shizuka was confused by the smile but nevertheless continued as she put her hand in a half ram seal.

 **"Ressenpu (Violent Whirlwind)"** said Shizuka before she let loose a strong gust of wind at Naruto. Naruto jumped left to dodge the jutsu as he held his hands in a unique seal.

 **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)"** said Naruto before a dozen copies of himself spawned to life in between him and Shizuka. Shizuka looked impressed by the massive number before all the Narutos came charging in at her.

Whipping out a set of kunai in each hand, Shizuka let loose a barrage of deadly accurate projectiles.

 **"Nadeshiko-Ryu Shinku Enbu (Nadeshiko Style Deep Crimson Dance Performance)"** said Shizuka as each thrown kunai began to dispel the Narutos in poofs of smoke on contact. Once the smoke cleared from the Narutos dispelling, Shizuka realized she was alone. Or so she thought.

 **"Rasengan"** came the voice of Naruto behind Shizuka. Shizuka was in the process of turning around before she saw Naruto's hand begin to form a ball of chakra. Shizuka watched as the chakra swirled into Naruto's palm as he brought the chakra directly into her midsection.

 _"Damn. Still haven't gotten it down with making it with only one hand."_ thought Naruto as his Rasengan destabilized a few inches from Shizuka's stomach. _"Though I wasn't going to hit her with a Rasengan anyway.."_

Shizuka merely stood frozen as she looked at Naruto.

 _"He beat me.."_ thought Shizuka thinking Naruto ended his jutsu prematurely as to not hurt her, which he would have done anyway.

"Man. I still got to get that down." said Naruto as he stood back up straight. Naruto then looked up to see Jiraiya waving at him. "I'm coming, I'm coming. Maybe I'll see you around Shizuka, probably not though. Sorry about the whole peeping thing. I won't do it next time, if there is a next time."

Shizuka shook her head at Naruto's statement before she cleared her throat.

"If you do, I'll just come find you again." said Shizuka as Naruto just smiled.

"That doesn't sound like a bad thing to me." said Naruto before leaves began to swirl around him. "Until next time..Ja ne."

Shizuka watched Naruto disappear in a swirl of leaves as she just smiled at bit.

 _"Uzumaki Naruto. You will see me again."_

* * *

 _(2 weeks later)_

"Faster gaki. Faster." said Jiraiya as he was defending against the assault from his apprentice. Jiraiya just shook his head before palm striking Naruto directly in the face, dispelling him into a poof smoke. "You're doing it wrong gaki. Next."

A long line of Narutos were standing, waiting to jump in at Jiraiya as they had a look of scrutiny on their face.

"Yeah. You saw it right? He was off a few degrees with his block." said one of the Narutos.

"What? Degrees? What do you mean. That doesn't even make sense." said another Naruto. "Stop trying to sound smart. Just say he was late or off by a few inches."

"Oi! I'm the smart clone. We all know it." said that Naruto as one of the others just laughed.

"Ha! Get over yourself." said the laughing clone.

"I'll Kill all of you punks if one of you don't step up here and stop wasting your time." said Jiraiya. "I'm still going researching in 20 minutes. Better get while the getting is good."

The Naruto clones just nodded their heads before one of them took off to face Jiraiya again. Sitting in a tree, hanging upside down with his legs hooked was a shirtless Naruto.

"Clones are so stupid.." said Naruto as he continued his crunches. "But they are so worth it. How'd I never notice that before?"

One of the special things about Narutos' Shadow Clones, and all shadow clones, was that upon death, their memories and experiences were shifted back to the user. And when it came to training, they sped up the process tremendously in that regard. Thus allowing Naruto himself to focus on the more physical aspects of training and let his clones handle the mental aspects, like Taijutsu katas, chakra control, and elemental training.

Naruto was basically cutting training time in half, a lot more as creating Shadow clones was easy when you could make 1,000 and still feel fine. Naruto stopped his hanging crunches as he felt something was off in the area.

"1,346." said Naruto doing another crunch, followed by another. "1,347."

"You've only done 187." came the voice of the 'disturbance' Naruto felt.

"So you've been watching me for that long." said Naruto, continuing his crunches even as he talked with the new arrival. "2 weeks eh. 2 weeks and you find me. To what do I owe the pleasure Shizuka."

Standing under the tree next to Naruto was indeed Shizuka, draped in a tan cloak that had a hood on it. Shizuka removed the hood as her green eyes followed Naruto as he continued his crunches.

"I guess your sensei hasn't told you about my village.." said Shizuka. "Or even about your relationship to me as his student."

"Two hundred and 1." said Naruto, dropping from the tree in a back flip as he landed next to Shizuka. Naruto noticed Shizuka look at him quizzically. "That extra 1 is for the ladies."

Shizuka just nodded her head as Naruto pulled his mesh shirt back on.

"There was really no need to put a shirt back on." said Shizuka as Naruto rose an eyebrow. Internally Naruto was beaming. It was good to know that his training was paying off and that the abs he saw were really there.

But Jiraiya had beaten into his head, along with his training, that you never let the woman have the upper hand in an argument.

"I agree. But I couldn't let you get all hot and bothered." said Naruto as Shizuka's own eyebrow rose. Naruto picked up placating hands because Jiraiya also told him it was nigh impossible to beat a woman in an argument, you just had to stop them before they could beat you. "No need to remove the cloak. I remember vividly how good you look."

Shizuka just smiled at that before she looked at Naruto again.

"I know about the thing between my sensei and yours. How their apprentices would fight and settle their fight over two decades ago." said Naruto. "And he told me how your village works when it comes to your ways. Lose a fight, take him back to your village and marry the guy. But I'm not marrying you because I beat you in a fight."

"But it's my vi-"

"Sorry. I won't." said Naruto as Shizuka just couldn't help but stare at him. "But I can go get lunch. I like lunch. You like lunch?"

Shizuka just stared at the feral face of Naruto's as she only nodded her head.

"Sure. I can eat lunch." said Shizuka as Naruto just smiled and turned to lead the way. "I'm still going to make you marry me you know that right? I'm not going to give up just because you said no."

Naruto just continued to lead Shizuka to the small town they were next to.

"I'm certain you will. But only if you're a good lunch partner." said Naruto. "That's one of the requirements."

"Oh I'm the best lunch partner. You may just fall in love with me.." said Shizuka with a smirk forming on her face. Naruto simply made an 'O' with his mouth.

"Oh my..." said Naruto turning his head to see Shizuka's face. "You do realize that I've already got you wanting/having to marry me right? Meaning you do have some catching up to do."

Shizuka only smiled as the two of them walked out of the clearing.

"Go gaki." said Jiraiya, punching another clone in the face for another mishap in their training.

"Why can't I go with the pretty girl?" questioned one of the clones. Most of the other clones nodded their heads before another was punched in the face by Jiraiya.

"Look alive chumps. Poppa Bear's going on a spree." said Jiraiya before he began dispatching the clones with the swiftness.

 _(4 months later - Konoha)_

"What's wrong forehead? Shouldn't you be happy right now?" came the voice of Yamanaka Ino, a pretty blonde and daughter of Yamanaka Inoichi, the leader of the Yamanaka clan. And she was currently speaking to the pink-haired girl walking with her down a path in Konoha.

"Yeah. I am happy Ino-buta." said Sakura in reply without looking up from the ground. "We're Chunin now but I can't help but think about Naruto you know."

Ino merely had a smirk on her face.

"You miss the boy who always wanted your attention and affection." said Ino. "And now that he's gone you're in love with him. They do say absence makes the heart grow fonder."

Sakura merely deadpanned at Ino. "No. I'll never feel that way for Naruto." said Sakura. "But it just feels weird. He's out training with the Toad Sage, I'm training with Tsunade-sama, and Sasuke is being trained by Orochimaru.."

"I'd really not like to talk about Sasuke-kun." said Ino as she went back to admiring the chunin vest in her hands. "But that is weird I guess, is that what you're all down about?"

"No. That's not it." said Sakura. "I think Naruto doesn't..I mean it just feels like the universe shifted. Like Naruto has another-"

"What forehead? No way. Naruto is _Sakura-chan_ all the way." said Ino, mocking Naruto's voice when she said Sakura-chan. "You know that. He's totally hooked on phonics."

"Phonics? I'm phonics?" questioned Sakura as Ino merely nodded. "What if he finds a better alphabet learning system?"

Ino merely rose an eyebrow at that.

"You took that analogy too far." said Ino. "Let's just get to this celebration for our Chunin promotions. We'll worry about Naruto when he comes back. That's what, 18 months from now?"

"Yeah. Wonder how good he'll be." said Sakura as she looked up into the sky.

 _(Land of Water with Naruto - Age 15)_

"Hmm. I see she was serious about staying with us." said Jiraiya, munching on a large roasted fish he just cooked. Naruto was sitting beside him, also eating a fish as he just nodded his head.

"Yeah. It's cool though. She definitely pulls her own weight." said Naruto, taking another bite.

"Pulls her own weight?" questioned Jiraiya.

"Yeah. Of course." said Naruto. "She's a great sparring partner. She doesn't ask us for anything because she already has her own money being the princess of her village. She's quiet and unobtrusive when necessary. And well..she looks so good."

Jiraiya just looked at Naruto before nodding his head.

"If I was into that pedophilia, I'd agree with you." said Jiraiya. "But she could have at least brought a friend. Told you you suck as wing man."

"Shhh. Let me just enjoy this." said Naruto as he went back to watching the spar in front of them. The Real Naruto was currently engaged in a heated spar with the Nadeshiko princess as the two were trading blows in Taijutsu.

"So the shorts and only training bra isn't to distract me at all?" questioned Naruto, facing against a barely clothed Shizuka. "Because if it is, it still works even after all this time."

Lashing out with a kick that was blocked, Shizuka merely smiled.

"No better than you going shirtless." said Shizuka before putting her leg back down and whipping into a spinning roundhouse that was also blocked. "I'm just trying to even the playing field."

"Uh huh. I just think you're trying to show off." said Naruto, stepping into Shizuka as he lifted her up and tossed her above and behind him.

Shizuka landed gracefully before turning and charging back at Naruto.

"I believe it was you and your sensei that said 'flaunt it if you got it'." said Shizuka rearing a hand back.

"Damn right. And you definitely got it." said Naruto, moving his own hand back to counter Shizuka.

 **"Nadeshiko-Ryu Koha Reppuken (Nadeshiko Style Hardliner Fist)"** said Shizuka as her hand got coated by layer of wind chakra.

 **"Rasengan."** said Naruto in reply as in his palm, a ball of chakra swirled to life. Naruto brought his Rasengan forward just as Shizuka brought her Hardliner Fist.

Though Shizuka didn't ram her fist into Naruto's Rasengan like he thought she would, she rammed it into him straight through his shoulder. Shizuka's eyes widened at that as she thought Naruto would move when he saw her not trying to hit his Rasengan.

"Nar-Naruto-kun...I'm so sorry." said Shizuka.

"I'm fine.." came the voice of the Real Naruto standing behind her as he talked into her ear. A kunai was pressed into her back, not enough to draw blood but enough to let her know it was there. "I switched with a clone after I tossed you in the air."

Shizuka felt a chill run through her body at Naruto's voice in her ear as the Naruto in front of her indeed dispelled in a poof of smoke. Shizuka didn't move her head from right next to Naruto's though as the two stood there for a bit.

"Even after all of these months. You can still get my back.." said Shizuka, slightly miffed at that. "And no matter how many times I see that Shadow Clone jutsu, I can never tell the real one from the fake."

"Oh that slightly hurts my heart Shizuka-chan." said Naruto, his cheek nearly touching Shizuka's at this point. "That means I could have sent a clone to marry you and you've have been none the wiser."

Shizuka merely smiled at that.

"No. I'd have noticed when it was time to consummate the wedding." said Shizuka, causing Naruto to falter a bit. "The clone wouldn't last and I'd have to find you again so I could finish what I started."

"Mhmm. I see your point." said Naruto. "Let me know if you ever want to practice though...you know for your future husband. Not saying it won't be me, it still could, but if you ever want to go through a trial run. I don't mind helping."

"Oh thank goodness. I was wondering when you'd say that." said Shizuka. "Do you mind doing the trial run now?"

Naruto never answered Shizuka as he had fainted on the ground with a stupid look on his face and blood trailing from his nose. Shizuka merely turned to him with a smile on her face as she walked out of the clearing. She couldn't beat Naruto in their spars but she'd be damned if she let him win their verbal jousting.

"Damn. Knocked us out cold. Again." said the Naruto clone sitting beside Jiraiya. Jiraiya merely nodded his head before realizing he was indeed sitting with a clone.

"Why is a clone eating? You know that doesn't revert back to Naruto right?" questioned Jiraiya as the clone only continued eating.

"Eh. Us clones have dreams that maybe we're the real one." said the clone. "It's never true but a clone can dream right?"

Jiraiya just seemed to shrug.

"Oh well. It's the gaki's piece anyway. He won't be happy that you ate it but you'll dispel anyway." said Jiraiya, biting down into his own fish. Jiraiya just continued to eat with the Naruto clone as they waited for the Real Naruto to eventually wake up. "We still got a whole year and some change left. Wonder how good you'll be kid."

* * *

 **Boom. Prologue.**

 **-Hamp**


	2. Time

**Love from the first chapter. Here's Chapter Two. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Apparently some of you didn't get your free cupcakes. That was my bad. I ate a ton of them myself, losing my progress on my last pair of abs after achieving this vaunted six pack. Tis life. I'll get to finding more cupcakes and these crunches so I can finish this six pack..again. I need it back in my life.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Time**

"C'mon Gaki. C'mon." came the voice of Jiraiya as he stood over his pupil's shoulder. "We need this. You have to come through for me...Don't mess this up."

A yawn merely came from Naruto as he rubbed his eyes. Naruto smacked his lips twice before looking at the sheet of paper that was placed in his hand from Jiraiya. Chakra glowed on Naruto's thumb before he took it to the paper in his hand, rubbing at it to reveal a few numbers.

"Yes gaki. Yes..just one more." said Jiraiya before Naruto scratched off the last piece. "GAKI. You're golden! I knew you were going to be helpful coming along on this trip. 100,000 ryo from a scratch off. Now get your ass up. Time for training."

Naruto yawned again as he took off his frog night cap and looked around for a shirt to wear.

"Meh. I'm training." said Naruto deciding to go shirtless again. Naruto went to go brush his teeth as he prepped to get his day started.

 _(Minutes Later)_

"So nothing I do will change that?" questioned Shizuka as she sat on a tree branch over looking a squadron of Naruto clones training. The clones all had a leaf in their hands as they were trying to complete the first stage of wind manipulation. That stage being splitting a leaf in half with just wind chakra. Shizuka's question was answered with a small laugh preceding it from the man beside her.

"No. Of course there's always something you can do to change it." said Jiraiya, sitting next to Shizuka as he looked over to see the real Naruto doing laps around the clearing. Laps while he carried an enormous rock on his back to add difficulty. "It's just going to take time is all. You can't expect him to just be okay with the whole marriage thing, let alone being together. Especially with his thing for his teammate. Kid's stubborn. Take him to the well, he may not drink at first but eventually he will."

Shizuka just seemed to nod her head in understanding.

"Should of known. He's just like you..your pupil and all." said Shizuka as Jiraiya just smiled.

"Kids decades before being able to claim being my pupil to others." said Jiraiya as his smile seemed to get bigger looking at Naruto pushing harder as he strained with the rock over his head. "But he's going to get there. Kid's got what it takes."

The dozens of clones in front of Shizuka and Jiraiya all groaned at the same time, catching the two's attention, as they seemingly all messed up in unison causing a small laugh to come from Shizuka. Shizuka's laugh then turned into a smirk before she stood up on the tree.

"Time is on my side in this case. And I can actually help him with that wind exercise." said Shizuka as she prepped to jump down and help the clones. "By the way. You know if he uses up to a thousand clones a day during his training. He's doing months of training at a time and he actually is going to fly through those decades in that case."

Jiraiya looked up in surprise at that before Shizuka just jumped down to the clones below.

"Damn. The brat might actually be my pupil then.." said Jiraiya. "No. Can't be. I have to test this. Time for a spar. A real spar...Put that rock down gaki. Time to face the music."

 _(With Shizuka and the clones)_

"This stupid leaf is impossible to cut." groaned one of the clones as the others all agreed. All but one of them who was whispering with Shizuka, who'd joined them not 5 seconds ago. "Oi! How come you get to talk with Shizuka-chan. I'm the head clone today."

"Who the hell made you head clone?!" questioned another clone as more and more clones began to argue with each other. Their arguing escalated as several poofs of smoke started happening all around due to a brawl starting between the clones fighting over who was the top clone today. Rasengans began sparking to life as detonations started to occur all around as the clones were starting to get violent with one another in proving their dominance.

"Hey clones." came the sweet voice of Shizuka, stopping the fighting clones in their tracks as they looked at the beautiful kunoichi. "Now watch and learn."

The clones all sat googly eyed at the Nadeshiko kunoichi as she grabbed one of the thrown about leaves from one of the dispelled clones and held it between her palms. A second went by as Shizuka opened her hands and showed the perfectly split leaf.

"See. Not impossible. Now let's get to work." said Shizuka as the remaining clones all immediately got back to work, Shizuka walking around and helping the clones as she saw fit.

 _(With Naruto and Jiraiya)_

"Hmm. You really are getting stronger." said Jiraiya, actively needing to block all of Naruto's strikes now with a tinge of effort. Naruto was smiling at his sensei as he went through the Taijutsu for Frog Fu against him, noticeably better after months of taijutsu kata practice from his clones. Naruto's grin then widened with Jiraiya's eyes when Naruto added chakra to augment his physical abilities. "Oh Ho! This actually is a bit fun. I may not fall asleep like before."

"Don't worry you'll get some rest sensei." said Naruto lashing out with an elbow that Jiraiya blocked cleanly with between his hands. "I'll let you get some rest when I knock you out."

"You couldn't put me to sleep even if I was already nodding off." said Jiraiya before hearing the familiar swirl of a Rasengan formed in Naruto's other hand. Jiraiya watched the Rasengan come flying at his chest as it connected with its target cleanly. Naruto watched however as he saw his sensei turn into one of his clones, who dispelled in a poof of smoke at the signature jutsu detonating on its chest.

"A clone? You switched with one of me." said Naruto, scanning the area for Jiraiya. "You just made me commit homicide. On myself...Is that technically suicide?"

"Definitely suicide." said Jiriaya standing behind Naruto before whipping into a spin kick that dispelled him in a poof of smoke. Jiraiya finished his spin kick, looking the other direction, to see Naruto holding the tiger seal as a shuriken was halfway between them and closing in on Jiraiya.

 **"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique)"** said Naruto as that one shuriken multiplied into dozens as they continued to head toward Jiraiya. Jiraiya just merely stood up from his spin kick as his hair grew and wrapped around him to form a shield.

 **"Hari Jizo (Needle Jizo)"** said Jiraiya as the numerous kunai bounced off the shield that was his hardened hair. Not a second later, Naruto found the heel of a geta planted into his sternum as he was sent careening into a tree behind him. Jiraiya put his foot down as his hair shrunk back to its normal length.

"Ouch.." said Naruto, standing up from the splintered tree that had fallen on him from his high speed crash into it.

"What. That hurt you? It was a love tap." said Jiraiya as he watched Naruto get up and shake his head.

"No. That kick was weak..." said Naruto standing up seemingly unaffected by the powerful kick he just received. "I just beat the hell out of myself not 10 seconds ago over who was the head clone."

"Your clones fought over who was the head clone?" questioned Jiraiya with a smile forming on his face at that. Naruto's clones were getting particularly more and more aggressive and violent the stronger Naruto got. It was amusing to see and hear about nonetheless, especially considering they all seemed to come as split personalities of the original.

"Yeah. It got bad." said Naruto as he put his hands in the ram seal. Jiraiya's patented 'Oh Shit' senses went flaring up as Naruto glowed in a red chakra shroud.

"Thought you weren't going to use the Kyubi's chakra until you were a bad ass?" questioned Jiraiya getting ready for a Kyubi Naruto to come at him.

"I've been bad ass since I came out the womb. I only started acting it since this training trip." said Naruto making sure he was still in full control. "Plus, I wanted to see if I could control this better."

"And?" questioned Jiraiya before holding up his right arm, blocking a powerful kick aimed to take his head off. Jiraiya's heel dug into the ground a bit from the force of the kick as he nodded his head. He was in control and damn, that kick was strong as hell.

"Oh yeah." said Naruto before he and Jiraiya started up again, faster than before and a hell of a lot more aggressive.

 _(With Shizuka and the Clones - 1 hour later)_

A look of intensity was on Naruto's face as he stood with a tongue out. In a split second, it all stopped. Standing right next to Naruto was Shizuka as she looked at the clone apparently waiting.

"Show me." said Shizuka as the clone just shook his head.

"I'm scared." said the clone as he closed his eyes and just opened his hands. The clone didn't hear reprimanding after a few seconds and opened his eyes to see a smiling Shizuka looking at him. The clone looked down at the leaf as his eyes widened. "Almost 90% of it! Yatta! I'm the greates-"

The clone just dispelled abruptly as Shizuka blanched at that. Shizuka then watched as the rest of clones began to dispel in a series of smoke clouds, confusing her to no end. Shizuka's unasked question was answered moments later as the original Naruto came flying into the clearing, landing roughly on the ground. Naruto laid on the ground in a smoky heap of himself as Shizuka saw him twitch a bit in the fiery crater he just dug with his body flying into the ground.

"How close this time?" questioned Shizuka as Naruto just groaned. "Still getting your ass kicked."

"I'm going to kick his ass Shizuka-chan. No worries. Stupid toad oil and stupid fire." said Naruto before rolling over and sitting up. Naruto then began to pat the soot off of him as Shizuka just smiled at him. "By the way. Thanks on the leaf thing."

"We're not done. You only got 90% done." said Shizuka as Naruto groaned again. "No clones this time. Show me _you_ can do this."

Naruto stood up as he picked up a leaf and held it between his palms. Forcing chakra through his palms, Naruto opened his hands to show the leaf 90% of the way cut just like his clone did earlier.

 _"That really is phenomenal. It took me years to do this and he's already that far in such a short amount of time."_ thought Shizuka as she looked at Naruto. "Well, here. Let me show you how to get the final ten%. Put your hands here and close your eyes. Just feel the chakra flow through."

Naruto put his leaf down as he walked over to Shizuka and placed his hands over hers. _"Soft."_ thought Naruto closing his eyes as he could feel the chakra flowing through Shizuka's body almost as if he was a sensor.

"Okay. Let her rip...no pun intended." said Naruto causing Shizuka to bite back a laugh. Naruto felt the chakra flow through Shizuka's body as she funneled it through her palms. Shizuka opened them to show Naruto the perfectly cut leaf.

"Your turn." said Shizuka as Naruto just nodded his head. The same process happened, this time with Naruto's hands on the inside and Shizuka's covering his on the outside. "No need to rush it. Take it slow and think... sharp and thin."

"Mhmm. Sharp and thin." said Naruto, closing his eyes and prepping to slice through the leaf. "Alright. Here goes."

 _"His chakra is so warm."_ thought Shizuka, feeling the warmth from Naruto amp up more than usual when he actively starting channeling his chakra. The warmth was nearly comforting to her as she looked up to see a smirk come to Naruto's face.

"Oh yeah." said Naruto, opening his palms to show the leaf split all the way through. Shizuka's eyes lit up with excitement as she looked at Naruto who only smiled back. "You're the best Shizuka-chan- _sensei_."

Naruot then found himself wrapped up in a hug from the black-haired girl in front of him. Feeling shocked for a bit, Naruto eventually did wrap his arms around the girl who had him wrapped up in a hug. The hug seemed to linger a bit more than it should have before Shizuka moved her head back and Naruto did the same as the two just looked at each other. Green eyes bore into blue ones as it looked like Shizuka made a move with her head the same time as Naruto.

That stopped though as Naruto backed his head up along with Shizuka as Naruto looked to the right. Letting go of the hug, Naruto coughed a bit before composing himself and pointing back toward their camp.

"Want lunch?" questioned Naruto as Shizuka just nodded her head. "Right..I'll go cook us up something."

Naruto then began to lead the way out of the clearing as Shizuka just groaned to herself internally at the missed opportunity.

 _"You had him..stupid stupid stupid."_ thought Shizuka as she followed behind the Jinchuriki in front of her.

* * *

 _(2 weeks later)_

A yawn came from Naruto this morning just like every morning as he sat up in his tent. A scroll smacked Naruto across the face that didn't even faze the awakening Kyubi Jinchuriki. Smacking his lips twice, Naruto turned his head down to the scroll that just drilled him in the side of the head.

Minutes passed by before Naruto came walking out of his tent in his mesh shirt with his chunin vest on, unzipped as he held the scroll out in front of him. Naruto's forehead protector was back on since he never wore it for training as he held the scroll in front of him.

"Baa-chan making me do more missions?" questioned Naruto as Jiraiya sat with breakfast cooking over the fire. Jiraiya merely nodded his head as Naruto groaned.

"Hey. Gotta keep you in the flow of things gaki." said Jiraiya, letting the fire die down as the food was finished. "You were the one getting all smart saying you didn't want to just focus on the Kyubi and well, Tsuande liked that and decided to add garnering mission experience apart of becoming a better shinobi rather than Jinchuriki."

"Another capture of a missing nin. This guy is a C rank ero-sensei. This is too easy." said Naruto as Jiraiya merely nodded his head.

"Right, I agree. But you're still a relatively new Chunin kid. Gotta prove you're a big fish in the lake that is Konoha." said Jiraiya before settling with a plate of the food he just cooked. "Plus. Didn't that last C rank guy kick your ass?"

"He got lucky. I was dehydrated and my chakra was low because I trained before going to face him." said Naruto. "Your fault by the way. And his stupid Genjutsu. I hate Genjutsu."

"Don't we all." said Jiraiya taking a big bite of his food. Naruto sat on a rock next to him as he looked at the fire to see no other food there.

"Ero-sensei..I thought you were making breakfast." said Naruto as Jiraiya nodded.

"I did. For me. You were supposed to be gone 20 minutes ago. Chop Chop gaki. Burning daylight." said Jiraiya as Naruto just shook his head before vanishing in a leaf shunshin.

 _(Konoha - Same Time)_

"I thought we weren't going to do this?" questioned Tsunade, face deep in the mountains of paperwork that plagued her Hokage life.

"I know. But it's hard not to isn't it?" questioned Sakura, Tsunade's apprentice, as she stood behind the busty blonde.

"Yes. Yes it is." said Tsunade before setting down the paperwork and pulling out a folder. Opening the folder, a big picture of Naruto was on the paper as she smiled at the young boy that was a 12 year old Naruto. The one she met back in Tanzaku Gai who came to make her Hokage. "Look at him. So innocent."

Sakura just smiled at the young Naruto as she then looked at his stats.

"Oh my. He was so bad back then. Is this really accurate?" questioned Sakura as she read the stats out loud.

 **Name: Uzumaki Naruto (After Chunin Exam)**

 **Age: 12**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Clan: Believed Uzumaki Clan, not fully proven**

 **Affiliated with Konoha**

 **Ninja Rank: Genin**

 **Physical Description: 4 feet 9 inches tall, 88 pounds. Has cerulean blue eyes and spiky, golden, blonde hair. Has six whisker mark like scars with three being on each cheek**

 **Elements: No known elements.**

 **Rank: C-rank.**

 **Special Talents: Proficient in the use of Kage Bunshin. Can even use the forbidden version in Tajuu Kage Bunshin**

 **Bounty: Not available**

 **Stats:** **Ninjutsu: 2 Taijutsu: 2.5 Genjutsu: N/A Intelligence: 2 Strength: 2.5 Speed: 2.5 Stamina: 5 Hand Seals: 1; Total: 17.5**

"Wow. He was really bad." said Sakura as Tsunade could only nod her head.

"You weren't much better if I remember Sakura. If you were better in the first place." said Tsunade as the pink-haired girl twitched a bit. "But from what I've heard. We'll be thoroughly shocked when he comes back. Jiraiya's confident I'll be amazed at his return."

"Well he'll be shocked when he sees me too." said Sakura as Tsunade just nodded her head. Tsunade then stood up as she looked at Sakura.

"You're right. And we'll be sure of it. Time for more training." said Tsunade as Sakura groaned internally. "Not going to let that pervert beat me."

 _(With Naruto - 3 miles from camp)_

Munching on a rice ball, Naruto walked around a small battle site. Looking at the slew of ninja tools around him and the small craters in the ground, Naruto just nodded his head.

"Hmm. Seems my target was here and I just missed him." said Naruto, swallowing the bit of rice ball in his mouth. Naruto jolted slightly though when a voice was heard from behind him.

"I'm still here kid!" said a hulking man behind him before double handed smashing Naruto into the ground with force, causing a crater to form. "Heh. Too easy."

The man then watched in surprise when the Naruto in front of him dispelled in a poof of smoke, signalling that Naruto being a shadow clone. The man heard a swirling noise from above him as he turned his head slightly to see the feral blonde heading right for him.

 **"Rasengan."** said Naruto, planting the powerful ball of chakra into the man's back. The Rasengan carved through the man's plated armor and shirt as it sent him right into the crater that he created from the hit on Naruto earlier.

"Yeah buddy. Mine's bigger." said Naruto with a nod and smirk as the crater he created from his Rasengan into the man dwarfed the man's crater created from hitting his clone into the ground. Naruto's eyebrow rose though as he looked over to see Shizuka smiling at him. "You followed me?"

"Wasn't hard. And you were none the wiser. Should check behind you some times." said Shizuka walking over to Naruto who only smiled. "But I came to tell you that I'm leaving back home for a little while."

"Aw really? Your vacation up?" questioned Naruto as he was picking the man up to place him on his shoulder. "That sucks. I could have really used your help with the next stage in wind manipulation. Plus you were right, you're the best lunch partner ever."

Shizuka merely smiled.

"Come back with me to Nadeshiko and I'll show you more of the wind stuff and we can keep eating lunch together." said Shizuka as the two began to walk out the clearing, Naruto with the large man over his shoulder.

"Heh. Next time perhaps. I won't let you trick me into marrying you when I get there." said Naruto as Shizuka merely shook her head.

"No, this time I was going to take you as a prisoner of war. I know more about you Naruto-kun." said Shizuka as Naruto quirked an eyebrow. "You'd be a very valuable barter if I were to capture you. Whatever what Konoha would give up for your life?"

"Husband material and a valuable PoW. I should add that last one to my resume." said Naruto as Shizuka just nodded her head.

"You got a nice butt too." said Shizuka glaring at Naruto's backside. Naruto merely blushed a bit at that before a smirk shown on his face.

"You too." said another Naruto, the real one, as Shizuka turned to see him walking with his hands in his pockets. "I followed you following me. You should check behind you some times. And actually, I think there's something on your back."

Shizuka looked up at the real Naruto closing in on her as the clone Naruto next to her pulled a note off her back. A large smiley face with a wink was on the note as Shizuka merely smiled giddily. Shizuka saw the Narutos walking ahead of her as she caught up with the enigmatic Uzumaki.

 _(Camp - 2 hours later)_

"She's a big girl ero-sensei. Why do we have to walk her back? She'll be fine." said Naruto as Jiraiya merely looked at him like he was stupid.

"My pupil, which I'm not saying you are, is chivalrous just like me. We are going to escort that lady back to her village because it is the right thing to do." said Jiraiya as Naruto just shook his head.

"You just want to walk her back because you want to do some pervy 'research' on the Nadeshiko Kunoichi." said Naruto accusingly as he pointed at his sensei. "She's going to make me marry her ero-sensei. I can't go back there." said Naruto.

"You act like that's a bad thing. Like either of those are a bad thing." said Jiraiya lecherously as he thought about all the research he'd be able to do on his third trip back to Nadeshiko. "Now's lets hop to it"

Shizuka stood at the edge of the clearing with a smile on her face as she watched Naruto begrudgingly walk toward her with a defeated look. Jiraiya then walked up to the two as he just nodded his head.

"Let's get this show on the roa-" started Jiraiya before he vanished in a poof of smoke. Shizuka looked up in surprise at that as she turned to Naruto.

"He got summoned by the toads. He'll be back eventually." said Naruto as he turned to the Nadeshiko kunoichi next to him. "Welp, let's get you back home eh?"

And just like that, Naruto and Shizuka were headed back to Nadeshiko. About a two days walk from where they currently were.

 _(Mount Myoboku - With Jiraiya)_

Arriving in the paradise land of the toads, Jiraiya looked around before seeing a tiny green toad wearing a cloak.

"Fukasaku-sama. I am honored to be here, is there something I need to hear?" said Jiraiya as the small toad smiled.

"Of course Jiraiya-chan. The Elder Sage has a new prophecy for you my boy." said Fukasaku with a smile as he led the white-haired man through the paradise valley. Jiraiya and the small toad continued along the path as they came upon an enormous throne like chair. Sitting in that chair was a large toad with wrinkles and pronounced eyebrows to add to his elderly appearance.

"Ahh yes. I knew you would be coming." said the large toad as he held his closed eyes to look at the white-haired man he summoned here. "Who are you again?"

A palm found its way to Jiraiya's face as the toad sage just drug it down in exasperation. Jiraiya looked up at the sage and just before answering, heard a loud snore come from him.

"It's going to be a while Jiraiya-chan." said Fukasaku as Jiraiya just nodded his head. Jiraiya sat in a lotus position as he waited for the Elder Sage to wake up.

* * *

 _(4 months later - With Naruto)_

"How did this happen again?" questioned Naruto as he sat sleeping in his tent around midnight. Naruto had one hand under his head and the other was being held by the other person laying in his tent. Looking down, Naruto saw a heap of black hair laying across his chest that belonged to the girl cuddled up against him. Shizuka being her name as the Nadeshiko princess was sleeping peacefully on Naruto's chest.

 _(Flashback - 4 months ago)_

 _"It's just the gentleman thing to do." said Naruto as he was walking along a path with Shizuka that was headed to Nadeshiko. "Ero-sensei told me I had to do it as well. I'm not walking here to stay and marry you."_

 _"I know all about you and Sakura-san. But are you sure I can't convince you?" questioned Shizuka with puppy dog eyes showing. Naruto was ready to decline again before he turned and saw her green eyes almost pleading to him, shimmering with an enchanting sparkle to them._

 _"I.." said Naruto drawing pause as Shizuka began to blink at him, her eyelashes seeming to grow to add to the look. "Shizuka-chan. That's so not fair. I jus-"_

 _Naruto sniffed the air a bit as Shizuka noticed his shift in demeanor._

 _"Naruto-kun? What is it?" questioned Shizuka getting on edge at Naruto taking off in a dead sprint. Shizuka took off behind Naruto as he disappeared through the woods. Shizuka's own nose began to pick up an eerie scent as her heart began to sink. "Oh please no..."_

 _Shizuka came bursting out of the woods next to Naruto as her eyes captured the scene in front of her. The pungent stench of blood was heavy in the air as bodies of Nadeshiko kunoichis were laid about, all dead from first impression of their blood covered bodies. An arm around her kept Shizuka from collapsing completely as Naruto attempted to support the girl who was looking on at what appeared to be a horror film in front of her. While Shizuka was crying, Naruto's sharp blue eyes took notice of circles on the ground._

 _"Are those made of blood.." thought Naruto in his head seeing the red circles with triangles in the middle of them. Naruto's short Fuinjutsu training came to him as he realized what he was seeing. "A juinjutsu. A curse seal meant to link one thing to another."_

 _Naruto's eyes then shifted up as he noticed a man in the distance. Naruto was ready to head up after him but he vanished in a shunshin just as Naruto prepped to move. The only thing Naruto saw was the triple bladed scythe strapped to his back and the black cloak with red clouds. "Akatsuki..."_

 _Naruto's eyes flashed red with slits as he continued to attempt to comfort Shizuka from what she just witnessed. Nadeshiko had been ran through by Akatsuki and the whole village laid dead in its wake._

 _(Flashback End)_

 _"That's right.."_ thought Naruto as he felt Shizuka shift a bit to try and get more comfortable. _"She was going to return home that day but Akatsuki slaughtered her whole village, probably not minutes before we got there. And then that night she asked if she could sleep with me and it has been that way since.."_

Shizuka had been awfully quiet after that day and didn't speak much, especially for the first two months. It wasn't much Naruto or Jiraiya could do as they allowed the girl a period of time to mourn her lost village and comrades. And considering she had nowhere else to go, Jiraiya lobbied that the girl stay with them until she figured out what to do.

And thus, Naruto found himself being Shizuka's comfort as she stayed with him in his tent the first night after the massacre and wept about her lost family. Naruto was at a loss on what to do so he steadily rubbed the girl's back until she fell asleep that night. And that night eventually turned into another night of the same until it became almost a routine and at this point, Naruto didn't even think twice when she came into his tent at night, just scooting over to allow the girl room to sleep.

 _"Sakura-chan's going to kill me because she'll think I did or am doing something perverted."_ thought Naruto, still thinking of his pink-haired teammate even with the attractive girl sleeping with him. _"Ero-sensei's been getting a big kick out of this as well."_

And Naruto was right. It was awkward after the first two weeks with Jiraiya not saying anything, but he wouldn't because of the unfortunate events that occurred in Nadeshiko. But after a while, the teasing from the perverted old man grew more and more lecherous and goading.

 _Don't do anything I would do...do Everything I would do. Which isn't much that I wouldn't do if I were in your shoes hence the everything_

 _You always sleep half naked or was that when she started joining you. Does she go shirtless too?_

 _Two in the pink, one in the stink. That'll get her eyes to widen for certain._

Some of the lines Jiraiya spoke passed through Naruto's head as he shook his head to clear his thoughts of his sensei. Deciding to finally get some rest, Naruto closed his eyes as he found himself lulled to sleep by the steady breathing of Shizuka.

 _(The Next morning)_

"Okay. Here goes..elemental jutsu 1A, take 36." said Naruto as he took in a deep breath before releasing it to calm himself. Slowly going through the tiger, snake, and ram hand seals, Naruto channeled his chakra. **"Futon: Kami Oroshi (Wind Style: Godly Wind from the Mountain)"**

Naruto held his palms out in front of him, the bottom of each palm facing each other and about 3 inches apart as a gust of wind came rushing out of middle of his palms in a vortex. The vortex ripped through the clearing at a tree, blowing it heavily to the side but not out of the ground as Naruto just smiled.

"Woo! Is that a success or what?" questioned Naruto looking up to his spectators, that being Shizuka and three clones. Shizuka looked at the clones as they all held up signs with numbers on them. "What? A 6, 4, and 7? That had to be at least an 8 guys? Shizuka-chan?"

Shizuka merely shook her head. "They are right. You did the jutsu fine that time. It's just.." said Shizuka as she saw Naruto sitting in the destroyed training post he flew into from the backlash of his technique. "You just have to counterbalance the wind pressure so you don't send yourself backwards as well."

Naruto just nodded his head at that as he stood up out of the torn up training post.

"Alright. Makes sense." said Naruto turning to a larger than human sized toad sitting in the back of the clearing. "You still filming Kichi?"

The red toad merely threw a thumbs up to Naruto as he had the camera still rolling and recording Naruto's training.

"Great. Elemental jutsu 1A, take 37." said Naruto taking another deep breath before releasing it. "Tiger, snake, ram. **Futon: Kami Oroshi (Wind Style: Godly Wind from the Mountain)** "

Just like before, Naruto's jutsu activated perfectly except for the fact it sent him in the other direction. Though this time, instead of a training post, Naruto was snagged one handed by his sensei, Jiraiya, who just walked into the clearing.

"Ero-sensei? You're back." said Naruto as he noticed the unnatural stern look on his sensei's face. The three spectating clones got the message as they all dispelled in poofs of smoke.

"You found him..." said Shizuka lowly before jumping out of the tree to land in front of Jiraiya. "You found the guy who murdered my village..."

Jiraiya just nodded his head before stopping Shizuka from getting too rowdy.

"I want revenge too for what they did but we can not be blinded by it." said Jiraiya as Shizuka calmly listened to the wise Toad Sage. "But there's been a spotting near Takigakure of the man Naruto saw, tri-bladed scythe and Akatsuki cloak. We will head there and exterminate him, but do not engage him unless I am there. He is a member of the mercenary group after Naruto and extremely dangerous. Do not engage him unless I'm there. Understood?"

Naruto nodded his head to his sensei's rule as Jiraiya wasn't worried about him, only the revenge fueled Shizuka who just nodded her head eventually after a few seconds.

"Good. We'll head out when you two get ready." said Jiraiya as the two nodded and headed back to camp to get there stuff. Jiraiya merely looked up into the sky as a vision of Shizuka's sensei fluttered through the sky. "Don't worry. I will avenge you... I am a man of peace but something like that can never be forgiven. Sorry I couldn't protect you.."

Jiraiya stood alone in the clearing for a little while as he waited for the arrival of his teenage charges so they could set out for Takigakure. It was time for some good old fashion revenge, no politics. Just the Akatsuki.. and them.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap.**

 **-Hamp**

 ***Edited on 1 Dec 2015 due to Continuity Error***


	3. Ability

**Bang Bang. Chapter 3. Enjoy**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Did you know you could mail a potato? Like a real f*cking potato? How do I know this? Someone shipped me one. Best piece of mail I have ever gotten.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Ability**

"Never"

"No"

"Not even once?"

"No"

"Are you gay?"

"No"

"How then?"

"No."

"That doesn't exactly answer the question gaki?"

"No...and because I'm not a pervert like you Ero-sensei." said Naruto, sitting outside of his tent with Jiraiya as the two shared breakfast together.

They were currently in Takigakure, the outskirts of Takigakure to be exact, looking for any lead on the Akatsuki. And to soften the mood of what they were eventually about to get into, Jiraiya began asking Naruto how he did it, does it, and continues to do it.

"You either have the sheer willpower of Kami or..." said Jiraiya, shaking his head at the first option. "Or you're gay. You have to be. But you can't be cause you fond over your teammate like a love sick puppy. It's just, how do you go to bed at night with 'that' and not get a tad bit excited?"

Jiraiya emphasized 'that' with a finger point as Naruto turned his head to see Shizuka taking a casual dip in the lake that their clearing was right next to. Naruto sat there watching on, seemingly unaffected by the water glistening down her creamy and likely smooth skin. Or even how her bikini left not much, but just enough, to the imagination to make you wan-

"You're not about to get me Ero-sensei." said Naruto, calming his thoughts on what he caught himself drooling at. Naruto then stood up, having enough of his breakfast, as he went to his tent to get dressed. "We got some Akatsuki members to take down.."

Jiraiya only smiled at Naruto, knowing he was getting to his apprentice. Jiraiya then put his own breakfast down before getting prepped for what they were about to get into.

"Oi! Go grab your cuddle buddy and let's get this show on the road!" shouted Jiriaya, flinging a towel that hit Naruto in the head. "And be quick about it...or don't, take all the time you need gaki. Take all the time you need."

 _(2 hours later)_

"Naruto-kun. Are you okay?" questioned Shizuka in an innocent voice, turning her head to see the tinge of red on Naruto's cheeks hadn't died down one bit since earlier.

Taking the towel out to Shizuka so she could dry off earlier was a mistake because Naruto didn't just leave the towel there. He figured he could at least hand it to her rather than leave it on the ground or hanging it in a tree and thus, he fell into a trap.

With a puppy dog pout after his first refusal, Shizuka managed to procure Naruto's services in helping her dry off and apparently it riled Naruto up more than he thought it would. Shizuka felt like she almost had him break but he saved himself by air drying Shizuka with a quick usage of wind manipulation, which impressed her that he could do it but also ended their moment prematurely.

"I'm fine Shizuka-chan.." said Naruto after a few moments and a deep breath to calm himself. The red on his cheeks died down before he looked to Jiraiya who was walking behind him. "So where exactly is Takigakure Ero-sensei?"

"Hmm. It's a village hidden by a waterfall as the name suggests and the only way to access it is through a cave under said waterfall." said Jiraiya casually. "Though, the trick is finding which one is the correct cave because if you choose wrong, you'll get trapped and die."

"I assume you know the correct one then?" questioned Naruto as Jiraiya nodded his head.

"Of course I do. I'm Konoha's Spy Network kid..I know about a lot of stuff." said Jiraiya in a matter fact tone. "However, we're not going to Takigakure because they aren't still there."

"Then why did we head to Takigakure in the first place if who we are looking for isn't even going to be there?" questioned Shizuka, slightly miffed at the time they were wasting if they weren't going to be finding those Akatsuki members.

Jiraiya was ready to answer the black-haired beauty but saw Naruto get the answer and allowed his apprentice the honor.

 _"My apprentice? Nah, I didn't just think that."_ thought Jiraiya as Naruto turned to Shizuka.

"Because they're after the Jinchuriki. Takigakure holds the Seven-Tails and in all likelihood, they have captured the Jinchuriki." said Naruto, continuing since Jiraiya didn't stop him. "They wouldn't stick around the hidden village they stole it from so we're going to pick up the trail they left whenever they fled from the village."

"Precisely." said Jirayia, biting his thumb before placing it on the ground. A poof of smoke sounded off as a small yellow toad appeared from it.

Jiraiya just nodded to the toad as it seemed to know exactly what to do. Sniffing around a bit, the toad seemed to find what it was looking for as it began to lead the way with the three ninjas following right behind it.

 _(Konoha - Same Time)_

"No...No...No..." said Tsunade in a disappointed tone. "Sakura...no."

A solid punch to the stomach lifted Sakura off the ground and sent her fluttering back into the air. Sakura landed on the ground roughly and skidded a few more feet before coming to a painful stop.

Sakura groaned a bit in pain before placing a healing hand of chakra to her stomach from the hard punch by Tsunade. Tsunade herself walked over and stood above the pink-haired Kunoichi, a 'what's going on' look came from Tsunade as Sakura merely let out a sigh.

"I can't stop thinking about what Naruto is doing.. Or even him I guess." said Sakura as Tsunade just nodded her head.

"Are you developing feelings for your teammate?" questioned Tsunade, not insinuating anything but out of mere curiosity as Sakura just gave her an incredulous look.

"No. What? No. That's like asking if you have feelings for Jiraiya-sama." said Sakura as Tsunade rose an eyebrow at that. "It's like..I know how he feels about me but..we're teammates and I just don't reciprocate those feelings. But I do still care for him and I wonder how he's doing. Or if he's gotten into something stupid. It's weird to not be able to check up on him whenever I want or see his progress."

"I feel the same. And you know the gaki is an idiot, so of course he's gotten into something stupid." said Tsunade, a faint smile coming to her face as she thought about Naruto. "But you know whatever it is, he'll pull through it as he always does. I just wonder if he's met any girls out there."

Sakura's healing hand stopped at that as she looked up at Tsunade.

"You think Naruto met a girl out there?" questioned Sakura almost with a laugh at the notion. "Even if he did, he's still utterly infatuated with the likes of me. Not that I'm the cocky type but a girl can't help but have an inflated ego when someone is so fond over you"

"Heh. Naruto isn't just like Jiraiya Sakura...and if he was, I'm sure Jiraiya is going to try and break him of it." said Tsunade, causing Sakura's eyes to widen. "But you may be right though. Who would and could take your place? Kid's been all over you since he was a toddler it seems like."

Sakura then sat there and thought to herself some more.

 _"What if Naruto does find a girl? It was only a childhood crush.."_ questioned Sakura before shaking her head and standing up. _"No. That's impossible and if it does happen, good for him. At least he won't bug me anymore...and I hope that doesn't turn out to be a bad thing and I miss his constant swooning over me. Nope, I won't...maybe. I'm still thinking about this-"_

"Come get this ass whipping Sakura..We aren't done." said Tsunade, taking Sakura out of her thoughts and beckoning her apprentice to her with a 'come hither' motion.

* * *

 _(Outskirts of Takigakure with Naruto, Jiraiya, and Shizuka)_

"So this is it? They're behind that boulder eh?" questioned Naruto quietly as he, Jiraiya, and Shizuka were situated in a few trees. Those trees were up on a cliff that was above a ravine that had a cave with a boulder blocking its entrance. Jiraiya only nodded his head before looking at the two of them.

"Kind of close there aren't you." said Jiraiya in a nonchalant tone as Shizuka and Naruto's shoulders were touching and neither had a problem with it apparently. Shizuka just smiled as Naruto frowned at his sensei. "Just trying to get rid of any jitters you may have. But yes, they are. If they're like Kisame and Itachi, they'll be two of them..so expect that."

"We still sticking with the plan of you taking on one of them while me and Shizuka stall the other until you finish the first guy?" questioned Naruto as Jiraiya just nodded his head before his face turned more serious.

"These are dangerous ninjas..one mistake and you may die. Are you sure you both want to do this.." said Jiraiya looking to see no hesitation from Shizuka in any way and Naruto only nodding his head. This is what his apprentice had been training to face and what better way to test yourself than to go against the thing you'd been training for. "I really have to stop acknowledging you as my apprentice."

"You know I am. Don't lie to yourself." said Naruto before holding his right palm up. "Shall I?"

Jiraiya only nodded his head before a bright blue ball of chakra swirled into Naruto's hand. Naruto vanished in a Shunshin of leaves to appear in front of the boulder with his arm cocked back.

 **"Rasengan"** said Naruto, thrusting his jutsu into the center of the boulder. The boulder had a spiderweb crack form in it before Naruto let his Rasengan detonate and explode the boulder inward into the cave.

Once the dust and debris cleared from Naruto opening the cave, Naruto bore witness to quite the sight in front of him. 8 holograms and two actual people stood on top of what looked like fingers to a statue that had dragons flowing out of it and into a girl with tanned skin.

 _"They must be extracting her Bijuu..."_ thought Naruto before seeing the girl drop to the ground lifeless as apparently whatever ritual they were doing was over.

"Extraction of the Nanabi complete. You all may go.." came the voice of a spiky haired projection as all the other ones disappeared. "Take care of the Kyubi, capture him if you can. That is all."

Naruto watched as the last projection disappeared along with the statue which dispelled in a poof of smoke. The two real ninja in the room both turned to Naruto to see him smiling sheepishly.

"Did I interrupt something?" questioned Naruto before blanching when he felt one of the shinobi's chakra spike and rush at him with impressive speed. Ducking a punch from the masked ninja with green eyes surrounded by red sclerae, Naruto spun into a sweep kick that the ninja just jumped over. "Guess I was. That's my bad."

Coming into a stand from his spin kick, Naruto began to defend against the Akatsuki members Taijutsu, blocking several punches before catching a knee that was aimed to break a few ribs.

 _"His body feels like stone."_ thought Naruto before bringing both hands up to block a punch that felt like granite was hitting him. Naruto skidded 20 feet from the powerful blow as he shook out the feeling of the punch on his forearm.

Kyubi chakra healing the small fracture that occurred from blocking the punch, Naruto witnessed the silver haired man he saw in Nadeshiko come leaping over his partner with a tri-blade scythe.

A war cry came from the man as Naruto paid it no attention while whipping out a kunai. Naruto blocked the first strike to only see the ninja just continue coming at him with what looked like a reckless offensive. After a few more blocks, Naruto nodded his head before ducking the next swipe and planting his foot deep into the man's stomach.

The kick caused him to keel over the foot in his gut as Naruto then spun before extending his hands toward the man with the bottom of his palms touching.

 **"Futon: Kami Oroshi (Wind Style: Godly Wind from the Mountain)"** said Naruto as a sudden gust of wind came out of the middle of his hands that lifted the man clear up the cliff 50 feet away. Naruto then stood up, happy that he managed to not blow himself backwards before looking at the first man who attacked him.

"That was pretty impressive Kyubi Jinchuriki..but my partner is an imbecile to allow himself to get hit like that from a brat." came the voice of the first Akatsuki member Naruto faced off with. "You won't beat me if that's all you got."

"I'm not facing you. He is." said Naruto as the man's eyes widened when he felt a powerful and concussive ball of chakra hit him square in the back.

 **"Rasengan"** said Jiraiya with authority as the jutsu carved its way into the man's back before blasting him into the cliff face. "That's Kakazu, a nuke nin from Takigakure that uses the forbidden jutsu, **Jiongu (Earth Grudge Fear)**...that one Rasengan isn't enough to take him out. Go and help your girlfriend with the other guy, I'll handle this."

Naruto nodded his head before seeing Shizuka already en route to Kakazu's partner's location. Naruto made haste to catch her as Jiraiya looked at the man still stuck in the cliff from his earlier surprise attack. Jiraiya watched the man twitch as if coming back to life before he began to push himself out of the cliff.

"Jiraiya of the Toads...should of known you'd still be with the Jinchuriki." said Kakazu, cracking his neck before turning to look at the Toad Sage in front of him. "A costly mistake on my part that won't happen again...I'll need to replace the heart you just killed and lucky for me... I can take yours."

Jiraiya said nothing before watching several beings made of thread, each with their own mask, come popping out of Kakazu's back. Jiraiya merely still said nothing as the serious face he had earlier was still present. Kakazu understood his opponent wasn't in the talking mood and thus spared no more words as he let his masked beings attack the Sannin before him.

 _(With Naruto and Shizuka)_

"Fuck...that actually hurt a bit." said the silver-haired man, standing up from the tree he just splintered with his body due to Naruto's jutsu. The man had no time to think as he moved his head back to dodge a punch from Shizuka who arrived just as he stood up. "Hmmm..you look familiar."

Shizuka only continued to attack the man, hitting him several times before kicking him back into the tree he'd already splintered, causing it to tumble down on top of him. Shizuka didn't stop there as a faint shroud of wind chakra coated her leg. Jumping into a front flip, Shizuka led with the wind coated leg.

 **"Nadeshiko-Ryu Koha Senkaigiri (Nadeshiko Style Hardliner Revolving Cut)"** said Shizuka, dropping that leg with force as she caused a deep gash to form in the ground while cutting the fallen tree in half. Looking down though, Shizuka realized the Akatsuki member moved and was standing behind her.

"That's why...Nadeshiko." said the silver-haired man with a grin, holding his scythe up in preparation to cut into Shizuka. "Such a fine village to offer to Jashin-sama and for Kakazu to stock up on good hearts. We weren't going to stop there but..Jashin-sama's will brought me to it. And now you're going to see all of your fallen sisters."

The man was ready to cut into Shizuka but brought his head down to dodge the fast kick from Naruto, who came lunging at him full throttle. The man backed up a bit as Naruto landed next to Shizuka who stood up to stand next to him.

"Don't be blinded by revenge Shizuka-chan..you're better than that to let him get behind you." said Naruto, blue eyes hardened on the completely nonchalant man in front of them. The man just placed his tri-bladed scythe on his shoulder before grinning at the two in front of him.

"It was fun watching each and every member of your village die slowly...I made sure they suffered." said the silver haired man, egging Shizuka on as he continued. "I made sure they knew that my face, my gorgeous face, was the last thing they saw before they died. Hidan, follower of Jashin-sama, was the last thing your pathetic comrades saw before death claimed them."

Shizuka looked ready to murder as she cocked her hand back and sprinted at Hidan.

 **"Nadeshiko-Ryu Koha Reppuken (Nadeshiko Style Hardliner Gale Fist)"** said Shizuka, approaching a now grinning Hidan who had his scythe cocked back to let loose a swing. Shizuka's progress halted though, just as Hidan's scythe slashed through the air but inches in front of her. Shizuka looked down to find Naruto's arm wrapped around her stomach holding her back before turning her head up to see Naruto shaking his head.

"Those markings we saw...they are a juinjutsu that uses blood as a link. You can't let him cut you or he'll be able to curse you with his technique." said Naruto, backing up with Shizuka as Hidan came rushing at them.

"Seems that last name of yours actually corresponds to some knowledge Uzumaki." said Hidan, taking swipe after swipe after swipe at them.

 _"I don't get it..why is he leaving so many openings when attacking. It's like he wants me to attack him."_ thought Naruto in his mind, splitting up with Shizuka when Hidan brought his scythe down in the middle of them. _"I guess he only needs a touch of my blood but what happens if I kill him..he won't be able to do anything then."_

"I'd love to see you try and kill me." said Hidan, shocking Naruto who thought he said it out loud. "No you didn't. It's just what all of you non-believers think when you face me. Too bad for you...I'm immortal."

A dozen kunai landed in Hidan's back from the Nadeshiko kunoichi behind him as he merely laughed at the kunai puncturing him. Shizuka only looked quizzical at that as the kunai were lodged pretty deep and he was bleeding quite profusely from the wounds though he was only laughing.

"Try as much as you want..you won't kill me." said Hidan before turning and sprinting at Shizuka, unfazed by the kunai protruding from his back. Naruto's eyes widened while he sprinted to help Shizuka at the much faster now Hidan. Naruto's eyes widened however when Hidan did a sharp turn while pulling out an extendable pike. Pike in one hand, scythe in the other as he did an unexpected spin.

 _"Shit."_ thought Naruto, leaning back into a slide to attempt a dodge. Blood flew into the air as Naruto's blue eyes were looking fearful along with Shizuka's green ones as Hidan merely smiled giddily. Hidan then lashed out with a fast kick that Naruto didn't block due to the blood floating in the air as Hidan kicked Shizuka away as well.

"Gotcha." said Hidan, licking the blood off his weapon which caused his skin to turn black with bone patterns appearing, reminiscent of a skeleton. Faster than Naruto or Shizuka could react, Hidan punctured his hand before drawing his juinjutsu pattern into the ground from the blood spilled.

"No..." said Naruto before seeing Hidan plunge his pike right into his chest. All that was heard was a pained scream.

 _(Jiraiya vs Kakazu)_

Cartwheeling out of the way of several powerful shots of condensed wind that continued to follow him, Jiraiya was on the move as one of Kakazu's black beings was showering down upon him with incredibly powerful bullets of wind. Ending his cartwheel, Jiraiya jumped up to stick just above the cave opening as a large torrent of fire exploded on the spot he was just at.

Two more of Kakazu's black beings appeared next to Jiraiya as the Toad Sage just smirked. Slamming a palm to the ground, the immediate area around Jiraiya warped before appearing to suck into itself like a black hole that managed to grab the two masked beings next to him. Kakazu's eyes widened at that before turning to see the real Jiraiya standing up on the cliff looking down at him.

"You reverse summoned them.." said Kakazu as he loss contact with the other two signifying the fact that they were dead.

"Into the esophagus of one of Myoboku's great toads.." said Jiraiya, face still holding its unnatural seriousness to it. "Don't worry, you'll be following them soon. 3 down, 3 to go."

 _"This is an unnecessary fight and one that holds no value anyway it goes..."_ thought Kakazu to himself as he looked at Jiraiya in front of him. _"In the event that I do kill him...his bounty isn't high enough to replace the hearts I've already lost. I could also keep fighting, lose my last two hearts and end up drawing...which does me no good at all. There's no need to still be here."_

Kakazu let the two remaining masked beings of his merge back into him as a mask settled on either side of his own head, both there as a flood of black threads poured from Kakazu's back. Kakazu spit up some of the black threads himself before looking up at Jiraiya in his new form.

 _"But who's to say he'll allow me to just leave..."_ thought Kakazu before prepping to fight against Jiraiya, who's eyes widened when he heard a scream. Kakazu's own eyes widened with Jiraiya's as a burst of intense chakra filled the area shortly after the scream.

 _"Naruto..."_ thought Jiraiya before taking off to his apprentice's location, fuinjutsu note grabbed from his shirt's pocket to stop his student from causing too much destruction. The closer Jiraiya got to Naruto, the more the rational part of his brain realized the chakra wasn't what he thought it was. _"That's not the Kyubi?"_

 _(Naruto and Shizuka vs Hidan - moments earlier)_

The pained scream was like music to Hidan's ears as he let his jutsu take effect. That jutsu being aptly named **Jujutsu: Shiji Hyotetsu (Curse Technique: Death Controlling Possessed Blood)**. A technique that links Hidan to the person who's blood he ingested as long as he stood in the symbol of his God, Jashin, which he drew on the ground. Any injury inflicted on Hidan, be it himself or his adversary, was equally inflicted on the person he was linked to as long as he remained in the circle.

And thus you hear the blood-curling scream as the stab to the heart from Hidan was reciprocated on his target. Naruto merely looked on with wide eyes as he realized that he wasn't the one to get hit, it was Shizuka by Hidan's trailing scythe that she wasn't paying attention to due to the pike being revealed. From the blood beginning to pool underneath her skin, she was dying from a phantom wound caused by Hidan.

 _"Hmmm..seems I missed the heart by a few centimeters..."_ thought Hidan, realizing he didn't fully kill the girl just yet. Shrugging because it was no big deal to just stab himself again, Hidan pulled the pike out before nearly stumbling out of his circle as his hair blew back due to an enormous power surge from Naruto. Mildly impressed by the powerful charka being exuded Naruto, Hidan only shrugged as the distance was too far for Naruto to do anything even as he sprinted toward him.

 _"I have to make it...I just have to. I have to!"_ thought Naruto in his head, reaching out with his hand futilely to stop Hidan from plunging his pike into his chest once again. Any ranged jutsu he would use would harm Shizuka more, he needed to grab Hidan and get him out of that circle somehow. If only his reach was longer.

"Another sacrifice Jashin-sama." said Hidan with his head up and eyes closed as the pike pressed into his chest. Hidan's eyes opened and he looked down to see that his pike didn't even break his skin due to an enchanting golden chain holding him tightly. Hidan looked at himself to see the chain wrapped snugly around his waist, shoulder, and down his arm which held him perfectly still.

With a hand to her still internally bleeding chest, Shizuka looked on at the chain coming from Naruto as she saw him doing the same. Hidan struggled to bring his pike closer but it wouldn't budge at all.

"What the Fuc-" started Hidan as Naruto got over his shock to grip the chain coming from his palm and turn 180 degrees at a breakneck speed. That simple action whipped Hidan out of his circle and cleanly off the cliff they were on at a screaming fast pace. That was the scene Jiraiya arrived at to see Naruto still gripping the chain in his hand.

"Shizuka-chan..she's dying. That circle is..." started Naruto as Jiraiya simply nodded his head. A poof of smoke occurred as a frog in what looked like a nurse's outfit hopped over to the injured girl and began healing her immediately. Jiraiya himself walked over to Hidan's juinjutsu circle before whipping out a paintbrush.

Jiraiya drew a few lines over the symbol before channeling his chakra. The once black lines from Jiraiya glowed red before the Jashin symbol fizzled and appeared to evaporate into thin air. Jiraiya then turned his head back around to see Naruto looking at Shizuka as the toad had a huge webbed hand glowing medical chakra into her. Hours felt like they passed by when it was only a couple minutes before the toad's chakra stopped flowing.

 **"She will be fine Jiraiya-sama and Naruto-kun, the wound missed her heart thankfully. I stopped the bleeding and all she needs now is to rest."** said the Toad as Naruto's heart stopped beating out of his chest at the good news. **"She will feel soreness there and a lack of energy for a few days but afterward should be back to full health. This Toad Oil Cream will help the healing process as well."**

"Thank you." said Jiraiya as the toad nodded before dispelling in a poof of smoke. Naruto then looked out to where he sent Hidan flying as he didn't see any sign of the man. "They're gone...I thought you went Kyubi and I rushed here without even thinking about them."

Naruto just nodded his head before looking over at Shizuka and picking her up bridal style. Naruto then looked at Jiraiya who only saw the look his apprentice was giving him.

"We need to talk sensei..." said Naruto as Jiraiya only nodded his head at that. Seemed Naruto learned something interesting about himself and of course he'd want to know about it.

 _"Guess it's time to learn of your heritage.."_ thought Jiraiya, steeling himself for what was about to come.

* * *

 _(1 Day later - With Naruto, Jiraiya, and Shizuka)_

"Uzumaki Clan..." said Naruto lowly, rubbing the spiral patch on his chunin vest that honored his clan. "My clan. I had a clan.."

"No need to have a breakdown here kid. I don't do all that sappy, feelings stuff." said Jiraiya, looking at Naruto as the two sat around the campfire in the small clearing they were in. "Save that crying stuff for Tsunade-hime."

"Meh. I just learned I have a clan Ero-sensei. A family even if they aren't here." said Naruto, holding up his hand as a golden chain began to protrude from it. Still not so good with the control from his adrenaline fueled usage yesterday, Naruto let the chain sink back into his hand with plans to get to know the jutsu better in the coming days. "Can't I just let it sink in for 2 minutes?"

"Nope. My apprentice doesn't mope about stuff like that.." said Jiraiya before smacking his head as Naruto's eyes widened and looked at the Toad Sannin.

"That's the third time you've said that. So I'm finally your apprentice?!" questioned Naruto almost too giddily as Jiraiya merely made a 'T' with his hands.

"Timeout. Timeout. Timeout. Slip of tongue." said Jiraiya before pointing out to the lake their clearing was next to. "If you really were my apprentice, you'd be out there with her instead of sitting here with me."

Naruto merely looked out at Shizuka, casually taking a dip in the lake as he nodded his head with a small smile.

"Guess I'm your apprentice then. Jiraiya-sama's next pupil, feels good." said Naruto before looking at a confused Jiraiya. Naruto put up a peace sign before disappearing in a poof of smoke. Jiraiya looked intrigued at that before looking back out at the lake to indeed see Naruto already in the water, swimming next to Shizuka.

 _"He just may be my apprentice.."_ thought Jiraiya with a fond smile before a lecherous grin crossed his face. _"I believe there's a spa close by...why don't I swing by see if I can find some research. Hehehehe."_

 _(With Naruto and Shizuka)_

"So Uzumaki Naruto is actually apart of the Uzumaki clan. Who'd have guessed it?" questioned Shizuka, looking at the shirtless Naruto swimming next to her.

"Nobody I guess. Definitely not me. I was always told I was an orphan and I got my last name from our Shodai Hokage's wife.." said Naruto, holding the green necklace around his neck that belonged to the Shodai himself. "I didn't think I was one because everyone used to say Uzumaki's had red hair. Like all of them."

Shizuka merely smiled at Naruto before swimming next to him and looking at him closely.

"Not exactly the trademark Uzumaki hair but you have everything else apparently." said Shizuka as she placed a hand to her chin. "Should of known though, you're incredibly dense about some things..most things, everything really except for Fuinjutsu. They say all Uzumakis are amazing at it. Like a fish to water."

Shizuka seemed to be thinking more but the stare from Naruto she was getting halted all that.

"Dense?" questioned Naruto with an eyebrow raised at the pretty black-haired girl in front of him. Shizuka only smirked and nodded her head as Naruto just slowly nodded his head. "I wasn't the one with a nearly fatal stab wound in my chest."

"Ooohhh." said Shizuka, holding a hand to the phantom wound she could still feel slightly. "That was a low blow there Naruto-kun."

"You started it Shizuka-chan." said Naruto, subconsciously getting closer to Shizuka as they talked.

"Wounds can heal though." said Shizuka chidingly, also moving closer to Naruto. "But it'll always be impossible to get through to you."

"Maybe you just weren't trying hard enough. I mean I am pretty dense, would take a stab to the chest to make me realize I bet." said Naruto, face only inches from Shizuka's at this point. Green eyes staring into blue, the two paused for just a moment.

"Do I have to take another stab to the heart or do you know what I want right now..." said Shizuka in a low tone that Naruto's body reacted to. Leaning his head the final few inches, Shizuka's eyes closed just as Naruto's lips met hers. Though it was only for a split second because when they touched, Naruto vanished in a poof of smoke. Shizuka's eyes popped open at that before she realized it was all a trick.

 _"Oh..I can't believe he-"_ Shizuka's thoughts being cut off as a hand found its way on her cheek, turning her to the side as the real Naruto planted his lips to hers in a searing kiss. It started out a tad rough, mostly due to inexperience, but as the seconds went on the kiss evolved, getting better and better with the more it lingered on.

Breaking away after a little over a minute, Naruto and Shizuka both looked at each other for a second.

"Damn..that was...wow." said Naruto as Shizuka only could nod her head in silent agreement, not trusting her voice. Naruto only watched as Shizuka brought her hand to her lips and traced them. "Did I do something wrong?"

Shizuka only smiled and giggled a bit before lunging at Naruto, wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed the blonde before her. Smiling as they kissed, Naruto allowed Shizuka's momentum to send them under the water to allow them a hint of privacy as they got to know each other's mouths under the serenity of the lake. Situated in a tree above the lake were three figures, all with tears in their eyes and yelling silent cheers.

"Way to go Boss. You're the greatest." said a clone of Naruto as the other two just nodded their heads.

"Does this mean that we have a girlfriend?" questioned a clone causing the other two to look up in thought.

"I think so. Why?" questioned the first clone as a lecherous grin appeared on that clone's face who asked the question.

"We need to get rid of boss so that we get a chance with Shizuka-chan." said the clone. "I mean, we are basically him. We deserve to get some of the action too right?"

The first clone seemed to be contemplating the idea but before he could respond, the third clone just forcibly hit both his brethren, dispelling them.

"Damn. Can boss have something to himself? Sheesh, we were supposed to be lookout." said the clone before tipping his imaginary cap at his originator and turning around to continue keeping watch while Naruto and Shizuka continued to explore one another.

 _(10 months later - Naruto Age 16, nearing 17)_

Stopping for a second, Naruto was flanked on either side by Shizuka, who was looking on at the hidden village in front of her, and Jiraiya who was just smiling. Naruto's blue eyes seemed to shimmer for a second before he took a strong whiff of the air and let it out in a relieved breath.

"Home." said Naruto in a content voice before turning to look at Shizuka. Shizuka only gave him a warm smile as Jiraiya did the same when Naruto turned to him.

"Shall we?" questioned Jiraiya as Naruto just nodded his head. The three of them then strolled into Konoha, bypassing the gate guards who were awestruck at the three of them.

"Dude...That's got to be Naruto." said one of the chunin gate guards, his name Izumo, to his partner, Kotetsu.

"Yeah. Dude's grown up..." said Kotetsu, now noticing the girl he was walking with. "And got himself a babe. Oh Yeah Naruto!"

Continuing their walk through the village, people were noticing Naruto and Jiraiya left and right, uncertainty and respect given to the two respectively from the civilians while the shinobi were all just happy to see the blonde back. It was a relatively short walk before they arrived at the Hokage Tower and walked in. Well Naruto and Shizuka did as Jiraiya took to scaling the tower to enter the window as he usually did.

Tsunade's assistant in Shizune recognized Naruto immediately as she just led him and his lovely companion to Tsunade's office. Opening the door, Naruto found himself the recipient of a bear hug as Tsunade jumped him the minute he arrived.

"Welcome back gaki."

"Glad to be back baa-chan."

* * *

 **And that's a wrap. Zombie Duo lives another day. Bummer.**

 **-Hamp**


	4. Team 7

**A chap after forever. Chapter Four. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. My schedule is ridiculous these days. And I actually got hacked on this site. So crazy. Sorry if 'I' sent any of y'all a rude pm or blocked you. I didn't mean it. Mainly because it wasn't me. This however, is me, for all rights and purposes. You wouldn't know for certain of course but I believe I have a presence through my words that y'all can feel. Also because I posted a chapter and the fact that the messages said "u suk dik"...c'mon son. Would I even type that besides just now to tell you what I didn't say? Maybe...nah. Damn this disclaimer went long. And I need some alcohol. Happy reading chums!

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Team 7**

Absence makes the heart grow fonder. A simple statement that was wholeheartedly true in most cases to warrant numerous life lessons. Especially from people who've experienced losing something and the heart wrenching moment of knowing they'd never get it back when it is all you ever wanted.

You obviously don't know how badly you want it because if that was the case, you'd have gotten it when you had the chance. At least in the case of Haruno Sakura as she stared absentmindedly at the black-haired beauty standing awfully close to her recently returned teammate.

 _"Ino was right..."_ thought Sakura, mind going numb to her surroundings as she watched Tsunade, Jiraiya, Naruto, and the aforementioned beauty named Shizuka. They were smiling, all of them, and Sakura found out she couldn't take her eyes off the boy who vied for her affection since she could remember. And yet at this moment, she was strongly considering that their roles had reversed with a simple look at him after 3 years of separation.

Naruto was..Naruto now. Before, he was an idiot with an effervescent personality and like stated, an unhealthy infatuation with her. Now he still had his personality and was likely still an idiot. But he was tall now, bass present in his voice, and had grown into something..something..

 _Sexy_

 _"Sexy."_ thought Sakura, hearing Ino's voice in her head as she looked, more drooled, at her teammate.

Now standing a good half a head taller than her, Naruto had grown into a man. Broad shoulders, sharper jawline, and despite his 'light up every room with his presence' demeanor, he had a more feral look and composure about himself. That all combined was effortlessly attractive while showing his obvious improvement as a shinobi, both mentally and physically, due to the way he spoke and how he carried himself.

He was wearing a fishnet shirt hidden behind his chunin flak jacket that went into his black pants and shinobi sandals. He had a black forehead protector on his forehead and each wrist was tapped lightly.

 _Sexy_

Sakura heard Ino's voice in her head again before she realized that she'd been staring at her teammate for too long and hadn't said anything. Upon snapping back to reality, Sakura saw the blonde walking toward her with his arms out stretched.

"Sakura-chan...I've missed you." said Naruto, smiling warmly at Sakura as he wrapped her up in a gentle but snug hug. Sakura mildly blushed as she awkwardly patted the Kyubi Jinchuriki on the back with a small smile coming to her face.

"Naruto..you're back." said Sakura after a moment as Naruto nodded his head and set the pink-haired girl down.

"You ready now?" questioned Naruto, confusing Sakura who had no clue what he was talking about.

"What do you mean?"

"The spar...you and Kakashi-sensei vs me and Shizuka-chan." said Naruto with a grin causing Sakura's eyes to widen a bit. Tsunade and Jiraiya merely smiled before looking over at the window along with the Kyubi Jinchuriki.

"Mah Mah..didn't think you noticed me." said Kakashi, perched outside the window with his signature icha icha book in hand. A simple upturned eye that turned into a 'U' smile was enough for Naruto as he jumped out and landed next to his sensei.

"Good to see you too sensei. You haven't changed a bit." said Naruto, looking at Kakashi before nodding his head. "I brought you a present."

"Hmmm.." drawled out the lazy teacher as he merely moved his lone, visible eye to Naruto. "A present?"

A holy light burst out the moment Naruto flipped his ninja pouch open as Kakashi's eye widened somewhat comically.

"Is that?!..." exclaimed Kakashi in a rare show of emotion while Naruto simply nodded his head and handed the still shining present over.

"Ero-sensei's latest Icha Icha. Makeout Tactics: Golden Fox." said Naruto. "He gave it to me to proofread during our trip and afterward, told me I could have the first copy. I figured, why not give it to you since I know how much you like them."

Gratitude written heavily on Kakashi's masked face, Naruto just smiled before Tsunade clapped to get their attention.

"Right. Well we have business to handle. Like that of me seeing how the gaki has progressed." said Tsunade, eagerness in her tone as she looked at him. He certainly looked stronger and from his movements just now, was a better shinobi. "But I need to spend some time getting to know Shizuka here first. We clearly have some things to discuss. So everyone out."

Simple nodding of heads was her answer as Kakashi vanished in poof of smoke. Naruto beckoned Sakura to follow him, which the surprised pink-haired girl dumbly nodded to and hurried after her blonde teammate. Jiraiya wasn't so lucky as Tsunade grabbed his collar and held him firmly in place.

"You stay. You get to help me." said Tsunade as Jiraiya groaned and large tears were shed.

 _"My research."_ cried Jiraiya as he was forced to stay and help Tsunade welcome Shizuka officially.

 _(With Naruto and Sakura - 20 minutes later)_

"Old-chan! Another bowl!" shouted Naruto gleefully as the man he was addressing merely twirled his ladle in Naruto's direction to signify another was on the way. Naruto merely smiled at that before turning over to see Sakura staring at him with awe mixed with disgust. "Something on the brain.."

"Where do you put it all?" questioned Sakura, looking pass Naruto to see the already 7 empty bowls of ramen before moving her head back to look at him. Smiling sheepishly, Naruto only shrugged.

"It was the first food I was allowed to have when I was little. They were the ones who gave me my first meal not sanctioned by the Hokage." said Naruto, a small thank you as another bowl was placed in front of him. "It's just my way to repay them for their kindness. Ichiraku's is the first restaurant I ever ate at and I can never thank them enough for their kindness towards me all these years later."

Sakura heard the thoughtfulness in Naruto's voice before nodding her head.

"You just like ramen. 3 years without this place and you're making up for lost time." said Sakura, causing Naruto to laugh a throaty chuckle.

"You caught me Sakura-chan." said Naruto, taking a moment to cease his laughter to put a mouthful of noodles in his mouth. Sakura let a smile grace her face before she crossed her arms under her chest and adopted a smirk.

"Even after 3 years Naruto..you're still so easy to read. Thought you left to become a better shinobi." said Sakura with a hint of smugness that caused Naruto to smile a bit while he gulped down his noodles.

"So it seems..." said Naruto, twirling his chopsticks around his noodles for a second which didn't go unnoticed by Sakura. The moment before she could ask what, Naruto beat her to it. "It's not going to be weird right?"

The question, so subtle in its asking, actually carried a bit of weight to it as Sakura couldn't immediately answer right away. She knew what Naruto meant by his question, which was actually a few questions all in one. Would it be weird for team 7 without Sasuke? Would it be weird to replace Sasuke? Would it be weird for Shizuka to be the apple of Naruto's eye rather than her? Would it be weird... in general?

It took Sakura a moment to process all of that and she was thankful Naruto wasn't staring at her with those piercing blue eyes that seemed to look at your soul. She had a moment to think about it and at the end, she just nodded her head.

"Of course it'll be weird Naruto." said Sakura after about a minute or so, causing Naruto to finally look over at her. "But it'll be fine. We'll be fine. I miss Sasuke too but it's been 3 years, we can't just leave his spot vacant forever, it'd severely handicap us. And the whole Shizuka thing, it'll be fine. Just don't go PDA-ing around me all the time, making me a third wheel."

Naruto merely grinned at Sakura as he mentally thanked her for dissolving the awkwardness, even if only by a little.

"You won't be a third wheel, Kakashi-sensei will be there." said Naruto, making Sakura give him a frown.

"Kakashi doesn't even pay attention to us half the time, he's likely to not even notice or care. Thus, making me the third wheel." said Sakura.

"Hmm. True. But me and Shizuka aren't together." said Naruto, causing Sakura's eyebrow to raise.

"Really. But you both seem so close..even that short time in the Hokage Tower said it.." said Sakura in a statement that was really a question of 'Why the hell not?'

"Well. I wanted to come to terms with my feelings for you first. Whether it was a boyhood crush or something of substance. And I couldn't do that until I saw you again." said Naruto, taking a moment to pause before continuing. "It was just a boyhood crush it seems. I'll always love my dearest _Sakurraaaa-chaaannn_ , but it was just that..a crush. And that love is more for a teammate, comrade, in my eyes."

Sakura placed a hand to her mouth to keep from outright chuckling at Naruto mimicking his own 12 year old self's exclamation of her name as she allowed what he said to sink in.

 _"I guess it's kind of like how I see him currently. Sure I feel about him like this now but.."_ thought Sakura, looking at Naruto before resolutely nodding her head. _"There'll never be anything between us in that way."_

"You're right." said Sakura with a smile that Naruto reciprocated.

"Besides. You couldn't handle all _this._ " said Naruto, a hand gesture to dignify the entirety of himself as he spoke. "I'm out of your league now."

"Oh really?" questioned Sakura tauntingly, flipping her hair back as she looked at Naruto. "We all know I'm one of the beauties of Konoha. Especially with _my attributes._ You couldn't handle me, hence why you've decided to pursue other options."

"Heh. I can and will handle you in a few more minutes."

"Wanna bet."

"Thought you'd never ask.." said Naruto, putting down the money for the bill before sauntering off to the training ground with his teammate and ex-crush. Things weren't fully settled yet they both thought. And the fact that you could say such and such now, but your actions in the future would really tell the story. But a step forward was definitely made in the brief moment they shared and for that, Naruto was glad he got it out of the way.

* * *

 _(10 minutes later)_

"Are you sure Naruto is ready for this?" questioned Tsunade to Jiraiya who stood right next to her in the rather large training ground. Jiraiya only gave Tsunade his trademark smile before nodding his head in the affirmative.

"The gaki is more than ready. Even for the likes of Kakashi." said Jiraiya, confident in his student who stood next to Shizuka as they opposed Kakashi and Sakura.

Tsunade couldn't fault the man for his confidence but Tsunade had watched Sakura's growth and she knew very well what Kakashi was capable of. Kakashi could probably take Naruto, Sakura, and Shizuka on at the same time if she'd asked him to but she didn't want to strain one of her best shinobis. Hence the thought of a tag team match up which still handled what she wanted to be handled.

 _"To learn the others skill level and abilities. This is perfect."_ thought Tsunade, clapping her hands together to get the four who would be sparring's attention. _"Hope Sakura and Kakashi don't win too fast."_

"Are both sides ready?" questioned Tsunade as four head nods were here answer. "You have until sundown to capture your foes or it is deemed a draw. Hajime!"

A head forward rush was brought on as Naruto came sprinting directly at Kakashi.

 _"Hmm. Seems he hasn't changed."_ thought Kakashi, shaking his head internally as he prepared to defend against Naruto. Naruto reared back for an easily telegraphed punch as Kakashi lifted one hand.

Swatting Naruto's punch to the ground which sent the Jinchuriki slightly past the Copy ninja, Kakashi let an elbow fly into the back of Naruto's head that caused him to disappear in a poof of smoke. Kakashi's lone eye widened at that before he flipped up his headband to reveal his Sharingan.

"When did he make the switch with the Shadow Clone? Weren't you with him the whole time?" questioned Kakashi to Sakura as he looked for any sign of Naruto. Finding out where his student was, Kakashi couldn't look over as he needed to whip out a kunai to block several deadly accurate kunai from Shizuka.

Blocking the last kunai, Kakashi merely took a step back as a kick flew but inches in front of him from the Nadeshiko Princess.

 _"Fast."_ thought Kakashi before blocking a wheeling axe kick from the kunoichi _"And flexible."_

Not even looking back at Naruto who appeared several feet behind him, Kakashi didn't make a move to dodge as Sakura had perfect timing to intercept Naruto. Naruto barely noticed the pink haired medic as a chakra heavy fist went flying a little too close for comfort pass his body.

 _"That punch...just like baa-chan's."_ thought Naruto before gripping Sakura's arm at the wrist. Sakura noticed Naruto grab her arm as she reared back her other fist to deck him with. Though by the time her fist got there, Naruto was already gone.

"Too slow." said Naruto, whipping around Sakura's body and due to the fact that he was still holding her arm, he whipped her around into Kakashi's direction. Kakashi noticed Sakura coming flying at him as he picked Shizuka up by her leg and tossed her over him and toward Naruto.

Naruto caught Shizuka in his arms as Kakashi turned around and nabbed Sakura out of midair. Naruto held on to Shizuka and upon looking up at Sakura, saw her holding a half ram seal.

 _"Shit.."_ thought Naruto seeing a paper explosive float right in front of him. Curling into a ball as he put his back to it to shield Shizuka, Naruto felt immediate heat.

 **BOOM**

Smoke and fire covered the area for a few seconds as Kakashi and Sakura waited to see the damage done. A simple explosive tag could be enough to kill someone but, Naruto was Naruto and there was no way that put him down.

6 kunai came flying through the smoke of the explosion as Kakashi side stepped them and Sakura bent at the waist to avoid the extraordinarily fast kunai. Upon bending back, Sakura looked up to see Naruto in the air above her.

His flak jacket was gone and he had soot on his face, but otherwise he looked fine. And he was grinning like a madman as Sakura was absolutely helpless. Before Naruto could drop a murderous double footed stomp into Sakura's stomach, Kakashi met him just a few feet above Sakura and pushed him out of the way.

A series of taijutsu spawned from the student and teacher as the two were going blow for blow. Kakashi was impressed with Naruto's fighting as he was managing to keep pace with him.

"You've gotten good." said Kakashi with nonchalance as he blocked one of Naruto's kicks and felt his bones buckle at the force behind it. "Real good."

"And you're just a clone.." said Naruto, hearing a sizzling noise come from the clone's back. "Not this again."

 **BOOM**

Another explosion rang out around Naruto as Sakura looked on at that one while holding a half ram seal. Naruto hadn't notice her slap an explosive note on Kakashi's back when he went flying over her to save him as the real Kakashi stood next to her.

"Seems Naruto is really good with wind manipulation." said Kakashi, Sharingan eye spinning as he learned how Naruto wasn't as beat up as he should of been by the earlier explosion, or the one that just happened. "He shielded himself. With pure wind manipulation. Impressive."

"Forget me?" questioned Shizuka, standing behind Sakura who's eyes widened at her voice. Pure reaction had Sakura dip her head down as Shizuka's fist went screaming over her head.

 _"I can feel the wind behind that."_ thought Sakura, raising her head back up to see Naruto in front of her. A fast punch neared Sakura's face but the timely block from Kakashi saved Sakura from taking a direct hit from Naruto.

Then all hell broke loose as the four began an enchanting display of Taijutsu that was really something to watch. Naruto had the clear advantage over Sakura, but anytime he was about to hit her, Kakashi would intervene. And the same with Shizuka, Kakashi was by far greater at Taijutsu than them all, but Naruto was still able to keep pace and help out Shizuka, who was faster than Sakura, who merely threw nothing but hay makers.

"All it takes is one." said Sakura, sending out a punch or dodging with each word. Sakura was ready to send out another punch, but a sharp knee from Naruto cut her off as she doubled over.

"Means nothing if you can't hit them." said Naruto, hand rearing back with his palm up. Naruto never even got to channel the chakra for his Rasengan as Kakashi managed to snag Sakura and pull her out of harm's way yet again.

"So close.." said Shizuka, having attempted to stall Kakashi to allow Naruto to take Sakura out but failing to do so. A sheet of paper then fluttered in front of Naruto and Shizuka as her eyes widened. "Anoth-"

 **"Futon: Kami Oroshi (Wind Style: Godly Win from the Mountains)"** said Naruto, reaction time surprising everyone as he extended his palms just as Sakura channeled her chakra to detonate the explosive note. Naruto's jutsu managed to hit the paper seal and blow it just as it detonated into a fiery explosion.

Due to Naruto's jutsu, the simple paper explosive turned into a torrent of flames that went chasing after the still fleeing Kakashi and Sakura. Naruto ended his technique as he looked up to see a large, cone deep scorch in the ground that glowed a deep red. Naruto blinked a few times before straightening up and looking at Shizuka.

"My goodness Naruto-kun.." said Shizuka, shifting her eyes from the glowing Earth to look at Naruto. Naruto merely nodded his head before he and Shizuka took a small break before searching for Kakashi and Sakura to continue their fight.

 _(With Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune)_

 _"That reaction time would make the Yondaime jealous.."_ thought Tsunade in her hand seeing Naruto's movements. She was then taken out of her thoughts by her assistant Shizune as she heard her speak.

"I'm not understanding this..how did Naruto-kun survive a point blank explosion?" questioned Shizune, holding her pet pig Tonton in her arms. "Twice.."

"Wind Manipulation. Pure Wind Manipulation." said Jiraiya, a smile on his face as he said that. "Gaki has his own perfect defense."

"Wind Manipulation?" questioned Shizune as Tsunade answered for Jiraiya.

"Like the Hyuga Clan's **Kaiten (Rotation).** " said Tsunade, trying to make sense of it to herself of what she saw. "Rather than expelling chakra through his tenketsu like the Hyuga, he's manipulating the air around him and forming a protective barrier."

"Though it's not an 'ultimate defense' like the Hyuga clan's though." said Jiraiya, watching Shizuka fret over the soot on Naruto's body as his pupil was telling her he was fine. "The moment impact is made, Naruto shields himself briefly with a simple shield of wind. Powerful wind infused with chakra so it won't catch aflame and accidentally ignite him."

"It's pretty impressive that he can do that..." said Tsunade, more impressed than she let on with her words to not give the pervert joy. "A strong enough fire would set him ablaze if he tried that though."

"Of course. The gaki knows his limits I'm sure." said Jiraiya, smiling heavily because he knew Tsunade was envious. "But he's steadily pushing the limits further every time. And that's not all the gaki has."

"If there wasn't more than I'd think you wasted 3 years with my favorite ninja." said Tsunade as Jiriaya only nodded.

"No worries hime. The gaki shall impress."

* * *

 _(With Naruto & Shizuka - 30 minutes later)_

Walking ever carefully through the forest, Naruto and Shizuka were looking for any signs of Kakashi and Sakura. Though Naruto had assured Shizuka that Kakashi was a tracking expert and that his trail would be difficult, if not impossible, to find given their skill set.

"How'd you know to start walking this way though Naruto-kun?" questioned Shizuka after a moment which caught Naruto off guard as the two had been silent for a while.

Scrunching his face up, Naruto only shrugged his shoulders before speaking.

"Instinct I guess..." started Naruto, continuing his stroll before beginning to slow down. "And because the nearest body of water is over here. After getting burned, water would be the best choice right? Though Sakura-chan is a medic but..it was just a gut feeling."

"And whoever said you weren't smart?" questioned Shizuka, getting a grin from Naruto before the Kyubi Jinchuriki stopped completely. Shizuka was about to ask what was wrong but she soon realized it. "They actually are here.."

 **"Okasho (Cherry Blossom Impact)"** said Sakura with a grunt before the Earth shook uncontrollably. Sakura's fist made impact with the ground and an enormous spider web crack formed in it that extended all the way past Naruto and Shizuka for a dozen feet.

Shizuka managed to jump out of the way in time to avoid the uprooted Earth but Naruto wasn't so lucky being in closer proximity than Shizuka. Losing his balance, Naruto was defenseless as the pink haired kunoichi was on him immediately.

An X with his arms was brought up by Naruto as Sakura made direct contact with his block. A sickening crack was heard as Naruto went soaring out of sight into the woods behind them, uprooting trees as he went due to the sheer power behind Sakura's fist.

 _"Naruto-kun.."_ thought Shizuka, having watched him take that super punch before whipping out two kunai and sending them to the right. Nailing her target of the approaching Kakashi, Shizuka's eyes widened when he poofed into a log. _"Replacement."_

 **"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Style: Grand Fireball Technique)"** said Kakashi, standing behind Shizuka as he let loose a massive fireball.

Shizuka only dropped out of the tree she was in as the fireball went sailing above her out over the lake. Upon landing on the ground, Sakura was there waiting for her with a fist prepared.

 _"All to plan. Good night."_ thought Sakura, bringing her fist forward just as Shizuka landed. Fist making contact, Sakura was surprised to not see Shizuka flying just like how she sent Naruto careening backwards.

Sakura merely saw Naruto standing in front of her, palm open as he caught her fist. Sakura was astonished at the fact that 1) Naruto was already back and 2) he managed to catch her chakra punch and stand his ground. Sakura then finally took notice of the bubbly red chakra cloak surrounding him with two tails swishing ominously behind him.

 _"What is that chakra?"_ questioned the medic in her head, struggling to get Naruto's grip off her. Kakashi immediately appeared behind Sakura with his Sharingan spinning rapidly as he planned to put his student down before he could harm Sakura with the Kyubi.

"I'm in control sensei." said Naruto in his normal voice, causing Kakashi to blanch at that before seeing his student vanish in a poof of smoke.

 _"Kage Bunshin..and he can control the Kyubi to that extent now? Can he go further?"_ thought Kakashi before he heard the sound of footsteps behind him. Turning his head to the noise, Kakashi saw the two-tailed Naruto approaching fast with his hands in the tiger seal.

 **"Taijutsu Ougi: Sennen Goroshi (Ultimate Body Techniques: One Thousand Years of Death)"** said Naruto, hands shooting ahead of him while coming up behind Kakashi. Kakashi's eyes widened at the approaching Naruto as his student was approaching fast due to the Kyubi enhanced speed boost.

Barely jumping out of the way in time, Naruto missed Kakashi but due to his continued moment, managed to hit the person only a few feet in front of the copy ninja.

A sudden gasp was heard as Sakura fell victim to the dangerous technique. A tint of red appeared on everyone in the area's cheeks as Naruto did the only thing he could do, continue.

A simple burst of Bijuu chakra and Sakura was lifted clean out of the clearing, hands covering her suddenly pained backside. Everything paused for a second and Naruto was sure he'd be getting a reprimanding from Shizuka, Shizune, Tsunade, and especially Sakura but he still had a spar to finish.

 **"Suiton: Suiryudan (Water Style: Water Dragon Missle)"** said Kakashi, landing atop the lake as the water around him swirled and formed into a massive dragon with glowing yellow eyes. Kakashi watched his dragon speed toward Naruto and Shizuka as it detonated in the area in front of the two, sending a massive wave of water at them.

Kakashi's original plan had him waiting for Naruto and Shizuka to come back after getting washed away, but that didn't happen. Instead, Kakashi's Sharingan picked up on an enchantingly golden chain come flying at him.

 _"Kushina-sama.."_ thought Kakashi in his head, narrowly avoiding the chain that was about to skewer him. Kakashi didn't dodge the second chain that came as it wrapped snugly around his waist with the other chain beginning to encircle the Copy ninja.

Looking up, Kakashi saw a completely soaked Naruto with a chain around himself and Shizuka that was firmly planted in the ground to keep them from washing away to go along with the two coming from his left hand.

"Get over here.." said Naruto lowly, yanking the chain with a Kyubi enhanced pull that brought Kakashi flying to him. Kakashi attempted to put up some semblance of a block but the chains around him had wrapped around his arms and left them in a 'T' as he came flying helplessly toward Naruto.

The familiar swirl of a Rasengan entered Naruto's hand as he brought it in perfect line with Kakashi. The last thing Kakashi saw was Naruto's madly grinning face. Mainly because that Kakashi was just a shadow clone that poofed upon contact.

"Should of known that wasn't sensei." said Naruto thinking out loud as his Rasengan slowly faded out of existence. Naruto merely chuckled to himself before letting his chains retract before turning to look at Shizuka merely snicker at him. "What's so funny?"

Shizuka merely kept grinning and her constant laughing eventually made Naruto start laughing as he began to realize what she was talking about.

"Get over here." said Naruto and Shizuka at the same time before their face began cracking into more laughs.

"Sounds like you should be in like some battle or something. Like mortal combat or something with that line." said Shizuka as the two began walking to find Kakashi and Sakura once again even as dusk was nearing soon.

"Yeah. And wear a mask or something. A masked ninja..from Hell maybe." said Naruto with a smile as he envisioned it.

"Scorpion." said Shizuka.

"Scorpion?" questioned Naruto as Shizuka shrugged.

"Just came to me cause of the chain. You know a scorpion with its tail?" questioned Shizuka as Naruto nodded his head at that eventually.

"I could see it. But for now, we'll go with Naruto for the time being." said Naruto. "Or maybe I can get a nickname like the **Kiroi Senko (Yellow Flash)**. That'd be cool."

"Perhaps. But cooler is finding and actually beating Kakashi-san and Sakura-san." said Shizuka before looking over at Naruto. "Got a plan?"

Naruto merely kept walking and from his face, looked to be in deep thought as he walked with the black-haired bombshell. Naruto's face then eventually lit up as he then turned to Shizuka with a grin.

"I got it."

 _(With Kakashi and Sakura)_

"I'm gonna kill him! I'm going to so kill him. How dare he do something like that!" shouted Sakura furiously, hand rubbing her sore backside as she was practically fuming at this point. Kakashi merely sat next to a tree as he decided to let Sakura get it all out before letting her know what they were going to do.

While Kakashi waited, he began to think on all that he'd seen so far.

 _"Shizuka. A true Nadeshiko kunoichi. Deadly accurate with kunai and her Taijutsu is very good. She complements Naruto in some ways with her more finesse vs his raw power..but she also doesn't mind getting up close and personal."_ thought Kakashi before thinking about his blonde student. _"The difference three years can make. I wonder if I'd paid him more attention what he'd be by now. I debate if he goes all out without softening his Kyubi power against a comrade, could he beat me?"_

Kakashi continued to think on what his student had become before looking up to see Sakura still talking.

"With a bat. Then I'll wring his neck. Punch him through a concrete wall and-"

"Sakura.. Get down!" said Kakashi urgently as Sakura stopped her ranting when she heard Kakashi. Tackling Sakura to the ground, Shizuka came soaring over the two with a foot outstretched. Kicking cleanly through a tree, Shiuzka came to a stop in the clearing as she turned to see Kakashi and Sakura both coming to a stand.

"Sakura..I'm going to take Naruto alone and trap him in a Genjutsu. Can you handle postponing Shizuka until I do?" questioned Kakashi lowly to Sakura, who only nodded her head. "Good. Be back soon."

Kakashi then vanished into the woods as Sakura heard a clash that was likely Naruto vs the ashen haired Jonin. Green eyes boring into green eyes, Sakura shifted into a defensive stance.

Sakura then blanched when she saw Shizuka smirk at her before she came sprinting at the pink haired kunoichi. Sakura blocked the first strike from Shizuka before realizing that Shizuka was fighting completely different. Faster, stronger, and eerily just like...

"Naruto..." said Sakura with her eyes wide as Shizuka grinned before a poof of smoke occurred around Shizuka.

"Hi Sakura-chan." said Naruto in his two-tailed state, grinning at Sakura who finally realized what happened.

"It was all a ploy.."

 _(With Kakashi and Naruto)_

Fighting with Naruto for a few exchanges, Kakashi was beginning to realize that Naruto wasn't fighting like Naruto. Spending the first part of their spar fighting each other in Taijutsu, Kakashi's Sharingan deduced that Naruto was actually fighting like...

"Shizuka." said Kakashi, hand moving into a half ram seal to dispel the transformation around her. "He knew I wanted to separate and get him alone. And he played into that."

"Yes. He should be finishing up with Sakura-san soon. We both know that and at that point, you'll be stuck." said Shizuka, smiling as the win was in hand. That was until Kakashi took a step forward in a way that suggested he could just capture Shizuka. Only Shizuka seemed to not worry in the slightest

"Don't do that Kakashi-sensei. You won't make it." said Naruto as Kakashi looked up and saw 30 Narutos surrounding him and Shizuka, all bathed in a two-tailed cloak. Kakashi merely let out a sigh at that, shaking his head that he fell perfectly into his student's plan.

To think even after 3 years, Naruto still knew how Kakashi would operate. Or maybe he was just that good of a shinobi to realize that he'd try to single out him with a Genjutsu that was his main weakness. And the blonde Jinchuriki played perfectly into that plan with his own better plan.

A few seconds later, the real Naruto came into the clearing with a passed out Sakura piggybacking him. Nothing but a smile was on Naruto's face as Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune all came into view with smiles as well.

"Seems the gaki really did learn something." said Tsunade, a warm smile on her face which Naruto reciprocated when he turned to her. "You all start up in 3 days as Team 7. Congratulations all."

"Yatta!" shouted Naruto gleefully, mistakenly waking up Sakura who then gripped Naruto snugly with a chakra enhanced grip.

"Thousand years of Death _Naruto..._ " said Sakura, saying Naruto's name in a way that promised pain.

"Anywhere but the face..."

* * *

 _(Later That Night)_

Sleeping in your own bed. There was nothing better. At least as far as where and what you sleep on. Your bed was contoured to your body after years of sleeping on it and infinitely more comfortable because it was simply, your bed. And there was no question that it felt all that much better after 3 years of roughing it in a tent, on the ground, and outside in just the most random of places with the Toad Sage, Jiraiya.

Though Naruto couldn't fully enjoy that euphoric feeling, as he thought about the girl he'd essentially cuddled with for the better part of one and a half years.

 _"Really does feel weird."_ thought Naruto in his head as he simply nodded his head coming to a realization. _"Time to put what Ero-sensei said to action. It's definitely time."_

Naruto laid in his bed for a few more minutes before an arm snaked its way across his chest and a leg intertwined with his own. A head of black hair came resting across his chest as his own arm wrapped around the warm body coming to lay with him.

"Did you miss me?" questioned Shizuka, smiling into Naruto's chest when she heard a 'mhmm' from the Kyubi Jinchuriki.

"Don't smile so much. I was hoping you'd sleep in your own apartment." said Naruto. "I mean, it is right next door. You could easil-"

Naruto grinned when he felt Shizuka rap him lightly in the stomach for his words. Shizuka then grinned to herself before giving a small shrug of her shoulders.

"I mean if that's what you want.." started Shizuka, beginning to get up before Naruto's arm held her firm so she couldn't leave.

'It's fine. You're warm." siad Naruto as Shizuka smiled.

"You're warm too." said Shizuka snuggling closer to Naruto as her feet shifted and she felt Naruto jolt a bit.

"Still so cold...how is that even possible? They're like ice." said Naruto to Shizuka who's feet felt like bottom of the freezer popsicles as they rubbed against his legs. Shizuka then began to rub her feet more and more on Naruto's legs as the two happened into an impromptu game of footsies.

A few minutes passed and the two had grown into a comfortable silence as they simply laid there enjoying the other's presence like usual. Eventually though, Naruto broke the silence with a question that made Shizuka's heart beat ever so slightly harder.

"Will you go on a date with me tomorrow? Like a real and proper date?" questioned Naruto in a mere whisper to the black haired girl laying with him. Shizuka didn't move for several seconds before she picked her head up to look at Naruto.

"What about Sakura?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Just a childhood crush."

A few more seconds passed before Shizuka smiled and moved up a bit to kiss Naruto chastely on the lips. Looking back at him, Shizuka only nodded her head.

"Of course I will." said Shizuka as Naruto smiled."But you have to Woo me."

"I think I can manage." said Naruto before Shizuka shifted her feet again, sending a cold chill through him. "It's on now."

Rummaging could be heard from Naruto's apartment but luckily his next door neighbor happened to currently be tussling with him in his bed at the moment. That would likely come in handy in the future, but he wouldn't think about that. For now, he was back in Konoha, back with his team, and back to furthering his relationship with the Nadeshiko Princess. Life was looking up for Konoha's resident Jinchuriki.

 _(Hokage Tower)_

Face situated into one of pure shock, Sakura sat in a chair directly in front of her sensei and Hokage, Tsunade. Tsunade casually sipped her sake while she let her student come to terms with what she just told her.

"Kyubi Jinchuriki..." said Sakura lowly as she was slowly letting that little bit of information sink into her brain.

Sakura had seen it. The bubbly, red chakra situated around her blonde teammate earlier. And how strong it was, she could feel its oppressive power. And upon asking Tsunade, the Senju woman easily responded with "Naruto is the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi". More followed it of course, explanation of how, why, and the like until the two reached the point they were currently at.

"Kyubi Jinchuriki..it all makes sense now." said Sakura, thinking deeply about this. "The glares he got. The lack of attention from the teachers. All of it.. oh Kami..."

"Don't think that way Sakura. Naruto doesn't blame anyone for what happened to him." said Tsunade, setting her sake cup down and crossing her arms to rest her chin on. "Even though he most certainly could. It's a wonder how he grew up to become the young man he did."

Sakura could only dumbly nod her head before she looked at Tsunade.

"That power that Naruto has. I could feel how strong it was... did he use it against..." said Sakura, trailing off as she saw Tsunade close her eyes before nodding her head in the affirmative.

"Kakashi found trace amounts of the chakra in the area.. but if Naruto did use that chakra. He'd have likely killed Sasuke because he couldn't control it as much during those days." said Tsunade. "So he chose not to fully give into it which I don't fault him for and neither should you."

Sakura only sat and nodded her head before looking at Tsunade again. Tsunade merely looked back before smiling a bit.

 _"Uzumaki Naruto. I can't wait to see what you do next."_ thought Tsunade in her head with her small smile widening a bit before she stood up. Her and Sakura both never noticed the presence hiding in the corner as they left. Or at least Tsunade didn't acknowledge the presence because he knew she knew he was there.

Stepping in to the room after Tsunade and Sakura, three whisker marks on either cheek showed from the light shining through the window as the ninja spoke to himself in the empty office.

"Uzumaki. There has to be something about it here." said the shinobi, looking at the picture of the First Hokage before holding the green necklace situated around his neck. "Uzumaki Mito. It has to be here somewhere.. I will find my family."

* * *

 **And that's a wrap**

 **-Hamp**


	5. Date

**Back for** **the fifth installment. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Well fall semester is almost over. Know what that means? I'm one boring ass test and semester away from commencement. Then I'll be all Masters Degree Hamp round here. Any other news in my life. Of course. My job is still balling. I got another tattoo that starts my official arm sleeve, right arm for my nosy readers. And I'm going to Aspen this Christmas with a lucky lady. Life is going/feeling good. Next chapter will prob have the bad shit that's likely to happen cause you know, life be on that bullshit. Disclaimer long but meh, I updated so don't sue me.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Date**

A picture. A common idiom states that "a picture holds a thousand words." Which of course refers to the notion that a complex idea can be conveyed with just an image. Or that an image of a subject conveys its meaning more effectively than a description does and perhaps could.

Such as the image of a family, captured in a moment of pure enjoyment could represent said family being happy and loving without necessarily needing to say it. Or the photo of a downtrodden and crying woman , standing alone while wearing black at a funeral. Such a photo could lead to the assumption she's a widow and it is her husband being buried.

Another example would be the photo currently held in Konoha's Jinchuriki's hand. A photo of a very pregnant red headed woman gleamed from a redacted file on said woman.

"Uzumaki. Kushina.." said Naruto lowly, staring at the photo in his hand. Naruto currently sat in an archive room located in the Hokage Tower. A secret room that held Konoha's most precious and sensitive information. Only privy to 5 people bar his current breaking and entering. Those five people being the previous and current Hokages.

After watching Tsuande talk to Sakura about his Jinchuriki status, Naruto delved into the archive room that still had the same password/secret entrance since his Scroll of Seals incident all those years ago. And it didn't take him long to find what he was looking for.

A file on not one, but two Uzumakis. The first being the Shodai Hokage's wife in Uzumaki Mito and the other being the one currently held in his hand, Uzumaki Kushina. A Konoha kunoichi born in the village of Uzushiogakure, the Uzumaki Clan's home in the olden days.

Bar three pictures of her, one from presumably her genin days, another from her Jonin days, and the pregnant photo in his hand, all information besides her name and mild backstory was redacted. Redacted being edited and impossible to see or read.

But being that she was the only Uzumaki in Konoha besides himself and Mito, who was too old to be his possible mother, it didn't take long for Naruto to guess Kushina's relationship to him.

"Ka-chan" said Naruto, tears happy and sad streaming down his face as he looked at his mother. "She was so beautiful.."

Naruto sat staring at the photos for a while longer before he heard a voice come from behind him.

"Your mother loved you. I'm sure of it." came the voice of Tsunade, having watched Naruto for the last few minutes before speaking. Naruto didn't react to Tsunade's voice having known she was already there when she arrived. "I didn't know much about Kushina but I remember seeing her sometime after she found out about you. You were all she could talk about."

A hollow laugh came from Naruto as he wiped the tears from his face and placed the pictures back in the folder before standing. Tsunade watched Naruto put the folder back in place before turning to her.

"Can we go hang for a bit. I'm kind of hungry if you are too." said Naruto watching Tsunade's eyebrow raise. "I'm buying." added Naruto to give Tsunade some incentive in joining him.

"Not going to try and find out who your father is? I know you haven't looked for it yet." said Tsunade, watching Naruto just shake his head no.

"Finding out who my mother is is enough for now. Can't handle another emotional trip. Not even sure I can handle this one yet." said Naruto, absentmindedly looking at a picture of the fourth in the office before continuing. "I do have my suspicions but I'd like to leave him as just that for now.."

Tsunade seemed to nod her head at that before linking arms with Naruto when he offered his.

"Plus it isn't every day you get to take the Hokage and the most beautiful woman in Konoha out on a date." said Naruto with a cheeky grin as he attempted to lighten the mood. Tsunade only smiled back at Naruto as they headed out into the dark Konoha evening in search for a place to dine.

"Indeed you're correct. Most men would kill for the opportunity. Consider yourself lucky gaki." exclaimed Tsunade, mentally thanking Naruto for shifting out of that somber mood.

"Oh I do. Can't wait to brag to Ero-sensei about it" said Naruto, walking the vacant streets with Tsunade.

"Don't think your complimenting me and buying dinner gets you out of punishment for breaking and entering a place for the Hokage's eyes only." said Tsunade, causing Naruto to look a bit sheepish at that.

"Thought you'd forget about that." hope present in Naruto's voice.

"Seems I didn't."

"Bummer."

 _(The Next Day)_

Tomorrow started like any other for Naruto while living in Konoha. Wake up. Check for a mission. No mission? Train.

Simple line of thought born from repetition since his Genin days. Only difference though was today marked his and Shizuka's first official date. And Naruto was nothing but a bunch of nerves.

It was weird when he thought about it. Shizuka and he had gone on plenty of 'dates' eating lunch together. Spent the better part of his training trip together, sleeping next to each other, and were even on a kiss each other whenever they deemed it kiss time level. And yet none of that stopped the butterflies fluttering in his stomach at the present moment.

 _"This is just ridiculous.."_ thought Naruto, standing in the middle of a training ground in his opening stance of frog fu. _"You're the apprentice to Jiraiya. A man never with his foot in his mouth around ladies. Granted its usually their foot in his mouth because he's a pervert, but that doesn't diminish his skills and confidence with them. And yet here I am all anxious. He'd probably disown me if he knew."_

Luckily for Naruto, Jiraiya wasn't around to predictably disown him and he had distractions for his mind from his date with Shizuka. For one, she wasn't here to keep his thoughts on her. Probably still sleeping like he'd left her because she usually didn't wake up early like he did. And the second reason, a certain Hyuga sparring partner was upon him with a flurry of strikes that he had to focus on.

"Your improvement over the years is astonishing Naruto-san." complimented Neji, a comrade of Naruto's and aforementioned Hyuga sparring partner.

Hyuga Neji is a Jonin ranked shinobi of Konoha and member to the prestigious Hyuga Clan. Neji is a tall, young man only a year older than Naruto with fair skin and long, brown hair. The most noticeable thing about Neji were his eyes, both being a featureless white. Which belonged to one clan and kekkai genkai, the Hyuga and Byakugan respectively.

The Byakugan is a dojutsu that grants the user a number of abilities ranging from 360 degree field of vision to enhanced eyesight that can penetrate most any substance. It also allows the user to use the vaunted Juken. A Taijutsu that allows the user to inflict internal damage through attacking the body's Chakra Pathway System, subsequently injuring organs which are closely interwined with the are of the network which has been struck.

And after nearly three years since their first fight, Naruto was remembering why it was so scary to face a Hyuga, let alone one of the strongest Hyugas in Neji, in a battle.

"Thanks Neji. I see the genius in you is still ever present." said Naruto, blocking a palm strike with his forearm that still managed to cause his arm to go numb. "I really hate that Taijutsu. Thought you'd be doing something else by now."

Neji only smiled at Naruto, pressing his advantage even as Naruto forcibly re-opened the closed chakra pathway with a burst of the Kyubi's chakra.

"If it isn't broke don't fix it. That's how the saying goes I believe." said Neji, shifting effortlessly away from Naruto's strikes while retaliating with his own. "I'm surprised you've actually continued to only use Taijutsu. Most would of given up by now and forced me to come to them."

"Well no better practice of Taijutsu can be found bar maybe Rock Lee in my skill range." said Naruto, dodging a dangerous two finger jab aimed to shut down his entire left arm below his shoulder. "Anyone else like Ero-sensei or Kakashi-sensei are a bit too much for me to keep up with."

"I see. Maybe I should join that category then." said Neji, speeding up nearly twofold as Naruto's eyes widened at the sudden change of pace. Naruto parried the first two strikes effectively. It was too bad that those two strikes were followed by four more. Which were followed by eight, then sixteen, and another thirty-two for good measure.

 **"Hakke Sanjuni Sho (Eight Trigrams 32 Palms)"** said Neji, sending Naruto to his back with flurry of finger jabs all over his torso. Neji stood up straight from his recent attack to see a paralyzed Naruto on the ground. Said Naruto surprised Neji though when he dispelled in a poof, turning into a log.

 _"Seems he really is better. That may be the first Kawarimi I've ever seen him do, let alone heard about."_ thought Neji, locating the real Naruto after activating his Byakugan. Naruto came back at Neji again, also kipping up his Taijutsu, causing the Jonin to smile.

"Won't be that easy Neji. I got a few more tricks." said Naruto, landing before Neji as they traded blows back and forth.

"I look forward to seeing them."

 _(30 minutes later)_

Okay, maybe Neji wasn't looking as forward to seeing those new tricks as he previously stated. Bending at the waist, Neji dodged two sets of punches from Naruto's shadow clones before maneuvering into a handstand and decking both clones with an extended leg. Hearing the two clones dispel, Neji flipped up to see 3 more clones upon him immediately.

"It just never ends" said Neji, always envious of the amount of chakra Naruto could expel before even getting a little winded. Facing a chakra monster just wasn't fair. 30 minutes later, Neji was near chakra exhaustion and Naruto still has enough chakra to dish out high level jutsu. It was just simply unfair.

Three precise finger jabs later and Neji was rid of the other 3 clones before seeing another Naruto come at him with a Rasengan in hand. Prepping a spin to activate his 'absolute defense' in the Kaiten, Neji was shocked when he caught Naruto's grin.

"Good night." said Naruto as Neji realized he was right when he spotted what looked like a chakra chain wrap around his right arm from the ground below, halting his spin and leaving him exposed to the approaching Rasengan.

Holding the bright blue ball inches from Neji's open rib cage, the Hyuga only nodded while breathing a sigh of relief. While not happy with losing, he could finally rest and recover a bit from the long spar that Naruto doesn't even seem the least tired by.

"Having that abundance of chakra is just an unfair advantage." said Neji, taking a seat next to a tree to recover while Naruto only smiled at him. "Bested with clones and over powering chakra again."

"If it isn't broke don't fix it." said Naruto with a smile as he began to walk out of the clearing. "Tell Tenten, Lee, and Gai I said hi when you see them. Later man."

Neji only waved in goodbye as Naruto set out to find more friends. It's been quite some time and he has more people to see. Mainly because he missed them but also to keep him more distracted before his date with Shizuka later.

 _"Thinking about it again. Stupid nerves.."_

 _(With Shizuka)_

Yawning awake, Shizuka gave a good stretch to steadily try and wake herself up. Eyes adjusting to the light slowly but surely, Shizuka sat up in Naruto's bed with another stretch for good measure.

 _'Go on a date with me'_

Shizuka's eyes immediately opened when she heard Naruto's words reverberate in her head. Shizuka smiled giddily realizing what she'd be doing later. Looking to her right, Shizuka noticed a note with an Uzumaki spiral on the end of it. Picking it up, Shizuka smiled as she read it.

 _'Hi. Not going to lie, I'm nervous. So don't judge me too hard tonight. Will see you at 6pm. Until later, Naruto.'_

Shizuka jumped up with a renewed vigor. Even though her vigor wasn't needing renewing in the first place.

 _"Yeah. That doesn't make as much sense now that I think about it."_ thought Shizuka in her head before getting up and heading to her apartment. It was only 10 am and she had 8 hours til date time, might as well go gallivanting around Konoha. Tsunade did say she should become more acquainted with people. _"Maybe I'll see if I can find some of Naruto's friends. It's probably what he's doing."_

* * *

 _(With Naruto - 1 hour later)_

An hour came and went like nothing, mainly due to Naruto getting his fill of ramen at his favorite eatery in Ichiraku's Ramen Bar. Lifting the flap, Naruto had his head turned back inwards even as he walked out.

"Thanks Old Man, Ayame-chan! Be back soon." said Naruto, hearing a return of goodbyes from the father and daughter chefs. Letting the flap fall down, Naruto smiled before turning his head left and right to look down the street. "Now which way to go."

Pulling out a coin, Naruto flipped it before catching it and smacking it on the back of his other hand. Nodding, Naruto put the coin back in his pocket before heading left down the street. Walking at a slow pace, Naruto let out a small smile. That smile turning to shock when an enormous white dog tackled him from his blind spot, sending him threw a wooden fence and into a small abandoned lot.

Several licks on his face and Naruto finally recognized it was a dog that was terrorizing him. Which indeed shifted to an affectionate gesture when he realized who the dog was.

"Akamaru!" exclaimed Naruto, hearing the dog let out a mighty bark at his name being called. "You got big. If you're here, then that means.."

"Akamaru. Don't just take off like th-" started the voice of a brown haired boy entering the small field his partner had run off too. The brown haired boy's reprimanding of Akamaru died when he realized just who Akamaru pounced on. "Well well well, seems the dead last has returned."

"Dead last who kicked your ass." said Naruto, standing as the brown haired boy blanched at that.

"Because of a fluke." said the boy as Naruto didn't waver at all.

"A win is a win." said Naruto, him and the boy staring at each other before smiles appeared on their faces. Clutching in a sturdy handshake with a bro hug ending, the two greeted one another properly. "Good to see you again Kiba."

"Same here Naruto." said Kiba with a feral grin.

Inuzaka Kiba is a brown-haired Chunin of Konoha belonging to the Inuzaka Clan. A clan full of feral looking tracking experts that share many characteristics with their dog partners. Not that they looked like animals, but they definitely shared the heightened senses and aggressive nature commonly associated with their ninken.

"Man, almost 3 years. Crazy how slow time seemed to go around here without you around." said Kiba, ending their handshake before giving Naruto a seemingly disinterested once over. "You only look taller in my opinion. Did you waste three years with a Sannin to come back still weak?"

Naruto only smiled at Kiba and before he could answer, a hooded shinobi spoke before him.

"It would be safe to assume Naruto-san has gotten immensely more powerful in his time away." said the hooded shinobi, walking up to stand beside Kiba. "Why? Because of the increase in his chakra levels and the fact he performed a substitution with a clone that I'd have missed if not for my bugs."

"Heh. Always perceptive Shino." said the clone Naruto, thankful Shino said something about bugs or else he wouldn't of known who it was.

Aburame Shino is also a Chunin of Konoha belonging to the Aburame clan. Another clan of tracking experts, using bugs rather than dogs like the Inuzaka clan. The bugs were special in that they formed a symbiosis style relationship with Aburames, living and breeding inside their bodies while allowing their hosts to command them to help in battle or information gathering.

Kiba was shocked to find out Naruto was a clone and wondered where the real one was until he heard a familiar 'Eep' about 20 feet back. The clone Naruto dispelled in a poof of smoke while a few seconds later, the Real Naruto came walking up with a passed out young woman in his arms.

 _"I see Hinata still faints around him."_ thought Kiba about his recently fainted teammate in Naruto's arms.

Hyuga Hinata is a blue haired Chunin, cousin to Neji, and member of the Hyuga Clan. Possessing the same abilities and kekkai genkai as Neji. Though being apart of the main branch of the Hyugas, Hinata's Byakugan wasn't restricted with a seal like Neji's and in turn, much more potent.

She, like Shino, spotted Naruto when he walked out of Ichiraku's but unlike Shino, Hinata didn't notice the switch with the clone. So when Naruto surprised her, she let out a surprised exclamation. That didn't cause her to faint though, it was what Naruto said after seeing her fully that knocked her out cold.

Naruto had been under he tutelage of a self-proclaimed super pervert and in that time developed a healthy appreciation for the opposite gender. And in that development of said appreciation, Naruto also felt compelled to let them know. Telling Hinata she'd grow so much more beautiful than what she was when he last saw was what triggered her to promptly pass out.

"Didn't know Hinata was still anemic." said Naruto, seemingly still oblivious to Hinata's crush. Naruto then looked at Kiba and Shino as he spoke. "You guys wanna hang for a bit? I got nothing better to do til later."

"Hell yeah we do man. But..." said Kiba, grabbing Hinata out of Naruto's arms. "We have a mission to go on today. Maybe when we get back in a week."

"For sure." said Naruto, waving goodbye to the team before turning back and walking down the street again. "Still got a lot of time until that date. Hopefully I can find someone else."

And as if Kami heard his hopeful statement and granted it immediately, Naruto spotted two people walking just a little ahead of him like the best friends they are.

"Perfect. They'll definitely wanna hang for a few hours." said Naruto, following the two before eventually greeting them.

 _(Yamanaka Flower Shop - 2 hours later)_

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Looking at me like that." said Sakura to Ino, her own best friend who was sporting a shit-eating grin at her at the present moment.

"It's hard not to. This is just too perfect." said Ino, having spent the morning with Sakura. They sparred for a while before grabbing some breakfast together. And on their way to her family's shop, Ino couldn't get over what Sakura had told her not 10 minutes ago. "Uzumaki Naruto huh?"

"Ugh. I shouldn't have told you." said Sakura with a groan as Ino just continued smiling before prepping a bouquet of flowers for an order that was placed just earlier. "It's just so weird. I even dreamed about him last night."

Ino's grin was so wide it was likely going to split her face if it kept growing.

"This is becoming almost too much. I gotta see how Konoha's favorite blond, bar me of course, is. This is making me excited." said Ino, pausing to look at the bouquet she crafted. Nodding at its perfection, Ino walked around the counter after placing it ready for the customer's pick up time later. "If he's got you like this after 24 hours, he must have grown amazingly."

"You have no idea." said Sakura, following Ino out of the shop as the two walked in stride through Konoha. "It doesn't help that he also brought back a girl."

"Not only does Naruto become a stud muffin. But he brings back a girl?" said Ino, sky blue eyes boring into the side of Sakura's head. "Oh this is something out of a novel."

Sakura's head drooped a bit at that novel comment as she shook her head.

"Same thing Tsunade-sama and Shizune-senpai said this morning when I reported in." said Sakura in a downtrodden voice. Ino merely patted Sakura on the back in a comforting gesture.

"It's okay. Like you said, you hadn't seen him in over two years. And you guys were close, it's fine to feel like this." said Ino, a bit halfhearted with her consoling because it was more fun to see Sakura like this. Karma was good like that.

All those times Naruto had vied for Sakura's affection and attention, never getting a date with her and now it was biting her in the rear end only two and a half years later. It was just too perfect. Almost scripted.

"Yeah you're right. Just nostalgia has me like this. It'll pass soon." said Sakura, hope heavy in her voice. "Sooner than later would be better. I'll be glad if I can just avoid him all day. I can't see him after telling him what I said yesterday and then dreaming about him."

Ino only nodded her head as they neared Shikamaru's home. She had something to deliver to him before she and Sakura could go shopping. Looking up, Ino noticed 3 figures sitting outside of her teammate's home.

"Might be hard to do that." said Ino, causing Sakura to look up confused. Ino merely pointed forward and Sakura looked up to see the three Ino had spotted.

Seeing Choji lounging on Shikamaru's porch behind Shikamaru, Sakura's eyes pandered to the third person who was none other than her teammate and current 'dream guy'. Letting out an inaudible groan, Ino only smiled.

"Hope Naruto lives up to the pedestal you put him on." said Ino, actually excited to see Naruto because of what Sakura had said and because she hadn't seen her fellow blonde in over two years. "My expectations are high, he better not let me down."

"Trust me. He won't."

 _(With Naruto - A few minutes earlier)_

"And yeah. That's pretty much how it went." said Naruto to the two other hanging with him as he looked at the shougi board before him. Moving a piece, Naruto just nodded his head looking up at his current company.

One of the two being Nara Shikamaru, a black-haired Konoha Chunin and member of the Nara Clan. A clan full of geniuses whose mental ability matched their physical inability to get motivated in non-dire situations. They all literally defined the term 'lazy genius' to a tee. It was eerie when Naruto thought about it.

The other young man present was Shikamaru's best friend, Akimichi Choji. Also a Konoha Chunin but with long brown hair and belonging to the Akimichi Clan. Said clan being physical terrors in battle mainly due to their body expansion jutsu allowing them to dominant any given battlefield with ease.

And for the past two hours, the three of them had been catching up with Naruto telling the two about his exploits with Jiraiya and them filling him in on what happened in Konoha during his absence. Well mainly Choji because Shikamaru was growing more and more dumbfounded at Naruto in front of him due the game being played between his self and the blonde Jinchuriki.

"It doesn't make sense. You make your moves in less than 10 seconds after mine and yet they're perfect counters, each and every time." said Shikamaru, shaking his head at that fact because it usually took him minutes to do same.

"Really?" questioned Naruto in disbelief at that subtle praise from the smartest guy he knew. Shikamaru didn't answer, more concerned with his next move as Choji answered for him.

"You're actually lasting longer than anyone has bar Shika's dad against him." said Choji, munching on a few chips. "It's hilarious to see."

Naruto only smiled at that as he watched Shikamaru think for several minutes on his next move. Still waiting, Naruto's head eventually perked up because one, he felt two chakra signatures approaching and two, because one of them smelled heavenly. Almost as good as Shizuka.

Naruto peered his eyes over and recognized the two approaching kunoichi.

"Hi Sakura-chan." said Naruto to his teammate before turning his eyes to Ino. Once again blaming his 'healthy appreciation' for the opposite sex due to his time with Jiraiya, Naruto appraised Ino with his eyes unashamed and without any kind of tack. Just blatantly staring with his piercing blue eyes.

Yamanaka Ino is a cornflower blonde Konoha Chunin and member of the Yamanaka Clan. A clan of mind specialists who were core members in Konoha's intelligence and information gathering (read: torture) department. And while that was impressive, Naruto didn't care about that as his azure blue eyes lifted to meet Ino's sky blue ones.

"Damn Ino. I mean...you look...wow." said Naruto, not pausing due to a lack of confidence or diction but to add emphasis to his appreciation which was still healthy and not perverted like Jiraiya said it truly was/is.

If Ino were a lesser woman, she'd have blushed at the compliment. But she wasn't a lesser woman, she was Ino and the smirk on her face definitely showed her readiness to test this 'grown up' Naruto.

"Oh I know. Glad you're enjoying the view."

"Hard not to." said Naruto, rising into a stand before walking toward her. "I'm going to lie and pretend this hug is because I haven't seen you in a while and not mainly because I want an excuse to touch you. Hope you don't mind."

"I wouldn't have." said Ino, returning the now taller than her blonde's short hug before looking at him. "Didn't realize how much I missed you until you actually left. How have you been?"

"Better now." said Naruto, getting more mental points from Ino. "I see you've been well. You definitely look it. But I assume you came here for a reason."

Ino only nodded her head before moving past Naruto to hand Shikamaru the scroll she had to deliver. While Shikamaru was grumbling at the contents of said scroll, Ino turned her head to look at Naruto talk with Sakura casually.

 _"Yeah. Sakura's in trouble."_ thought Ino, having seen Naruto's obvious look improvement and then getting a physical visualization of him from the hard body that pressed into her from that hug. _"I'm liking Jiraiya influenced Naruto already. Be strong Sakura. Be strong."_

"Ever going to stop drooling at him?" questioned Choji lowly to Ino, who didn't take her eyes off Naruto even after hearing Choji catch her in the act.

"Eventually. For now, no." said Ino as Choji smiled at his friend's antics. Ino being Ino. Eventually Ino saw Shikamaru nod, confirming he'd handle what was on the scroll. Ino smiled before pulling Sakura away from Naruto as she waved goodbye, saying they were going to go shopping.

"Way to leave me back there.." said Sakura, thankful she kept it together just now in front of Naruto. Ino only smiled cheerily at Sakura.

"First impression. You're in trouble." said Ino, as Sakura only nodded her head. Ino and Sakura both walked for a bit before happening upon a goddess as Ino said upon laying eyes on her. "Who's that goddess right there? I haven't seen her around here before. She almost gives me a run for my money."

Looking into the same shop to find said goddess Ino was slowly going bisexual for, Sakura groaned again.

"That is the girl Naruto brought. Her name is Shizuka." said Sakura, looking back at Ino to see she was gone. Looking back at Shizuka, she saw Ino introducing herself to the black-haired girl. "This is going to be a long day."

Sakura eventually joined Ino and Shizuka as Ino invited Shizuka to shop with them as she easily agreed, still wanting to meet more people around here. No better way to start then with Yamanaka Ino and her new team 7 teammate in Sakura.

* * *

 _(With Naruto - Several Hours Later)_

Having paced back and forth for the better part of an hour and brushed his teeth/checked his appearance for the 4th time in 30 minutes, Naruto looked up to see he had 2 minutes til he would leave to pick up Shizuka.

"Still nervous. This is so ridiculous." said Naruto to himself in the mirror. Literally to himself though because he had a clone standing behind him that was just nodding its head.

"No worries boss. You got this." said the clone, rubbing Naruto's shoulders like he was a prize fighter about to enter the boxing ring. "Just like lunch. Only it is later and you are actually calling it a date because you finally realized how much you like her."

Original Naruto only nodded his head at the clone's word.

"All we got to hope for is that you don't fuck up. First impressions are everything."

"You realize we've already met right?"

"Exactly. So stop being a punk and get to woo-ing her." said the Clone, slowly pushing Naruto to the door. "You got this. Just remember, don't look down before greeting her."

Before the original could ask why, clone Naruto shut the door to his apartment. He still had a minute and eleven seconds by his watch but apparently his clone knew he was just delaying the inevitable. Shaking the jitters out, Naruto made sure the flowers he got from Ino, who was giving Naruto more mental points for ordering the bouquet for Shizuka, were still prim and perfect. Seeing that they were, Naruto nodded before taking roughly 10 steps to the left and knocking on the door.

Hearing a 'Coming' from the other side, Naruto waited about ten or so seconds before the click of the lock could be heard and the door began to open. Shizuka appeared from the opening door and smiled at Naruto. Reciprocating her smile, Naruto realized why his clone said not to look down before greeting her.

Wearing what Jiraiya called a female's go to outfit, Shizuka was in a classic 'little black dress'. Showed just enough skin but not enough at the same time. Assaulted by primal desires, Naruto's voice grew dry and he could easily make out his own heartbeat pounding in his ears.

Luckily for him, Shizuka seemed to be distracted by the bouquet of flowers in Naruto's hand and he recovered in time.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hey handsome." said Shizuka, accepting the bouquet of flowers before inviting Naruto in. Placing the flowers in a vase, Shizuka claimed she needed a few minutes to get ready which left Naruto in the living room to glance at her place.

Shizuka meanwhile was simply in her room, door closed as she sat on her bed. She was already ready to go, but she had to pull the 'make him wait' move. Not because she was conforming to what every other girl said she should do, but because Naruto was looking good.

Like her, his look was simple. Khaki pants, white shirt with the Shodai's necklace over it, unzipped black leather jacket, and black boots. Simple. And the lack of headband let his hair flow wilder and further accent his feral, bad boy look.

Deciding that she couldn't sit here forever, Shizuka slipped on her shoes, ensured her ankle bracelet was still in place before grabbing her clutch and entering the living room. Seeing her date stare at one of the paintings on her wall, Shizuka was about to speak but Naruto beat her to it.

"Ready?" questioned Naruto, turning after asking to see Shizuka smile and nod her head. Heading to the door, Naruto allowed Shizuka through first before following suit.

Waiting for her to lock the door, Shizuka and Naruto began to exit their apartment complex, arms linked as Naruto led the way.

"Don't think I didn't notice how star struck you were." said Shizuka, almost causing Naruto to falter but he'd already gotten back his swagger since the incident earlier.

"I believe you did the same." said Naruto, Shizuka's mild blush and smile confirming it for him even though he didn't actually witness it.

Oh yeah, it was 'Woo' time and Naruto was ready.

(30 minutes later)

"..Steak, cooked medium. With vegetables and...a baked potato please." said Naruto, looking at the menu before nodding and looking at his waiter. The waiter finished writing down Naruto's order before grabbing his menu.

"Alright. I have the beef sukiyaki for the pretty lady and a steak with vegetables and a baked potato for my man here." said the waiter, waiting for any corrections before nodding and saying he'd put their order in immediately.

While the waiter walked away, Naruto just leaned back into the booth he was sitting in, already feeling Shizuka's green eyes boring into the side of his head. As if he could somehow avoid her even though she sat right across the table from him.

"No no no. He doesn't let you get off just because he showed up before you could answer." said Shizuka, getting Naruto to look at her through the corner of his eyes. "Fess up mister."

"Alright Alright. Last night I broke into the.." said Naruto, voice gradually growing lower so no one could hear him. "Hokage's office. Got into the archives and found out who my mother was."

Shizuka's green eyes looked into Naruto's blue for a few seconds before she placed a hand atop his and rubbed it soothingly.

"You okay?" questioned Shizuka, sort of cursing herself for prying into why Naruto went missing for a few hours last night. Had she of known it'd dredge up that heavy of an answer, she'd have let it go.

"Yeah. Baa-chan was there." said Naruto, eyes a little darker than normal before they lit up right back up, shifting the conversation right back. "Didn't know you missed me that bad."

"Pfft." snorted Shizuka, downplaying the fact she really did miss him when she realized he wasn't next to her last night. "It was actually a blessing that you left. You hog the bed too much."

"Aww Shizuka-chan. You can do better." said Naruto, mirth laced in his voice as Shizuka's cheeks grew a tad rosy.

"How do you figure?"

"Well for one, you sleep on top of me so it doesn't matter if I do hog the bed. And two.." said Naruto. "You said didn't want me to ever leave you again whole you were half sleep. 'Don''t ever leave me naru...I need you'"

Cheeks more rosy at Naruto's mocking of her half awake ramblings, Shizuka remembered she had her own ammunition.

"Not as bad as you though."

"Pray tell." chided Naruto in return, wanting to know if Shizuka actually had something to say.

"Well first, How many princesses do you know?" questioned Shizuka as Naruto looked up in thought.

"Besides you? Well there's baa-chan but only the elders and Ero-sensei call her that." said Naruto as he continued. "And there's Koyuki, but she's a queen, daiymo these days. You're the only one, princess."

"So it's fair to assume I'm hime-chan."

Naruto blanched at that as Shizuka's smirk began to form and grow on her face at Naruto seemingly starting to sweat at that name being dropped.

"How much did I spill..."

"'Oh my Hime-chan, stand behind me. I'll protect you from the evil King Bowser.'" said Shizuka, mocking Naruto's voice as she spoke the first line. "Apparently I'm said princess, and you're my hero defending me from a fire breathing.. dinosaur turtle? Oh, and your day job is a plumber for whatever reason. Don't know why that would even matter to be known."

Naruto had the decency to look sheepish at that. It was always a recurring dream for him and there was no way he'd ever live this down if Shizuka's smirk was any indication.

"More specifically, he's a Koopa, the turtle dinosaur thing. And he's the leader of the Koopa race. King Koopa..." said Naruto, amusing Shizuka with the clarification of his weird dreams. "Don't judge me."

Shizuka only smiled as Naruto thanked the stars their food was coming and granted him leave from the dream talk. Food didn't stop Shizuka though as she continued to pry into Naruto's weird dream, learning his name was Naruto Mario and hers was Shizuka Peach. It definitely carried the conversation through dinner while the two ate.

 _(Sometime Later)_

Despite Naruto's accusing Shizuka of already being in love with him, forever never wanting him to leave. And Shizuka flipping it on him and making him render the events of his recurring save the princess dream. The two were now on a stroll through Konoha, Naruto pointing out places of interest in Konoha as he walked.

Sure Shizuka had spent most of the day with Ino and Sakura but Naruto's tour contained stories of his childhood that Shizuka laughed and awed at. Sometimes even comforting him if it were one of the lonely memories he spoke about.

"Eventually, I'll figure out how you managed to steal my jacket." said Naruto, indeed missing said jacket as it was currently on Shizuka to protect her from the mildly chilly Konoha night.

"It was pretty easy." said Shizuka, turning her head to look at Naruto. Naruto met her gaze. "It was just a simple kiss and snatch. After that that painting the Hokages' faces story, I had to steal a kiss and figured why not take the jacket too."

"Hmm. Well I rather enjoyed the kiss part." said Naruto, leaning down a bit to kiss Shizuka again. "Yeah. Really liked the kiss part. The snatch part was cool too even though it's a bit nippy out eh?"

Shizuka, having happily returned the kiss, took a few seconds to realize what Naruto meant by nippy. He'd just pulled a kiss and snatch on her as his jacket was back on him and due to the removal of the jacket, the cool breeze got to her. Thin dress plus cool breeze equaled hard nipples. Nippy.

"So not funny." said Shizuka, trying to sound annoyed but the smile and giggle couldn't accurately display her wanted emotion. Naruto only smiled back before actually taking off his jacket and placing it on Shizuka the proper way.

"I apologize. Anything I can do to make it up to you?" questioned Naruto, stealing another kiss as he moved back to look at Shizuka. Shizuka returned the look through half-lidded eyes.

Shizuka didn't answer Naruto, merely continuing to stare at him as Naruto got the unspoken message. And it seemed he guessed right because ten minutes later, Shizuka's moans were music to Naruto's ears.

"Oh...right there." said Shizuka, eyes closed as she let Naruto do whatever he was doing because it felt good.

"Right here?" questioned Naruto, hitting that spot again as Shizuka nodded her head.

"Mhmm." said Shizuka again as Naruto continued his foot rub, earning him a low groan of pleasure when he trailed over that same spot. Being in those heels for the majority of the date, Shizuka was overjoyed when they returned to Naruto's apartment and she took them off immediately. And as if knowing her pain and wanting to make up for his earlier 'kiss and snatch', Naruto offered the poor girl a foot rub that she simply couldn't refuse.

Naruto only smiled before hearing Shizuka mumble something that he couldn't make out.

"What was that?"

"I give it a 7."

"Give what a 7?"

"The woo factor." said Shizuka, causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow. "Well it was amazing. Could of been a 9 but you got penalized two points."

"When did I lose two points?" questioned Naruto before hearing a tap on the window. Looking over, it was a messenger hawk with a mission scroll attached to its leg. "Oh that's just so unfair for that to make my 9 become a 7."

"Indeed. But rules are rules." said Shizuka, removing her feet out of Naruto's lap to see him stand up from his couch and head to the window. Receiving the scroll from the hawk, Naruto read through its contents in his head.

 _"Hey gaki. We got a mission. Yes we, as in me, you, and Shizuka. I know you're apart of team 7 but you're also Team Jiraiya. So bump uglies with Shizuka if you're gonna do it, get some rest, and meet me at the north gate at 7am. I'd have sent a toad but you know how they are when it's late. See ya then brat, Jiraiya."_ thought Naruto before seeing another line at the bottom. _"P.S. Bring breakfast"_

"Well then. That's gonna be fun." said Naruto, somewhat sarcastic but somewhat not. The losing two points sucked and it definitely ruined the flow of his date. But missions with Jiraiya were always fun. Mainly due to his eccentric sensei and the unconventional but always useful wisdom. But also because Jiraiya only did S-ranks. Gama-chan was going to be full again.

Walking into his room, Naruto prepared to tell Shizuka about the mission tomorrow but that died in his throat as he dropped said scroll when he saw her dress fall to the floor. Willing himself to burn this image and following images into his head forever, Naruto watched Shizuka unhook her bra.

Cheekily getting into bed, while letting the bra fall with her dress, Shizuka smiled with covers up to hide her naked front from Naruto who was still frozen still. Shizuka beckoned Naruto to come to her into the lit by only moonlight bedroom. Feet on autopilot because his mind was thoroughly still on the impromptu strip tease he received, Naruto sat on the bed right in front of Shizuka, who sat up as well still hidden by his comforter.

"I'm not crazy in thinking you're half naked under there am I?" questioned Naruto more to himself than the girl in front of him. He knows what he saw and Kami darn it, almost saw because she managed to hide herself the whole way. It was unfair to tease him like this, his libido wouldn't be able to take it.

"This is the part where you earn those 2 points back." said Shizuka, intent in her voice as Naruto only moved forward to kiss Shizuka. Shizuka grinned into the kiss as she leaned back, bringing Naruto down with her having moved her hands into his hair to do so. Never once allowing the covers to slip down to give him a free peek.

She wasn't about to let Naruto have anything between her legs, or even get too rowdy with the touching. But she was looking to quench a need while also ironically furthering the desire at the same time. She'd hear about what the mission scroll said later. For now, it was her and Naruto. Skin on skin. And a long night ahead of them.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap.** **Introduced some people for probably no reason. Date night with Naruto and Shizuka. Some action next chapter in the form of an S Rank with Jiraiya. Stay tuned.**

 **-Hamp**


	6. Heat

**Yeah buddy. Chapter Six. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. I always wonder how people feel when they get the notification that I updated. Bet it gives ya a warm, fuzzy feeling like it does to me when you review. Yeah, that was a not so subtle way to coax you all into reviewing.

Some guy claimed that my story was the number one Naruto/Shizuka story in fanfiction based on reviews and faves and follows. And I was like "Whaaaaaaaa?!" Then I checked myself and saw I wasn't. I grew sad. But we are pretty close which is cool. Thanks for the support and 1,000 faves/follows peeps.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Heat**

"You know what Bro. For the record, this is the shittiest summoning so far." came the voice of a larger than human sized toad lying next to Naruto.

"Trust me Kichi, I wouldn't have done it if it wasn't necessary." replied Naruto as the two were currently in a sewage tunnel.

Being in a sewage tunnel was already bad enough. The added kicker was that they were in a sewage tunnel underneath a recently located Orochimaru Hideout. One of his most volatile hideouts and the smell was repugnant.

"How is me hanging with you under one of these freak hideouts necessary?" questioned Gamakichi incredulously. "You could of easily started your plan and then summoned me out in the open."

"Yeah. But you wouldn't of known the plan."

"The plan is always curb stomp the first person I see..."

"I see your point. But it's too late for that hindsight stuff. You're here and it's almost time to rock and roll." said Naruto, waiting a few seconds before his left behind clone dispelled. Getting said clone's memory, Naruto nodded his head. "Let's go wild brewski."

"You still owe me for this." reminded Gamakichi, watching Naruto rear his hand back and move it forward.

"Yeah, yeah." said Naruto, chakra chain rocketing out of his hand to stab cleanly through a man above them. Adding wind chakra to the next chain he sent forth, Naruto carved a large hole through the top of the hideout. Retracting the first chain, Naruto created a Rasengan before thrusting it up.

"Intruders!" came the shout of a man witnessing the chains come out of the ground. The man then witnessed the ground open up with a violent and powerful blast. From the smoke of the destroyed ground, Naruto and Gamakichi came flying out of it and into the closest enemies. Gamakichi body checked the first man through a wall while Naruto blasted the other with the same Rasengan he made to open the ground up.

"Duck Kichi." said Naruto as he brought the still extended wind coated chain down shoulder level. Naruto smiled a bit before spinning just as Gamakichi hit the deck. **"Futon: Kongo Fusa (Wind Style: Adamantine Sealing Chains)"**

Nearly two and half years with Jiraiya went amazing for Naruto. Especially considering with the Shadow Clone trick, Naruto garnered decades more training than what he could of gotten without it. And that training went mainly to perfecting Wind manipulation to a level that could envy the Nidaime's Water manipulation.

Almost. Only so much you could do in the Land of Fire with Wind Release. Wind was weak to fire and thus, not that researched in Konoha. But he was definitely in tune with the element after 'decades' perfecting it with his clones.

Those decades gave way to his wind manipulation defense. And to his ability to channel wind charka into nearly anything, especially his own chakra chains. The sharp end of his adamantine chains could already pierce nearly any substance. Adding wind chakra to it turned the entire length of the chain into a nearly unstoppable blade of wind.

"Damn bro..." said Gamakichi, rising back up to see Naruto stop his spin and retract his chain. Seeing an entire stronghold with a large , foot wide chunk of it missing was eye opening to the toad. "When did you get so bad ass?"

"Heh." shrugged Naruto before about 5 Oto shinobi appeared at the end of the hallway.

"There he is. It's the Kyubi Jinchuriki..." said one of the shinobi as the building began to crumple down on itself slightly. "He cut one of the main pillars. Two of you find a way to stabilize the building. The other two with me. Reinforcements should be on the way."

Gamakichi was ready to fire off a jutsu but a hand up from Naruto stopped him.

"No worries Kichi. I got this. You can return home." said Naruto. Several seconds of silence went by and Naruto finally turned his head to see Gamakichi giving him an annoyed glare. "What?"

"You only summoned me so I could keep you company in that shitty sewer for 5 minutes? I haven't even done anything." said Gamakichi, ready to fight Naruto knowing that's exactly why he was summoned. Luckily, he remembered that they weren't exactly in friendly territory and there were 3 people heading toward them in a structurally unsound building. "I'm sending Gamatatsu next time if you don't make this up to me... "

"I gotcha, no worries." said Naruto, face sheepish at his friend calling him out at that. Gamakichi just shook his head before disappearing in a poof of smoke back home. Naruto then wheeled around with his forearm up to block the punch thrown at him by the first to arrive Oto shinobi. Bringing his knee up to block a kick by the next Oto Shinobi, Naruto headbutted the third's approaching fist.

"Ah fuck. Stupid metal plating." said the third Oto Shinobi, reeling back his fist that likely had a few broken knuckles from the headbutt counter. Naruto brought his knee back down before moving his forearm block from the first shinobi to palm strike the second Oto Shinobi in the chin.

Seeing an opening, the first shinobi prepared to strike Naruto but a clone appeared in a poof of smoke. The clone planted a kick into the shinobi's sternum before he could strike at Naruto's exposed back. Another clone spawned, followed by two more clones, as the once '1 on 3' turned to a '5 to 3' in a heartbeat.

One Naruto was already enough for the three shinobi to handle. But with the clones added, the 5 Narutos incapacitated the 3 Oto shinobi with ease. Hearing a noise at the end of the hallway, the 5 Narutos looked to see a dozen Oto Shinobi heading toward them one way. Looking the other, Naruto saw another dozen heading from the other end as they all just smiled.

"Let's do this!" shouted Naruto.

"Hell yeah!" responded the clones before they split up. Clones continued to spawn as Naruto met each group with clones continuing to poof to life.

 _(Just outside the hideout - few minutes earlier)_

Eating an apple with nonchalance, Jiraiya sat in a tree outside the hideout as he looked through a notebook.

"Hmm. I wonder how this next book will do." said Jiraiya, looking at the notes he'd written down. "Kakashi claimed it was the best one yet and if my last one sold nearly one million copies. Maybe this one will get me that vaunted platinum status."

Still crunching the numbers, Jiraiya didn't even look up as he snagged the scroll tossed to him by an approaching Kunoichi.

"Nothing too special I assume?" questioned Jiraiya, looking over at Shizuka walking toward him. Shizuka only nodded her head to confirm Jiraiya's suspicions before he heard the voice of another kunoichi. A kunoichi Jiraiya personally asked to join the mission.

"Why are you here? I thought you were in there with the gaki? You just sent him in this time alone?" questioned the kunoichi as Jiraiya just shrugged.

"Meh, the gaki can handle it. I think." said Jiraiya, looking at the fourth member of his current group. "You should have more faith in Naruto Anko. He's actually gotten pretty good."

Mitarashi Anko is a Jonin of Konoha and integral member in Konoha's Intelligence Division. She's also is a very powerful, respected, and experienced kunoichi. But being those merits weren't why she was chosen by Jiraiya to join them in Team Jiraiya.

There were a handful of other available, more powerful shinobi that Jiraiya could of brought along. It was her connection to Orochimaru, being his ex-student, that made her value nigh impossible to the mission at hand over any other. She knew how Orochimaru operated, probably better than Jiraiya who was Orochimaru's ex-teammate.

Anko was one step better having been Orochimaru's favorite student at one point. And while the reasons were and still are unknown, Anko was disregarded and left behind by the Snake Sannin. Anko's hate for him was only matched by her fierce love for Konoha, despite people being wary about her in case she could be a sleeper agent.

That sleeper agent potential caused her to become an outcast akin to Naruto. Which in turn made their bond so special and strong. Both outcasts that were judged unfairly due to things out of their control. And like Naruto, she continued to prove them wrong daily with her actions during her still illustrious career.

So much so that Jiraiya added her to the mission. He'd have done it before when Naruto was training but those Orochimaru missions weren't as abundant due to his teaching of Naruto. Despite wanting Anko at first for the reasons listed above, he was sort of regretting it now due to the glare she was giving him.

"You let my favorite shinobi run into a known Orochimaru hideout with at least one hundred enemy ninjas and potential enhanced experiments because you think he can handle it?" questioned Anko. "The only reason I thought it was okay for him to go in there, or any other, was because you would be with him. I'm kicking your ass."

Shizuka merely giggled softly at Anko about to attack one of the strongest men in the world. Who didn't seem anything like that status due to the placating hands he was holding up to try and stop her. Luckily for Jiraiya, Naruto's voice stopped Anko as she looked over at him.

"No worries Anko. Have a little faith." said Naruto with a disarming smile that stopped Anko's aggression cold. His smile clearly more efficient than Jiraiya's feeble placating hands as Jiraiya peeked an eye to his apprentice. Naruto gave Jiraiya a thumbs up before vanishing in a poof of smoke.

Seconds later, the group of three looked to see a large chain come shooting out of the top of the hideout followed by a scream and loud blast. The group then watched the chain come down before carving through the entire hideout like a hot knife through cold butter.

"Damn gaki.." said Anko, entranced by what she'd seen and was hearing from the distressed people in there with him. Looking to the right though, Anko saw several people trying to flee the building. Before she could go and stop them, Shizuka's voice stopped her.

"It's okay. Naruto-kun has it under control." said Shizuka, getting a confused look from Anko.

"No one could do anything anyway with that up." said Jiraiya, getting Anko to turn back to see the several fleeing people hit a barrier. A barrier, that was once invisible, glowed from the contract to show there was a massive dome covering the entire base.

"Wow. Did he make that when he sent that chain straight into the air?" questioned Anko as Shizuka just nodded her head. Anko smirked before finally nodding her head. "Go Gaki!"

A few minutes passed by before the entire base erupted into a massive explosion. Anko and Shizuka's eyes widened at the abrupt and violent explosion as it was contained by the barrier put up by Naruto. Though for a second, you could see a plume of smoke escape the top of it.

"Gah dammit." came the voice of Naruto, causing the group to look to the left and see a singed and soot covered Naruto land next to them. "Didn't realize how much more powerful the explosive seal would be when using the Kyubi's chakra."

"Heh. Surprised you actually used the Kyubi's chakra for this." said Jiraiya, smiling at Naruto trying to move his face away from Shizuka's pestering hands about the soot on it. Looking over at Jiraiya even while Shizuka wiped the ash off of him, Naruto allowed the three tailed cloak covering him to dissipate.

"Figured I should speed it up. Didn't want to keep you guys out here for long. We still have 2 more bases left." said Naruto, getting Jiraiya to nod his head as he tossed him the apple he had been eating. Jiraiya began to get his supplies up to prepare for departure as Anko drew Naruto's attention.

"Hold on, hold on. What just happened?" questioned Anko as Naruto perked up at that. Happy to explain his point of view to them while finishing off Jiraiya's apple.

 _(Earlier with Naruto)_

Having already been more than enough to defeat all of the mediocre Oto shinobi at this hideout, Naruto amped it up even more by entering a three-tailed state. Mauling his way to the center of the base, Naruto looked around to see he was near the center of it. Nodding, Naruto put his hand to the ground.

 _"Let's test this Uzumaki in me eh?"_ questioned Naruto to himself in his head. While on his training trip, Naruto learned about his heritage. And in learning about it, he found out something interesting. Fuinjutsu wasn't only just easy to him, he could actually form seals with his chakra.

It was how he could create his sealing chains and Jiraiya said he should be to do the same with any other seal. Having preformed it before with simple storage seals, Naruto decided to try it with explosive tags.

"Boss?" came the voice of one of his many created clones behind the three-tailed Naruto . Naruto turned his head to see the clone looking at him with a contemplative look. "You're about to..."

Naruto just nodded his head as the clone nodded back.

"It was an honor to serve you sir." said the clone, saluting Naruto as he saluted back. Ram seal followed by the snake seal, Naruto concentrated as he channeled his chakra.

 **"Kibaku Fuin (Explosive Seal)"** said Naruto, concentrating his chakra. The kanji for 'explode' appeared right under his feet in perfect black lines. Naruto looked down to see the seal before grinning brightly. "Oh Kami, it actually worked."

"Uh boss... run." said the clone as Naruto saw a series of more kanji appear around the 'explode' Kanji before it all glowed a lava red.

"Aw shit." said Naruto, jumping as high as possible as the explosion rocked the entire base. Naruto got caught by the explosion as he was covered by the volatile flames. Thanks to the Jinchurki cloak around him and his panic wind shield, he escaped the most potent of the blast with minimum singeing to his person. Only receiving basically a huge boost to his jump and letting his barrier open to allow him escape.

Flying through the air at top speed, Naruto reached the apex of his climb before angling his body so he'd land near his team. Looking back at the contained fiery explosion, Naruto mentally whistled at it before realizing he was still smoky.

""Gah dammit. Didn't realize how much more powerful the explosive seal would be when using the Kyubi's chakra." said Naruto seeing Shizuka rushing over to him. _"It's nice to have someone fret over me but she has to know I'm okay after all these times."_

"Naruto-kun!" shouted Shizuka, causing Naruto to flinch at the tone realizing he was wrong. If anything it was worst, likely due to their newly founded relationship. Hands easily moving past his attempted block, Shizuka began to wipe the soot of Naruto's face. Finally clearing the smoky Jinchuriki's face, Shizuka finally had Naruto's point of view register in her head. "YOU BLEW YOURSELF UP?!"

Anko only smiled at the fuming princess attacking Naruto while calling him reckless. Jiraiya walked up to stand next to the torture specialist as she nodded her head.

"I like her." said Anko, watching Naruto start running away from Shizuka who chased after him. "Gaki will always be my favorite but she's definitely got potential to get up there. Sad to hear about her home but hopefully Konoha can become one for her."

"Indeed. I'm sure the gaki will handle that." said Jiraiya, smiling at the antics of the two. Jiraiya's smile grew lecherous as he nudged Anko beside him. "If ya know what I mean."

"I do. Maybe I'll help. The gaki is officially grown now and Shizuka's not that bad looking." said Anko, causing Jiraiya's eyes to widen.

"Wait..you don't mean.." said Jiraiya as Anko didn't respond. She allowed the silence to marinate her previous statement before walking forward to meet up with the couple. Jiraiya only nodded his head before whipping out his notebook and scribbling furiously. "Thank you Anko for my next Icha Icha idea."

Jiraiya then follow Anko's lead before they all headed to the next hideout, leaving the previous Orochimaru hideout to steadily burn to nothingness behind them. Two hideouts down, two more to go.

* * *

 _(Hokage's Office - 1 week later)_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa..." came the disbelieving tone of Kiba at what he just heard. "Naruto. Uzumaki..Naruto? Blond dude, whisker marks, about this high?" Tsunade nodded as Kiba just shook his head in disbelief. "No freaking way he goes on S ranks? What?! I can't barely get easy A ranks. He's a chunin like me right?"

"For the umpteenth time Kiba. Yes. Naruto is on an S rank mission." said Tsunade, finding a folder on Naruto before handing it to Kiba. Kiba grabbed the folder and opened it as Tsunade continued to speak. "Naruto's actually done many high ranking missions for Konoha during his training period. Perks of being apprenticed to a Sannin."

After his team's week long mission, Kiba had returned and searched for Naruto. Not finding him or even getting a whiff of his friend/rival, Kiba went to his Hokage to see where Naruto was. Finding out he was on a mission was fine until upon asking when he'd be back, Tsunade told him she couldn't divulge that information because it was S ranked.

And thus you have a jealous Kiba barking in her office in utter disbelief.

"Dude. How good of a teacher is Jiraiya? I mean I know he's a Sannin but Naruto was terrible. Dead last terrible." said Kiba, looking to Tsunade who only looked back. "And I mean, I can still whip Sakura after her tutelage under you. And you're the Hokage. There's no way he deserves to be on that S rank over me. Let alone doing them."

Biting back a snappy comeback for Kiba's unintentional disrespect toward her over Sakura, Tsunade merely crossed her hands in front of her before leaning on them.

"So you're saying you could beat Naruto?" questioned Tsunade which earned a nod from a non hesitant Kiba. "Care to place a wager?"

Kiba's eyebrows perked up at that as he took a second to think it over.

 _"Whoa whoa whoa..did my Hokage just offer to make a bet with me."_ said Kiba, realizing it was true seeing how Tsunade was still waiting for his answer. _"It is true. This should be easy money. Everyone says she's notorious about losing bets and plus, Naruto can't be stronger than me. This'll be a cakewalk."_

"A wager. What are the conditions?" questioned Kiba as Tsunade closed her eyes.

"A fight. Between you and Naruto. No killing or maiming of course. Just like the Chunin Exams." said Tsunade, eyes still closed as she spoke. "Winner is decided by who can knock their opponent unconscious or cause their opponent to willingly forfeit."

"Sounds simple enough. What happens if I win?"

"If you win. I'll consider your proposition on receiving higher ranked missions and also get you training from Jiraiya himself." said Tsunade as Kiba visibly brightened up at that. "Lose though. And your missions will take a turn for the worst."

"A turn for the worst?" questioned Kiba, iffy on accepting now because Tsunade didn't exactly specify what she meant. Tsunade only opened her eyes to ask if Kiba would accept. Eventually Kiba just shrugged his shoulders because it didn't matter what Tsunade meant, he wasn't going to lose. "You have a deal."

"Great. I'll alert you when Naruto returns. And then we'll set a date for the spar." said Tsunade, a smile on her face that actually caused Kiba some worry.

"Wait wai-" started Kiba but Tsunade was already gone. "Aww shit. What did I get myself into... what does she know about Naruto that I don't? I think he spared Neji before leaving, I'll go gather some information. I won't be losing to him again."

Kiba merely walked out of the Hokage's office in search of anything to get prepped for his contest with Naruto. It was sure to be a win regardless, but a little information would only help make it a faster win.

 _(Outskirts of Konoha - 5 Days later)_

"Could that really be considered an S rank mission though?" questioned Naruto, walking in stride with Shizuka, Jiraiya, and Anko as they neared Konoha. "Not to say I don't mind the pay but that was relatively easy compared to the others I've gone on."

"Well, you know how those missions are ranked right gaki?" said Anko, stretching her arms out in joy seeing Konoha at the edge of the horizon. Anko was going to continue but she heard an 'Ow' come from Naruto due to a pinch from Shizuka.

"It's a healthy appreciation Shizuka-chan." said Naruto, having glanced at Anko's assets when she placed her arms above her head to stretch. Shizuka's glare at Naruto stopped upon his next line. "You were looking too."

"Hehehe. Didn't think you saw that." said Shizuka, getting pointed looks from Jiraiya and Anko. Receiving a pinch back from Naruto, Shizuka rubbed the spot before giving Jiraiya and Anko a pointed look in return. "What? She's hot and we all know it. Don't judge me."

Naruto smiled at Shizuka using his 'Don't Judge Me' line before turning back to see Anko with a shit-eating grin. Not allowing Anko to comment on Shizuka and his staring while likely hitting him with another libido shocker, Naruto moved the conversation back to what she said previously.

"What was it about the mission ranks though Anko?" questioned Naruto as Anko turned to him and wagged her finger. "Sorry, sorry. Anko-chan."

"Anko-sama."

"I'm not calling you that."

"You should. Anywho.." said Anko, returning to her line of thought beforehand. "Going from D to S, missions get tougher as we all know. D ranks are usually given to Genin. The grunt work stuff that Konoha forces all baby ninjas to do because it provides little to no risk and is usually within Konoha's walls. C ranks are a little more risky, because the ninjas may leave the village but there's rarely any chance of combat against other ninjas. B ranks and up are when you start receiving potential ninja danger and based on the importance of the mission or the level of the opposing ninja, it increases the mission rank status."

"So even though we don't meet Orochimaru at all, it's still S rank because we could have?" questioned Shizuka as Anko just nodded her head. "I guess that makes sense. In Nadeshiko, ours was similar except all ninjas received a paycheck from salary, not off missions completed. Better the ninja, better the paycheck."

"And my Shizu-chan was the bestest!" exclaimed Naruto, twirling the girl around before planting a searing kiss on her lips that lingered for a while. A long while.

"Continue to do that and I may join in." said Anko, still walking with Jiraiya while the couple made out. Naruto twitched from the comment that hit his libido hard from its implication.

 _"It's already bad enough with Shizuka.."_ thought Naruto, ending his impromptu make out session with the also flustered Shizuka. _"I won't be able to take much more of this I promise. It's a good thing it's not that time of year or I might have. Actually, now that I think of it. It may be that time of ye-"_

"Oi! Get a move on kid or I'm taking your pay and making it rain." said Jiraiya, snapping Naruto out of his thoughts as he and Shizuka hurried to go give their debriefing to Tsunade.

* * *

 _(Konoha Stadium - 2 days later)_

"I'm so fucked aren't I?" questioned Kiba, standing in the Chunin Exam stadium as he prepped for today's exhibition with Naruto.

"Yes. Yes you are. But you don't need my comments on the gaki to know that. Seems you already knew." said Anko, standing beside Kiba as they watched Naruto chat with Shizuka and Kakashi.

And Anko was right, Kiba did indeed go speak with Neji to try and get some insight on Naruto. What he found out was troubling. Naruto could beat Neji. And that was without the super chakra he showed once at the Chunin Exams.

"From what I saw, gaki should easily be a Jonin by now. A step below Kakashi really." said Anko, knowingly making Kiba more and more anxious of what was to come. "I don't know what Jiraiya-sama did on that training trip, but Gaki has been eating his Wheaties."

Kiba only shook his head before turning to the stands and seeing a plethora of shinobi. All of them he knew, most only in passing, but he eventually spotted his particular team in the stands.

"Good Luck Kiba. Make Team 8 proud or don't come back." said Kurenai, Kiba's sensei and leader of team 8. Waving along with Kurenai was Kiba's older sister who added her own two cents.

"Mom said win or don't come home." said Hana, aforementioned older sister as her three ninken let out a bark in agreement.

"Heh." said Kiba, turning back around to see Naruto now walking toward him. "It's just Naruto. Dead last. Akamaru and I got this."

"Sup Kiba."

"Sup Naruto."

Naruto only grinned back before shifting into the opening stance of his frog fu. Kiba did likewise in his family's brand of Taijutsu. Anko only smiled before raising her hand.

"No use stalling. You both know the rules." said Anko, looking to both to see them nod. Shifting her hand down, Anko started the contest. "Hajime!"

Rushing Naruto immediately with himself and Akamaru, Kiba placed his hands in the tiger seal.

 **"Jujin Bunshin (Beast Human Clone)"** said Kiba, a poof of smoke covering Akamaru who turned into another Kiba. Naruto only shifted forward a bit before throwing a jab at the same time of Kiba's claw swipe, hitting it dead in the palm.

Nullifying the first Kiba, who grunted at the weird sensation of his palm hitting his wrist, Naruto wheeled into an roundhouse that the other Kiba ducked under. Exposed due to his spinning kick, Naruto almost received an uppercut from the second Kiba but managed to shift his head just out of danger's way.

Bringing his foot down, Naruto grabbed the still extended Kiba's arm right above the elbow before bending it back awkwardly. Avoiding the swipe from the first Kiba by stepping forward, Naruto brought the other Kiba with him.

Forced to have a broken elbow or follow Naruto's forward momentum, the second Kiba choose the latter which was still a painful option. Whipped at a breakneck pace into a back flip, that Kiba landed rough on his stomach and face.

Before Naruto could do any more damage, the first Kiba managed to send a kick that he was forced to block. Skidding from the strong kick, Naruto looked over to see the Kibas regrouping.

 _"He can actually keep up with me and Akamaru. Neji wasn't lying."_ thought Kiba, watching Naruto shift back into his opening stance. _"Time to kick it up a notch."_

Naruto watched both Kibas come sprinting at him again as he shifted his stance backwards this time. Glad that he did, the two Kibas clapped hands before launching into twin tornadoes.

 **"Gatsuga (Fang Passing Fang)"** said Kiba, him and Akamaru causing craters as they chased after a retreating Naruto. Naruto continued to dodge the two while they only continued flying toward him with no hint of stopping anytime soon. Getting closer with each passing second, Naruto barely avoided the last attempt.

 _"That one was too close."_ thought Naruto, realizing he'd have to stand his ground now or be forced to take a glancing blow that could still tear off a limb. Jumping back a last time before standing his ground, Naruto waited until the Kibas were right on top of him. _**"Kaze no Tate (Shield of Wind)"**_

Feeling contact other than the ground, Kiba smiled widely in his rotating having finally hit Naruto. That smile ended when Naruto managed to snag his partner out of midair and hold on to his arm.

"Shit. He managed to block it somehow" said Kiba, landing on the ground before launching a fist at Naruto. Holding Akamaru by his arm, Naruto spun with the captured dog causing Kiba's fist to connect with his own dog's chin. Sweeping Akamaru's legs the other way of the chin check by Kiba, Naruto caused the dog to go airborne and parallel to the ground.

The moment Akamaru began his descent, Naruto stepped over the falling dog to deliver a vicious hay maker to Kiba's face. Kiba launched back into the stadium wall while Naruto placed his knee in the middle of Akamaru's back to keep him down. Charging up a Rasengan, Naruto put the ball of chakra to the back of Akamaru's head.

"Give up." said Naruto threateningly to the transformed dog under him. Seeing a large cut across his arm, Naruto realized he didn't fully block the Gatsuga earlier. _"I'll have to remember that Taijutsu is still harder to block."_

"Not gonna be that easy." said Kiba, moving off the wall and walking toward Naruto. Naruto looked confused at Kiba's statement before realizing what he meant.

"Does anyone do anything new?" questioned Naruto, attempting to put Akamaru down but the dog had grown stronger. Just like the first meeting, Akamaru popped a soldier pill and his strength grew immensely. So much so, he managed to throw Naruto off while avoiding a blow to the back of the head.

"This is over." said Kiba, holding the tiger seal as he stood by Akamaru. **"Jinju Konbi Henge: Sotoro (Human Beast Combination Transformation: Two-Headed Wolf)"**

A large poof of smoke covered Kiba and Akamaru as out of the smoke stepped a massive twin-headed dog. Naruto merely shook his head as he sat on one knee looking at the two.

"Should of just knocked him out and not asked nicely. I'd lie if I said that I didn't want to see that though." said Naruto, standing and placing his hands in the ram seal. Unknown to Naruto, his eyes turned red and his whisker marks blackened just as Kiba came sprinting toward him.

 _(In the stands - few minutes earlier)_

"My my. Who'd have known he'd grow so strong?" questioned Kurenai, watching the Taijutsu exchanges between Naruto and Kiba. She knew how good Kiba was and how formidable his clan's fighting style is. For Naruto to go against that and win each exchange handily was impressive.

Kurenai's attention was then drawn to Hana, who sniffed the air before her eyes widened. Kurenai took note of Hana's three ninken doing the same while cowering as she peered her red eyes to her friend.

"What is it?"

"We may have to stop the fight.." said Hana, a noticeable blush on her face.

"Stop the fight? Why?" questioned Kurenai not understanding the situation. "Kiba wouldn't seriously hurt Naruto with his Gatsuga."

"It's not Kiba hurting Naruto that I'm worried about... I'll explain on the way." said Hana, taking off to see Tsunade. Kurenai followed suit hoping to find out what Hana knew.

"What do you think is going on?" questioned Hinata to her teammate Shino, both watching the two Jonin take off in the middle of the fight.

"I believe it has something to do with the shift in the fight." said Shino in a reserved tone. "The two are comrades but there's always been something between them. A need to feel better than the other. To assert dominance. To be the Alpha."

Hinata let out an 'Oh' at that explanation before turning her eyes back down to the fight.

 _"Naruto and Kiba are fighting to show each other who's better. I hope nothing bad happens. I know how Kiba can get over that Alpha thing."_ thought Hinata, continuing to watch the fight.

 _(With Tsunade)_

"Boss could of easily won that with his Rasengan. Kiba is so cheating!" came the voice of a brown-haired Academy student seated next to Tsunade.

That boy was Sarutobi Konohamaru, grandson of the Third Hokage and self proclaimed protege to Naruto. Though Naruto never fully accepted him as said protege yet, Konohamaru hoped that with time he'd come around since he still hadn't said no.

"Indeed he could have if he'd just used the jutsu and not offered him a chance to forfeit." said Kakashi, face deep in his book but everyone knew he was actually watching the fight. He wanted to see more of what Naruto could do just like every one else in the stands.

Watching the fight closely, Shizuka's eyes widened a bit when she noticed the shift in Naruto. The red eyes and deeper whisker marks were an obvious sign, but she could feel the atmosphere thicken like before.

 _"Naruto-kun...it's happening again."_ thought Shizuka before seeing Hana and Kurenai land next to them.

"Tsunade-sama. We have to stop the match. Naruto-san is in-"

"Heat." said Tsunade, cutting off Hana who paused in shock seeing Tsunade already knew.

"You already know? Then why'd you have this fi.." started Hana before trailing off. "You're so wrong for that."

Tsunade only smiled at that as Kurenai started to freak out.

"HEAT?! What?! You mean Naruto is going to try to have sex with Kiba?" exclaimed Kurenai at first before quieting down so Konohamaru couldn't hear her. Tsunade shook her head at that as Hana decided to explain.

"Technically, males can't go into Heat. It's only females that truly do it." said Hana, trying to find the right way to say this with as little words as possible. "Naruto's status also comes with side effects. We know the healing and stamina boost, plus prone rage if using his Bijuu's chakra. But he also shares characteristics with foxes ironically. And male foxes have a once a year mating season thus...well.."

"Naruto-kun has a mating season. Once a year where his abilities are intensified." said Shizuka, getting a thank you from Hana at continuing for her. "He also can't control his...more primal desires. But only towards females though. Kiba doesn't have anything to worry about other than Naruto's power skyrocketing."

Actually moving his book down to hear the conversation, Kakashi couldn't help but attempt to grasp what he'd heard.

"So Naruto is in 'Heat' to keep it easy to say. And his yearly cycle is right now, which Tsunade timed perfectly for this fight. Naruto could already beat Kiba but Tsunade-sama added his mating season on top of it to ensure victory." said Kakashi, getting a nod from the others before nodding back. "Seems legit."

"And since I see you already know Shizuka-san." said Hana to the girl. She'd met her only a few days ago but had already gotten a 'She's awesome' from Anko. Which of course made Hana want to know more about her. Especially considering Naruto was the first guy she knew other than an Inuzaka male to go through 'heat'. "Each year, the cycle intensifies. So whatever you saw last year, it'll only be stronger this go round until he mates or the cycle ends."

"What did you see last time?" questioned Tsunade, hands having covered Konohamaru's ears after Kurenai's first statement. Shizuka blushed a very bright red as she held her thighs together.

"Almost lost my..." trailed off Shizuka, too embarrassed to finish that statement. "He was so aggressive. But I wanted it, like really wanted it. As if he made me want it as much as he did. But he stopped himself, apologized, and then disappeared for about a week."

Tsunade nodded her head before she looked back at the fight below, realizing they'd missed a bit of it. "Whoa...he might kill Kiba with that.."

Preparing to stop the fight, they all watched Naruto form a Rasengan. Not a normal one like earlier, seemingly a new variant.

* * *

 _(Naruto vs Kiba - Con't)_

Eyes still red, Naruto moved his hands back, palms touching, just as Kiba arrived. **"Kami Oroshi (Godly Wind of the Mountains)."**

Naruto's jutsu normally just let out a violent blast of wind. Being a bit more powerful due to his mating season, Naruto's jutsu sent out a reddened gust of heated air at the two headed wolf Kiba. Getting his momentum stopped cold by the more powerful jutsu, Kiba was sent flying back into the stadium wall.

Landing with a thud that shook the stadium, Kiba looked back to see Naruto already standing in front of him. Gripping Kiba's tail, Naruto pulled him by it before slinging him to the opposite end of the stadium like a missile. Landing with another thud, Naruto squatted a bit while channeling his chakra.

Having decided to end the fight, Naruto moved his now glowing hands in a half circle as they met at his waist.

 _"Another one of those wind blasts?"_ asked Anko in her head before seeing a Rasengan form over Naruto's hands. _"No way he turned that into a cannon..."_

Forming the standard Rasengan, Naruto began to pump wind chakra into it that caused Kakashi's lone eye to widen and Tsunade reason to stop the fight. A loud, screeching noise started to come from the Rasengan as a white glow formed around the ball.

 **"Futon: Shinku Ra-"**

 _"Wait..what am I doing."_ stopped Naruto, rational thought ending his words. Naruto immediately stopped the jutsu, allowing it to dissipate harmlessly as he looked at Anko.

"I have to forfeit. I can't continue." said Naruto abruptly. The small audience of Shinobi gasped at that other than the group surrounding Tsunade. They actually wanted to see what Naruto's jutsu would of done not realizing it was potentially a death blow. Anko only nodded her head before pointing to Kiba.

"Due to forfeiture, winner of the exhibition is Inuzaka Kiba." said Anko, pointing to Kiba. Kiba sat in a crater formed by his body as his combination transformation had come to an end a few seconds ago. Hearing he won, Kiba looked at Naruto to see him turn towards Shizuka.

 _"He forfeited?"_ questioned Kiba to himself, glancing over to see if Akamaru was okay. Turning back to Naruto, he witnessed his friend seemingly vanish to appear in front of Shizuka.

"I have to go.." said Naruto, getting Shizuka to look at him. Deciding to play with fire, Shizuka leaned up to kiss Naruto like it was the last kiss they would ever share. Feeling his body temperature rise steadily the longer she held it, Shizuka moved back to see Naruto's fangs showing.

"I'll miss you." said Shizuka, smiling at the strain she knowingly put Naruto through.

Knowing that her boyfriend already wanted to jump her bones before today. And knowing that desire only intensified due to his current situation, Shizuka decided to see just how far she could push Naruto before he just lost it.

Shizuka gasped at the predatory look Naruto gave her that caused her heart to beat faster. Feeling her own body heat up again like before as if responding to Naruto's, Shizuka saw the unspoken words in his red eyes.

 _If they weren't here..._

Shizuka saw Naruto's message and only gave her own reply.

 _I know. Now leave before I actually do jump you_

Hearing her unspoken words, Naruto nodded before vanishing once again in a feat of speed. Shizuka only smiled at Naruto disappearing as Anko's voice sounded out.

"Oh that's just cold blooded. I knew I liked you." said Anko, having already guessed Naruto's predicament being around Hana and the Inuzaka clan. It was quite obvious and Shizuka's actions only made Anko raise the girl's allure in her eyes.

"Yes, yes it was. Hi, I'm Inzuaka Hana and I think we're gonna be great friends." said Hana with a smile that Shizuka reciprocated. Luckily having dealt with it for a while, Hana was able to resist Naruto's overpowering aura while being the most receptive to it.

 _"Of course he actually forfeits...I can never win."_ thought Tsunade, crying internally at the turn of events with Naruto. Thankful he didn't use that jutsu and potentially kill Kiba didn't disregard the fact that he loss. In turn making her lose as well. _"I'm kicking his ass when he gets back."_

 _"Did he manage to perfect the Rasengan. It looked almost..."_ thought Kakashi, Sharingan out when he noticed the wind chakra being added to Naruto's Rasengan. _"I need to ask Jiraiya-sama about it. His growth continues to astonish me."_

"Oh Tsunade-sama. What becomes of team 7's mission tomorrow?" questioned Kakashi as Tsunade stopped grieving to turn to the copy nin. "I'm guessing Shizuka and Sakura won't be able to come. Or are we dropping Naruto?"

"No, Naruto is going. You'll be going with Yamato in place of Shizuka and Sakura though." said Tsunade. "I sent Sakura out a while ago to tell you both? Wonder what held her up?"

 _(Konoha Hospital with Sakura)_

 _"That procedure took an unexpected twist. Glad we caught it or that man may not have survived."_ thought Sakura, thanking Kami for being able to save another life. _"Now to get this message to Kakashi-sensei and Naruto for their mission tomorrow."_

About to find Kakashi first, Sakura actually spotted Naruto jumping building to building at an insanely fast pace. Shrugging her shoulders, Sakura figured why not tell her blonde teammate first since he was right there.

 _"I wonder why Tsunade-sama needed to replace me and Shizuka-san for this mission?"_ thought Sakura, following after her teammate who was heading to the Forest of Death. _"Weird that he's been back for almost 3 weeks and we haven't done a mission together. Shishou does know my conflict over him."_

And with that rationale, Sakura could understand why Tsunade wanted to keep her and Naruto apart. So that it didn't affect team chemistry. But Sakura was pass that infatuation now thankfully. She'd have to let Tsunade know so she could have her team back.

Albeit sans Sasuke still. But even a part of Team 7 was better than no part of Team 7.

Not being fast enough to keep up with Naruto, Sakura was blindly walking through the forest of death in search of him. Roughly ten minutes passed before she spotted him and called his name.

"Naruto." said Sakura as Naruto's head perked up. Turning around to see a pair of green eyes staring at him, Naruto only thought one thing.

 _"Shizuka-chan.."_

The next sequence of events for Sakura all happened too fast for her to keep up with. From the turning of Naruto's head to her to having something bite at her back, it all happened in a flash. Brain catching up, Sakura realized it was the tree behind her that bit into her back due to Naruto pressing her up against it.

And now realizing that it was Naruto pressing her against the tree, Sakura's body heated up to almost match Naruto's overwhelming heat due to the closeness. Breath tickling her neck, Sakura felt goosebumps form before seeing the red eyes of Naruto stare at her.

It was a different hue than his normal blue, but still held that soul piercing effect to them. Naruto looked ready to take Sakura there but it seemed he finally realized who was under him. Pink hair was way different from the black hair he first thought he saw.

"Sakura..." strained Naruto, fighting with himself from what Sakura could see. "Why did you..follow me..."

"...scroll..." voiced Sakura, also in a strained voice as Naruto grabbed the scroll before vanishing. Due to Naruto disappearing, Sakura slid down against the tree slowly. Finally noticing how hard she was breathing, Sakura just shook her head. Trying to calm herself down to no avail, Sakura couldn't get her heart to stop beating out of her chest.

 _"What the hell...was that"_

* * *

 **And that's a wrap!** **Hoped you enjoyed Naruto fighting. That ending with Sakura. Nah, I'll likely end the Sakura Naruto ordeal next chapter. Maybe?** **This is a Naruto Shizuka pairing though, never misunderstand that. I just felt the need to show that Sakura Naruto weird, tension kind of thing the past 3 chapters because...well I wanted to. So, yeah. Oy Vey til the next one.**

 **-Hamp**


	7. Mine

**Story just keeps coming. Chapter Seven. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Not gonna lie, it feels awkward being American and going without bacon/hamburger/other American style meat for approximately 47 days, 13 hours, 33 minutes. Why do I know this? Because I've been converted to Veganism (Still Vegetarian; Vegan is a process so I've been told). The withdrawals were something serious peeps in the beginning, worst time of my life probably. But the rewards outweigh the cost. For now. Feels weird but feels good if that makes sense.

If I ever lose my bad ass muscle tone or become less "'Murican". I'm eating the biggest steak I can find after wrapping that bitch in four layers of bacon. Health Benefits/Girlfriend perks be damned.

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Mine**

"Is he going to be like this the whole mission?" asked a brown haired shinobi as he stood beside Kakashi.

"Should only last 5 more days." replied Kakashi, looking up from his book to watch Naruto. "At least what Tsunade-sama said."

Normally Naruto was already hyperactive and everywhere into every thing. Side effects of being a living chakra battery. All that energy needed to be expended daily and of course Naruto did that with training and random shenanigans.

But watching his student do strenuous exercises like pull-ups, crunches, and power squats with 3 clones on his back was getting ridiculous to an extent. Especially when he started performing jumping lunges with 5 overhead clones.

"It's actually quite fascinating to watch to be honest. Eh Tenzo?"

"Senpai. Don't call me that. It's Yamato now." replied Yamato, slightly irritated that Kakashi continued to call him that name.

Yamato was indeed named Tenzo. But for the mission at hand, he was given a code name by Tsunade. Given that code name due to his position in the leaf.

Yamato is an Anbu. Anbu being Konoha's elite task force of shinobi. His skills were good even to be placed under the command of Kakashi in one of the greatest Anbu teams in recent history. He stayed in the Anbu after Kakashi left and continued to make quite the name for himself.

He'd completed hundreds of missions. And in those hundreds of missions, he'd seen it all. Except for what Naruto was doing. He'd never seen anything like it, even from Inuzakas that went through the same

"There has to be a limit to this. He's going to burn out at this pace." said Yamato, watching Naruto start sprinting laps around the clearing. "Guess he's look out seeing how he hasn't slept in nearly 36 hours and doesn't seem ready to knock out anytime soon."

"Yeah. I couldn't sleep if I tried. Same as last time, though a bit worst probably because I'm stronger." said Naruto, coming to stop in his sprint to converse a bit. Sweating heavily, Naruto chugged an entire canteen of water before holding his hands in a familiar seal. **"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multiple Shadow Clone Technique)"**

Dozens of clones spawned to life as they all looked at their original with the same red eyes. Naruto merely made a 'come hither' motion with his hand as all of the clones came charging at him.

"He's not serious about fighting over 200 of himself is he?" questioned Yamato, receiving his answer as poofs of smoke started to occur. "This is going to be an interesting mission."

"Always is with Naruto. Until tomorrow." said Kakashi, following Yamato's lead in clocking out for the night. No need to worry about changing shifts, Naruto wasn't going to rest anyway.

 _(The Next Morning)_

Still a ball of energy, Naruto reigned his excitement in as they were meeting their contact for the mission. That contact being a white-haired man, who's eyes were currently trained on Naruto. Breaking the man's stare away from Naruto, Kakashi introduced everyone.

"Hello, I'm Hatake Kakashi. This is Yamato and that is Uzumaki Naruto." said Kakashi, getting the man to turn to him at his words. "I presume you're Furido. The man commissioning this A ranked mission?"

"You presume correctly Hatake-san!" exclaimed Furido in a goofy, aloof manner.

Furido is a long, spiky haired man with a pale, diagonal scar running down his face. He was wearing a simple purple, robe that extended to his knees where white pants could be seen. In his right hand, he also held a chain staff from what everyone could see.

And he was also interested in Naruto as his eyes shifted back to the red-eyed Jinchuriki. Once again distracting him with his words, Kakashi spoke.

"The mission scroll claimed the matter was urgent?" questioned Kakashi as Furido once again turned back to him.

"Ah, yes, yes. Follow me." said Furido, leading the three Konoha shinobi down a path. Walking for a little over ten minutes, the group arrived at a small clearing. "And here we are. We have to thank you all in advance for your assistance."

Kakashi just nodded as Yamato decided to speak up for the first time.

"What is it exactly that we'll be assisting you with Furido-san? And 'we'?" questioned Yamato, getting Furido to nod his head.

"Missing ninjas as per the scroll. Roughly 45 of them." said Furido, aloof face shifting to an uneasy one. "They come find us about once a week and extort us of our weekly earnings. And we as in me and my companions!"

"Where are your companions though, I only see you." said Yamato, getting Furido to smile and rub the back of his head.

"Yes, yes. Most of them are away at the moment. Which I wouldn't want them here anyway to deal with those shinobi." said Furido, eyes shifting to Naruto to see him sniff the air. Seeing Naruto's red eyes look to the trees behind him, Furido followed his line of sight. "Ahhh! There's one right there. Fuka come down here and greet our saviors."

"Of course." said Fuka, walking forward to properly greet the three Konoha shinobi.

Fuka is a tall and slender woman with blue eyes, fair skin, and long maroon hair that falls to her waist. She wears a dark-pink gi and disconnected arms warmers that reach down to her light-purple spandex shorts. Finishing her scantily clad attire were simple black, low-heeled boots.

And first impression, she was a seductress from the walk over and her speech. Having shaken Kakashi and Yamato's hand, Fuka moved to stand before Naruto.

"Hello cutie, your name is?" questioned Fuka as Naruto' red eyes trained to her. Reaching his hand out to shake with hers, Fuka could feel the sheer warmth emanating from the Kyubi Jinchuriki. "My my..you're warm."

"Uzumaki..Naruto." said Naruto, lip curling to show a fang as he spoke.

Fuka's blue eyes saw the fang and thought Naruto was trying not to maul her. Further inspection proved she was right. Only in a different context though.

 _"He's not trying to restrain himself from fighting me. He's trying to not..."_ thought Fuka as a giggle came from her. This was too good. He fit the bill perfectly and Fuka was ready to act if not for Furido's voice stopping her.

"Fuka." said Furido, garnering the woman's attention. Unspoken words shared between them, Fuka backed away from Naruto as Furido turned to Kakashi. "If you want, I can cook us all potatoes. I'm not sure when those missing ninjas will strike again but in the meantime, I can at least feed you all."

Kakashi only nodded his head as the the three of them joined Furido and Fuka by the fire. Fuka's eyes were trained on Naruto the whole while. Staring at him tantalizingly as he tried to not return her gaze. This was to be a long mission if she kept at it

 _(Konoha - Training ground 7)_

Swing. Followed by another. And another. And another.

 _"She just never stops swinging. Though I guess even one would finish the fight."_ thought Shizuka, continuing to dodge Sakura's chakra punches.

 _"I'm going to have to get faster. This is embarrassing."_ thought Sakura, growing tired from her relentless punches. _"How does Tsunade-sama make it look so easy..."_

Shizuka dodged another of Sakura's fists before deciding to stand her ground. Moving just barely out of the way of Sakura's right cross, Shizuka trapped Sakura's arm under her left arm. Turning 180 degrees while moving her right arm around Sakura's neck, Shizuka essentially judo flipped Sakura with perfection.

Landing harshly on top of the pink-haired medic, Shizuka trapped Sakura's right arm between her legs before moving a kunai under her neck.

 _"Whoa..."_ thought Sakura about the quick move Shizuka put on her. Relaxing her body, Shizuka let Sakura go as she stood up.

 _"Seems all those play wrestling sessions with Naruto are paying off in real fights."_ thought Shizuka, smiling internally at that.

Granted play wrestling was just that, play wrestling. Nothing serious to it at all. But that didn't detract from the fact Naruto still went through true moves with her. And Naruto was perhaps the best she'd seen at grappling and wrestling since, ever.

Frog Fu was a powerful, defensive style Taijutsu and Naruto was an essiential master at it. Kata perfecting with clones helped his progress of course, but the grappling moves were something of Naruto's own creation. Grabbing your arm and willing you where he wanted, pinning you down with a well placed knee to your back, or even reversing a position with shifty arm and leg movements were all Naruto's ingenuity.

And sparring with Naruto for two and half years, added on by the play wrestling sessions where he went slower, was catching on to Shizuka. Thus Sakura found herself victim of a vicious, counter hip toss that left her back stinging and head swimming a bit.

"That was...wow." said Sakura, getting a hand up from the black-haired girl. Shizuka nodded her head as the two began to walk out of the clearing. "I don't think I've ever seen a counter like that. It was so smooth."

"If you thought that was smooth. You should see all the ones Naruto can do." said Shizuka, not noticing Sakura blanch at Naruto's name. "I don't know how he does it. It took me a while to time you but he'd have caught you after the first punch. His reflexes are insane."

"Yeah.." said Sakura, drawing Shizuka's eyes with the low tone. Rather now than never, Sakura looked back at Shizuka. "Speaking of Naruto. There's something I have to tell you."

"You and he almost had sex."

 _"Shit..Naruto must of told her. This is awkward."_ thought Sakura, realizing that she wasn't able to tell Shizuka first. But of course Naruto would tell Shizuka before her, they were a couple now.

And it's not like she knew Shizuka that well. They were teammates but they'd not even been on a mission yet. Only times they'd been together were when Ino was around.

"I...well, it's hard to explain..."

"You didn't initiate it but it's not like you'd have stopped him if he continued?" said Shizuka, getting a dumb nod from Sakura. "Yeah. I know the feeling Sakura-san. Trust me, it's fine. Between you and me of course. Naruto will eventually get around to apologizing properly to you if he hadn't already."

"I'm sure he will. I'm sorry too if that means anything after the fact." said Sakura before asking another question. "You speak about it like it's happened before?"

"It has. The first time, Naruto and I almost did it." said Shizuka, getting Sakura's eyes to widen. "Yep, in a forest. It happened after he got down a jutsu. He got excited, rushed over to me, gave me a kiss and..the rest is fuzzy at that point. My mind was hazy because of his situation."

"My mind was hazy too. But my real question is...why did he jump me? He's got you and you're...perfect." said Sakura, a tinge of jealousy in her voice. Shizuka only shook her head at that comment.

"Don't down yourself like that Sakura. Everyone is beautiful in their own way. But you're beautiful in every way. I should be jealous of you." said Shizuka earnestly, getting Sakura to smile softly at the compliment. "But Naruto-kun can't help it. He did the same to you as he did to a 400 pound woman last time. Only because she had the same haircut as me. He said he thought he saw me so I assume he did the same with you."

"Oh. Thank goodness. I was thinking something else." said Sakura, continuing to stroll with Shizuka. And it made sense for her to think like that.

How else was Sakura supposed to think? She'd spent the better part, entire part really, of Naruto's return trying to will down her ridiculous crush on him. And she'd done it but never saw Naruto having to do the same.

And everyone in Konoha knew Sakura owned Naruto's heart. It was crazy the crush Naruto had on her. Promising her things, asking for dates, just trying to always be around her. He was like a lovesick puppy and it was hard for her, and everyone to an extent, to see Naruto not like that anymore.

So with him just jumping her like that in the Forest of Death, one could assume that was Naruto not being able to hide it anymore. And to Shizuka, it was fine to think that way. However, Shizuka would be remiss if she didn't establish something with Sakura right now.

"Sakura-san. Just so you know. I like Naruto-kun. A lot" said Shizuka, drawing Sakura's attention. "And even with the circumstances of our meeting being forced upon us by our teachers. Spending nearly 2 years together, I already can't see my life without him anymore."

Turning her green eyes to bore into Sakura's own green ones, Shizuka continued in a dangerous tone.

"If anyone was to try and come between me and Naruto. I will fight them for him. And I won't lose."

It wasn't a threat. Wasn't exactly a promise either. Just what was going to happen. That's how it came off. As a girl marking her territory.

Sakura was definitely sure she was over Naruto. And hearing that from Shizuka was just another nail in the coffin. But she didn't trust her voice so she only nodded back at the princess's words.

"Great!" said Shizuka in a chipper voice before waving to Sakura. "I'm going to go meet up with Anko-san. Later."

"Later." said Sakura, watching the princess vanish in a windy shunshin. Sakura only continued to walk as she pondered Shizuka's words.

* * *

 _(Naruto's Mindscape - 2 days later)_

Silence. Silence bar the usual comment or two over the course of three years, Naruto was surprised to see himself dragged into his mind. Though rather than the sewer like appearance, Naruto was in a more bathhouse looking place.

"Seems the seal did change a bit."said Naruto, glancing around the place. It was a noticeable improvement from the last time he came here at the age of 12 to demand chakra from the fox. "The water is clearer. And rather than looking like a leaky faucet, it seems more like a fountain pouring. Seems those tweaks to the seal were actually helpful."

Getting better at Fuinjutsu, Naruto actually managed to tweak his own seal. The same seal that the Yondaime placed on him to save Konoha from the Kyubi's rampage. He'd dissected the seal over his training trip and grew enough ability to improve it some. Which clearly showed visibly here.

Not saying the Fourth's seal wasn't a work of Fuinjutsu art. No, Naruto would never deny that. Studying the seal for nearly 3 years, Naruto still didn't know all of its inner workings or even how to unseal it. It was definitely good study material to further his sealing training from what Jiraiya couldn't.

But Naruto also understood that the Fourth gave his life to make the seal. Likely dying as he created it so of course there were a few flaws. Flaws that visually showed when his seal looked more like a sewer prison before his minor adjustments.

Admiring his new mindscape wasn't why Naruto was here though. Which he was reminded of when a red eye drew his attention from behind the cage in his mind. Another slit, red eye appeared as the dark silhouette lifted to show the Kyubi fully.

Stare down between the two followed for about a minute before Naruto looked ready to turn around and leave.

 **"I haven't taken a good look at you in a while..."** said the Kyubi, getting Naruto to pause his departure to hear what the fox had to say. **"Seems you're still weak.."**

Disregarding the knock at his skill level, Naruto's red eyes met the Kyubi's without wavering.

"What did you call me here for?" questioned Naruto, watching the fox lie down on its paws to stare at him.

 **"I only called you here because I feel the need to warn you."** said the Kyubi, getting Naruto to lift an eyebrow at that. **"Only for my preservation of course. The man you're contracting for, he has ill intentions toward you just like that woman. Though it is fun to see you try to stave off her advances."**

"Ill intentions?" questioned Naruto, ignoring the end of what the fox was saying.

 **"Don't make me repeat myself."** said the Kyubi threateningly, surprised to see Naruto still not waver. Seems 3 years of separation, his Jinchuriki had grown a spine about him. **"I can sense negative emotions. Better than anyone in the world and the vibes from those two are negative and directed mainly at you."**

Naruto only stared at the Kyubi's warning before nodding his head.

"Seems the strongest Bijuu in the world is scared of an old man and a kunoichi. Guess you aren't as strong as I thought you were." said Naruto, getting the Kyubi to snort at that.

 **"I'd end those two's life with ease. I'm just stuck inside your useless body. Just like all of you humans."**

"Well if my body is so useless, what does that make you since it's containing you?" questioned Naruto, getting the Kyubi to narrow its eyes at him. "And if I recall. You've been bested by a few humans. Two hokages and what was that Uchiha guy's name?"

 **"Tread lightly boy..."**

"Whatever. If that's all..." said Naruto, throwing up a peace sign. Turning and walking away from the caged fox, Naruto paused. "Thank you...for everything. I may not necessarily like you. But then again that could all be a misunderstanding by not knowing you. I don't know you at all though you've been apart of my life since I could remember."

Naruto turned his head to glance at the fox fully as he continued speaking.

"And I don't ever remember thanking you." said Naruto, seeing the fox sort of look interested by his words. "So thank you. Not only for the warning. But also for keeping me alive this long. Maybe one day I'll figure out something about you and get to understanding you better. Until then, thank you."

Restarting his stroll out of his mind, Naruto vanished as the Kyubi was left to ponder his words.

 **"Hm...you're welcome."**

 _(Outside Naruto's Mind)_

Casually seated on a tree branch, Naruto opened his eyes as he overlooked his current position. Having been with Furido and Fuka for two days, the missing ninja hadn't made contact just yet. And in that time, Naruto remained as far away as possible from the constantly teasing Fuka.

Fuka was six to eight years older than Naruto. But that apparently didn't stop her from flirting with the younger Naruto. Not in the Ino or Anko fashion where it was mainly a joke. Though it was sometimes hard to tell if Anko actually did mean it or not.

But it wasn't hard to tell that Fuka did mean it. And it took everything Naruto had to not engage her back. Honestly, Naruto would have if not thanks to his current teammate in Yamato.

"Couldn't sleep Yamato-taicho?" questioned Naruto, eyes forward while he engaged the Anbu in conversation. Said Anbu coming to sit beside him on the tree branch.

"Afraid not. Surprised to see you still fully awake. It's been over three and a half days."

"Well, I can't help it. Thanks by the way." replied Naruto, glancing at Yamato. "Didn't know you could control me like that."

"Heh. Not exactly what it was meant to be for but it still worked eh?" said Yamato with a smile.

And worked it did. One of Fuka's advances almost saw Naruto lose it before he felt a weird sensation that stopped him. A weird sensation that came directly from Yamato.

 **"Kakuan Nitten Shishu (Tenth Edict of Enlightenment)"** said Yamato, holding up his palm. The kanji for 'sit' appeared in it as he looked at it. "Seems being given the cells of the First Hokage come useful huh?"

"Seems so. Though I'm assuming that's more meant to stop me if I lose myself to the Kyubi. Not keep me from having sex with Fuka." said Naruto, getting a smile and nod from Yamato. "How many tails can you control if I were indeed to lose it? Kakashi said even though you have the Shodai's cells, your power is scaled way down from his full might."

"Good question. I've never tried it." said Yamato, watching Naruto glow with a one-tailed cloak around him.

"Want to test it?" questioned Naruto, a second tail sprouting as Yamato shook his head. Naruto then noticed Yamato's palm redden as the kanji for two appeared inside it. Growing a third tail, Naruto watched the kanji shift to three. "Have you always had that?"

"Yes. And it's actually quite painful." said Yamato, thanking Naruto for letting the cloak dissipate. "I'm Konoha's last defense against a full blown Kyubi episode. This helps me know if you're progressively losing it. I'm always updated on your progress with the Kyubi so I know when I need to worry about stopping you."

"What have they said recently?"

"Three tails is your max." said Yamato quickly in reply. Though the silence from Naruto made him raise an eyebrow. "You can go further and stay in control?"

Naruto only continued to remain silent before turning his head back to see Kakashi looking at him.

"Thought there was trouble since you channeled the Kyubi's chakra." said Kakashi, getting a sheepish look from Naruto.

"Sorry about that sensei. Didn't mean to wake you." said Naruto, getting a shrug from the masked man. Kakashi then joined Naruto and Yamato on the tree branch.

"I was already awake anyway." said Kakashi, getting a nod from Naruto.

"Guess you're like taicho. That feeling something bad is going to happen." questioned Naruto as the two Jonin both nodded. Naruto only peered his eyes back out to the forest as the three sat calmly through the night. All just waiting for tomorrow to come.

 _(The Next Day)_

"My my. That young man truly is impressive isn't he?" questioned Furido rhetorically.

Like Naruto, Yamato, and Kakashi figured, it definitely went down today. And it just so happened to be one of the most notorious missing ninja groups of them all.

"To think your problems would be that of the Fire Hill gang." said Kakashi, tired from the already hour long of fighting. Yamato lasted a bit longer than Kakashi but was in the same exhausted state. "But yes, Naruto is a blessing to have on your team. Especially for times like these."

And Kakashi was right. Being an A rank Jonin himself, Kakashi was readily considered by most to truly be an S rank. Yamato himself was an Anbu captain and user of the vaunted Mokuton, earning him an A ranking as well for his prowess as a shinobi. Naruto was, well Naruto.

And being A Rank shinobi, Kakashi and Yamato could tear through B rank or lower shinobi with ease. Like the ones they were facing off against.

But despite the quality of shinobi, sometimes enough quantity would nullify that. Introducing the Fire Hill gang. A gang brimming with C rank and B rank missing ninjas mainly from the Land of Fire.

The Fire Hill Gang was one of the most powerful organizations in the Land of Fire due to the sheer size of it. Most missing ninjas ran either alone or sometimes in a pack of 5 at the most. The Fire Hill Gang walked around in no less than 40 missing ninjas in everyone of their groups. Which is estimated to be about 60 groups large.

And 40 C rank to B rank ninjas coming at three ninjas was taxing on the Jonin of the mission in Kakashi and Yamato. Especially when they called for back up and got another group of 45 to join them.

But thankfully, Naruto was Naruto and handling it like the 'Manimal' he is. He could easily even the odds of any battle of course but the most important factor was the stamina to keep up with the continued influx of shinobi.

"What the hell is this guy?!" exclaimed one of the missing ninjas. A Kusa headband on that had a long slash to dignify his missing ninja status.

Thinking they'd come around and extort money/goods from the denizen that localized this area was not going to plan. Mainly due to a blonde haired shinobi standing between them.

"There's no way this guy can handle all of us. Come on now!" shouted another missing ninja, taki headband on. The moment the man said that, he received a foot to the side of his chin. Naruto now stood in the man's place before flinging a fuma shuriken.

 **"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique)"** said Naruto, holding the ram seal. The one fuma shuriken turned into dozens of fuma shurikens as they flew at the group of missing ninjas.

 **"Doton: Doryuheki (Earth Style: Mud Wall)"** said two of the missing ninjas, forming a large protective wall of earth. Hearing the shuriken thud into the wall, the ninjas all breathed a sigh of relief. That relief disappearing when Naruto smashed through the wall with a Rasengan, decking the first shinobi he met with it.

Naruto landed amidst the missing ninjas as they all converged same time. Elbowing the first shinobi, Naruto dodged two strikes before catching a fist to the gut on the third.

Being punched by Jiraiya had its benefits as Naruto seemed to not even register the fist hitting home in his stomach. Naruto then grabbed the man's wrist that was in his gut as 4 shadow clones appeared to help with Naruto's blind spots. Pulling the man forward by his arm, Naruto punished him with a vicious knee to the gut.

Dodging more punches and kicks, Naruto never let the man's arm go as he dragged him around with him. Eventually picking up enough momentum from his dodging, Naruto slung the man into a group of 4 shinobi. But he never let go of the man's arm in the process.

Hitting the ground, the man's woes weren't over as Naruto dodged one last time before letting go of his arm. But the way he dodged, Naruto did a roll over him with his arm, dislocating it cleanly at the socket.

Chakra chain rocketing out of his palm to ensnare another shinobi, Naruto just grinned maniacally.

 **"Shinkugyoku (Vacuum Sphere)"** said Naruto, launching a deadly barrage of wind bullets. Piercing through several people, Naruto pulled the captured man toward him, catching him by the neck painfully.

Oh he had plenty of steam left. The Fire Hill Gang shouldn't of come today.

* * *

 _(3 Days Later)_

Staying with Furido and Fuka for another 3 days, Kakashi wanted to ensure the Fire Hill Gang wouldn't be coming back to this area. They likely would come back but it was nothing another sanctioned mission couldn't fix.

Receiving payment from Furido, all of it from the recently returned extorted money, Kakashi bid them adieu. Waving jovially to the 3 Konoha shinobi, Furido continued until they were gone from sight. Aloof disposition shifting to a more serious one, Furido looked almost disgusted.

"Konoha. I do indeed detest them..." said Furido as Fuka stood beside him with her hand on her hip.

"If you detest them so much. Why pay them for this mission?" questioned Fuka. "We could of easily handled that petty gang ourselves."

"Of course we could. But Konoha does monitor their activity." said Furido, looking to Fuka as he explained his actions. "The only one who takes out the Fire Hill Gang is the Land of Fire Army. If Konoha catches wind of someone else taking out the group, they immediately investigate who did and how it happened."

Fuka seemed to catch on to what Furido was saying.

"Basically if we destroyed that group the first time they appeared, Konoha would come snooping around us."

"Exactly. My plans aren't fully ready yet. I can't have them coming around and catching wind of them before I can even start them." said Furido, placing a straw hat on his head. "I also couldn't have the Fire Hill Gang messing with my resources any longer. So I had to use them."

"I understand. Wish I could of gotten that Uzumaki boy. His chakra smelled delectable and was wind nature. My favorite element." said Fuka, licking her lips as she thought about Naruto. "If only."

"No worries Fuka. If we receive no more interruptions, he'll be all yours in 2 months time." said Furido, getting Fuka to smile at that statement. "And with that, Konoha will see its rightly destruction. Let us go find the others, they should be done by now."

Fuka only nodded her head as she and Furido disappeared, leaving an ominous aura in their wake.

 _(Hokage's Office - That Night)_

"A success indeed. That Fire Hill Gang sure is bothersome." said Tsunade, shaking her head after hearing Kakashi's mission debriefing. "One of these days the Daiymo is going to allow me to hunt their leader and take them down."

"Agreed. It wouldn't be hard with some planning." said Kakashi. "But it is a sizable empire they have, not sure how much good it'd do to take out the head. When another would just take its place likely."

"Indeed. Oh well, glad you all made it back with no harm or injuries." said Tsunade, looking at Yamato and then Naruto. And that was when she saw him look completely drained. "My goodness Gaki. Are you okay?"

"Very tired ba-chan.." said Naruto, his mating season finally over. And his lack of sleep during the time was hitting him hard now. Just like his last time experiencing it. "If I may. I really want to go to bed."

"Yes, yes. Of course. you have four days off."

"Thanks. Later ba-chan, sensei, and taicho."

And with that, Naruto waved before disappearing in a leafy shunshin.

"Just realized I forgot to ask him about that Rasengan he showed against Kiba." said Kakashi, mentally noting to get with him about it when he saw him next. Kakashi then turned to Tsunade before adding something to his debriefing. "Those two we did the mission for, something was off about them."

"How so?" questioned Tsunade, listening to one of her most trusted shinobi voice some concerns.

 _(With Naruto)_

Arriving outside of his apartment, Naruto unlocked the door before stepping inside. Shutting the door and moving to his bedroom, Naruto noticed Shizuka in bed sleeping from his perspective.

Grabbing a pair of shorts, Naruto headed to his bathroom to clean up. He was tired and wanted nothing more to fall asleep. But he wanted to shower after the long mission more. Stepping out after roughly ten minutes, Naruto was dressed in just shorts as he climbed into bed beside Shizuka. Careful not to wake her.

"Hi Naruto-kun." said Shizuka in a whisper, eyes still closed even while she spoke. Naruto blinked at Shizuka being awake as the girl answered his unasked question. "I was never asleep. Needed to know how your mission went."

"It went okay." said Naruto, seeing Shizuka hold an arm out beckoning him closer. A gentle kiss was exchanged between the two as Shizuka opened her eyes to look into his blue eyes. "I missed you."

"I missed you more." said Shizuka, stealing another kiss that went longer this time. "Mating season over?"

"Yeah.." said Naruto tiredly. Shizuka seemed to notice his fatigue and remembered how exhausted Naruto was the last time.

"Come here." she spoke, beckoning him even closer. "Get some sleep okay?"

Shizuka took a hold of him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders with his head resting on her chest.

"This feels nice." said Naruto lowly. Realizing Shizuka was wearing a v neck, Naruto found himself lying on the smooth skin of her cleavage. Nuzzling his face in her chest, Naruto gave her bosom a few kisses. "Really nice."

"Pervert."

"Healthy appreciation."

"You sure your mating season is over?"

"It doesn't have to be..."

There it was again. His effortless way of making her smile. Feeling his hands slip under her shirt, Shizuka felt Naruto rub slow circles on her back.

"You're supposed to be sleeping mister."

"I can't."

"And why not?"

"Haven't found out how my hime's been."

Shizuka felt like her smile would split her face in two if Naruto kept this up. He may have been corny, using her earlier line back on her, but to her it was just perfect. It'd always seemed perfect. But he needed to go to sleep before he sunk her further under his spell.

Taking a hand to Naruto's cheek, Shizuka went for the jugular as she lazily rubbed a thumb back and forth across his whisker marks. She'd found out a while ago that Naruto's whisker marks weren't simple lines on his cheeks. They were actual scars with a small groove to them.

And rubbing them the first time, Shizuka found them to be a sweet spot for the Kyubi Jinchuriki. Especially when Naruto let out a purr the first time, just like he was doing currently. His purr causing her to smile even more.

"That feels better than you'll ever know." said Naruto, eliciting a giggle from Shizuka as he continued to purr uncontrollably. "Those are manly growls not purrs."

"They sound like purrs to me."

"I don't have to the energy to argue. We will continue this when I awaken though." said Naruto, voice growing lower and lower as he spoke. "Sweet dreams hime."

"Sweet dreams."

Minutes passed by as Shizuka only watched Naruto sleep peacefully in her arms. She continued to stroke his cheek and rub a hand through his hair. It was at that moment it hit her.

He was perfect. Not in the sense that he was perfect. No he had many a flaws and certain traits about him that should be complete turn offs. But to her it was all the more endearing. Simply put, he was imperfectly perfect.

Seeing the serene look on his face, Shizuka couldn't help but feel lucky. Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Their meeting being predetermined by their senseis was probably the best thing to happen to her. Because she now had him.

And with no thought to it at all, Shizuka couldn't help the next line that came out of her mouth.

"I love you." said Shizuka in a whisper.

It was a simple line. But one that carried a ton of weight between two lovers. Especially it being the first time she'd said it.

Was it too fast to say it? Shizuka didn't know. She hadn't been in a relationship before. Sure they'd been together during his entire training trip basically and gotten extremely close. But was it right for her to love him already?

Well it all didn't matter. She knew how she felt and it shouldn't matter if it was too soon or not. And seeing how Naruto was sound asleep, she could say it again if she felt like it. Though it would of been nice to know if he reciprocated her love.

"I love you too.."

Well, that answered that. Shizuka moved her hands to both of Naruto's cheeks before leaning down to kiss the sleepy Naruto deeply. He could sleep any time during his four day break. Shizuka wanted to kiss him and hear him repeat those three words to her. And he was never one to disappoint his princess.

* * *

 **And That's a Wrap. More Shenanigans to come.**

 **-Hamp**


	8. Agreement

**Aw Yeah. Chapter Eight. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. It's 2016! Hope you all have been making it beautiful.

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Agreement**

"So this is..."

"Yes."

"And he's the guy who Sasuke is..."

"Yes."

"My first real S Rank opponent. How fun." said Shizuka.

"Definitely." replied Naruto with the same sarcasm. Both of their bodies tensed as they stared at the Akatsuki member before them. "Uchiha. Itachi."

"Hello Naruto-kun. A pleasure to see you again." said Itachi, disregarding Shizuka, Kakashi, Sakura, and even the Suna Elder, Chiyo, who tagged along with him.

Crazy how fast things change in a week. One day Naruto was doing mushy, 'lovey dovey' things with Shizuka. And the next week was in Suna trying to save his friend, Gaara.

Three days ago. an assault on Suna occurred from the Akatsuki that Gaara saved his village from. However, Gaara happened to get captured in the process by the assailant. A message reached Konoha the next day for help. Mainly due to a poison ravaging the body of Gaara's brother, Kankuro.

And so, Team Kakashi was sent to provide assistance to the allies in the desert. Mainly to stop the poison but Naruto would be damned if he didn't go find his friend. Only thing is, Itachi found him first.

"I would say the feeling is mutual Itachi... but it kind of isn't." said Naruto, Rasengan pulsing in his hand. Naruto watched Itachi bring a finger up to point at him just as the Rasengan stabilized.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun. But you must come with me." said Itachi, feet lifting off the ground as Naruto planted his Rasengan in the Uchiha's stomach. Naruto watched Itachi slowly float backwards through the air, seemingly defying the law of gravity.

 _"What..."_ questioned Naruto in his head before turning around. Seeing his entire team knocked unconscious, Naruto looked back to see Itachi unharmed. _"Shit. This must be a genjutsu."_

 _"Seems he's gotten better."_ thought Itachi, watching Naruto recognize before trying to break his Genjutsu. _"Still not good enough though."_

Channeling his chakra as best as he could, Naruto could feel the left half of his face begin to peel.

 _"Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Just a Genjutsu. Just get the fuck outta here..."_ said Naruto to himself. Channeling his chakra as best he could, Naruto could feel he was making no progress in escaping. _"I can't break this..."_

"Pitiful.."

Naruto's eye opened immediately at the voice.

"Sasuk-"

Blinking back to reality, Naruto stood back in his original position.

"I think Naruto-kun is under a genjutsu." started Shizuka before seeing Naruto blink rapidly. Seeing Naruto's once glazed look return to normal, Shizuka retracted her earlier observation. "Maybe not. Or did you break it Sakura?"

"No. I was about to but..you broke it yourself?" questioned Sakura as Naruto finally got his bearings.

 _"What the hell just happened.."_ thought Naruto, knowing he didn't break himself from that Genjutsu.

 **"You're welcome..."**

 _"Kyubi?"_

 **"Couldn't stand to see you go through that. It'd have annoyed me to see you continue to struggle."** said the Kyubi, getting an internal nod from Naruto.

 _"So you can break Genjutsu placed on me?"_ questioned Naruto. Feeling the fox nod at that, Naruto sucked his teeth in indignation. _"What the hell man?! I've been getting fucked on by Genjutsu since I can remember and you can just break them with a snap of your finger? Claw? Yeah, claw. Well I guess it's a finger. But what the hell?"_

 **"I'm not here to help you brat. I'm technically a prisoner here. Doesn't really make me too keen on wanting to help you."**

"Naruto, gather yourself. I'll lead. Offer assistance." said Kakashi, snapping Naruto from his conversation with his Bijuu.

"On it Kakashi-sensei." said Naruto, jumping forward to help Kakashi with Itachi. _"We'll discuss this later. See if there's anything I can do for you in exchange for your help. Thanks once again by the way."_

 **"Don't mention it."** said the Kyubi, watching through Naruto's eyes as he and Kakashi tag teamed the dangerous Uchiha. **"Seriously. Don't mention it. I don't need people assuming things about me in regards to you. I still hate you and all humans."**

 _"Wouldn't say I hate you. But I don't necessarily like you either."_ said Naruto in reply, forming a dozen clones to aid in the fight. _"But if you're stuck with me. May as well form some kind of deal. Now let me deal with this guy and get to saving Gaara."_

Watching Itachi murder most of his clones with a well placed Grand Fireball, Naruto jumped high into the air.

 **"Kami Oroshi (Godly Wind of the Mountains)"** said Naruto, hands shooting forward with his words. A violent blast of wind shot forth to hit the Kakashi harassed Uchiha dead on. Seeing the Uchiha disappear in a poof of smoke though, Naruto clicked his tongue. "Of course it was a clone."

"Look alive Naruto. The real one is behind that tree." said Kakashi, watching Naruto land on the ground beside him.

"I know." said Naruto before he too dispelled in a poof of smoke. Kakashi blanched at that before a second later, the Kyubi's chakra was felt. That chakra was followed by the sound of a Rasengan. Which was finally followed by Itachi's crashing through the tree he was hidden behind.

"His misdirection with those clones was perfectly timed. I didn't even notice he left.." said Chiyo, admiring the Kyubi Jinchuriki's display. Naruto himself followed Itachi as he landed in the clearing bathed in a 2 tailed cloak.

"My clone saw the real him when he was up on the sky." said Naruto, allowing his Rasengan to dissipate. "Kakashi-sensei. Did something feel off about Itachi?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. Something felt wrong. That seemed way too easy.."

"I feel the same way." said Kakashi, walking over to the downed Akatsuki member. "And it seems you were right. It was some kind of clone jutsu."

The rest of the team also stood around the deceased Suna man, used for the clone jutsu, as they said a silent prayer.

"I'm so sick of the Akatsuki..." said Naruto, cloak powering up to three tails due to his anger. "Nadeshiko. The Nanabi Jinchurki. Gaara. And innocent people... I can't stand them."

 _"Is he really in control of that chakra?"_ questioned Chiyo in her head. Looking at the others remain calm, Chiyo relaxed a bit. _"They seem to have faith in him. And his bond with Gaara, a shinobi from another village, is something unheard of.. You intrigue me Uzumaki Naruto."_

"Let's continue." said Kakashi, taking off as the others followed. "Seems Gai and them were impeded too. They're just now arriving."

"Naruto-Kun!" came the voice of a bowl cut teen in a green spandex suit. Same teen getting decked by the bun haired girl next to him.

"Stop yelling in my ear Lee."

"My apologies Tenten."

"Oi. Kakashi. You were met with an Akatsuki member too?" questioned the more grown up clone of Rock Lee. His name being Gai, Jonin of the leaf and leader of Team Gai. Kakashi merely nodded his head before Gai looked at Naruto somewhat apprehensively. "Naruto..."

"I'm in control." said Naruto, easing Gai's worries as he nodded. Naruto then looked to the cave. "Gaara's in here."

"Seems so."

"Let's get my friend back."

 _(With Tsunade - Konoha)_

Seated behind her desk, Tsunade busied herself with paperwork.

"This can't be what sensei did everyday." said Tsunade, picking up a sheet of paper. "This is so tedious. And most of this is about nothing... Who made the rule that Hokages had to handle all this?"

"Your grandfather Tsunade-sama." said Shizune, casually standing behind Tsunade. "'A Hokage's presence is needed on all things involving Konoha! No matter how insignificant.'"

"Really. This is a request for an Ichiraku's expansion into apartment complex...wait." said Tsunade, looking at the name of the requester. "Of course it'd be Naruto to ask for something like that."

Shizune only laughed at Naruto's ridiculous request as Tsunade declined it with a stamp. Hearing a knock at the door, Shizune stopped her laughing as Tsunade beckoned the person in.

"Good afternoon. You called for me Hokage-sama?" questioned Shikamaru, walking into Tsunade's office. Tsunade herself just nodded before looking in her desk drawers.

"Yes indeed I did. It's here somewhere." said Tsunade, shifting of items heard as she searched. "Ha! Here it is. And a good afternoon to you too."

Seeing Tsunade hand him a folder, Shikamaru grabbed it before opening it. Reading through its contents, Shikamaru just let out a sigh.

"Jonin."

"Mhmm."

"What a drag."

"Your reaction is the complete opposite of Naruto's" said Tsunade, internally amused at Shikamaru's lack of excitement. What did she expect though from the heir of that lazy clan. "He was bouncing around, shouting 'finally', and giving the bird to everyone of his friends."

"I remember. At least he didn't put it on my nose and rub it in like he did to Kiba." said Shikamaru, placing the folder under his arm. "How long until we're tested?"

"3 weeks."

"Sounds like fun. Thanks for the opportunity and I'll be sure to do my best."

"Was that sarcasm?"

"If I say yes will you let me not take the test?"

"No."

"Troublesome..."

* * *

 _(With Naruto - Suna)_

"Kyubi Jinchuriki." came the deep voice of a puppet wearing an Akatsuki cloak. That puppet having what looked like a scorpion tail as he stared at the three tailed Naruto. "He seems angry about something."

"Just a tad bit." came the voice of the other Akatsuki member. This one with long blonde hair. "If I had to guess. It's probably because of this guy here."

The blonde Akatsuki member alluding to the motionless Gaara he was sitting on top of. Naruto's ire rose further as the whisker marks on his cheeks deepened. Visually seeing Naruto's anger rise, Shizuka wanted to make sure Naruto would be Naruto.

"Naruto-kun." said Shizuka in a calm tone. Naruto only nodded his head as he understood what Shizuka meant with just the uttering of his name.

 _Don't be blinded by revenge._

Same thing he told her when they found Hidan and Kakazu a little over a year. No way was Hidan in Shizuka's class and yet he managed to nearly kill her. Not saying Hidan was a slouch, but his 'immortality' was likely the only reason he was in the Akatsuki or an S ranked shinobi.

These two in front of them, probably not the case. Chiyo confirmed the puppet one as Sasori of the Red Sand. Very dangerous shinobi who placed that deadly poison on Kankuro three days ago.

The other being recognized by Kakashi as the Iwa Bomber, Deidara. A demolition expert who was deadly from long range. He'd also managed to defeat Gaara single-handedly in the sand. A feat once thought impossible.

Making ill advised or emotionally charged decisions against these guys would and could be lethal.

"See you in a little while Senpai. I'll handle the Jinchuriki." said Deidara, smile on his face. A poof of smoke covered the bomber before he came soaring through it on a clay owl. A clay owl that had Gaara in its talons.

"Sensei.." said Naruto, watching Deidara take flight.

 _"We can't leave Sakura, Shizuka, and Chiyo to face Sasori. That'd be ensuring their death."_ thought Kakashi quickly. _"But we came for Gaara and he's about to get whisked away. We may have to..."_

"Naruto. Barrier."

Chakra chain rocketing out of his palm immediately at Kakashi's order, the chain went soaring through the air toward the cave entrance. Deidara's owl dodged the enchanted chain as it zoomed pass him and out of the cave.

"Hmm. Didn't know he could do that." said Deidara, impressed with the Jinchurki. Deidara watched Naruto's chain hit the ground just outside the cave entrance before springing up a huge barrier. "But I wonder what happens if someone were to touch that?"

 _"Shit..."_ thought Naruto, watching Deidara make his owl fling Gaara into the orange barrier. Normally Naruto's barrier would just hold someone in or keep someone out. No real harm coming to those making contact with it. But when created with the Kyubi's chakra, it was a bit more deadly. _"That barrier would burn Gaara's body to ash...I wasn't thinking correctly..."_

Causing his barrier to dissipate just as fast as it formed, Gaara's body flew through the cave unhindered as Deidara followed right after.

"Shizuka. Come with me." said Kakashi, taking off after Deidara who scooped Gaara back up. "Naruto. Stay here and defeat Sasori. Deidara would be your worst nightmare."

"Don't worry Naruto-kun. We'll get Gaara back." said Shizuka, taking off after the Iwa Bomber with Kakashi. Naruto could only nod his head as he knew Kakashi was right.

 _"I need to find a way to fight off the ground and at long ranges."_ thought Naruto, praying Shizuka and Kakashi would be fine. Turning around, Naruto saw Sasori hadn't moved.

"Hmm. Guess you're not as hot headed as thought to be..." said Sasori, intrigue in his voice. "I'd have thought you would run after your already dead friend."

"I have faith in my teammates." said Naruto, chakra tails swishing behind him ominously.

"Deidara will crush that faith you have by killing them." said Sasori, casually as if it was the only option. "But it shouldn't matter. You'll be dead like them soon anyway."

Naruto minced no more words as he watched the tail of Sasori come flying at him. Jinchurki vs Puppeteer was on.

 _(With Kakashi and Shizuka)_

 _"Damn girl. She's accurate with those kunai."_ thought Deidara, having to dodge another blistering fast projectile. Digging into the ninja pouches on his hips, Deidara just clicked his teeth. _"Running low on clay...I barely had enough to make this owl."_

Looking down at the chasing Konoha shinobi, Deidara only shook his head some more.

 _"I didn't even get the Jinchurki to follow me..."_ thought Deidara, seeing Kakashi hold an interesting hand sign. _"Wonder what he's doing?"_

"How long Kakashi-san?" questioned Shizuka, flinging two more kunai at the airborne Deidara. Glancing over at Kakashi, she saw the copy ninja concentrating with his hands in the tiger seal over his Sharingan. Though it was a unique tiger seal with his pointer fingers touching perpendicular to his middle fingers.

"Few more minutes." said Kakashi, continuing to sprint with Shizuka to catch up with Deidara.

"Gotcha." said Shizuka, whipping out one more kunai. "Thank you Naruto-kun. **Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Kunai Shadow Clone Technique)** "

Launching a deadly accurate kunai, Shizuka went through a few hand seals. Channeling her chakra, that one kunai turned to hundreds as they came flooding at Deidara.

 _"I really hate her now.."_ thought Deidara, digging into his pouch for some of his clay. Forming a beetle, Deidara tossed the clay bug at the sea of kunai. Poof of smoke later, the beetle grew to almost human size before detonating.

Due to the concussive force of the explosion, the kunai all scattered into different directions leaving Deidara unharmed. Seeing Shizuka pull out another kunai, Deidara realized this was going to be a long chase.

 _(Naruto vs Sasori)_

"Is dodging all you can do?" questioned Sasori as he watched Naruto constantly evade. Evading due to the poison dipped tail coming after him from the Akatsuki member.

Dodging once more, Naruto figured enough was enough. Coming to a sliding stop, Naruto landed in a crouch with his palm on the ground. Watching Sasori coil his tail back, Naruto waited patiently.

Tail speeding toward him again, Naruto channeled his chakra. Inches from piercing Naruto through the eyes, Sasori's chain stopped abruptly and was dragged up and backwards.

 _"Wow. He sent that chakra chain through the earth and underneath Sasori."_ thought Chiyo. Chiyo, like Sakura, sat back away from the two shinobi. One was the Jinchuriki of the most powerful Bijuu and the other was an S Rank puppeteer with dangerous ability. _"But he only managed to destroy Hiruko..here comes the real Sasori."_

Naruto watched Hiruko get destroyed by his wind coated chain as he pinned the puppet to the ceiling. Seeing a red head man appear out of the puppet, Naruto realized this was truly Sasori.

"To think you could destroy Hiruko with one hit. Wind powered chain. Impressive." said Sasori, standing up fully before looking at Naruto. And what everyone saw confused them. Sasori looked barely older than Naruto.

And they were right, Sasori looked only 17 years of age with red hair and chocolate brown eyes. He wore his Akatsuki cloak like the puppet he was in as he just stared at Naruto.

"I know it's confusing you all but there's no need to explain. You'll all be dead anyway and me explaining would become a waste of time." said Sasori, pulling a scroll out of his ninja pouch. "You managed to destroy Hiruko. So I guess it's time for you to meet the strongest that Suna has to offer."

Watching a poof of smoke occur, Naruto saw Sasori holding another puppet. And from Chiyo's gasp behind him, this wasn't an ordinary puppet.

"The Sandaime Kazekage..." said Chiyo lowly in shock. "Sasori...you've had him this entire time..."

"No time to gawk Chiyo-Baa. What's so special about him?" said Naruto, watching a trail of black sand flow from the puppet.

"The most dangerous ability in Suna's history. Iron Sand." said Chiyo, marveling at seeing the ability once more. "If you've ever faced Gaara. It's basically the same but iron is much more potent than Gaara's sand."

"Got it." said Naruto, taking a deep breath. Placing a palm to the ground, a large seal spread across the cave floor. Stopping just inches in front of Chiyo and Sakura.

"Barrier." said Sakura, watching the seal glow and spawn a bright orange wall of chakra. "He's going to do it...be careful Naruto."

"Will do." said Naruto, taking a deep breath before placing his hands in the ram seal.

"Foolish boy. Why would you create a barrier as if it'd help you." said Sasori, fingers moving rapidly. The Sandaime Kazekage responded accordingly as its sand expanded rapidly in the barrier. "You sealed your fate handsomely. This iron sand will crush you into your own barrier. And if that crushing force or the heat from your barrier doesn't immobilize you. The poison laced in the sand will."

Sasori saw the iron sand continue to pound into Naruto, pressing him painfully hard against his barrier. So much force going into it, it seemed the barrier would potentially break.

That all stopped when Sasori heard a roar. A roar that created a shock wave powerful enough to blow the magnetically controlled sand off the Jinchuriki. And what Sasori saw was life threatening.

 _"He can access 4 tails of the Kyubi..."_ thought Sasori, watching Naruto slowly float down to the same level as him. Seeing the blood red cloak and white eyes of the version 2 Naruto, Sasori's face showed emotion for the first time in a long time. _"You can see and feel the density of that chakra..it should be impossible to be in control of that. Let alone move..."_

Rocketing toward Sasori, Naruto claw swiped the puppeteer violently through the Sandaime's sand block and through the Kazekage himself. Oh, Naruto was in control and clearly could move.

* * *

 _(With Kakashi & Shizuka)_

"Running out of kunai Kakashi-san." said Shizuka, nearly depleted of her throwing tools. Pulling out another, Shizuka glanced at Kakashi. "How much longer?"

"Sorry you used all of your kunai." said Kakashi, moving the hand sign away from his eye. Opening his Sharingan, a new design appeared within in. "I'm ready now."

Shizuka's eyes perked up at that as she recognized the eye immediately. The triple blades design with the ends extended was a dead giveaway. Kakashi had attained the Mangekyo Sharingan.

Looking up at Deidara, Kakashi took a deep breath.

 **"Kamui (Authority of the Gods)"**

 _(With Naruto - Mindscape)_

 **"Seems you enjoy using my chakra for trivial things."** said the Kyubi as he sat behind Naruto in his mind.

"I'd lie if I said I didn't need your chakra to beat him..." said Naruto, turning around to look at his Bijuu. "Your chakra. It's incredible. The difference between levels.. Tails 3 to 4 is so much more powerful than 1 to 2 and 2 to 3. I can feel my consciousness slipping at the power influx."

Seeing Naruto pound on Sasori, the Kyubi looked down to see Naruto put a hand to his head.

"If Sasori had of underestimated me or attempted to toy with me, I may not of needed your chakra. But he wouldn't do that. Especially against me." said Naruto, turning back around to focus more on Sasori and keeping his head. "I spent the majority of my training trip learning myself and in doing so, still gained more control with your power as a byproduct. Maybe I could of beat Sasori without you. By why? No need to struggle when I can just annihilate him now."

 _ **"This boy..."**_ thought the fox, watching him dismantle the dangerous nuke nin. _**"My past Jinchurikis were opposed to using my power. Garnering me shackles and keeping me from any semblance of freedom. This boy doesn't share their interests, instead choosing to use my power. And even going as far to strike a deal with me..."**_

The Kyubi just watched Naruto for a second longer before turning its eyes back to the fight.

 _(Naruto v Sasori)_

"Overwhelming..." said Sasori, dodging a haymaker from the relentless Jinchuriki. Sasori just watched though as Naruto swung all the way through and belted Sasori's jaw with a follow up roundhouse.

Sent careening through the air, Sasori saw Naruto appear ahead of him. Arms poised in a double ax fist, Naruto brought his arms down with perfect timing to smash Sasori crushingly into the ground.

 _"I need to stop soon... I can't control this for much longer.."_ thought Naruto, creating a Rasengan. **"This is the end.."**

Hearing the Kyubi enhanced voice of Naruto, Sasori saw the sickly purple ball of chakra forming in his hand.

 **"Metsu Rasengan (Destroying Spiraling Sphere)"** said Naruto before thrusting the ball into Sasori. The ball detonated as the explosion rocked the barrier containing it, scaring Chiyo and Sakura with its violent outburst.

Smoke and debris filled the barrier immediately, obscuring the view of what was going on inside.

"Naruto!" shouted Sakura, worried her teammate may have hurt himself with that Rasengan. Or worse, loss control to the Kyubi. Seeing the barrier drop, Sakura watched a gust of wind blow the smoke up and over herself and Chiyo.

"Naruto.." said Sakura again, running to her seated teammate as he blew the smoke out of the cave. Arriving at the cloak less Naruto, Sakura immediately ran a diagnostic jutsu on him.

Panting a bit from his use of the Kyubi's chakra, Naruto had a small grin for on his face.

"That felt amazing." said Naruto, feeling Sakura's chakra begin to heal him. Looking over at the scattered body parts of Sasori, Sakura looked at Naruto.

 _"That was only 4 tails of the Kyubi's power. And Naruto decimated an S rank nuke nin in a matter of minutes..."_ thought Sakura, chakra mending Naruto's wounds. _"The cost of that power...Naruto's skin is barely hanging on. Any longer and he may have lost the epidermis layer entirely."_

"Thanks Sakura-chan..." said Naruto, carefully disguising his actual pain. He could feel how thin his skin was and that the Kyubi's chakra had caused him harm even while protecting him from Sasori's dangerous attacks.

"You don't have to put a brave face on Naruto.. Me and Chiyo-sama are both medic nin. We can literally see what happened." said Sakura, getting Naruto to nod.

"Yeah, I know. But if I acknowledge it hurts. It feels worse." said Naruto, getting into a stand despite Sakura's wanting to continue treating him. "I've had worse. Trust me. The Kyubi will fix me up in a bit. We have to catch up to Shizuka-chan and sensei."

Sakura could only nod her head. If Naruto wanted to do something, he was gonna do it. She'd only hope he'd be careful.

That plan stopped when they heard a clicking noise. A clicking noise that resonated with the sound of a puppet. And that noise was followed by a sword piercing flesh and Sasori's voice.

"Die.."

* * *

 _(In Konoha - With Tsunade)_

"Tsunade-sama. Permission to speak mind.."

"Permission Granted."

"What the fuck does Jiraiya do? Seriously. That can't be how he trained Naruto and the Yondaime..." said Kiba, frustration laced heavily in his voice.

Twelve days. Twelve funky ass days and Kiba had learned nothing from Jiraiya. All he did was peep on women and say it was 'working your patience. Scouting abilities. And stealth.' Kiba had learned nothing from his personal training with the Toad Sannin. And it irked him to no end.

"This is so not fair. He could at least teach me the Rasengan.." said Kiba as Tsunade hadn't looked up from her paperwork.

"He could but that's not his methods. Either that or you aren't paying enough attention." said Tsunade, reaching over and grabbing her Sake cup. "But maybe I'll have a word with Jiraiya. See if he can teach you something. But what you're getting is the same thing that Naru-"

The sound of Tsunade's cup shattering interrupted what she was going to say. Kiba noticed the cup breaking and immediately felt dread.

"Please tell me you did that..."

"Where's Naruto..."

 _(With Naruto)_

Sword plunged through his back out his chest, Naruto eyes were wide as he felt the coppery taste of blood fill his mouth. Looking down, Naruto could see his blood mixed with the black liquid that coated Sasori's sword. Likely a poison from the immediate effect he felt on his body and chakra.

"To think I almost lost my head and killed you..." said Sasori, standing perfectly unharmed behind Naruto. "The two others didn't even move and yet your reflexes were fast enough to avoid a death blow."

Finally registering that Sasori was still alive, Sakura and Chiyo turned to see a sight that was more nightmare than reality.

"Please be a clone.." said Sakura, watching Naruto cough up some blood.

"He's not a clone..." said Chiyo lowly, watching Sasori move the sword further through Naruto. Peering his brown eyes at the two medics, Sasori only smiled.

"How...we saw him destroy you.." said Sakura, seeing Sasori's smile widen. Chiyo finally understood how Sasori was still standing.

"You turned yourself into a puppet..." said Chiyo, shocked at that realization. "That body back there is you. But not you. A puppet body.. And the you in front of us is a replacement for it..."

"Ever clever Baa-chan." said Sasori, puppet features becoming more prominent now. "It's too bad the Jinchuriki didn't know that... A pity. Now, which one of you wants to die first?"

A hollow laugh erupted from the less likely source in Naruto. Everyone looked to the skewered Naruto to see a bloodied smile on his face.

"I was really not expecting that..." said Naruto in a calm and low tone, unfitting of a man with a sword through his body. Sasori was about to speak but a set of gold chains ended those words as they wrapped around him tightly. "I can't believe I didn't see that coming..."

Slowly walking his way off the sword still through him, Naruto spit out a glob of blood. Turning to Sasori, the blood trailing down his chin, stab wound through his chest, and the empty look in his eyes were chilling from Sasori's perspective.

 _"How is he moving still..that poison was specifically designed for Jinchuriki."_ thought Sasori, watching Naruto stare at him. _"Is the Kyubi that strong..."_

"Don't bother struggling..I won't be letting go anytime soon." said Naruto, hands glowing blue. Squatting a bit, Naruto moved his glowing hands to his hip as a Rasengan pulsed between them.

"It seems this is the end..." said Sasori, ending his struggling finally. Watching Naruto pump wind chakra into the Rasengan, Sasori just closed his eyes. The screeching noise coming from the jutsu was almost deafening as the sheer power could be felt. "Seems I should of immobilized you when I could have. I overestimated the power of my toxin...How funny."

Sasori could feel it. Death was near. Whatever that jutsu the boy was charging up, it'd be the end of him. If that first purple Rasengan would of been a death blow had he not moved his heart, who was he to think this one wouldn't. Especially since the gold chains around him prevented him from moving his heart to another puppet. It was over.

"A gift for defeating me. In ten days time, a spy of mine in Orochimaru's organization will be at Tenchi bridge. I trust you all will use this inf-"

 **"Futon: Shinku Rasenha (Wind Style: Vacuum Spiral Wave)"** said Naruto, bringing his hands forward, bottom of his palms touching. A bright blue beam of chakra with white swirls of wind flowing through it erupted from Naruto's palms. The ground behind Naruto uprooted from the force of his jutsu as Naruto's heels dug into the ground. A silhouette of Sasori's body could be seen along with the noiseless scream he was emitting.

A solid eight seconds of continuous fire, the Rasengan variant finally died down. In its wake were a deep, glowing trench and a hole in the cave wall that had Sasori at the end of it. Or at least what was left of Sasori that is.

"Naru...Naruto..." stammered Sakura after seeing Naruto's jutsu. This wasn't Kyubi powered up Naruto or some form of combination jutsu. Naruto essentially turned a Rasengan into a laser cannon. And it was awe-spiring to see it's destructive power. Especially since Naruto couldn't be at full power from that stab wound. "Naruto!"

Realizing Naruto indeed was stabbed through his chest not half a minute ago, Sakura looked over to see Naruto giving her a thumbs up with a bloodied smile. That pose ending when Naruto face planted into the ground.

"No no no no..come on Naruto. You got to wake up, you can't die here." said Sakura, flipping Naruto over before placing both hands over his wound. A large burst of chakra later and Sakura was attempting to mend Naruto's wounds together as quick as possible. "What about your dream of becoming Hokage? Or the people you'd leave behind? Naruto...Naruto!"

Watching Sakura frantically try to heal her teammate, Chiyo stood a ways back watching.

 _"That boy..."_ thought Chiyo, looking at the unresponsive Naruto. _"That boy is going to mean something to the world one day.."_

Walking slowly over to Sakura and Naruto, Chiyo knelt opposite the pink haired kunoichi.

"The Kyubi. Why isn't it healing Naruto? Naruto always heals fast...it's got to be that poison..." said Sakura, trying to identify it but to no avail. Especially considering the dire situation and the lack of time available. Narutow as dying fast. "There's not enough time to make an antidote..."

"Sakura-san...please. Allow me.." said Chiyo, stopping Sakura. Seeing the tears welling up in the girl's eyes, Chiyo knew she was making the right choice. She could feel it in her heart. **"Kisho Tensei (One's Own Life Reincarnation)"**

 _(With Kakashi and Shizuka)_

 **"Kamui (Authority of the Gods)"** said Kakashi, Sharingan seemingly straining as it looked directly at Deidara. Deidara heard the jutsu name but upon seeing nothing, wondered if it was a misfire.

 _"Kakashi would never misfire..."_ thought Deidara before feeling a strange sensation. Almost as if he was being sucked into a vortex. And that sensation was right because upon looking down, he could see a vortex forming over his body. _"What the hell is this..."_

Panic filled the Iwa Bomber as his owl began to fly left and right to try to dodge the vortex that continued to follow him.

"Keep it straight Kakashi.." said Shizuka, whipping out her final four kunai. Stepping into her toss, Shizuka sent the kunai in each cardinal direction originating at Deidara. **"Tajuu Kunai Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (Multiple Kunai Shadow Clone Techinque)"**

The once four kunai turned into a massive tunnel of kunai that Deidara had to fly directly in the middle of lest he be pelted with the sharp projectiles. And due to that tunnel, Kakashi was given a perfect window to complete his jutsu.

"It's over.." said Kakashi, letting his technique take hold. Deidara could be heard grunting as the vortex warped his body in a swirl like pattern. And after 2 seconds of warping, Deidara completely vanished from sight. Upon Deidara's disappearance, the clay owl he was riding seemed to lose consciousness due to its creator no longer controlling it.

Swan diving to the floor, Shizuka attempted to catch Gaara but knew she wouldn't make it in time. Luckily, Rock Lee appeared in the nick of time to catch the explosive bird before it could hit the ground. Seeing the rest of Team Gai arrive behind Rock Lee, Kakashi breathed out a sigh.

"Glad you guys are okay. Didn't think that seal would be trapped like that. But there's no time... we have to see how Naruto, Sakura, and Chiyo are doing." said Kakashi. Everyone nodded at Kakashi's words as they all took off back to the original cave point to check on their comrades.

 _(Naruto's mind - Earlier)_

"Wow...I never saw that jutsu in full use against an opponent." said Naruto weakly with a small smile. "Better than I imagined.."

Holding his chest, Naruto turned around slowly to look at his Bijuu.

"So what do we got Fox...cause I don't feel any better.." said Naruto lowly.

Usually when he received a wound, Naruto could feel heat come from it before it mended itself. That wasn't happening this time. It just felt cold.

 **"Seems I can't be of any help to you boy.."** said the Kyubi. Seeing the black spots on its fur, Naruto could tell the poison was hitting the fox just as hard. **"The toxin placed in your body is affecting me just as it is you."**

"Ah..I see." said Naruto, calmly taking a seat in his mind. Still clutching his chest, Naruto made sense to himself what the Kyubi was saying. "Normally when I get hurt. It's just me getting hurt and you can fix that no problem. This time, we're both equally hurt due to the poison ravaging my system."

 **"Indeed. Even if I wanted to help you. I couldn't."** said the Kyubi, laying down on its paws. The fox could feel the poison tormenting its own body and knew Naruto had to be feeling the same way. Yet he was just sitting calmly, holding his chest. **"How are you so calm about this.."**

"How are you so calm?"

 **"I know why I'm okay with dying. I'll disperse and eventually come back in a few years."** said the Kyubi as darkness began to shroud the chamber. Naruto was losing consciousness. **"You. You will die. So why aren't you panicking or whatever it is you humans do when death is near."**

"To be honest. I couldn't tell you." said Naruto, eyes closing as he spoke. He could hear Sakura frantically trying to treat him. But he couldn't feel his body so there was no way he could give her a response. "It just feels...I don't know. I can't really explain it. Before I do die though, can I know something..."

Grunting in an 'ask away' fashion, the Kyubi watch Naruto take a deep breath before letting it out.

"What's your real name..." said Naruto, shocking the large Fox. Expecting a 'Why'd you attack Konoha?' or 'Will you please not attack my village when you reform?', the large Bijuu wasn't prepared for that one. "Being named Kyubi can't be your name. If it is, that's gotta be top 2 worst names ever because it's so plain... So, what's your real...name.."

The Kyubi watched Naruto for a moment as the blonde haired kid finally looked totally unresponsive. The darkness shrouding his mind was obviously a sign that he was out of there. Looking back at his fading form, the fox spoke one word.

 **"Kurama."** said the now named Kurama. Moment after he said his name, a light burst through the darkness of Naruto's mind that Kurama looked up at. **"Hmm..this isn't normal medical chakra. The pink haired one is good with medical jutsu and hers did nothing. This feels more like...yes. Seems you aren't dying yet kid."**

Feeling the light, Kurama could also feel his chakra again. The dark spots on his body vanishing rapidly as the feel of his chakra returned. Seems that old lady was of some use coming out here with them. Kurama decided to give her a boost. Not for her benefit though, he wanted to see more of who Naruto was and would become.

 **"He could be the one Jiji spoke about.."** said Kurama, massive output of chakra flowing to Naruto as he spoke. **"I shall be watching you more closely Uzumaki Naruto.."**

* * *

 _(Unknown Location)_

Vortex appearing in midair, Deidara's body came flying out of it before landing roughly on a platform. Looking around, Deidara could see numerous platforms all around.

"Where the fuck am I?" said Deidara. Looking at the platforms, Deidara could see weapons, money, books, and just...everything. Coming to a stand, Deidara eventually spotted a person. "Who is that?"

Right eye having a scope to it, Deidara could make out the man even from their distance. He looked like a normal guy bar the scars on the right side of his body. The thing that really caught Deidara's eye was the Sharingan the man possessed.

"Another Uchiha..." said Deidara lowly before the man sharply turned to look at him. Deidara blanched at the man's stare before seeing him disappear in the same swirl Kakashi did to him.

"Such a pity that you came here... even more so because you've seen my face." said the Uchiha, now standing behind Deidara. "Oh well.."

Kunai stabbed cleanly into his heart, Deidara coughed up blood before falling lifeless to the ground. The man then warped back to his original platform as he continued what he was doing. Though he had one thought.

 _"Seems Kakashi awakened the Mangekyo..."_

 _(With Naruto)_

Laying deathly still, Naruto had a blue glow over his chest. A blue glow that came from Chiyo's reincarnation technique. Sakura knew what that technique did and the cost to its user. Upon trying to tell Chiyo that, the old woman stopped her before she could start.

Chiyo felt she lived a long and wonderful life. Did it have its low points? Of course. Everyone's life does. But she'd been able to live it. Dying at the age of 16 didn't sit right with her. Especially considering she could feel Naruto could and would be important to the world one day. She couldn't explain it, it's just how it was.

"Naruto-kun!" shouted Shizuka as she walked into the cave. Sakura looked up to see the black haired beauty making a bee line for Naruto. Sliding into a stop above Naruto's head, Shizuka looked at her unresponsive boyfriend.

"Do not fear young lady...young Naruto-chan will be fine." said Chiyo, feeling her technique begin to sap her vitality. The process was officially starting. Her life force was being shifted to the teen slowly but surely.

So many questions fluttered through Shizuka's mind. But rather than fire off question after question, she remained quiet to let the woman focus. She said Naruto would be fine and from Sakura's demeanor, she wasn't lying.

That was until something apparently caused Chiyo to blanch and stop her technique. That something being Naruto's eyes snapping open and a guttural groan erupting from his throat.

"Aaahhhh...shit!" shouted Naruto, popping into a stand with a burst of Kyubi chakra blazing around him. A stand that turned into a sprint. Everyone watched the once unconscious Jinchurki stop running before moving his hand from his chest.

A hole the size of a blade was there as Naruto grunted in pain. Watching a black liquid seep out of the hole, the wound eventually fizzed before healing completely.

"Kami that hurt..." said Naruto before getting bear hugged by Shizuka. Hearing her incoherently speak into his shoulder, Naruto just rubbed her back soothingly. "You didn't think I'd just die on you did you?"

"You suck..you suck so bad." said Shizuka, lightly punching Naruto in the stomach. While the couple had their moment, Sakura was staring at Chiyo curiously.

"I thought that technique killed the user..." said Sakura as Chiyo nodded her head.

"It does. But Naruto-chan was never dead. Dying, yes. But never fully out." said Chiyo, looking over at Shizuka pepper Naruto with kisses. "All my technique basically did was free his Bijuu from the poison's effect. And the Kyubi did the rest as you could see."

"Wow..that's amazing." said Sakura before seeing Chiyo turn to Rock Lee. The Taijutsu specialist was still holding onto to the recently deceased Godaime Kazekage.

"Bring him to me.." requested Chiyo as Rock Lee only nodded his head. Chiyo only looked at Naruto who finally looked away from Shizuka to see the Suna Elder. _"His life and now Gaara's life. Who'd have thought I'd be given the opportunity to support the future generations so mightily. His friendship with Gaara and both of their views are something that may very well change the world..."_

 _(8 days later - Konoha Main Gate)_

"Anmmpco-khan. mm -ine"

"What was that gaki?"

"Anmmpco-khan. mm -ine"

"Do you understand him Shi-chan?"

"I think Naruto-kun is saying 'Anko. I'm fine.'" clarified Shizuka casually. Shizuka stood next to Anko, who was crushing Naruto to her chest in a hug.

"My favorite person in the whole world almost dies a week ago?" questioned Anko, not letting Naruto go from the safety of her bosom. "I don't think he's fine at all. If I'd have known I'd have left my mission earlier."

"Yeah. Seeing him motionless like that was dreadful." said Shizuka, watching Naruto give up trying to escape Anko's grip. "I didn't even see the sword go in like Sakura did. I couldn't imagine. It still makes my hands shake some.."

And of course it would. Shizuka is close to Naruto. One of the closest along with Jiraiya, Tsunade, Anko, and Team Kakashi. And she knew how durable he was. From the stories of how Sasuke rammed a chidori through his chest to actually seeing him heal through gruesome injuries in a flash, seeing him dying was world shattering. If Chiyo wasn't already healing Naruto, or Kami forbid couldn't heal him, Shizuka may have gone insane.

But that was then. In the past and dwelling on it would do no good. But Shizuka would be remiss if she didn't let Anko in on one fact.

"Anko-chan. I almost died from a wound to the chest as well.."

Hearing the Nadeshiko princess's announcement, Anko blinked before looking at her.

"Oh you poor baby.." said Anko, holding an arm out to beckon her also into a hug. Shizuka grinned widely as she moved right next to Naruto and received the same treatment he was getting.

Watching all of this happen was Jiraiya just as Sakura walked up to the group of four.

"I'm starting to think Shizuka is bi-curious. She does the same with Ino.." said Sakura, looking over to see Jiraiya scribbling fiercely into a notebook. Looking back, Sakura just shrugged. "It's not my worry if they are. But it just seems like they could be. They're playfulness walks the line and sometimes crosses it to be honest."

"Doesn't matter your sexual orientation. Anko-chan is Anko-chan. And her chest feels like what laying in a bed made of marshmallows would like. And everyone likes that" said Naruto, standing in Sakura's place having performed a substitution with her. Naruto watched Sakura grow angry at his antics before she calmed down almost immediately.

"Dhay willy arr porrfeck..." mumbled Sakura as Naruto just nodded.

"Told ya." said Naruto grinning before feeling Jiraiya's stare. Looking over at his sensei, Naruto rose an eyebrow. "What?"

"Why didn't you substitute with me..." said Jiraiya, internally depressed at his apprentice. Naruto had a look of shame on his face at that as Jiraiya shook his head. "I thought I taught you better. Let's just get this mission started. Gaki ruined he mood."

"I really hope this pans out. This could all be a hoax by a man that nearly killed me." said Naruto, straightening up along with the rest of his current team. "But if it isn't. We'll get a spy, a Sasori spy, from Orochimaru."

"Bringing us closer to Sasuke-kun."

"And killing my teammate."

"Sounds good to me." said Naruto, punching his fist into his hand. "Let's go wild."

* * *

 **And That's a Wrap.** **Hope you enjoyed. For your visual, Naruto's Rasenha basically looks like the Shinku Hadoken by Ryu. Same effect the Rasenshuriken has though, just a cannon. Little something different you know.**

 **-Hamp**


	9. Promise

**Damn Hamp...Back at it again with the fanfics. Chapter 9. Enjoy**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Fuck. I thought I owned it for a while due to my hiatus from here; will explain at the bottom for my faithful peeps. But shit, the reality of saying I don't own it again makes my egotistical 2016 stumble up its ever rising mountain. I have been humbled. For now at least...

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Promise**

Timing. Definitively is the regulation of the speed, or of the moment of occurrence, of something so as to produce the most effective results. Such as cooking food or having the perfect jump on your enemy. Those two are immensely different but the latter pertains mainly to the current situation.

Naruto and his current team of Shizuka, Sakura, Anko, and Jiriaya were waiting on one of Konoha's most notorious nuke nin. Well at least a spy of that nuke nin. Said nuke nin being Orochimaru of the Sannin.

Ten days ago, Naruto ended Sasori's life. Luckily or unluckily depending on the validity of the information, Konoha was about to come face to face with a spy. A spy in Orochimaru's organization with Sasori level Intel.

Being a renowned spy himself, not many, if any, met Jiriaya's legendary status. Except for Sasori. He was one of the few with spies just as loaded with information as Jiraiya's own that came close to the Toad Sannin's.

Hence why Tsunade deemed it necessary to check in on that bit of information from the dead puppeteer. The potential gain far outweighed the potential loss. Though having Naruto and Jiraiya there, the group should easily be able to get away from an ambush. Or know one is coming before they could get trapped.

And that's where timing came in. Because life always seemed to want to complicate things for no reason.

"So...what are we supposed to do now blondie?" questioned Anko as she veered her chocolate brown eyes to the whiskered Jinchuriki.

"It just had to be now..." said Naruto, sucking his teeth. "Ero-sensei always gets called by the toads at the _perfect_ time."

Sarcasm dripped from Naruto's voice as he said perfect. Mainly because they were all situated in a forest overlooking the tenchi bridge after Jiraiya gave them the plan. Well saying they were all situated is a lie because Jiraiya was nowhere to be found.

 _(Flashback - few minutes ago)_

 _"I disguise myself as Sasori. Spy comes. Capture. We leave. Maybe a few explosions here and there between those." said Jiraiya. Looking at his team to see if anyone had any qualms, Sakura raised her hand which caught Jiraiya's attention. "Yes ma'am?"_

 _"What if it's an ambush?"_

 _"We go to plan B immediately." said Jiraiya as Sakura rose her hand again. "Plan B is whip ass."_

 _"Plan B is usually Plan A as well. I love Plan B" said Naruto, punching into his palm with his other hand._

 _"Agreed. One of the best plans ever." chimed in Anko at that. "Who needs a 100 chess moves Nara plan when you can just flex some muscle. Simplicity rules the day when you're strong."_

 _"Amen." said Naruto, looking at Jiraiya who was just nodding fervently in agreement._

 _"Alright. Let's get this show on the road." said Jiraiya before feeling a pull in the back of his mind. Naruto noticed his sensei's subtle blanching and knew that feeling all too well. Especially being a toad summoner himself._

 _"Fuck..." said Naruto just after Jiraiya vanished in a poof of smoke from his reverse summoning away._

 _(Flashback End)_

"I really don't like that you all are looking at me like I'm supposed to be in charge now..." said Naruto, glancing at the three women with him all looking at him expectantly. Pointing a finger at all three of them, Naruto leveled a mild glare. "You're all 'technically' higher ranked than me. Shizu-hime was a Jonin. Anko-chan is a Jonin. And Sakura-chan is the apprentice to the Hokage. I should be looking at you all for answers."

"Aww. Naru-kun is flustered at being the pseudo leader." said Shizuka, pinching Naruto's cheek. A small laugh came from her as she needed to move her hand when Naruto attempted to bite it.

"We all know you're in charge now Naruto." said Sakura, smile on her face at the proverbial rain cloud that appeared above her teammate.

"That's so not smart.." said Naruto, looking to Anko who walked up to stand right in front of him.

"Man up there Gaki. You're Jiraiya's apprentice. And this is Jiraiya's mission." said Anko. "You want to be Hokage one day. And you're actually getting promoted to Jonin here soon I believe. It's time to lead."

"Yeah!" agreed Sakura, patting Naruto on the back lightly. "You know we always got your back."

"And always here to lend a hand if need be." said Shizuka, grabbing Naruto's hand and squeezing it gently.

"Damn right. So sack up and lead on whiskers-kun." said Anko, fire burning in her eyes as she looked at Naruto. Naruto just stood still for a few moments before nodding his head.

"You're all right. I got this...watch for my signal." said Naruto in a weakened voice as he turned and started heading for the bridge. As Naruto started to walk away, Sakura scooted closer to Anko as they both looked at his retreating form.

"Didn't Jiraiya-sama expressly say that the leader order went Jiraiya, Anko, Sakura/Shizuka, can of beans, then Naruto?" questioned Sakura as Anko just nodded. "Just checking."

"Yep. I believe in the gaki. He can do it. Plus, if his plan works. I can just take the credit for it. If not, I'll blame him." said Anko before feeling the temperature drop. Turning to her left, she only saw Shizuka smiling with her eyes closed.

"Anko-chan. I like you. Which is why you get a warning." said Shizuka, never looking at Anko as she continued to smile. "Touch that part of Naruto again. And I'll stab you. Not cut or slash. I will stab you. Repeatedly."

Anko only smiled and nodded at the calm tone as she knew what Shizuka was talking about. When Sakura, Shizuka, and Anko were reassuring Naruto, they all touched him in accordance to something they said. Sakura said back, Shizuka said hand, and Anko said sack.

Which she grabbed a more than handful of earlier when speaking to him. Which also invoked that weakened voice from the power Jinchuriki after she did it. Anko only looked back as she saw Naruto shift into a replica of Sasori in Hiruko before he walked onto the bridge.

 _(45 minutes later - with Jiraiya)_

In a similar poof of smoke as his disappearance, Jiraiya appeared right back in the place he left.

"Sorry about that everyone, the elder toads..." started Jiraiya before trailing off as the smoke cleared. Rather than a lush forest opposing the one he was in, a massive trench led through a currently burning forest.

"Naruto." said Jiraiya, jumping the gap between forests due to the bridge having been blown to pieces, likely by his student. Putting out fires as he went, Jiraiya eventually reached a large barren field. "Damn gaki.."

A once mighty forest was leveled from the signs of battle between a Kyubi-fied Naruto and Orochimaru. Countless dead snakes, demolished demonic gates, and an aura of death. He could still feel the oppressive chakra permeating the air of the once bountiful forest.

Standing in the middle of the field, Jiraiya spotted a small seal. The seal was a Uzumaki swirl surrounded by kanji that looked like sparks fluttering away from the swirl design.

"Well. Let's go find the kid. Since the fight was over here I assume it wasn't an ambush." said Jiriaya, taking off to find his apprentice. "Well it could of been but it's hard to successfully ambush a four-tailed Jinchuriki. Where you at brat?"

 _(With Naruto)_

"That damn snake wouldn't die..." said Naruto to no one in particular. Mainly because he was alone having split up with his team upon entering a quickly located Orochimaru hideout. "Even against four tails.."

 **"You weren't using the power in the right capacity."** stated the sentient mass of Chakra in Naruto's head, the Nine tailed fox. **"Had you of done that, it'd have been no contest."**

 _"Well Kurama..."_ replied Naruto, remembering his Bijuu's name when the fox gave it during the aftermath of his fight with Sasori. It surprised Kurama that he did remember because Naruto looked dead when he said it. But if Naruto was dead, obviously Kurama would of died as well and that didn't happen. _"Trying to not feel angry when using your chakra is hard. It's like it dredges up everything negative, anything bad in my life, and I can feel the negativity from others too. It's tough."_

 **"That's now how you master it.."**

 _"How do you master it then..."_

 **"I won't make it that easy on you. Keep practicing. Because when you get it, it'll be one of the last things you'll ever need."** said Kurama, getting a stiff nod from Naruto. As Naruto continued to creep through the hideout, Kurama let out a growl that gave Naruto pause. **"Uchiha.."**

It was one of the things that Naruto was trying to get used to. He and Kurama reached a common ground a few days after his fight with Sasori. In exchange for power, Naruto allowed the fox the ability to feel through his senses. Such a simple request from the fox, but it was one Naruto did without hesitation. Kurama would get more from the deal as he asked but the only thing he wanted at the moment was simple contact with the world outside of Naruto's seal.

And after a few days, Naruto realized that Kurama's senses through him were much better than his. So much so, Kurama could distinguish people with ease. Especially the more dastardly of people.

 _"Just like back with Furido and Fuka.."_ thought Naruto to that moment before stopping at a door directly to his left. _"He's here?"_

A small grunt from the fox confirmed that as Naruto could feel his blood begin to boil. Telling himself that he wasn't excited would be a lie. He could visibly see goosebumps forming and feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

Walking into the room as quiet as a feather, Naruto could see the silhouette of a person sleeping on a bed. It was a very Spartan room because Naruto could only see a bed and a nightstand with a lit candle on top.

Staring at the figure for the longest time, Naruto eventually let a golden chain start seeping from his left palm.

"Who are you.. And why are you in my room?" questioned the figure in a voice that, despite the age in it now, was still easy to recognize. He was always agitated for no reason.

"Sup teme..." said Naruto, casually like he wasn't as excited as he knew he was. Had to keep appearances and all with his 'best friend'. Seeing Sasuke flinch at hearing his voice, Naruto could feel the smirk form on Sasuke's face.

"Dobe..." said Sasuke, not even bothering to turn and look at him. There was no need for more words. There was never any need for words with them. Everything they needed or wanted to say could be done with fists.

Both sat in limbo, waiting for the other to make the first move. Neither of them moved for about a full minute until the small candle in Sasuke's room flickered off. Sharingan snapping open the same time as Naruto's Kyubi red ones, both ex teammates moved same time.

* * *

 _(With Shizuka)_

"All these pathways, so easy to get loss in here." said Shizuka, having stopped worrying about being silent when she noticed no one was here. It was like a ghost town in this hideout.

When the group of four arrived after Naruto's violent fight with Orochimaru, the group found a hideout after following Orochimaru's retreat. Deciding to investigate and then destroy like they do to all of them, the group all split up into different hallways.

But it seemed Orochimaru was smart and cleared this hideout before they arrived. Because nothing was here. Appearing to get to the end of her hallway, Shizuka saw Anko and Sakura both meet up just as she rounded her corner.

Same time as Shizuka's voice rang out to call them, a massive explosion rocked the hideout as it shook for a few seconds. Anko and Sakura both turned to Shizuka as they all realized at the same moment who could of caused that.

"Naruto." said Shizuka as Sakura's brain racked for a few seconds. If Naruto had already 'beaten' Orochimaru and Anko had handled Kabuto, then who could Naruto have met that would cause an explosion like that.

"It can't be.." said Sakura, taking off in a sprint toward the explosion. Shizuka and Anko followed the medic ninja's lead as she twisted and turned toward the sound of the explosion. Spotting Naruto standing in a large area with a destroyed roof, Sakura hurried to his side.

Naruto never looked to Sakura as he kept his red eyes peeled directly forward. Sakura eventually realized who Naruto was staring at so intently.

"Sakura.." came Sasuke's voice as Sakura's eyes widened. Slowly turning her head to the voice, Sakura turned and saw him.

"Sas-sasuke..kun..." said Sakura lowly, though you could hear her clear as day.

Staring down at Sakura with his Sharingan still blazing, Sasuke stood looking more mature than the last time she saw him. Wearing dark blue pants, Sasuke had a blue cloth covering him from his stomach to his knees, held up by a purple rope belt. Finishing his attire was a white, long-sleeved shirt kept open at the torso with black arm guards that covered his forearms and black shinobi sandals.

Sasuke's Sharingan then trailed to the two last to enter the destroyed area, recognizing Anko but not the black haired girl.

"Hn. Is she supposed to be my replacement?" questioned Sasuke, peering his eyes at Shizuka who matched his gaze.

"Perhaps. I'd thought you'd be hotter from the stories I heard." said Shizuka with a shrug, trying to take the tension out of the occasion. Normally that line would of worked and Naruto would of joined her, but seeing her joke fall on deaf ears, Shizuka realized this was different.

"Gaki would of but.." whispered Anko, not taking her eyes off Sasuke. "Well you can see it."

Shizuka just nodded as she turned to see Naruto never cease staring at Sasuke.

"Why did you spare my life...all those years ago?" questioned Naruto, never blinking as Sasuke's eyes turned back to him. "You walked away from that last clash and I didn't wake up until I was already back in Konoha. You could of killed me...but why didn't you?"

"I spared your life...on a whim." said Sasuke, an almost ethereal glow coming from his Sharingan. "I didn't want to give _him_ the satisfaction of knowing I gained power _his_ way. However..." continued Sasuke, now standing with a hand on Naruto's shoulder right after he said however. "If you had time to come chase me, you should of been training. So this time, I will kill you...on my whim. Guess you won't live to be Hokage, eh Naruto?"

 _"Kami that kid moves fast...I barely kept up with him."_ thought Anko, looking to see Shizuka was in the same boat as her. Sakura finally turned to Sasuke as Anko nodded internally. _"He might be faster than the gaki..."_

"Heh..." laughed Naruto, hearing Sasuke unsheathe his sword slowly. Closing his own red eyes, Naruto just seemed to relax like his best friend wasn't about to run him through with a sword. "How can I be the Hokage if I can't save my best friend...eh Sasuke?"

A noticeable pause came from Sasuke, one caught by everyone watching. Getting over Naruto's statement, Sasuke just continued with his plan as he brought his sword down.

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto!" shouted Sakura, watching Sasuke about to skewer Naruto like it was nothing. Time seemed to slow down at that point as Sasuke's sword neared Naruto and Naruto was making no move to stop it.

"Enough of that gaki. Kick his ass and let's go home.." said Anko, a snake coming from her sleeve as it stopped Sasuke's sword. Sasuke merely glanced at Anko before scoffing.

"Nice block.." said Sasuke before channeling lightning into his sword. Easily ripping through the snake, Sasuke's sword continued to Naruto. "Not nice enough though.."

"As if I'd make it that easy." said Naruto, hand clutching Sasuke's wrist. Sasuke's sword stopped inches away from Naruto's liver as it sat just outside of his flak jacket. A noticeable power struggle was occurring between the two but Sasuke's sword never advanced closer. Even with that power struggle, Naruto's and Sasuke's faces never showed that they were exerting effort.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." said Sasuke, smirking before moving his head back a few inches to dodge a kunai. Looking to Shizuka who'd thrown the projectile, Sasuke watched her rush him. Tomoe of his Sharingan spinning in a quick rotation, Sasuke watched Anko channel chakra to help Shizuka.

 **"Sen'eijashu (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)"** said Anko, several snakes fluttering from her sleeve toward Sasuke. Feeling Naruto's other hand grip his arm that was on Naruto's shoulder, Sasuke seemed trapped between the three. Flipping Naruto over his now clothesline of an arm, Sasuke prepped to defend from all directions.

 **"Chidori Ngashi (Chidori Current)"** said Sasuke, full body sparking with a chidori that covered him completely. Though the jutsu didn't protect him like he thought it would. In fact, it failed prematurely mainly from the side that Naruto was on.

 **"Kaze no Tate (Wind Shield)"** said Naruto, activating his wind shield the moment he saw a spark come from Sasuke. Wind, being a natural electrical insulator, caused one side of Sasuke's current to fail which also ended the jutsu in its entirety.

Sasuke brought his sword up to block Shizuka's kunai but was soon wrapped around the waist by Anko's snakes. Naruto landed in a handspring from the flip by Sasuke as he watched Anko's snakes squeeze the Uchiha tightly.

Though Naruto could feel something wrong with Sasuke and hurriedly sprung into the air while sending a golden chain out.

"It's a substitution.." said Naruto, chain wrapping around Shizuka's waist just as Sasuke was covered in a poof of smoke.

Shizuka saw the log laced with explosive tags, watching them light up in front of her face. Luckily Naruto was faster and managed to pull her out of the way in time.

 **BOOM!**

Smoke billowed out from the violent explosion as the small, now open ceiling room was obscured from view for a few seconds. Shizuka was coughing from the smoke and could feel Sakura appear next to her.

"You okay Shizuka?" questioned Sakura, immediately glancing the girl over. Seeing her nod, Sakura breathed a sigh of relief at that. _"That's the second person Sasuke-kun almost killed today..."_

Sounds of fighting rang out through the smoke. Upon it clearing, Sasuke and Naruto could be seen going toe to toe with one another in a fistfight.

Two fists from Naruto were dodged by Sasuke thanks to his Sharingan as he lashed out with a sword slash. Naruto spun to dodge the slash and ducked the follow up swing as well. A jumping roundhouse from Naruto was blocked by the hilt of Sasuke's chokuto as Sasuke then sent the sword in a straightforward stab at the airborne Naruto.

Sasuke's Sharingan only saw a grin come from Naruto as he was stabbed cleanly with the blade. Dispelling in a poof of smoke, Sasuke scoffed at the trickery.

"Shadow Clone.." said Sasuke before turning sharply to engage another Naruto appearing behind him. Sasuke's blind swing was ducked though as Naruto closed the distance between them immediately.

Wrapping one arm around Sasuke's waist, Naruto now stood under Sasuke's sword wielding shoulder while wrapping his other arm around the rest of his waist.

 **"Kitsune Bomu (Fox Bomb)"** said Naruto, strength augmented by the flash of Kyubi chakra now shrouding him. Sasuke was whipped from an upright position to being slammed on his neck violently by Naruto's backward movement.

A small crater formed from the powerful slam as dust fluttered up along with it. Naruto kipped up into a stance as he turned around to look where he slammed Sasuke at.

"Seems you did train a bit..." said Sasuke, standing up slowly as his head was down. Naruto could see the signs of Sasuke's Curse Seal being activated as his skin was darker and his hair was more blue. Seeing a trail of blood seep down the right side of Sasuke's face, Naruto could see his attack actually landed home. Sasuke's quick power up managed to keep it from ending the fight though. "I gotta see this.."

Locking eyes with Naruto when his head tilted up, Sasuke entered Naruto's mind.

 _(Naruto's Mind)_

A large bubbled version of Kurama sat neatly around Naruto as he channeled the chakra externally. Naruto stood in his mind alone with the fox until he blinked. Upon reopening his eyes from the blink, Sasuke stood in front of Kurama's nose with a palm up.

 **"Seems his eyes are powerful enough to actually come here and see me..."** said Kurama, a bit impressed at the young Uchiha in front of him. Sasuke seemed amazed at the bubble fox surrounding Naruto before quickly cooling his features.

"So this is the source of your power. All this time.." said Sasuke, eyes taking in the Kyubi in its entirety. "You've had this inside of you."

"Pretty much.." said Naruto in a nonchalant tone, not even worried about Sasuke being here. Naruto had his arms crossed as he simply stared at Sasuke. "I can kind of see what you mean about Uchihas now. I can feel the sinister feeling now. Mostly emanating from his eyes and chakra."

 **"It's indeed something awful. Chakra and eyes more sinister than my own..."** said Kurama, staring down Sasuke. **"Same feel as Uchiha Madara's almost."**

At that name of Uchiha Madara, Sasuke gripped Kurama's nose as he squeezed down. Kurama burst like the bubble he projected to be as Sasuke stood in the wake of Kurama's dissolving.

"As if I'm supposed to know who that is..." said Sasuke, seeing Naruto still not react to his suppressing of his inner Bijuu. Confused internally at that, Sasuke just watched the bubble Kurama reform just as fast as he was suppressed.

"That was pretty good Sasuke- _chan..._ " mocked Naruto with the added suffix. "Maybe if I didn't want to use the fox's power, I'd have let you suppress it. But that's not the case. Maybe if you were Itachi, you could of done better.."

Sasuke's eyes spun dangerously at the dropping of his elder brother's name as Naruto just smiled at his best friend.

 _"Feels good to be on the other side of this for once.."_ thought Naruto as the enraged Uchiha lunged at him inside his mind and outside of it as well.

 _(20 minutes later - with Jiraiya)_

"Man. Didn't know the gaki managed to hurt you this bad. This is almost too easy." said Jiraiya, standing over a bleeding and beaten Orochimaru who had a sneer on his face.

 _"This was supposed to be me killing Sasori to weaken the Akatsuki..."_ thought Orochimaru, staring at his calm ex-teammate in Jiraiya. Having faced down the four-tailed Naruto not 30 minutes ago, Orochimaru knew he couldn't deal with a full strength Jiraiya right after.

"How did you all get this location and information? There's no way you all killed Sasori and managed to get this out of him.." said Orochimaru, trying to stall for time. Jiraiya merely dug into his ear as he flicked the gunk out of sight and out of mind before turning to his teammate.

"I do run a pretty powerful spy network.." said Jiraiya, not giving away that Sasori just gave it as a reward for his defeat. So why not bolster his own reputation while not giving out that information?

Hey, the opportunity was there and who was Jiraiya to miss such a thing. A bright blue ball of chakra began to form in Jiraiya's hand that looked ominous despite its bright nature.

"This is the end Orochimaru.."

Stalking the injured snake, Jiraiya got ten feet away from Orochimaru before having to dodge a swipe from the newly arrived Kabuto. Jiraiya noticed the snake bites and cut up Kabuto standing before him and protecting his master.

"Kid. If Shizuka and Anko kicked your ass, you're definitely out of your place here." said Jiraiya, dodging the flurry of strikes from Kabuto who never relented. Only stopping when Jiraiya had enough and planted the concussive ball into the medic's sternum. Creating a Kabuto sized crater into the rock he was launched into, Jiraiya just shook his head. "Guess you accomplished what you set out to..."

Kabuto struggled to pick his head up as his chakra was depleted and couldn't heal from the deadly Rasengan. The first time he was hit by that jutsu was three years by Naruto. And even then after healing it he couldn't move for some time afterward. This was Jiraiya of the Sannin hitting him flush with it after his defeat by the hands of Anko and Shizuka.

He'd rushed to his master's side after escaping the snake binds wrapped around him when Naruto's clone vanished from watching over him. And upon seeing Orochimaru being easily handled by Jiraiya, Kabuto set out to distract the Sannin to allow Orochimaru to escape. And escape Orochimaru did as a bloody smirk showed on Kabuto's face.

"Seems...I could serve Oroch..Orochimaru-sama once more..." said Kabuto weakly, looking at the unforgiving eyes of Jiraiya bare down on him. Eventually the medic passed out as Jiraiya just let out a sigh before closing his eyes.

"Everytime..." said Jiraiya, biting his thumb to summon a toad to transport Kabuto. If he couldn't have the head of the snake, getting Kabuto was the next best thing. Right before Jiraiya could summon the toad, he looked up when he noticed clouds cover a small stretch of the sky in the distance. The worrisome thing was the dragon made of lightning peeking its head out of the clouds. "You better not die..."

* * *

 _(Earlier - Naruto vs Sasuke)_

Backing up from a fist aimed to dislocate his jaw, a battered and bruised Sasuke lashed out with his chokuto as Naruto blocked it with his forearm. An arm wrapped around tightly by his adamantine chains. Naruto created nigh unbreakable forearm bracers to contend with the out for blood Sasuke and his sword.

Batting away the sword strike, an almost equally as beat up Naruto lashed out with a kick that hit Sasuke flush in the ribs. Feeling the bones creak at the force behind his kick, Naruto was surprised to see Sasuke stand his ground while now holding the leg to his side.

A well placed sweep of Naruto's leg and a spin by Sasuke launched Naruto smoothly into the air at a breakneck speed. Righting himself in midair, Naruto looked down to see Sasuke holding the tiger seal.

 **"Katon: Goryuka no jutsu (Fire Style: Grand Dragon Fire Technique)"** said Sasuke, launching one fire dragon after the other at Naruto. About seven dragon-headed fireballs came flying in succession at Naruto as he merely formed a cross hand seal with his hands.

 **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)"** said Naruto, a clone appearing at his side that tossed him away from the fireball that blasted straight through the clone and continued upward.

The same process happened six more times as Naruto effectively dodged each dangerous fire dragon before rocketing a chain to the ground below. Reeling himself in, Naruto landed on the floor about twenty feet away from Sasuke as he looked at his best friend.

Sasuke had numerous bruises littering his person that even affected him even in his Cursed Seal state. Naruto hit hard. A line of blood still trailed from his hairline down his body as he was also sporting a few cracked, maybe broken bones. He looked like hell.

Naruto looked just about the same. Cuts and bruises aligned his person but thanks to his healing factor, they were hardly noticeable now. He looked fresh bar the dried pieces of blood on his arms and the one on his left cheek. His flak jacket was missing as Sasuke diced it up leaving him in just his mesh shirt, which also sported close call slashes. But he still stood with his reddened eyes and initial jinchuriki cloak surrounding his person.

"Wonder why the kid doesn't just go 2 or 3 tails to finish this fight?" questioned Anko out loud, long ceasing her helping Naruto when she realized he didn't need or want it.

This was his fight and Anko was going to let him fight it even if they might have had a better chance at capturing him with the four of them. Which was also why Shizuka likely stopped along with Sakura. This was mainly between Naruto and Sasuke. But Sakura could answer Anko's question for her though.

"Tsunade-sama said the more tails Naruto uses, the least likely he is to take his targets alive." said Sakura, watching Naruto and Sasuke stare one another down in a momentary stop of their fight. Sakura felt a few raindrops as clouds began to form overhead. "It's why he didn't fully use the Kyubi's power the first time he chased down Sasuke, he's still trying to bring him back alive."

Anko frowned at that notion as thinking and acting like that could possibly get Naruto killed. Hell, it'd almost happened in the fight just now.

 _"I really hope you some day just kill this guy. Or other people that do you wrong gaki. He can't be worth it to you still."_ thought Anko. But seeing what she'd seen from the vastly improved Naruto was making that line of thought wrong. Anko then watched Sasuke seem to laugh a bit as he stood opposing Naruto.

"Seems the dead last has been training just a little bit. This was why I wanted to fight you the most back during the Chunin Exams.." said Sasuke, still a tinge jealous of Naruto. "Your ability to grow leaps and bounds is still as impressive as ever. But this...this is where you will fall short. Just like last time."

"You sound rather confident... or probably more like a person about to use their trump card." said Naruto, getting on edge as he saw Sasuke charge up a Chidori.

Ready to fire up a Rasengan, Naruto was surprised when he saw Sasuke leap backwards onto the destroyed roof of the massive room they were in. Watching Sasuke point his lightning coated hand upward, Naruto grimaced as a bolt of lightning shot from Sasuke's hand into the thunderclouds above.

"There's no way..."

Seeing Sasuke's bloodied smirk, Naruto realized it was true. Sasuke had done something unimaginable, he'd tamed lightning. Normally in this circumstance, one would be panicking like how Shizuka, Anko, and Sakura were doing. But Naruto couldn't help but grin with envy at his best friend yet again.

"It's never enough, everything I do you still somehow manage to pull off something better." said Naruto, hearing the lightning dragon roar in the sky above him. Naruto then closed his eyes as he slowly went through hand seals. "Snake, Horse, Rat, Ram, and-"

"It's too late...die." said Sasuke, bringing his hand down just as a poof of smoke covered Naruto's hands. **"Kirin."**

The lightning dragon seemed to coil into the sky before letting out one final roar and bolting down aimed right at Naruto. Being natural lightning, the lightning dragon was sent to the ground at the speed of a normal lightning bolt which was nearly instantaneous.

Sasuke watched on as he knew that it was over. This was the jutsu meant to defeat his brother, a perfect technique meant to instantly kill its target. Rather than the violent explosion he knew his technique should cause, Sasuke got nothing but silence as he peered down at something unfathomable.

Naruto stood calm and casual as ever, only with a sword in his hand. A sword that had an orange guard to it and an intricate design onto the hilt of the blade. Sasuke watched Naruto stab the blade into the ground as a small chime rang out.

 **"Hiraishin: Dorai (Flying Thunder God: Guiding Thunder)"** said Naruto. Sasuke watched the explosion he thought would kill Naruto occur about half a mile away. Realizing that his jutsu actually worked, Naruto let out the only thing that his brain could say at the moment. "Fuck...me...it worked."

Who doesn't love seals? If Naruto knew someone that didn't like seals, he would repeatedly slap them hard enough to knock out a few teeth. Then tell them about the time he teleported a bolt of lightning.

From the moment Naruto told Jiraiya that he wanted to work on himself more than the Kyubi, Jiraiya figured making Naruto a seal expert would be the best course of action. It was in his blood to be a seal master and it was one of the main things he took to with incredible ease during his training.

Naruto took to it so much so that Jiraiya introduced the jinchuriki to the jutsu created by the Nidaime and made famous by the Yondaime. The famous to most and infamous to the same, the **Hirashin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique)**.

A technique that allows instantaneous travel between two marked locations. The true form of the Hiraishin would allow Naruto to teleport himself between the locations he'd marked but that process of the complex jutsu still wasn't fully grasped by him, yet.

And trying to perform Fuinjutsu without 100% knowledge behind the fact you could do it was dangerous. One of Naruto's shadow clones would of been able to testify to that fact from its horrible death when he attempted the first time.

 _"But maybe I should give it a go, I mean I didn't think I'd be able to teleport that lightning bolt just now. And it's been almost 3 months since my last attempt."_ thought Naruto, into his own thoughts rather than the gaping mouthed stares he was receiving from the people around him.

The most baffled of the four was Anko. Mostly because she'd seen that jutsu performed roughly 17 years ago.

 _"The same jikukan kekkai (Space-time barrier) as the Yondaime...the one he used to teleport the Kyubi's Bijuudama..."_ gawked Anko in her mind, seeing Naruto pick up the orange handled sword with the design in the guard. A design that Anko saw was essentially an Uzumaki swirl surrounded by kanji that looked like sparks fluttering away from the swirl design. The one he created after he sent Orochimaru running _"The gaki knows the Yondaime's jutsu...what the hell did they do on that training trip..."_

That sentiment being shared by Sakura and Sasuke. Shizuka wasn't gaping because Naruto knew how to do it, it was the fact that he'd been bold enough to actually try. And the idiot finally pulled out his sword which would of been way more helpful in his fight against Sasuke and his sword.

She'd let him have it over that later but for now, she'd let him finish off Sasuke.

"That's...Naruto...what.." stammered out Sasuke before a glare formed on his face. "That's not possible. That should of ended it all... my best move. There's..there's no way. Why won't you die?!"

"Because my dreams aren't as self-centered as yours. My dreams encompass things that I can't die on." said Naruto, sword in his left hand as a Rasengan pulsed in his right. "Becoming Hokage, bringing peace to this world, and having a bunch of babies.." nonchalantly pointing to Shizuka behind him with his sword, Naurto continued. "Most likely with that pretty lady behind me some day. If I'd died now, my dreams would never come true. And that fact that I didn't just now means that my dreams far outweigh your ambition of killing your brother."

Sasuke only stared at Naruto's short speech as he missed the huge blush adorning both of Shizuka's cheeks at that baby part. Glaring even harder, Sasuke's eyes spun dangerously before they shifted to his normal coal eyes. Sasuke's curse seal receded back into his seal as he could feel the lack of chakra in his system.

 _"No...this can't be. I haven't, I haven't even killed Itachi yet.."_ thought Sasuke, watching Naruto casually walk up the wall towards him with the Rasengan still in hand. Feeling his knees shake, Sasuke was frozen in place as he could only watch Naruto get closer and closer to him. _"All that I've done means nothing now... all because of the dobe..."_

"I'm taking you back home.." said Naruto, the bright blue ball of his Rasengan the last thing Sasuke saw before darkness shrouded his vision.

* * *

 _(3 weeks later - Konoha)_

"I'm so sorry Shizu-hime..." said Naruto to the girl draped over him in his bed. The reason for Naruto being sorry happened to be because it was 4:28 in the morning and two nearly identical men stood outside his door. It wasn't the fact the two were standing outside of his door, it was their large shouts that permeated through the apartment.

"YOSH! NARUTO-KUN! IT'S TIME FOR THE SPRINGTIME OF OUR YOUTH!" shouted two voices in synchronized annoyance. Shizuka tried futilely to ignore the two but for the past 8 minutes that'd been shouting non-stop and she finally had to give up her heated pillow.

Sliding her way off Naruto, Shizuka was greeted by the cool feel of the untouched part of Naruto's bed as a noticeable frown was prominent on her face. That frown disappearing as the warmth from Naruto returned briefly with a sweet kiss. Lasting forever but not long at the same time, Shizuka looked up at the silhouette of Naruto in the dark room.

"I'll make it up to you as soon as I get back pretty lady." said Naruto, knowingly getting Shizuka all giddy on the inside as he prepped to leave. Placing on some blue shinobi pants, Naruto added a sleeveless, black turtleneck before placing his ninjato across his shoulder to hang on his back by a simple black strap.

Finally stepping outside after brushing his teeth, Naruto held a mango in his hand as he looked at the two that were shouting for the past ten minutes.

"Sup Gai-sensei. Lee."

"YOSH!" shouted Lee and Gai, both saluting Naruto while he lazily took bites out of his mango.

It'd been like this for the near three weeks since Naruto had been back. Any day he didn't have a mission, Naruto would train early in the morning with Gai and Lee. Naruto was fast and strong, but that was augmented by chakra use.

Lee was purely fast and strong through his intense workout regiment. And Naruto decided what better way to get better physically than to train with his two terribly dressed comrades. His personal physical ability would only amplify when he did bolster it some more with chakra.

Finishing off his mango finally as Gai and Lee still stood saluting, Naruto smiled at the two before nodding. At the nod, all three shinobi took off in a sprint to start their insane workout.

 _(4 hours later - Training ground 14)_

Clangs of metal rang out in the small training ground as a sweaty and deeply concentrating Naruto went blow for blow with a graceful and cool as a cucumber Tenten. A battle of swords as it was.

"You're pretty good with that sword Naruto. I never knew you used Kenjutsu." said Tenten, admiring the skill with which Naruto used his sword. He'd never shown an aptitude for it. Any bladed weapon really bar a standard kunai.

After revealing his sword during his battle with Sasuke, Naruto began to carry it around outside of the seal. He figured there was no use hiding it anymore. From what he could tell, Sakura, Anko, and Shizuka hadn't told anyone about his ability to use an aspect of the Hirashin.

But that didn't stop someone from wanting to see him use it. And that's where Tenten came in. Noticing the sword strapped to Naruto's back after seeing him train with her teammates, Tenten took roughly half an hour to inspect it. Just like any self-proclaimed and village acknowledged weapons mistress should.

And then Tenten decided to find out what Naruto could do with it. And in that aspect she was even more surprised by his decent ability with the blade. Though that was mostly because his reflexes and considerate physical advantage over her rather than honed Kenjutsu skills.

"Yeah. During our training trip, Ero-sensei and I were around Iron Country. And there, I met a few samurai." said Naruto, remembering the battles he had.

From the numerous cuts he received and potential severed limbs, Naruto decided at least having a sword would be good to have. He would never specialize in it but being at least passing in it could help him some day.

"I learned an appreciation for the art and they were nice enough to give me a few lessons while we were there."

Sparks fluttered from the passing of Tenten's and Naruto's swords as the swordswoman only nodded at that. Made sense. And apparently the new Naruto was a monster in close range, specialist to be honest.

But he also tried to be at least passable in the other Shinobi arts. The arts that he fell short at and Tenten could only respect him for working at covering them. Another thing she could respect was the severely weighed downed Naruto.

 _"Even with 50 pounds on each limb and the 100 pound weight vest, he's still that much faster than me. I'm clearly much better at Kenjutsu and that's truly the only reason I can contend with his still monstrous speed and power."_ thought Tenten, seeing what Neji meant by Naruto being a league above them. He was probably still not able to defeat their Jonin senseis, but he was for damn sure above any of their students. _"I can see why he's about to be promoted to Jonin. And now that I think about it, he could probably beat our senseis if he tapped into the Kyubi's chakra. What the hell did Jiraiya and you do during those three years?"_

"Hah, man..you're so good." said Naruto, frozen as Tenten's blade sat placed right above his heart aimed to kill him. He could probably just purely outclass Tenten with his obvious physical advantages but what would of been the fun in that?

He knew he could beat Tenten. Tenten knew he could beat Tenten. This was more to get him acclimated with utilizing a piece of his repertoire that likely could become a big part of his fighting style if his usage of Hiraishin got better.

But that was for another day. And speaking of day, Naruto figured he'd done enough training during this one with Team Gai. Holding the ram seal, a storage seal appeared in midair as Naruto placed the weights on his person into it before the seal vanished into thin air.

Gotta love being an Uzumaki. Creating seals with just his chakra was so much better than having to carry around storage scrolls. Or even having to buy the paper to create one.

"See you guys around!" said Naruto joyfully, waving to Team Gai as he vanished in a shunshin. Tenten, Neji, Lee, and Gai watched Naruto's disappearance as they stared at the spot he vanished from.

"It's hard to believe that he's the same person as the loudmouthed dead last from the Chunin Exams all those years ago." said Neji, admiration in his voice as he said that. _"It was hard to spot his potential back then. But now, it's plain to see. Naruto's going to be special one of these days. And not just to us, but to the whole village. I hope to help him on that journey."_

That sentiment seemed to be shared equally between the other three members of his team as they all continued to think about the matured Jinchuriki.

 _(Konoha Torture & Interrogation Department - with Kakashi)_

Medically cleared a little over a week ago by Tsunade herself, Kakashi was still taking it slow from his usage of the Mangekyo Sharingan during his mission to Suna. He'd have to work on his stamina when using it because it had left him that weak for nearly three weeks.

That fact was somewhat troubling to the silver-haired Jonin. Especially considering the mission he missed. A mission he was currently giving a one-eyed stare.

"Kakashi..sensei.." came the voice of Sasuke behind the bars of his cell. The voice was full of disdain, mostly from his current predicament rather than the person visiting him at the moment.

Twenty-one days. Twenty-one days since he was captured by his best friend in Naruto. He couldn't blame Naruto for making good on the promise he'd made to Sakura all those years ago.

He knew that when Naruto set his mind to something, he'd accomplish it given enough time. He'd proven that to Sasuke even during what time they had as teammates in Team 7.

But he'd never guess that Naruto would make good on that promise literally the next time they were together. He knew he was jealous of Naruto for defeating Gaara all those years back when he himself could do nothing, but he'd beaten Naruto in the Valley of the End.

Sasuke always considered himself top dog when it came to he and Naruto. And his outdated knowledge led to his current prisoner status.

"So I take it Naruto managed to beat you.." said Kakashi in his usual lazy and disinterested tone of voice.

Seeing Sasuke's eyes pan to his lone one, Kakashi could almost feel the fire Sasuke was likely mentally trying to set him ablaze with. Kakashi only met that stare with cold indifference as he whipped out his icha icha book and began to read.

"You already know the answer to that..so why ask it?" questioned Sasuke, watching Kakashi flip a page slowly.

"Was just trying to get the proverbial ball rolling on this conversation."

"Who said I wanted to converse with you?"

"I believe you're already saying more to me than you have to anyone other than Naruto since you've been here." said Kakashi, catching Sasuke's subtle twitch at that bit of information. Kakashi still managed to be as infuriating in the most simple of ways. "So I'm just here to spend time catching up with one of my students. It has been a while, eh Sasuke?"

Sasuke just simply remained silent as Kakshi didn't grow disheartened by it for one bit. Just casually flipping a page in his book and continue to make small talk with his once student. He'd get Sasuke to talk to him eventually.

 _(With Naruto)_

Arriving back home from his training session with Team Gai, Naruto walked into his apartment before shutting the door. It was almost 9 am and Naruto figured Shizuka to still be in bed.

She was the opposite of an early bird but it somehow didn't diminish from her increasing strength or her accomplishing any goals she had to do that day. Girl was efficient apparently.

Stepping into his room, Naruto was surprised to find Shizuka not still sprawled out over his bed.

 _"Hmm. Wonder where she could be?"_ questioned Naruto, lifting the skin tight shirt over his head before flinging it into the basket in the corner of his room.

Just as his shirt landed in the hamper, Naruto heard the lock to his door open. Turning his head to look out of his room to the doorway, Naruto spotted a sweaty Shizuka as his senses overloaded.

Perks of being the Kyubi's Jinchuriki, Naruto was gifted with senses sharper than most normal humans. Namely, his sense of smell was incredible along with his eyesight to some degree. His other senses were just as enhanced but it was mainly his sense of smell and sight that were both causing his blood to boil.

Boil at the same intensity of his fight with Sasuke but in a different aspect. Upon seeing Shizuka, Naruto's sharper eyes spotted the small trickles of sweat still sliding down her creamy skin.

That coupled with his sense of smell taking in Shizuka's always intoxicating scent, which was amplified due to the hard training she likely just did, Naruto was momentarily frozen. Shizuka just smiled at Naruto's gaze as she walked up to the shirtless Jinchuriki.

"Have fun training with Team Gai?"

"Always. How was yours?"

"Pretty intense. Tsunade-sama wanted to spar with me which was why I got up so early." said Shizuka, sneaking a kiss from Naruto before continuing. "That woman is amazing. I see why people often call her the strongest woman in the world. Which clearly isn't just because of her super strength."

"Yeah, ba-chan's Hokage for a reason. Only one who could probably beat her is Ero-sensei." said Naruto, staring into Shizuka's green eyes. "And even then, he still doesn't seem as sure. It can't be just the Taijutsu thing, sensei could dodge me in my Kyubi mode. So I wonder what it could be..."

While Naruto pondered what Tsunade could have that scared Jiraiya, Shizuka took a moment to burn the visual of Naruto's body into her brain for safekeeping. Working out with Team Gai seemed to have its perks over the last two weeks cause Naruto's body was looking amazing.

 _"He did say that his body does change rapidly due to the Kyubi fixing him up almost immediately after his physically debilitating workouts.."_ thought Shizuka, seeing the deep grooves formed by Naruto's pecs and abs. From the way his shoulders looked, his back was probably just as perfectly sculpted as the front and it was driving Shizuka wild. _"He looks like someone carved him out of marble..."_

"...maybe ba-chan can use Mokuton? She is the Shodaime's granddaughter.." came Naruto's voice, snapping Shizuka out of her stupor. "But then again, she'd probably have used it in front of me by now. At least in that fight with Orochimaru when we first met her.."

"Naruto-kun."

"Hmm.." replied Naruto, ending his line of thought to see Shizuka smiling innocently at him.

A smile that either meant pain or pleasure. And seeing how he'd done nothing, hopefully, to elicit the former, it was more than likely pleasure.

"Remember what you said earlier about making it up to me?"

"Mhmm."

"Well I figured out how you can do that."

"And what would that be?" questioned Naruto as Shizuka just smiled slyly and walked to the bathroom. As she walked to the bathroom, Naruto watched Shizuka take her top off before tossing it in the same hamper Naruto used earlier.

"By washing my back for me of course." said Shizuka before latching both hands onto her pants. Slowly pulling them down, the door closed before Naruto just as Naruto caught a glimpse.

 _"Dear Kami..."_ thought Naruto, brain finally restarting from Shizuka shutting it down with her actions.

Just before Naruto could join Shizuka in the shower, a tapping came from his over to it, Naruto spotted a messenger hawk with a scroll attached to its leg.

Opening the window and grabbing the scroll from the bird, Naruto read through the message's contents before his eyes widened.

 _"Asuma-sensei is requesting my help? The Guardian Shinobi? And then there's..."_ thought Naruto as he looked at two names he recognized. _"Furido-san and Fuka-san.."_

Remembering the two from his mission during his in 'heat' days, Naruto wondered why the two showed up on the mission scroll as enemies. Apparently Kurama's warning was spot on.

"Please hurry Naruto-kun.." said Shizuka over the sound of the shower.

 _"I don't have to report for this until tomorrow morning. It can wait."_ thought Naruto, getting his priorities straight. Mission was going to be there. Opportunity to get frisky in the shower with Shizuka was something he couldn't let slip away.

* * *

 **And that's a chapter.** **All the death threats tickled my side about how I needed to update or face divine wrath. Trust me, no one is going to make me write any faster unless they are me. Especially since I don't get paid for this. But your messages only make me believe you truly enjoy the stuff I put out and it warms my heart.** **So yeah, I guess until next time. An omake series: 'Training Trip: A Naruto Documentary' is coming next chapter. Which will cover things from Naruto's training trip that have been alluded to in the story; i.e. the near sex with Shizuka, Hiraishin, and how Naruto got a sword.**

 **-Hamp**


	10. Direction

**Mhmm. Chapter Ten. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. That blows...

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Direction**

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"No spar this time?"

"Not today. Got a mission to go on." said Naruto, blue eyes looking into Sasuke's black ones.

It was morning in Konoha. One couldn't tell inside the Torture and Interrogation department though. To be honest, if one were to stay long enough their sense of time and sleep cycle would be thrown horrendously off. It was that dreary in this place.

But Naruto wasn't staying long. Like he said, he had a mission to go on and couldn't hang with his prisoner of a best friend. Sasuke stopped their staring contest to quickly look at Naruto's attire.

"See you managed to procure a new flak jacket." said Sasuke with a smirk, knowing he destroyed the last one in their last scuffle.

"Yeah. A darker green as it is." said Naruto, looking down at his flak jacket. A darker green it was as Naruto left it open to show his mesh shirt and the Shodai's necklace hanging from his neck. "Got promoted to Jonin recently and this is the subtle difference to show that off apparently. But you already knew that."

"Hn."

"Yeah. Got it for bringing back an unofficial missing ninja. You may of heard of him." continued Naruto, not deterred by Sasuke's latest answer, or lack of an answer. "Well kind of. You weren't much of a selling point." continued Naruto, getting a twitch from Sasuke at that. "I do have a question before I go teme. That may alter my follow up statement depending on your response."

Sasuke didn't answer Naruto but gestured his head to acknowledge he was listening. He didn't care for what anyone said, bar Naruto really. Naruto always had something interesting to say and he could relate to Sasuke in a way most couldn't. Hence why he was still entertaining this conversation.

"If I was to see Itachi sometime..." started Naruto, looking away with a hand on his chin.

"Don't you try to steal my ambition!" snapped Sasuke, lunging at Naruto as a golden chain came from the unperturbed Jinchuriki.

See, always something interesting. A golden chain was wrapped around the Uchiha to keep him still as Naruto hadn't even moved. Rubbing his chin now, Naruto just nodded his head.

"Well that answers that question. Now for this." said Naruto, walking over to his now restrained best friend. "If I was to hear of Itachi's whereabouts. I will take you with me and let you carry out your 'revenge'."

Sasuke's scowl and glare shifted into a look of confusion. Sasuke was sure he was hearing Naruto wrong so he prepped an elaborate answer to get Naruto to repeat himself.

"You'd what?"

"I know you heard me. You're coming with me if and when I find Itachi. And you're going to finish that ambition of yours."

"This is some sort of joke.." said Sasuke, watching Naruto just continue to stare at him. Seeing no deception from the crystal blue hues of Naruto, Sasuke's confusion increased further. "Why?"

"My sensei is a peaceful man. Revenge never being the answer." said Naruto, eyes seemingly piercing Sasuke's soul. Closing his eyes, Naruto continued. "And while I agree with his teachings. I want to see the other side of the coin."

"Other side...what hate is like?"

"Along those lines, yes. While I agree wholeheartedly with my sensei and won't fall into a vicious cycle the likes of what you'd be doing." said Naruto, reopening his eyes. Rather than the soul piercing blue, Naruto's eyes were the ominous Kyubi ones. "A piece of me wants to know how satisfying it could be. And I plan to do that vicariously through you before deciding for myself which route I'll take. Because I assume there is no middle ground to this."

Sasuke couldn't help but stare at Naruto. He was seeing the dead last in a different light at the moment. And it wasn't just the red eyes or the subconscious killing intent from his Bijuu.

Naruto never killed anyone from what Sasuke knew. Back when Haku 'killed' Sasuke, even a rampaging Naruto didn't kill the ice user. At least from what Kakashi had told him. Naruto didn't even kill someone he knew nothing about.

Granted Sasuke didn't know Haku told Naruto something that to this day he still cherishes. But still, a teammate and comrade of his village was seen as dead by him. And he didn't kill this random person even at that point.

There probably are a denizen of other examples that Sasuke could gleam from. Like his willingness to kill Naruto yet Naruto's unwillingness to reciprocate such actions during their last fight. But he didn't need them nor could he think of them as Naruto blinked back to his blue eyes.

"Because I'm having trouble. There's someone I feel must kill as well. Not out of a mission. Just kill." said Naruto, standing up as he looked nonchalantly at the one way mirror in Sasuke's cell. "Even Ero-sensei felt the same way for a few days before reverting back to an eye for an eye wouldn't solve anything. I agree that it won't. But maybe, just maybe.. it will. So I want to know your feeling at that moment when you finally kill Itachi."

Sasuke stared at Naruto for a few seconds as he felt the golden chain around him disintegrate to free him. Sasuke stood up as he matched Naruto's gaze again.

"Euphoric. It's the only word that can describe how I'll feel when Itachi dies in front of me."

Naruto just nodded his head as he moved to leave Sasuke's cell.

"I hope so. Hope it's everything you imagine." said Naruto, pausing as the cell door opened. Looking back, Naruto's eyes were red again. "Because the other piece of me also feels like that euphoric feeling will be empty as you have your brother's blood on your hands. We'll see which side you prove wrong when that chance arrives."

Sasuke just watched Naruto walk out of his cell as the door closed and he was greeted with silence yet again. Though this silence came with his thoughts pondering Naruto's last statement.

 _"What ever happened to the rose colored glasses wearing dead last I used to know..."_

Sasuke just shook his head before turning to the training post in his cell. Running through katas absent-mindedly, Sasuke continued to think on Naruto's words and his promise. Hopefully he'd make just as good on that one as he did with Sakura's.

 _(With Naruto)_

Stepping outside of the Konoha Torture and Interrogation department, Naruto looked up at the sun. Easily gauging the time, Naruto began a leisure stroll to the West Gate. His mission didn't start for another thirty minutes so there was no reason to hurry. Especially since Kakashi was on it as well, he had plenty of time.

And luckily for him, he wouldn't be bored on his stroll as he had a companion. Good smelling company as he turned his head to see his second favorite blonde behind Tsunade.

"Hi Ino-chan."

"Hello Naruto-kun." replied Ino, mirth in her eyes and voice. Striding with Naruto, Ino continued. "So I get to finally see the big, bad Naruto in action. As a Jonin no less."

"Something like that." said Naruto, grin on his face as Ino wiped imaginary dust off his flak jacket. It better have been imaginary, he didn't want a spec on his new one. "In the 6 days since my promotion, some would think being a Jonin people would actually have to listen to me. Nope, I still get the same treatment as before. No one respects my authority."

"Of course you don't. You're a probationary Jonin right now."

"Probationary Jonin. Jonin. Same difference."

"Not really, Whiskers." said Ino, placing the hand she wiped Naruto's jacket off with onto his cheek. Running a thumb down his facial scars, Ino got a subconscious purr from him. "You're still a Chunin truthfully until you get off that mandatory probation. So others don't have to listen to you. At least I know I won't."

"Probationary Jonin still ranks me higher than you. It's not Jonin but it's definitely higher than Chunin."

"Not me. I'm an assistant supervisor in the T&I department. Only people over me are Ibiki-sama and tou-chan."

"You're the same as Sakura. Assistant to the Hokage and head medic of the yadda yadda.." said Naruto, purring in between his words as Ino never stopped thumbing his scars. "Those aren't purrs by the way."

"Sound like purrs."

"Why did Shizu-hime tell you about that?"

"Because I'm me." said Ino, internally laughing at the mighty Jinchuriki purring like a house cat. Stopping her ministrations, Ino tugged Naruto's cheek. "And stop being mock angry. You know you like it."

"A lot of guys would like it if you rubbed their cheek."

"You purr though."

"They probably would as well if you asked." said Naruto, finally swatting Ino's hand off his cheek. Naruto then looked at the cornflower blonde who stared back. "It does feel good though. Like you and Shizu-hime have no idea."

"I'm sure."

"By the way, I know you were watching my conversation with Sasuke."

"Why of course. I usually do when people come to speak with my prisoner without permission." said Ino, looking at Naruto now with a stern face. Her hands were crossed under her chest as Naruto rose an eyebrow at her. "Yes he's my prisoner. My first high profile one and I don't plan on messing this up because you're giving out promises."

"One, I caught Sasuke so that makes him my prisoner. Two, I can give out those promises because I told baa-chan I was going to. Who I believe is over you like your dad and old man Ibiki." said Naruto, holding up two fingers. Drafting the third, Naruto prepared to seal the deal. "And three, I'm higher up the food chain than you which means I can do that and you can just sit there and continue to be pretty, subordinate."

Ino merely held her stern gaze before it shifted yet again to one full of mirth. Drawing a hand back to his cheek, Ino made Naruto purr some more.

"Aww, Naruto is getting more firm now because he's a baby Jonin."

"Damn right."

"Genin, Chunin, or Jonin. You still purr."

"Growl."

"Purr."

"It's seriously one of the best things ever." said Naruto, purring uncontrollably. Naruto eventually spotted the west gate and only saw Shizuka there, sitting atop the empty guard booth. "Hey Shizu-hime."

"Hey Naruto-kun." said Shizuka, hearing a purr come from her boyfriend. Shizuka smiled to Ino as the tele-path stopped once they drew nearer. "Hey Ino-chan."

"Shizuka-chan." said Ino, watching the couple share a quick kiss. Ino then looked around as her eyebrows furrowed. "Where is Asuma-sensei, Shika, and Chouji?"

"They were here. Chatted for a bit and then said something about how they wouldn't be leaving on time anyway and left." said Shizuka, sitting in front of Ino as she spoke. Naruto sat next to Shizuka on the guard booth as she continued. "They said you usually beat them in arriving and wondered where you were."

"Watching your boyfriend talk to his best friend." said Ino, pointing to Shizuka's boyfriend. Said boyfriend sprawling out over the gate desk with his head nestling into Shizuka's lap. "Speaking of that talk, who is it that you have to kill Naruto-kun?"

"Mainly, a guy in the Akatsuki with silver hair. Ero-sensei said his name is Hidan and he's supposedly immortal" said Naruto, eyes closed as he felt Shizuka's hands mess with his unruly hair. "And then probably just the Akatsuki in general. The things they are doing. I don't think they can be forgiven for it. You know, some people just need to die. No politics. No trial. Just. Die."

Ino merely nodded at the powerful Jinchuriki. Mainly because she'd already been given the 411 on Naruto and his relationship with the mercenary group. Naruto was to be targeted by Akatsuki. Well being targeted by Akatsuki and confronted eventually for the Kyubi inside him. And they'd already killed several people in their pursuit of collecting the Bijuu.

And yet Naruto was also hunting them in return. It may not have been his official mission. But Ino could tell from his words if he every saw one, he'd try to kill them. A prey turned predator type of situation. Though it didn't stop her worrying.

"Just like Anko-chan. Trust me. I'll be fine." said Naruto, a disarming and confidence inducing smile on his face. He didn't even look at Ino to know she was worrying. "Everything will be fine. And if it's not, I know you all will have my back if need be."

"As if you had the choice in telling us not to." said Shizuka, leaning down and kissing Naruto's forehead softly.

"Shizu-hime gets it. It'll all be fine Ino-chan." said Naruto, peeking a blue eye out to see Ino gazing at him. "So don't worry your pretty little head over it. Like I said, just sit there and continue to be pretty. If I get into a fight with Akatsuki, you'll have to continue keeping us blondes as the best looking in Konoha if I get roughed up too bad."

Ino watched a smirk appear on Naruto's face as she didn't miss that casual remark.

"You're saying you're the best looking in Konoha?"

"I am the best looking and we all know it. It just took you all 3 years of my absence to finally notice."

"Meh I've always been this good looking Whiskers." said Ino, a challenging smile etching its way across her face. "3 years doesn't mean you can take my title from me. I won't allow it."

Naruto's eye just continued peeking out at Ino before he smiled as well. Shizuka was smiling too as Naruto just closed his eyes again when Shizuka began massaging his scalp. Feeling her worry over Naruto dissipate some at the back and forth, Ino just nodded.

 _"He's worried. Just like she is. How could they not be?"_ thought Ino, easily reading the two's body language. _"But they both know worrying about something that isn't even here yet would make you paranoid and ruin how you live your life. I'm really liking the new Naruto. Too bad Shizuka snatched him up."_

Ino watched the couple converse with one another before Shizuka broke out into laughter. Ino just smiled at the scene as the two seemed to forget everything was around at the moment. Though it was probably more her forgetting because Naruto apparently was still aware of his surroundings.

"Hey Sakura-chan." said Naruto, snapping Ino out of her thoughts as she watched him peek an eye to her left.

"Hey everyone." said Sakura, arriving five minutes earlier than meet time. Smiling at the couple, Sakura turned to Ino who turned to her. "Hey Ino-pig. Where's your team at?"

"Probably eating BBQ before the mission since Kakashi-sensei is always late anyway." spoke Ino to Sakura.

"Ah. Smart of them" said Sakura, blowing air out of her mouth. A bang of her hair shifted at the air as Sakura looked at the couple. "So what are we going to do to kill time until they all get back."

That got Naruto and Shizuka's attention as the two of them were fine. But apparently Sakura wanted them to be all inclusive and not make them feel like third and fourth wheels.

"Ever hear the hime-chan dream from Shizuka-chan?" questioned Ino with a smirk.

A groan came from Naruto at the mention of that as Sakura was immediately interested. Shizuka just smiled ear to ear at that as she prepped to enlighten Sakura.

 _(2 hours 6 minutes later)_

"Yo! Sorry about being late." came the voice of Kakashi, arriving in a poof of smoke. "There was an elderly lady struggling with her bags and I couldn't let her carry those by her lonesome. She almost fell out due to a heat stroke just as I arrived."

"Is she okay?"

"Yes. Now she is Shizuka. I got her home safe and sound."

"Thank goodness." said Shizuka, still seated on the guard booth with Naruto's head in her lap. Seeing the frowns on Ino and Sakura's faces, Shizuka wondered what they were for. "Why the frowns?"

Shizuka had only been on two missions with Kakashi. The first being an urgent rescue to help Gaara so he wasn't late that time. This was the first time she'd heard an excuse from the routinely tardy Jonin.

"Nothing. You'll understand it soon." said Sakura.

"Yes. Yes she will. But for now.." said Asuma, team ten's Jonin sensei. Flicking the ash from his cigarette, Asuma grinned at the silver haired man. "What's going on Kakashi?"

An eye smile was Asuma's response as he looked over to Choji and Shikamaru casually standing by the gate door.

"Seems we're ready to go." said Shikamaru, wearing the same Jonin a Flak Jacket as Naruto, Asuma, and Kakashi. He was on probation just like Naruto as they got promoted at the same time. "Troublesome. But it has to be done."

"Yeah it does." said Choji, a smile on his face as he patted his friend on the back.

"Great. Let's get to it eh?" said Naruto as Shizuka was still rubbing his hair. "Been a minute since my last hard mission. Need to get my blood boiling again."

"Gotta like the kid's enthusiasm." said Asuma before hearing a purr. Shikamaru, Choji, and Sakura all heard the purr too as they looked at Naruto vibrating as Shizuka ran her hands along his facial scars. "Are you purring kid?"

"No."

Another purr came from Naruto as Asuma rose an eyebrow.

"They sound like purrs kid."

"Don't judge me."

"Right. Well let's head out." said Asuma, getting everyone on track. "The Fire temple isn't far from here. Let's get to it."

Getting nods from everyone, Asuma turned and started heading to the fire temple. Hopefully this mission wouldn't be too bad. His gut feeling told him it would be though. But if it did, he was glad he had Kakashi and Naruto to help back them up. He just had a bad feeling about it all.

 _"It'll all be fine. But I got them here just in case it isn't."_

* * *

 _(Fire Temple - 1 day later)_

"I will and can whip your wanna be monk ass."

"You couldn't fight out of a wet paper bag, Cat boy."

"Yo...Whose man is this?" questioned Naruto, looking at the group of monks standing in the same room as him. Seeing none of them say anything, Naruto looked back at the blue-haired monk in front of him. "Cause I'm about to murder this kid."

"Kid? We're the same age!" shouted the blue haired teen as Naruto and he were murdering each other with their stares.

The rest of Team 7 and Team 10 were all looking at the two bicker with bemused faces. Naruto was known for having initially bad starts to lasting relationships, but this one was weird. It's like the two just didn't like each other off of jump street and it was a mutual dislike. No premise to even start the hate like his other ones.

"Sora."

Seeing the blue haired teen pipe down at the first voice he'd heard from a monk, Naruto turned to said monk. A bald man as he was who stood in the same garb as all the other monks in the Fire Temple. Though he had a sash around his waist that matched Asuma's. He was a member of the Twelve Guardians.

"Chiruku-sama."

"Do not fight a senseless battle." chided Chiruku to Sora. "Especially one you'd lose so undignified. It'd look bad on the Fire Temple's resume."

"What?" questioned a stunned Sora as Naruto merely grinned hard. "I couldn't lose to a dude who draws whiskers on his face every morning with his girlfriend's eyeliner."

"Yes. You would."

Hearing Naruto's voice, Sora prepared for another shouting match before Chiruku stopped him.

"Yes. You would." said Chiruku, mimicking Naruto as he looked at the Kyubi Jinchuriki. "The power within you is amazing. So potent. I could feel it before I even entered the temple."

"Heh. I like it even though I get a bit angry." said Naruto, pausing before looking at Sora. Eyes turning slit and red, Naruto continued in a lower voice. "You won't like me when I'm angry."

"I don't mean your 'friend'." said Chiruku, seemingly knowing about Naruto's Bijuu. Placing a hand to Naruto's shoulder, Chiruku patted it several times. "I mean you. I can feel the latent potential coiled in your chakra. It's incredible."

"Latent potential?"

"Yes. You're fighting yourself it seems. And that's what holds you back.." said Chiruku, cryptic words laying heavy in Naruto's mind. While Naruto pondered the monk's words, Chiruku looked to a good friend. "Asuma."

"Chiruku." said Asuma, smile on his face as the two shared a hug. "Good to see you again man."

"Likewise. Been a long while."

"Yes it has." said Asuma, ending the hug before introducing Chiruku to his team. "You already met Naruto, who met Sora. That's Kakashi, Sakura, and Shizuka." continued Asuma, getting each member to wave. Pointing to his own team, Asuma did the same. "This is Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino. Members of my personal team."

"Hi." said Ino with a wave as Shikamaru and Choji just nodded.

"A pleasure to meet you all. I am Chiruku. The leader of this Temple." said the man himself as he bowed to them. "Well, I'm sure you're all fatigued after your travels. Tea?"

"Got Ramen?"

"I do not believe so Naruto-san."

"Bummer. Tea is fine."

 _(Fire Temple outskirts)_

"Are you sure Fuka?"

"I'm positive." came the voice of the beautiful Fuka, standing beside three others. She stood licking her lips as she looked at the Fire Temple. "I can feel that chakra. Not as intense as our first meeting. But it's still there."

"This chakra Fuka speaks about. Is it that boy's Furido-sama?" said the other female of the group, looking to her leader.

"No Fuen. Our boy doesn't have the full Kyubi within him." said Furido, aforementioned leader. Closing his eyes, Furido continued. "Ours will be enough to destroy Konoha. But that boy could and would pose a problem."

"Is he that strong?" came the gruff voice of the fourth member of the group. "You actually sound worried."

"We've come too far to be stopped by a mere child Kazuma." said Furido. Whipping out a staff, Furido just nodded in confidence. "Let us begin. The destruction of Konoha will have to pause until we finish them. While the boy could pose no harm, we'd be foolish to not eliminate him in case he could threaten or pester my plan."

"He's mine." said Fuka, smile on her beautiful face as the four disappeared.

* * *

 _(Fire Temple Training Grounds)_

"How long has that kid been a monk?"

"Sora-kun was raised here. But he's not an official monk yet."

"Yeah. Kid is impulsive." said Asuma, smoking a cigarette as he chatted with Chiriku. Tapping the ashes from his cigarette, Asuma exhaled the smoke. "Naruto. I hadn't seen him in action since his return but you'd be an idiot to willingly fight him."

"Sora is a bit of an idiot." said Chiruku, a smile on his face at the spar before him.

"C'mon dude. Please just give up." said Shikamaru, a bored expression on his face. Shikamaru slouched on the side where everyone else stood bar the sparring Naruto and Sora. "Naruto. You already knew you could win..never mind. This is more troublesome than it has to be."

"I didn't know Whiskers-"

"Oi!"

"was so much stronger." said Ino, ignoring Naruto's apparent disapproval at his nickname that she'd repeated again. Naruto hoped that wouldn't stick as Ino kept her sea foam hues on the spar. "It's kind of like the first time I saw sensei fight."

"Yeah. That training trip did you good Naruto!" shouted Choji, fist pump to cheer on his comrade.

Said comrade locked in a clash of sword versus claw with Sora. Naruto's ninjato sat crossed in between Sora's triple bladed claws as the two struggled for dominance. Though it wasn't much of a struggle as Naruto easily pushed back Sora into the air. Sora flipped from the push and landed on his feet to look up at the sole of a sandal.

Front kicking Sora with authority, Naruto sent the monk careening backwards until a tree finally stopped him.

"Ow." said Sora, peeling himself from the imprint he left in the tree's bark. That hurt almost as bad as one of Chiruku's blows. "That actually kind of hurt." continued Sora, taking time to spit the blood out that had accumulated in his month. Seeing Naruto twirl his sword leisurely, Sora gritted his bloodied teeth before sprinting back at the Jonin. **"Hien (Flying Swallow)"**

Naruto's eyes widened at the use of chakra flow from the fire temple monk. Watching Naruto simply place his blade up to defend, Sora smirked.

 _"Gonna cut right through that sword."_ thought Sora, making contact with the blade. Though his blades never sliced right through it as Naruto's blade glowed white from his own use of chakra flow. "What? You can use chakra flow?"

"Yes, yes I can." said Naruto, batting away Sora's claws before catching a wayward haymaker with his other hand. Naruto smiled before stepping forward with Sora's arm in tow. "This will hurt."

Naruto stepped across Sora's body to cause the monk to place his left arm over his right shoulder. Feeling the strain, Sora was flipped violently as Naruto jerked him backward with a judo throw.

Sora was planted into the painfully as everyone cringed at the slam. The force of the toss caused Sora's body to create a sizable crater in the training ground with him as the epicenter.

Naruto stood still, still holding Sora's arm, for several seconds before noticing Sora go limp. It was over. Sheathing his sword, Naruto only nodded his head before walking away and dropping Sora's arm to the floor almost lifelessly.

"Sorry about your protege Chiruku-dono."

"Think nothing of it there Naruto. If anything you've taught him a lesson in humility and for that I thank you."

Naruto just smiled before he heard a footstep behind him. Faster than anyone had noticed, Sora had gotten up to strike Naruto in his blind spot. Though that didn't work as Naruto blocked his claw with his ninjato yet again.

The power struggle was different though as Sora actually managed to push Naruto back a little with his claw. That wasn't his ninja tool claw though. It looked like a grotesque monster hand.

"Dude." said Naruto, recognizing the chakra amp up from Sora. Eyes shifting to their ominous red, Naruto immediate pushed Sora back just like last time. "How is that possible."

 **"Seems someone collected my chakra from my last appearance and managed to connect it with this boy's own."**

 _"He has your chakra too?"_ questioned Naruto, shifting immediately from a spar to a disabling assault. Feeling a nod from Kurama, Naruto grimaced internally. _"Then I can't be nice about this."_

"I'm sorry about this." said Naruto, holding his hands in the snake seal. Channeling his chakra, Naruto's forearms had several chains come barreling down out of them to slam into the ground. **"Kongo Fusa (Adamantine Sealing Chains)"**

The slight power up from Sora was steadily increasing as time passed until a myriad of golden chains sprouted around him. Restricting each limb, another chain wrapped around Sora's neck tightly. Naruto performed a shunshin to appear before Sora as he flashed through a dozen hand seals. Naruto held the tiger seal last as a kanji representing 'suppress' appeared on Sora's forehead.

Seconds passed before the blue-haired monk began to fall asleep. His hand shifted back to normal as Sora finally slumped inside of Naruto's chains. Naruto held the seal for a few more seconds after before turning his slit red eyes to Chiruku.

"Chiruku-dono..."

"I can explain Naruto-san. I apologize for letting it get that far."

 **"No time.."**

Naruto's subtle blanching put everyone on alert as the Jinchuriki's eyes widened.

"Bomb.."

 **BOOM!**

A blast rocked the training ground from the kunai landing in front of Naruto. Panic wind shield saved Naruto as he managed to also grab Sora while being blasted back.

"Fuck that hurt.." said Naruto, getting violently sent backwards from the explosion. "And then this dude just had to land on me.."

Pushing the unconscious monk off him, Naruto was face to face with someone he remembered.

"Hey handsome. How about a kiss?"

Naruto stared at the woman before him, recognizing her immediately. It was Fuka. Same woman who teased him during his 'heat' days. Also was one of the bad intention people Kurama talked about.

But a beautiful woman asked him if he wanted a kiss. He could almost feel Jiraiya smacking him in the mouth for hesitating so long.

"Yes. Yes I would." came the purely honest voice of Naruto as Fuka smiled. "One sec, chapstick first. Explosion made my lips dry."

 _(With Shizuka - Seconds earlier)_

 _"Naruto-kun!"_ thought Shizuka, standing with her arms crossed to brace from the explosion. She knew Naruto was fine, he'd taken point blank explosions before. But it never ceases her from worrying. _"Who would attack 4 Jonin and one of the 12 guardians?"_

Shizuka looked to see everyone was okay as the smoke cleared to reveal the damage. An enormous, smoky crater formed from the charged up explosive tag as a trail could be see cutting through the trees. Probably from Naruto's body along with Sora's. They were much closer to the tag than they all were.

Shizuka then twitched a bit causing Ino to look at her.

"You okay?"

"Fine. Can you still mentally link with Naruto-kun?"

"Yes. Why?"

 _(With Naruto)_

Ready to lip lock with Fuka, Naruto heard a voice in the back of his head.

 _"Naruto-kun."_

 _"Shizu-hime?"_

 _"Kiss her. And I'll kill you."_

 _"How do you even kno-"_

 _"I. Will. Kill you."_

 _"Understood. I am the apprentice of a super pervert."_

 _"I know. But I'll still kill you. Those kisses are mine."_

 _"Yes ma'am. See you soon."_

Fuka watched Naruto pause as he seemed to be in deep thought. Seeing a grimace form on his face before dejected acceptance she guessed, she watched Naruto's blue eyes turn to her.

"Sorry Fuka. I can't make out with you." said Naruto, getting Fuka's grey eyes to narrow at him. "Yeah. My girlfriend will kill me. And I didn't plan on dying today."

"But Naruto-kun. We can go French if you want?"

"Yeah. Still a kiss." said Naruto, sucking his teeth as he said that. "Plus you're kind of evil anyway. My Bijuu doesn't like you."

"Doesn't matter. It's too late anyway." said Fuka, lunging at Naruto to place her lips on his. **"Shikei Seppun (Execution by Kiss)"**

Naruto's eyes widened at the kiss before watching Fuka stop. Stopping because Naruto disappeared in a poof of smoke to be replaced by a log. Seal tags lit up on the log as Fuka closed her eyes at the perfectly timed substitution.

 **BOOM!**

Watching from a treetop, Naruto watched the log detonate in Fuka's face as he held Sora under his left arm. Naruto watched the smoke from the explosion clear before turning to see Fuka standing behind him.

"You...You brat! How dare you try to harm my beautiful body?!" shouted Fuka, outraged at the boy she just tried to make out with. "You should know that a woman's body is her most prized...possession..."

Fuka trailed off during her rant as she saw Naruto wasn't even paying attention to her.

"It wasn't even me. She kissed a log." said Naruto, same dejected look on his face. Naruto just let out a sigh as his head hung in defeat. "You really don't have to do that hime...wait, what kind of punishment?" questioned Naruto, face perking up before he began to giggle perversely. "Oh Shizu-hime. I'm going to so enjoy...I mean, hate that. But I understand that there are consequences for my actions."

"What?"

A finger from Naruto told Fuka to pipe down as he was still mentally connected with Shizuka. More giggles came from Naruto as Fuka was getting impatient. The moment she moved to attack Naruto, she was met with the glint of his Adamantine sword.

A sword that nearly took her head off as Naruto quick drawed it. Fuka felt the wind from the blade as Naruto stood behind her now, still giggling. She'd shifted her head from decapitation but Naruto still managed to hit her fatally. Seeing strands of her hair fall from her head, Fuka's body dissolved into sand.

"You think we didn't look you all up?" said Naruto, perverse tone shifting to one of boredom. Naruto turned to Fuka to see another one stand in place of the dissolved one. "After our first encounter. We kept tabs on you all and have been briefed on all of you. Especially you."

"That's impossible. You couldn't possibly know..." said Fuka, seeing Naruto's eyes red and slit now. He was accessing that power. "My own comrades don't even know the full rundown."

"Guess toads as a spy network are one of the best things in the world." said Naruto casually, watching Fuka's eyes widen.

She'd thought it was eerie with all the toads in the Fire Country, but chocked it up to a seasonal shift. Now it made sense. Naruto had summoned a toad during his time with them previously. And his sensei was the owner of one do the greatest spy networks in the world. Also a toad summoner.

"No matter. I'll just have to kill you all before you can share my body's secrets."

"One, you're delusional or very confident if you think you can beat me let alone Ero-sensei. I'd bet the former" said Naruto, still holding Sora under his arm. "Two, no one cares about you or your leader's dumb plan to destroy Konoha. Because both will cease to matter after this mission is over. And three, the real me is about to make good on the first part of number two."

 **"Futon: Shinku Rasenha (Vacuum Spiral Wave)"**

Fuka's eyes widened at a screeching noise sounding out right beside her. So focused on seeing red and having her secrets exposed, Fuka didn't even register the real Naruto standing beside her. Only when she heard that loud screeching noise did she know he was there and that it was over.

Moment her ears heard the noise, her body was covered entirely by a brilliant blue beam of chakra with white streaks flowing through it. A noiseless scream erupted from Fuka as the vacuum wave from Naruto kept it from being heard.

Ten seconds of continuous fire ended as Naruto's beam dissipated gradually. A pile of blackened sand was the remains of Fuka as Naruto stared at it for a few seconds. A peculiar sound reached Naruto's sensitive ears as he shifted his head to the right to dodge a shuriken.

Turning his head to the culprit behind the thrown projectile, Naruto saw several more en route to him. Three clangs sounded out as Naruto drew his admantine ninjato to block the throwing stars. Naruto then twitched as he received memories of a dispelled clone.

"You're good boy. I've never seen Fuka dismantled so handedly." said Furido, standing in the smoke of the destroyed clone. Sora was now under Furido's arm as Naruto's eyebrows furrowed. "No no..I'm not here to fight you. You got bigger problems than me."

The Earth began to rumble as rocks began jutting out everywhere. The landscape around the fire temple was shifting in almost random order as Naruto ducked and dodged the newly formed trench.

"He summoned an entire land." said Naruto, looking back for Furido. "Of course he's gone. Might as well go find my team."

 _"I believe I can help with that Whiskers."_

 _"Are you always going to call me Whiskers Ino-chan?"_

 _"Maybe."_

 _"You hang out with Anko-chan too much..."_

Naruto took off in a sprint to find his team. He wasn't going to find Furido until he finished off the user of this jutsu anyway. So he allowed Ino to help him find the rest of them.

This mission was just under way but Naruto had a feeling something was about to happen. He couldn't place a finger on it but it only brought a feral smile to his face.

 _(Somewhere in the Land of Fire)_

"Ehh Kakazu...why, are we in the Land of Fire?" came the question from Hidan, walking in stride with his partner Kakazu. He seemed bored out of his mind if his tone was anything to go off of. "I'm tired from sealing the Four-tails and I haven't sacrificed anyone to Jashin-sama in three days.."

"We are coming here to pick up a bounty. A rather hefty one for a weak target." said Kakazu, a tanned man with green eyes surrounding by red sclerae.

"Boring. Boring. Boring. Fucking Boring. If I don't kill anyone soon. I may just have to kill you." said Hidan, watching Kakazu not even react to his words. Hidan scoffed at the lack of response before turning his eyes back forward. "I seriously will kill you if I don't find someone soon."

"There are plenty of monks to give to your deity. The Fire Temple is but only a day away." said Kakazu, getting Hidan to smile giddily.

 _"I will bring you many lives Jashin-sama."_ thought Hidan with a sadistic smile on his face. This was going to be fun.

* * *

 _Omake: Training Trip - A Naruto Documentary_

 _(9 months before Return)_

"That was fucking awesome! Tell me you got that?!"

"Of course boss!...oh wait. I left the cap on."

The sound of a palm slapping a face sounded out as Naruto could be heard groaning.

"Why didn't Kichi come...it's okay Gamatatsu." came Naruto's voice as his footsteps got closer and closer. Taking the cap off the camera, Naruto came into view. "Hello world. I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm about to blow your mind. Again. How are the judges?"

Gamatatsu panned the camera over as three clones sat at a table. The three clones were waving to the camera with signs in their hand. Likely for when they scored whatever Naruto planned to do.

"And oh my, the lovely Shizuka is gracing us with her always welcomed appearance."

Gamatatsu panned over to the left to see Shizuka walking into the clearing and smiling warmly at the camera. Gamatatsu then panned back to Naruto who stood back in his original position.

"Alright. Let's do this again since the view was blocked." said Naruto, glancing at Gamatatsu before turning back forward.

"Maybe you should explain what you're doing since the camera didn't catch it the first time." said Shizuka, getting Naruto to pause.

"Hmm. True." said Naruto, turning back to the camera. Naruto missed Shizuka's eyes staring hungrily at his shirtless back as Naruto spoke to the camera. "This is a documentary of my badassery as you all should know by now. You've seen Justus 1A, 2A, and 3A. Well here's 4A and it's a hot mama I tell you."

A Rasengan pulsed into Naruto's hand as he took a calming breath. Turning to the training post a stray clone replanted, Naruto sunk into a crouch.

"Elemental jutsu 4A, take 534." said Naruto, moving his other hand atop the spinning blue orb. A white shell began to form around the Rasengan as the wind began whipping around wildly. A screeching sound began to emit from the ball as Naruto thrust his hands forward like a normal Kami Oroshi. **"Futon: Shinku Rasenha (Wind Style: Vacuum Spiral Wave)"**

A bright blue laser of a beam shot from Naruto's hands that was about half the size of his body before expanding to about double that size. Naruto's feet dug into the ground as the jutsu plowed easily through the training post and through the air. It'd have destroyed the trees that once stood there but Naruto had done the jutsu once before and this time he went through the hole he already created.

6 seconds passed by before Naruto let the jutsu dissipate and he grinned ear to ear. Hearing clapping from his right, Naruto looked to his clones with a smug smile.

"A 10. Another 10. And another 5..wait, 5?! What?" shrieked Naruto at his unimpressed clone. "How was that a five? That was perfect."

"Meh. You were too rigid with it. You didn't equal the force of your exertion which caused your heels to dig into the ground." spoke the clone in a condescending fashion. "I mean hell. A barrel of monkeys could do better. You sh-"

Forcibily dispelling that clone and sending Gamatatsu home, Naruto looked to the other two clones who resumed clapping. Naruto smiled happily before his nose was assaulted by a heavenly scent. Naruto's other clones twitched before dispelling as well leaving Shizuka and Naruto alone in the clearing with the camera still recording.

"That was so amazing Naruto-kun. Whoever gets hit with that isn't getting up." said Shizuka, marveling at the chakra cannon. Shizuka didn't hear Naruto respond and upon turning to him to find out why, she gasped seeing intricate black lines over his toned stomach. "Naruto-kun..your seal is showing."

Naruto apparently didn't hear her or was ignoring her as his gaze was firmly planted on Shizuka's neck. His eyes were sharper as he he could see the normally imperceptible bead of sweat crystal clear as it rolled down her creamy skin.

Shizuka had just finished a workout before coming to see what Naruto was doing. Seeing him film his documentary again, Shizuka was immediately interested. She'd marveled at the jutsu but was now frozen at the look from Naruto.

It was an intense gaze and since his eyes were the windows to his soul, Shizuka saw the want, the desire, and the hunger. It didn't help that her attire was skimpy either. But this was different from any other time she caught him ogling her. And with the air thickening, Shizuka could almost not breathe.

"Shizuka-chan.." said Naruto, standing with his head next to Shizuka's neck. Shizuka blinked because she didn't even see him move to cover the ten foot gap between them. "I want to..."

Shizuka could feel the heat from Naruto rolling off him like a heated lamp. The heat was smothering and erotically enticing to her. Shizuka could feel a fire building within her as she began to rub her thighs together.

"...want to what..." breathed Shizuka, hoping what Naruto wanted aligned to what she felt it was. She felt Naruto's tongue slide up her neck as she shuddered at the sensation. "Oh Kami..."

 **Lime start (more like a lime slice)**

Naruto's tongue slid up and back down Shizuka's neck before she felt him kiss her pulse. Another shiver tickled Shizuka's spine before a moan left her throat at the searing hot kisses to her exposed neck. Shizuka then felt grass on her back as she opened her eyes to see the sky.

Naruto had placed her on her back with himself hovering neatly over her and his lower body between her legs. Shizuka would of blushed at the intimate position but right now, she welcomed it. For some reason, she wanted nothing more than for Naruto to take her right here and it seemed he was willing to do just that.

A searing kiss rocked Shizuka's senses as Naruto's tongue slid into her mouth. He was more aggressive than usual but Shizuka welcomed the dominance. It was exciting her even further.

Naruto normally never initiated their more lengthy make out sessions. He truthfully didn't initiate anything of intimacy between them unless Shizuka deemed it okay. Jiriaya may have been a proclaimed Super Pervert but that title was a look, don't touch policy unless given consent. A policy that Naruto took to heart.

Except for at the moment. Naruto clearly initiating everything right now and Shizuka loved every second of it.

Her arms found their way around his shoulders as she pulled his warm flesh flush against her own. Her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist as if telling him she didn't want him to stop their tongue duel. Shizuka found out fast though that Naruto was going to win said tongue duel.

Mainly because Shizuka was distracted by something hard poking her. Like really hard. Shizuka was no stranger to what it was. Having cuddled with Naruto for a while now, she knew what an erection felt like. Naruto usually had one whenever she woke up in the morning before him.

 _"It's like steel..."_ thought Shizuka, a hand sliding its way into the waistband of Naruto's pants and boxers. A growl came from Naruto just as Shizuka's hand wrapped neatly around his penis. _"It's so hard and hot..."_

Stroking the Jinchuriki atop her, Shizuka heard another growl come as he twitched in her hand. He was seriously hard and Shizuka wasn't sure if he wouldn't stab her with the way he throbbed in her hand.

 _"Am I actually ready for this..."_ thought Shizuka, even though her hand continued running up and down Naruto's penis. It was like smooth satin over a newly forged and red hot lead pipe. _"I want it."_

"Shizuka-chan..." groaned out Naruto in a feral fashion.

Shizuka's eyes opened as she looked at his piercing gaze on her. But rather than the cobalt blues she was accustomed to, Shizuka was met with a heart stopping red that held the same intensity as his blue ones. They weren't the Kyubi's eyes because they weren't skit or ominous, but they held that same potency.

Shizuka began to notice other differences with Naruto as his fangs were elongated just a bit. The whisker marks on his face were darkened ever so slightly more and his hair looked even wilder than usual. He looked like intensely more feral than before and Shizuka could feel the fire within her increasing the more she looked at him.

Naruto hooked a hand inside Shizuka's shorts and was in the process of pulling down but stopped just moments after they began to slide down. Shizuka was trying to help Naruto with her shorts too but noticed him stopping and stopped as well.

"I'm so sorry...I didn't think it'd happen so soon after the last time." strained Naruto. Shizuka still had her hand wrapped around Naruto's tool but his hand was on her wrist to stop its movements. "I need to go...I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to..."

An after image of Naruto was the only thing left as the Jinchuriki disappeared into the woods. Shizuka desperately tried to fill her lungs with air as she apparently forgot to breath during that ordeal.

Despite Naruto being gone, she could still feel his warmth and desire from wherever he'd run off too. It was like he was there, still dominating over her, but not. Shizuka sat up at that as she felt goosebumps form at the phantom feel of Naruto still on her.

 _"What was that..."_ thought Shizuka, flustered beyond all belief at the moment and blushing extremely hard. _"I almost had sex with Naruto. I still want to have sex with Naruto. I...what's going on.."_

Left confused and incredibly riled up, Shizuka would be asking Naruto about that when he returned. Return not coming for a week as Naruto would need time alone to calm down. His first time being in 'heat' around Shizuka was a shock to his system. A shock Shizuka could still feel rolling through her body.

Seeing the camera still rolling, Shizuka frowned at the near sex tape.

"Imma have to destroy that film...Naruto will just have to redo his jutsu again."

 **Lime Slice End**

* * *

 **Short Chap, kinda. Next one may come soon. Who knows? Happy Belated Mother's Day though to all the mothers. And any of you with mothers or someone with that mother-esque feel to them, tell them I hope they had a wonderful day. Wonderful people all moms are and I hope they enjoyed it to the fullest.**

 **-Hamp**


	11. Opportunity

**Yo! Chapter Eleven. Enjoy**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. My life as a cog has begun. And so far. It blows. But it usually does when you start out. 9 hours a day. 6 days a week. 52 weeks every year because I'm too new to get vacation days. Just writing numbers or typing out tedious reports. Plus I'm still bottom of the totem pole, so I do all the errand boy shit. I had to lick stamps for a solid twenty minutes the other day. It's a paycheck I guess.

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Opportunity**

"This is annoying.." said Naruto, sprinting through the newly created trench.

Each way Naruto attempted to go was laced with a trap. A trap that was exceedingly difficult to spot. Mainly because it wasn't there when he attempted to go in that direction but magically turned up right as he attempted to head in a specific direction. But luckily he had Ino who was guiding him perfectly to her despite the numerous setbacks.

 _"Left."_

Alright, maybe not as perfect as he thought.

"Ino-chan. There is no left."

 _"Left!"_

"Ino-chan."

 _"Go Left dammit! Stop being a wuss and create the left. We need you over here!"_

"Well you don't have to yell." said Naruto, turning left and sprinting at a wall.

A Rasengan pulsed in Naruto's hands just as his eyes flashed red.

 _(With Ino - Moments Earlier)_

"Shika..." said Ino, eyes closed with her hands on her temples. "Walk it to that spot."

Holding the rat hand seal, Shikamaru didn't question his teammate. Any other circumstance he probably would have just off the premise of trying to not do it by logically talking her down. But when you were holding a homicidal, armor skinned spider under shadow possession and knew Ino was sending a juggernaut to your location to handle it, Shikamaru did as requested.

Casually stepping right, Shikamaru caused the spider to walk to its right before he backed up to place the spider where Ino wanted.

"Naruto going to be here soon..." strained Shikamaru, feeling the spider struggle harder against his jutsu. Had Choji have been here, the spider would have been paste already. Sucks when the heavy hitter of your triple threat isn't around. "I'm about to lose this thing."

Seeing a vein popping on Ino's head, Shikamaru realized she was getting bossy toward the Kyubi Jinchuriki telepathically. Ino's eyes snapped open a moment later as she tackled Shikamaru, causing him to release his hold on his shadow possession. The spider snarled at its movements finally being unrestricted before it heard a shout from behind.

 **"Metsu Rasengan (Destroying Rasengan)"**

The spider twitched at the voice and felt the wall behind it violently open up in a purple explosion. Rocks, debris, and bits of spider went flying across the room as dust covered the hole. Red eyes could be seen through the dust first before Naruto came walking into view.

Seeing Ino covering Shikamaru on the ground, Naruto smiled at the scene.

"And who said chivalry was dead." said Naruto, watching Ino frown before uncovering Shikamaru.

"So disgusting." said Ino, picking spider slushy off her person.

"Thanks Ino." said Shikamaru, catching a hand up from Naruto.

"No problem..." said Ino before looking at herself. "Wait no. Yes Problem. This is sickening."

Naruto just smiled as he held the ram seal. A storage seal grew right in midair as it glowed red. Naruto then shoved his arm into the seal up to his shoulder as he seemed to dig around a bit. Pulling out a teddy bear, Naruto shook his head before tossing it and reaching back in.

Shuriken, bag of marshmallows, ninja wire, tape, balloons, a pair of fuzzy dice, and a set of handcuffs all came out before Naruto finally got what he wanted. A container of wet wipes. Ino had hearts appear in her eyes as she graciously accepted the wipes from the Kyubi Jinchuriki.

"You're a godsend Whiskers-"

"OI!"

"Only thing more worth it would be some clothes." said Ino before a shirt and shorts were placed in front of her as well from the seal. "Any diamonds?"

Naruto just smiled to the heiress as he looked down the corridor they were in to give Ino some semblance of privacy to change. Turning to Shikamaru, Naruto saw the genius looking at the destroyed spider.

"How were you all separated?" questioned Naruto, getting Shikamaru to turn to him. "The trench creation?"

"Yeah, it sprang up fast and was winding enough to force most everyone to separate." said Shikamaru, getting Naruto to nod at that. He did watch the jutsu spring up in a matter of seconds and it looked to encompass a square kilometer. "Did you have traps suddenly appear from thin air as well?" another nod from Naruto got Shikamaru to sigh. "So we're trapped in the enemy's jutsu with someone able to control the makeup of this cavern. Hence the unspottable traps."

"A jutsu that can alter the landscape this much and then allow free creation of traps?"

"As long as you have the chakra for it I guess."

"That's impressive. Makes me wish I'd have had an Earth affinity." said Naruto.

Altering the landscape. One of the best shinobis in Konoha's history, Senju Hashirama, had the ability to do it. Along with his brother Tobirama. One with Mokuton. The other with just Suiton.

Gaara was the Kazekage and could change the landscape. Hoshigaki Kisame could too. Being able to shift the battlefield to your advantage was amazing and it bred a very envious Naruto who wished he could do the same. Until his egoistical side came in and told him he was awesome in any environment.

"While impressive. I don't feel this is on the scale of Gaara though." said Shikamaru, getting Naruto's attention. "The way this jutsu sprang up wasn't like a widespread jutsu, it almost felt like a summoning."

"What does that mean?"

"Gaara would crush the ground and actually make sand. This one was forced to appear. Kind of like how you'd summon a toad." said Shikamaru. "And once the chakra you put into a toad depletes, it returns to its summoning land. Which I assume this would too if it goes with those same principles.."

"So we just need to find the jutsu user." said Naruto, turning back to the resident sensor to see her finished changing. Appraising the blonde because of his healthy appreciation for the fairer sex, Naruto turned to Shikamaru. "That does nothing for you?" questioned Naruto, looking back to Ino. "You realize your teammate is beautiful right? I mean if I wasn't in a relationship with a goddess, I'd-"

"Troublesome." cut off Shikamaru as Ino smiled to her fellow blonde.

"He knows I'm flawless." said Ino before getting down to brass tacks. "Let's find a jutsu user shall we. I'll sense the enemies while you give the plan. Ready Taichou?"

Naruto looked at Shikamaru only to see Shikamaru looking back at him. Naruto rose an eyebrow at Shikamaru staring intently at him before laughing a bit. Turning back to Ino, Naruto saw her staring at him too.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Why me?"

"Why not? Plus you are a Captain of this mission. Asuma-sensei made it so."

"True. Shikamaru is one as well. And why not? Because I'm..." started Naruto before trailing off. Holding the sides of his unzipped flak jacket, Naruto pulled it out before letting it flap down. "You're right. Why not me. I smart. Me make battle plan. Me believe in I. Do it Jiraiya-sensei style."

Shikamaru just grinned at Naruto's caveman speech as Ino gave him an enthusiastic nod.

"Exactly. Let's hear those orders Whiskers-taichou." said Ino, getting a mild glare from Naruto at the nickname. Ino just smiled before placing a palm on Naruto's forehead. **"Kanchi Denden (Sensing Transmission)"**

Naruto's glare shifted to a grin as he felt his mind connect to everyone's in the general area. Holding his fingers in a cross, Naruto channeled his chakra just as his eyes lost their slit design.

 _(Elsewhere)_

"Are these zombies ever going to stop?" questioned Shizuka, throwing kunai after kunai at the never-ending wave of undead. "I'm running out of kunai here."

"It's fine Shizuka-san. If anything, a plan is being made. Taichou is on it I'm sure." said Choji, arm expanded as he smacked a large grouping of zombies back. "I have faith in his plan."

"Yeah. I've heard that Shikamaru is a genius." said Shizuka before realizing what he said. "Wait, taichou. Then that could also mean-"

 _"Hello Lovely People. The Peak of Perfection here and ready to dish out orders to whip ass."_ came Naruto's voice, speaking to both Choji and Shizuka telepathically. _"First order of business, I'm going to kill the person heading this jutsu since they are closer to me. Second, Kakashi, kill that guy whenever you feel ready. Ino says its his chakra creating and sustaining this place. Third order, Hide."_

"Hide?" questioned Shizuka before getting gently directed to the side by Choji.

Choji was merely smiling to Shizuka as he casually walked into a small crack in the wall. Zombies were getting closer to them due to their not actively stopping them as Shizuka was getting nervous. About to throw a kunai, Shizuka stopped when she felt the cavern start to shake.

Shizuka then looked over to see Choji pull out a scroll that Naruto gave him at the start of the mission. Shizuka knew what that scroll could do as she watched Naruto create and test it.

 _"Barrier seal."_ thought Shizuka, watching one of Naruto's barriers rise up when Choji unraveled the scroll.

A blue light shined just as the barrier sealed the small crevice with Choji and Shizuka inside. Naruto's Rasenha came blazing through the cavern as it dissipated the entire group of zombies and steamrolled on pass them through the corridor.

"Man. I didn't know what he was going to do but I figured it'd be flashy and utter overkill." said Choji, watching the wave end to see the cave glowing red in the aftermath. No zombies in sight though so it was still a win. "Way to go bro!"

Fazing into existence seemingly with a gust of wind that cooled the cave, Naruto arrived in front of Choji and Shizuka and disabled the small barrier. Glad he gave one of those to Choji at the start of the mission. Never know when a one time use, impenetrable chakra dome would come in handy.

"Thanks Cho! Hey baby." said Naruto, fist bumping Choji before blowing a kiss to Shizuka.

"Where's my Naruto-kun?" questioned Shizuka immediately, getting 'Naruto' to deflate.

"How do you always know if I'm a clone?"

"Because my Naruto lasts longer."

 _"You know that's right. How good is your arm hime?"_

"Still good as ever." replied Shizuka, hearing Naruto once again in her mind.

 _"57 degrees. Let me see a 70 mph, 12-6 curver. Need an opening."_

Whipping out a kunai, Shizuka flung the kunai in the asked direction. The kunai sailed through the air for a few seconds before a pained yell was heard. Shizuka smiled realizing she hit pay dirt from Naruto's given directions before seeing the clone in front of her blanch.

"Oh. She's mad. She's very mad." said Naruto.

"How mad?"

"You hit her thigh so she's playing a game of darts with Boss's other clones. Darts being gigantic stone spears." said the clone before getting another memory from a clone. "Oh. Looks like actual boss made it to her location. And..."

The clone turned his head up as he got Choji and Shizuka to look in the same direction. The silhouette of a person went soaring through the air as another one quickly followed it.

 **"Cho Kitsune Bomu (Super Fox Bomb)"** came Naruto's voice, clearly him in the air with that other person.

Watching the shadows of chains appear from Naruto's silhouette, the group watched the chains wrap around the person's extremities and hold them out wide. A casual flip by Naruto had the person do a loop before he sent them screaming to the ground, chakra chains extending out of his palms and continuing to restrain the person the whole way to the Earth.

The ground shook mightily for several seconds due to Naruto plowing the figure headfirst into it.. A noticeable cringe was shared between the Clone, Choji, and Shizuka as they heard the sickening crack with which Naruto caused the person to land with. The woman looked like a headless starfish in the ground as Naruto came fluttering to a land beside her in a wind slowed descent.

"Yeah. She's probably not getting up from that." said Naruto, smiling to Choji and Shizuka as his clone saluted him before dispelling.

"That was..." trailed off Choji before shaking out the feeling. That crack sounded horrendous and if anyone got up from that, Choji would be amazed. More amazed though at what Naruto did. "That was Rock Lee's move wasn't it. **Omote Renge (Front Lotus)?** "

"Yeah. He taught me it after he realized I was able to do it."

"Don't you need to open the eight gates for that?" questioned Choji, getting Naruto to nod before pointing to himself.

"Oh I did. In a way. Notice anything different?"

That got Choji's attention as he hadn't even been paying attention. But Shizuka had been and from the goosebumps forming, she knew what was going on.

"You're in heat.."

"I was never in heat pretty lady." said Naruto in front of Shizuka. Choji actually blinked at that fact as he didn't even see Naruto move. "This..whatever this is. Has always been the opening of the Eight Gates. Kaimon. I've never went into heat." continued Naruto, eyes that heart stopping red again. Not ominous like the Kyubi, just perfectly wonderful from Shizuka's perspective like his normal blue. "Training with Jiraiya-sensei granted me access to it from the carrying boulders and one handed, no chakra mountain climbing. Gai-sensei showed me how to control it. And thus, here I am."

The Eight Gates are eight specific tenketsu on a person's Chakra Pathway System. They limit the overall flow of chakra within a person's body. The basis for the idea of the chakra gates comes from the body's limits on the functions within it. This makes the body much weaker, but it keeps the body from expiring too soon.

By undergoing intense training, like what Naruto explained above, one can learn how to open these gates allowing the user to surpass their own physical limits at the cost of extreme damage to their own body. Just like Rock Lee and Gai regularly do. Naruto could do the same but it was special for a Jinchuriki.

Stepping close to Shizuka, Naruto smiled when he saw her bite her lip and shiver once at their closeness. His senses were sharpened to an absurd degree and he noticed everything. Making Shizuka all the more appealing to him just like it did prior. Only this time, Naruto felt truly in control unlike the past two times.

"Being a Jinchuriki makes my accessing the Eight Gates a bit different as you can see." said Naruto, holding up his hand and flexing it. Just like during his 'Heat' days, the once thin whisker marks on his cheeks were darker and more prominent. Probably a deeper groove to them if and when Shizuka tested his reaction to contact on them in his current state. "As the Eight Gates affect the Chakra Pathway, due to Kurama's own chakra being connected to mine through the seal...his chakra also comes without limitations. In a way because of the seal. But thanks to him, my Eight Gates are something of their own breed according to Gai-sensei. Simply opening the first one is quintupling my awesomeness. Including Kurama's."

And Naruto was right. The first gate, Kaimon, is located in the brain and it releases said brain's restraints on the muscles so 100% of the user's strength can be used. Naruto's 5 times power up stems from him normally only being allowed to use 20% to keep his body from disintegrating from the intense output.

"So...you're hurting yourself by...being like this..." choked out Shizuka, feeling the warmth from Naruto. It was just like his 'Heat' days and it was seriously getting to her seeing her Naruto so primal again. Not to mention resurfacing the memories of the first time this happened. "Why did you do this before subconsciously..."

"Gai-sensei leveled it to me mentally at the time. What happened when I went into 'Heat' the other two times?" questioned Naruto, red eyes intensely gazing at Shizuka. "I accomplished a jutsu that took me an outrageous amount of times to perfect. And then going against Kiba, someone who always bring the..animal.. out of me. It just happened."

Shizuka licked her lips at the animal part as she was half paying attention to the explanation and half thinking about how the rocky wall would feel on her back if Naruto were to just take her there-

 _"Naughty Naughty Shizuka-chan."_

Shizuka blinked as she heard Ino in her head. Looking over, Shizuka saw the Yamanaka heiress walking up with her other teammate, Shikamaru. Ino was smirking heavily as she knew exactly what Shizuka was thinking without even having to read her mind. Mainly because she was thinking the same thing. Naruto was looking seriously hot and the aura around him was just intense and demanded respect. Something sexy and scary at the same time. Mainly sexy.

"Troublesome. Naruto bet me 100 Ryo you'd react like that. Should have known." said Shikamaru, handing the money to a giddy Naruto and snapping Ino out of her describing Naruto. Choji just smiled at that as Shikamaru let out a sigh before getting back on track. "How long can you hold that? I know Lee tires out eventually and is useless until he can recover."

"Unlike Lee and Gai-sensei. I don't use only my chakra pool to sustain this mode. Kurama gets unrestricted, to a degree, as well and I draw from his chakra. Which was why it'd last for a week back in the day when I couldn't turn it off." said Naruto, not turning the mode off to show he could because even then he'd feel the fatigue. Nor would he be able to reactivate it. He learned that part the hard way one day. "If I ever find out a way to unlock my seal-"

 _"I'd break out of your body, killing you in the process, and scamper off to never be messed with again."_

"and got Kurama to cooperate with me..." trailed off Naruto, continuing his point despite his Bijuu's aggressive words. "I don't know how powerful this could go. I wouldn't be able to open the Gate of Death because Kurama wouldn't allow me to...not that I'd want to or hope to need..but I feel if I add a tail and then use this, the tail amps it up another times. Like times two per tail. Lee said it could be dubbed _Kaioken x2_ "

"Kaioken?"

"Yeah. What he named my Jinchuriki version of the Eight Gates."

"World Lord Fist? That's a..." trailed off Shikamaru as Naruto nodded.

"Yeah. Makes no sense. Just like Gai-sensei. Told him about my Rasenha and he said I should rename it _Kamehameha_."

"Turtle Devastation Wave?"

"Gai-sensei has a summoning contract with turtles and thought it was cool. It kind of is but just no..." said Naruto, channeling his chakra a bit. Peebles seemed to rise up into the air with the chakra flare as they disintegrated into dust. "I like naming my own techniques and having them at least deal with me some way."

"Well you had that Fox powerbomb. Why not name it Fox Fist?" questioned Choji, magically pulling out a bag of chips at this point.

"Fox Fist. Kitsune-Ken...I like it." said Naruto, forgetting Choji was here the whole time he did his moment with Shizuka. Naruto then looked up before realizing something else he was forgetting. "We're still in this cavern. What is sensei doing?"

Just as Naruto said that, the cavern seemed to shimmer as if it was unstable. A few seconds later, the entire landscape faded into nothing as it returned to its original state. Naruto looked to see the woman he slammed headfirst to be in the same position only on untouched ground. Naruto then looked to the left as he heard several approaching footsteps. Smelling the scent of the person, Naruto just nodded.

"Better late than never sensei. Thought he was giving you trouble."

"Mah mah. I was trying to add jutsu to my repertoire." said Kakashi, arriving before the 5 shinobi with an eye smile. Kakashi reportedly knew over 1,000 jutsu. Why he would need another didn't even make sense but no one called him out on it as he asked a pertinent question to Naruto. "Where is Sora?"

"I loss him to Furido back when this first started. I killed Fuka but he managed to snag the monk from my clone when I wasn't paying attention." said Naruto, slightly annoyed at that. "Do you think he was the real target in attacking us? Furido had to know his team couldn't take all of us at the same time."

"Perhaps. But let's not stand here and think on it. We should find him or at least Sakura, Chiruku and Asuma, they're still missing." said Kakashi, getting a nod from everyone.

"On it. Give me a moment." said Ino, closing her eyes to focus on her sensing ability. Ino twitched as she let out a breath. "Goodness Whiskers, your chakra is..Woo! Asuma-sensei is that way but Chiruku is in the opposite direction with Sakura and Sora isn't near either one of them. They are all in fights currently."

"Of course they are..." said Shikamaru, letting out another troublesome at that. "We work best with Asuma-sensei as his team. We'll head to help him. Kakashi-sensei can probably head to Chiruku and Sakura alone to make sure they're okay." continued Shikamaru before turning to Naruto. Or well where Naruto once was. "And you can head to help Sora with Shizuka...Why did he leave so fast?"

"He clutched his head for a second before scooping Shizuka and heading in Sora's direction." said Ino, having watched Naruto when he grabbed his head. She didn't even tell him which direction Sora was in so how he knew the accurate way was beyond her. "Well maybe he's connected with him due to the Kyubi's chakra."

"Doesn't matter. I'm sure Naruto can handle it and you can always connect with him as long as he stays within your radius." said Shikamaru, getting a nod from Ino. "Let's follow his example shall we. See you in a bit Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi merely nodded before getting his direction from Ino. The four remaining shinobi all took off as they had their own jobs to attend to.

* * *

 _(With Sora)_

"Who...Who the hell are you..." strained Sora, clutching at a wound on his leg and arm. The young monk looked terrible though all of his wounds were internal. Despite the blood, he had not a mark on his skin. "And what is that technique?"

"Oh it is glorious is it not! Jashin-sama has truly gifted me with true power." came the voice of Hidan, standing in the middle of his ritual circle. He had his pike shoved deep through his right arm as he held both arms up to the sky. "This power that binds us and the pain that brings us together. Its pure ecstasy. The only thing greater being when you die.."

 _"How is he not being affected by those stabs...its like they don't even bother him. Being Immortal shouldn't mean impervious to damage."_ thought Sora, feeling his consciousness slipping from the internal blood loss.

"Yes. Let that feeling take you away from this plane boy. You are a worthy sacrifice to Jashin-sama as a Fire Temple Monk." said Hidan, crazed look in his eyes. That crazed look turning to confusion as his skin reverted back to normal from its skeleton appearance. "What the F-"

Naruto cut off Hidan with a powerful up kick. Naruto's hand was still on the ground as a Kanji was emblazoned over Hidan's seal that translated to 'Void.' Naruto had ended Hidan's connection to Sora before snapping his mouth closed with a heel to his chin.

"Naru..Naruto.." said Sora weakly before seeing Shizuka kneeling next to him. "How did you both find me?"

"Ino-chan is a sensor. But you actually called Naruto-kun."

"Called?"

"Your chakra. From the Kyubi. It bonds you and Naruto together. You can speak to one another. Even though you did it subconsciously due to your dire situation."

 _"It's something between Jinchuriki from what Kurama told me."_ said Naruto in Sora's head as the boy only nodded to him.

"You Fucking Brat. How dare you interrupt my ceremony!" shouted Hidan, bruise on his chin from Naruto's kick. Hidan watched Naruto's eyes slit for a second before returning back to a normal iris. "Oh. Is the Kyubi sad. Do you hate me for something?"

Naruto's whiskers seemed to deepen more as his fist was tightly closed staring at Hidan. A visible fox cloak was surrounding Naruto as a tail of chakra appeared. Hidan seemed amused at Naruto before he turned to see the other arrival and it finally dawned on him.

"Oh yeah. I killed that whole village of hers. A fun time that was." said Hidan, rolling his neck as several cracks were heard. "Wasn't even that hard. And I guess that's what has you so riled up is it?"

"Fuck. You." said Naruto. Naruto's chakra cloak shimmered orange and faded in and out as he continued to look at Hidan. "I hate you. I really do..."

 _" There it is..."_ thought Kurama, feeling the shift. Naruto was using his chakra how it was meant to be used. Until the cloak went back red almost as fast as that feeling appeared. " _Damn kid...just doesn't understand. Accept the hate boy. Hate can be power too._ "

Naruto had inadvertently accessed a bastardized version of chakra mode. Not noticing it himself because he was too focused on the murderer of his girlfriend's village. He even loss it too fast because he fought down that part of himself just as quick as it appeared.

"My sensei wouldn't want me to hate. So I won't." said Naruto, cloak having turned back to its first red outline before dissipating. "But I'm so going to love beating the shit out of you before I return to Konoha with your broken body. I'm glad you're 'immortal', I don't have to worry about not killing you."

"Bring it on you little fuck. I won't allow you to negate my jutsu again or go easy on you because you're one of Leader-sama's Jinchuriki. Jashin-sama will have his sacrifices." said Hidan, brandishing his triple bladed scythe.

Naruto simply pulled the adamantine blade off his back as he brandished the metal to the Akatsuki member. Shunshin to appear in front of Hidan, the clang of metal sounded out along with Hidan's giddy laugh.

 _(With Asuma)_

"Why are you in the way?! This is going to happen Asuma!" shouted a man, going blow for blow with the Sarutobi Jonin.

"No. It won't. I can't let you all try to destroy Konoha. I know what the **Raimu Raito (Limelight Jutsu)** does." said Asuma, locking his trench knives with the man's sword. Closing his eyes, Asuma added wind chakra to his knives. "The time we spent together with the daiymo... I can't believe you've become this."

"You don't know anything Asuma...still a child." said the man, getting his sword cut into three pieces from the two trench knives. Backing up, the man watched Asuma do nothing as he grew confused. "What. You're not going to press your advantage?"

"There's no need. You're already done." said Asuma, watching the man blanch before realizing something. His shadow was longer than it should have been. "This is over."

The man was visibly struggling at this point but couldn't force his body to move at all. That's when he took notice of the three extra people in the area. Mainly the black-haired one holding the rat hand seal with the connecting shadow. Seeing the larger one expand to nearly 6 times his normal size, the man closed his eyes.

"Konoha will still be destroyed. There's contingencies in place...Konoha will cease after today."

"If it does..you won't be around to see it." said Asuma, just as Choji's enormous foot descended on the motionless man.

 _(With Chiriku and Sakura)_

"Sakura-san...please. Your life shouldn't be forfeit just because you're trying to be brave.." said Chiriku weakly.

Standing in front of his beaten form, Sakura stood shaking at the presence of the man before her. A man who dismantled Chiriku, leader of the Twelve Guardians, with outrageous ease. And it just so happened this man was a member of Akatsuki.

"You should listen to the monk. He's the only one I'm after girl." spoke the man, known as Kakazu.

Sakura didn't move though as she stood her ground in her Taijutsu stance. Kakazu merely shook his head at the futile show of courage as he grew annoyed.

"Well, since you just want to throw your life away." said Kakazu, covering the distance between them in the blink of an eye. Sakura actually gasped as Kakazu stood right in front of her. "Then I don't mind allowing you to see the after life sooner. I don't need any hearts now, I just want his bounty. But I don't mind-Guuuraaarrgghh."

Sakura blinked again as she saw a fist of lightning pop out of Kakazu's chest. Sakura saw Kakashi standing behind the impaled Akatsuki member as he had a Rakiri through the man's chest.

"To think you could sneak up on me like that... what talent." said Kakazu, groaning before Kakashi allowed him to fall over sideways.

Kakashi looked at the deceased Akatsuki member before turning to Sakura. Sakura was only breathing hard as Kakashi eye smiled to his student. Such Will of Fire to stand up against an opponent who could probably stomp a mud puddle in her and himself was a bit impressive. Made him feel a little proud.

"Look...out." said Chiriku, the only warning Kakashi got as he had an elbow headed toward his head.

A sick pop sounded out from the blow as Kakashi was sent careening backwards before he dispelled into a simple log. A log that had a large chunk blown out of it from the blow. Kakazu stood, with the hole through his chest as he had an angry look on his face.

"Hatake Kakashi. I won't allow you to sneak up on me again." said the man, turning to where the real Kakashi was hiding.

 _"How is he still alive...I know I crushed his heart."_ thought Kakashi, watching the man stare at him. Kakashi was ready to come out and face the man before seeing him pick his head up. _"Did something happen?"_

Several long seconds passed before Kakazu seemed to grunt in dissatisfaction.

"Seems you're lucky. I must go." said Kakazu before several black threads came from his sleeve. Grabbing Chiriku faster than Sakura could react, Kakazu reeled the man in and held him under his arm. "Until we meet again Kakashi. Your heart will replace the one you took."

Kakazu then vanished in a poof of smoke, leaving Sakura and Kakashi alone. Kakashi looked to Sakura as Sakura looked back to Kakashi. Pulling his headband down to cover his Sharingan, Kakashi let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

But if Kakazu was here, then that meant that Hidan was too.

"Naruto." said Kakashi, looking to where he could feel his student's chakra. Actually, that wasn't his student's. It felt like a watered down version actually. "Sora..."

* * *

 _(With Naruto)_

Sparks fluttered from the meeting of Naruto's sword against Hidan's scythe. The immortal Akatsuki member only laughed haughtily through the exchanges as Naruto could feel his anger rising. Not once during the entire exchanges had he found one opening that Hidan couldn't turn into an attempt for a drop of his blood.

 _"I'm better than this guy. He's an S rank shinobi but he's not even close to Kakashi-sensei or even Jiraiya..."_ thought Naruto, watching Hidan try to bite his fist that was headed toward his jaw. Naruto stopped though and took a kick to the stomach for his hesitation. "Stupid ability."

"Come on Kyubi! You were so adamant about dragging my broken body back to Konoha but I haven't seen anything yet." said Hidan, trying to goad the Jinchuriki into action. Bad for Hidan, Naruto wasn't that easy having dealt with Jiraiya himself. Not to mention Shizuka was there, ensuring he never got too aggressive in his current state. "I mean for fucks sake. Do I have to stab your girlfriend in the chest to get you to do something?"

That got Naruto's attention as he noticeably stopped. Hidan seemed excited at catching the Kyubi as he decided to poke the bear further. Seems that girlfriend of his was the spot.

"You remember don't you. Just a few centimeters and she would have been dead. All that love you share would have been gone. A sacrifice to Jashin-sama." said Hidan, watching Naruto's grip on his sword tighten harshly. "Why don't I just stab her in the heart again...maybe you'll finally stop being a bitch and actually fight-"

Hidan blinked as Naruto appeared before him with his eyes shadowed. A punch to the stomach folded Hidan as he was sent flying backwards through the air. Though not far as Naruto met him with an elbow to the back. Hands flying through seals, Naruto placed a half ram seal to his mouth.

 **"Futon: Shinku Taigyoku (Wind Style: Great Vacuum Sphere)"** said Naruto, forming a naked to the eye ball of wind. Firing that wind at Hidan, Naruto watched the ball propel Hidan further as the ninja smacked dead into a tree. "I'm so sick of you. And your words. Immortal this..."

Hidan just laughed some more as he turned around on the tree he smacked into only to get wrapped to it by a golden chain. Hidan looked out to see that chain extended from Naruto's left hand as he saw the boy squat and form a Rasengan in his right.

"You think that puny ball is going to do anything? Ha! Fuck you you ignorant fuck." said Hidan, watching the ball shift into a sickening purple color.

Hidan actually looked a bit worried at the violently shaking ball in Naruto's hand. Anchoring the chain to the ground, Naruto placed his left hand over the purple shell of chakra. The ball grew immensely as it covered his hands and he actually sunk into the ground some. A nervous bead of sweat rolled down Hidan's face as he watched the ball shake almost unstably from the looks of it.

Shizuka looked amazed at the ball as she could feel the power from the ball. Intensely more powerful than his normal Rasenha. Shizuka wanted to join in on the fight but she was busy handling Sora. Who she had forgotten about since Naruto got angry aggressive against the S rank shinobi.

 **"Metsu Rasen-"**

"Naruto."

Kurama's voice paused Naruto for a second and forced him to take notice of his surroundings. Surroundings he failed to take notice of due to his hyper focus on Hidan. First thing he noticed, Hidan had his partner Kakazu freeing him from his chain. Naruto knew his jutsu could get to Hidan if he fired it now but there was another thing that was more pressing.

 _"Why did Naruto-kun stop. Kakazu can't get those chains off fast enough."_ thought Shizuka before turning to see Naruto standing next to her. Only thing is though, that wasn't Naruto standing beside her in a four-tailed cloak about to maul her. _"Sora..."_

"Hime..." strained Naruto, standing between Shizuka and Sora now. Shizuka let out a breath at Naruto saving her as he stood locking hands with Sora. "I'm going to need you to get a safe distance away sweet cheeks. I may have to get violent with Sora and I'd hate for you to get in the potential crossfire."

Shizuka just nodded as Naruto could feel himself getting pushed back by the Kyubified Sora. Staring into the white eyes of the Pseudo Jinchuriki, Naruto could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He was scared.

 _"I'm not afraid of you."_

"Don't worry boy. I know you're terrified of me." replied Kurama easily.

 _"You're not that scary with the ominous eyes, razor sharp teeth as big as me, and chakra that by itself could kill lesser men."_

"If this seal wasn't diluting my awesomeness, it'd kill you too." said Kurama, watching Naruto get belted through several trees by the fake Kyubi. "Looked like that hurt."

 _"What? You kidding. That was a love tap."_ thought Naruto, resetting his jaw to get it rapidly healed. This was the third time he'd been essentially punted by the Fake 'him' and the second time he had to fix his jaw during his internal conversation. _"Seriously. How the hell do I beat you? When Sasori was stabbing me with Iron Sand swords, it felt like he was poking me lightly with a pen."_

"That's the thing..You don't beat me. No one does." reassured Kurama helpfully. "I am the most powerful chakra having creature that walks this planet. And you know what, I'm tired of pretending I'm not special. I'm tired of pretending I'm not a total bitchin' rock star from Mars."

 _"..."_

"..."

 _"Is it the Eight Gates?"_

"This stuff is like...it's INCREDIBLE!" came the booming voice of Kurama in Naruto's head. Naruto actually appeared in his head as he saw the nine-tailed fox laughing maniacally to himself and flexing his muscles. "You need to use this more. This feeling! HA. HA HA!"

 _"Right. How do I beat you?"_ questioned Naruto, looking to his fox inhabitant that turned to him. _"Kakashi-sensei and the rest of my team are all here and I'm steadily telling them to stay away because I can handle it. But so far, I've just been getting my ass handed to me and I really don't like it. Is this what I do to people?"_

"No, it's what I do to people. You are just the squishy puppet to my ventriloquist. I do that to people." said Kurama before cracking his knuckles and looking at Naruto. "Just do that thing with the seal."

 _"What? That thing doesn't even work. You know how hard that is? Every time I tried it on Jiraiya-sensei, he broke my wrist with a Rasengan."_ thought Naruto, dodging two swipes from Sora. Kicking the monk, Naruto's powerful kick didn't even seem to faze the fake Kyubi as he roared and sent Naruto careening back again. _"What makes you think I could do it now."_

"Because your body wasn't like it is now. You're unrestricted at the moment. You know you can do it." said Kurama, getting Naruto to blanch at that. Kurama then looked at the bars that represented his seal as he gripped two of them. "Like I know I can break this seal..."

Picking himself up out of the fifth tree he had splintered with his body, Naruto felt it. Yeah, he'd failed every other time since. But his drunk off of power Bijuu, who was making no headway in bending the bars on the Eight Trigrams Seal, was right. He felt like he could do almost anything.

"Sora...this is going to suck. Probably for me." said Naruto, watching Sora finish powering up what looked like a chakra cannon. Getting the jutsu shot at him, Naruto didn't plan to start with something like that on an uncertain technique. Luckily he had one that helped him survive a lightning bolt. **"Hiraishin Dorai"**

Adamantine sword between him and the blast, Naruto teleported the volatile blast away to a safe location he'd pre-marked. And now he was going to use the technique Kurama was talking about. Even though it was going to suck. More than likely just for him.

Running to Sora, Naruto dodged an extended chakra claw from Sora before wrapping the chakra beast in a hug.

"Did your student just hug a four-tailed Jinchuriki..." asked Asuma, standing on the sidelines.

He like the rest of the Konoha shinobi on this mission were all there watching Naruto. He'd been getting rag dolled the entire time they got there. But he insisted on getting his ass kicked alone and no one really wanted a part of a Kyubi Jinchuriki. Even a fake one. But Asuma asked a question and Kakashi had an answer.

"Yes." said Kakashi, not even paying attention to the fight as he was reading his book.

"Was just making sure." said Asuma before getting an explanation from Ino.

"Whiskers is taking his chakra." said Ino, feeling the flow from Sora to Naruto. "He can absorb chakra?"

"He can finally do it? Jiraiya kept blasting him with jutsu after jutsu back when he tried it. It's an Uzumaki technique taught to them by the Sage of Six Paths himself." said Shizuka.

 **"Fujutsu Kyuin (Blocking Technique Absorption Seal)"** said Naruto, actually feeling the transfer of chakra.

Sora seemed to notice it as well and when he went to throw Naruto like he'd done every previous time, he found he couldn't. It was like he was stuck and also because he was losing feeling in his body. And the fact that he only remembered bleeding out just a second ago to now getting a hug from Naruto.

"Why..are you...hugging me..." asked Sora.

"A clearly logical question. You went homicidal because you lost your consciousness. A whole four tails of homicidal. You kicked my ass, I hugged you, and stole your chakra so that you'd be squishy puppet again." said Naruto, hearing a laugh from Kurama at the 'squishy puppet' part. _"Damn. How'd he get that stuck into my head."_

"Because I'm in your head. Why the hell won't these damn bars budge. Stupid ass seal..." said Kurama, still struggling against the seal.

"Are you ever going to stop hugging me." said Sora, getting Naruto to let him go.

"Yeah. My bad man. It's just you were going Kyubi." said Naruto, before remembering the first thing. Looking to the tree Hidan used to be tied to, Naruto saw his chains on the ground but sadly no Hidan. "And you made me miss an opportunity..."

Naruto's red eyes and chakra seemed to simmer down almost immediately at that knowledge. Sakura arrived to check on Sora as Shizuka arrived to check on him. Though Shizuka seemed to understand Naruto's sad disposition.

"I had him..." said Naruto lowly, eyes shifting blue along with it.

Naruto slouched at that as Shizuka wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Naruto only stared at the spot Hidan once was as he felt a bit empty on the inside. Shizuka only comforted the Kyubi Jinchuriki as he closed his eyes and let her ease his mind.

What he did was right. Had he have blasted Hidan with that Rasenha, he wouldn't have made it to Shizuka to save her from getting attacked by a four-tailed Sora. But it didn't allow that empty feeling to subside.

"You'll get him next time Naruto-kun." said Shizuka, kissing her boyfriend once before continuing to hug him. "You'll get him next time."

* * *

 _Omake: Training Trip - A Naruto Documentary_

 _(8 months before Return)_

"You sure you don't want to talk about it."

"Nope."

"Naruto-kun."

"Nope."

"Naruto-kun. We have to talk about it sometime." said Shizuka, sitting on a ledge over looking a training arena. Standing right in front of her was Naruto, who had his eyes on his work. He couldn't look at her from what happened a few weeks ago. "It's natural...right. Something all Jinchuriki do I'm sure of it."

"Shiuzka-chan. I will talk to you..I promise. But this..this right here is going to be awesome. I think I've perfected it." said Naruto, turning to the left to see his cameratoad, Gamakichi, giving him the thumbs up. "Hello world. Uzumaki Naruto here. This is me again. About to try to jump a Rasengan ten feet in an instant." continued Naruto, drawing an intricate seal. "You're going to make this hard on me aren't you?"

"Oh it was plenty _hard.._ " said Shizuka, moving easily over to put her legs on either side of Naruto's seal drawing. Shizuka saw Naruto nearly overextend on a line as she smiled slyly. "Come on. Talk to me Naruto-kun. It'll make you feel better and more than likely let you talk to me."

"You're right. Here goes. I got hyped from my Rasenha. That hype turning to that...that. A state of omnipotence is what it felt like for that week I was gone, I felt incredible. And during that, I noticed everything about your perfect body at an almost subatomic level. Noticing all those perfect things about you, not to mention the times we've had, and the building crush I have on you translated to a moment where I released that built up feeling due to my aforementioned state of omnipotence." said Naruto, finishing the seal during his spiel. Looking up at Shizuka, Naruto smiled. "Good Talk?"

Shizuka sat frozen at the words from Naruto before seeing him turn to Gamakichi.

"No worries, I can cut that during editing." said Gamakichi, getting a nod from Naruto.

"Great. Clone?!" shouted Naruto, looking ten feet over as Gamakichi panned the camera to the startled copy.

"Yes Naruto-sama!"

"This may hurt if it works. If not, I'm going to blow the hell out of the fence Hime is sitting on." said Naruto, finally bringing Shizuka back to reality.

"What?"

A bright blue ball of chakra pulsed into Naruto's hand as he had a deranged look in his eyes. Shizuka's eyes bugged out of her head as Naruto thrust that ball right between her legs.

 **"Hiraishin Dorai (Flying Thunder God: Guiding Thunder)"** said Naruto, as the Rasengan smashed into the wall. Rather than blowing it to pieces and sending Shizuka likely to the hospital for some injury, Naruto only got the memory of himself taking a Rasengan to the back. "Oh Kami...it worked."

"Did you just teleport a Rasengan..." asked Shizuka, not even mad anymore that Naruto could have potentially failed and blown her to hell.

"That was the most amazing thing I've ever filmed..." said Gamakichi, having caught the entire process. The Rasengan legitimately entered the seal and instantly blew the clone into nothingness in the same moment. "Bro. Maybe you can do it again and I can get another angle for the documentary-"

Gamakichi was cut off as Naruto was lying flat on his back at the moment. Apparently the adrenaline rush from nearly getting blown up by a Rasengan, the admission of feelings through an honest articulation of words, and witnessing your cuddle buddy accomplish a very difficult and extremely useful jutsu led to sexy time. Watching Shizuka straddling Naruto on the forest floor with their faces seemingly melded together, Gamakichi just shrugged and continued filming.

"I'm sure someone will pay for this one day..."

* * *

 **A chapter. Hope you like that Eight Trigrams Jinchuriki thing for Naruto. And sadly, Zombie duo got away again. If you want to know about Naruto's orange cloak looked like, check Filler episode 295 I believe. Called Chikara. That's it. That's going to come back soon. I have a different plan for Naruto utilizing Kurama's chakra and yes it will be with Kitsune Ken. Which I think is going to be badass and probably original; to an extent. Maybe. Until later.**

 **-Hamp**


	12. Dreams

**Back. Chapter Twelve. Enjoy**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. An update after forever. Wrote a message in my newly updated bio if you want to know what's up about a person you'll never meet. Check it out. Or don't. Not like it'll really matter to be honest. Mainly because it's my birthday and I'm intoxicated..hehehe.

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Dreams**

"Hime!"

 **BOOM**

A massive explosion rocked the area as dust, debris, and smoke filled the air immediately. Held within strong arms, Shizuka was disgruntled and disoriented from the explosion. She couldn't hear anything due to the loud explosion but could see a fuzzy outline of Naruto she assumed speaking to her.

"Naruto-kun..." said Shizuka lowly, watching Naruto visibly pause in his talking as her senses came back. She began to hear the violent noises around her and saw fighting amidst. Everyone they'd taken to the Fire Temple were all under attack by shadowed figures. "Wha-What's going on Naruto-kun?"

"Ambush. We have to get closer to Konoha due to their numbers. Come on-"

 **BOOM**

Another loud explosion rocked the area as Shizuka was thrown out of Naruto's arms. In her flight, Shizuka looked down to see Naruto being skewered by an extremely large blade. Seems he didn't lose his grip on her in the explosion. Rather he was saving her from being stabbed.

The thing was, he did get stabbed and she was watching it helplessly as she flew away from him through the air. She watched his red eyes fade back to blue before his eyes eventually closed and he slumped on the blade. No poof to signify a shadow clone and Shizuka's eyes widened.

"NARU-"

"Hime?"

Shizuka awakened with a start. Breathing heavily, the Nadeshiko princess turned her head up to spot Naruto lying beneath her. Just like he was when she'd fallen asleep that night. His eyes were closed but his hand was comfortingly rubbing her back gently. He obviously could hear her asthmatic breathing and tell something was wrong. Hence his following question.

"Everything okay?"

He knew everything wasn't okay. She knew he knew. She was still breathing like she'd run 4 miles non stop at full speed. Most people don't ask that question unless they already feel something is amiss. Asking it is more a courtesy really. Naruto was allowing her the option of telling him so he could potentially help or if it was something she didn't feel like sharing.

 _"Naruto-kun..."_ thought Shizuka, sliding her hand up to his exposed chest. Shizuka felt the hard flesh beneath her fingers, stopping at the area where he'd been skewered in her dream, to find it unharmed. _"You're not dead. You're not dead..."_

When Naruto didn't hear Shizuka respond, he grew slightly worried. Peeking his eye open, Naruto saw her bright green ones just staring at his chest. Her hand ran along the spot he'd been stabbed by Sasori as he finally understood.

"I'm not going to die Hime. I'll be 130 before I even consider it." said Naruto softly, getting Shizuka to look at him again. "Don't you worry. I won't ever leave you."

 _"Promise?"_ thought Shizuka, not trusting her voice.

"Yes. I promise." said Naruto casually with a smile.

Expecting Shizuka to blanch at his seemingly thought reading moment, he didn't get that. She didn't seem surprised in the slightest that he knew what she was thinking. Which meant this must have seriously rattled her. Prepared to alleviate his girlfriend's troubled mind by some other means, Naruto instead felt her lips crash on to his.

Naruto felt the intensity of the kiss and his eyes closed to simply enjoy his girlfriend lavishing love upon him. She kissed his lips several more times in rapid succession before making her way to his chest. Naruto could feel a tingle run through his body from the soft kisses as Shizuka moved to straddle him. Moving back up, Shizuka placed her forehead to Naruto's and spoke softly.

"I want you."

"You have me."

"No. I _want._ _You_. _Now_."

"No you don't." said Naruto, flipping Shizuka over with ease. Kissing along Shizuka's jawline to her neck, Naruto spoke in between each kiss. "You don't. Want me. You're just. Panicking. And scared. That's. All." Shizuka would have responded but Naruto had hit several spots during his ministrations that made her mind go numb. "Nadeshiko women don't do that before two years have passed. Wouldn't want to break tradition would you?"

Naruto had stopped assaulting her neck which in turn brought Shizuka back down to Earth. Hearing what her lover just said, Shizuka saw the smile on his whiskered face. Flipping him over, Shizuka straddled him once more while pinning his arms above his head.

"I've known you for more than two years." said Shizuka, kissing Naruto again. Using only one hand of hers to hold his arms above his head, Shizuka slowly moved the other down to his waist band. "Which means it's fine."

"Are you sure you can **handle it**?"

Shizuka found herself firmly planted against the wall of Naruto's bedroom the moment he finished his question. She was now pinned with her arms above her head as Naruto's eyes glowed ominously red in the dark bedroom. That's why his voice sounded rougher toward the end of his question. The primal action and assert for dominance riled Shizuka up more looking at her feral boyfriend.

"Naruto-kun..." said Shizuka breathlessly. She wanted Naruto to take her then and there but he wasn't for some reason. Maybe he needed consent? "Give it to me."

"I will. But not now." said Naruto, getting Shizuka to grow curious as he let her arms go. "Sensei is watching."

"Sensei?" questioned Shizuka, getting a nod and smile from Naruto. An eyebrow rose from Shizuka until she heard a perverse giggle. "How long has he been here?"

"Since 'I want you.'" informed Naruto as Shizuka's face turned red.

"JIRAIYA!" shouted Shizuka.

Not only was she incredibly horny at the moment. But this was a moment she finally felt ready to have. She'd been incredibly hesitant with Naruto before earlier, bar those times he went Fox Mode. And it was ruined by a perverted man trying to find inspiration for his perverted books. Why was he even here?

"You better have a good reason to be here at 2:56 in the morning. What could you possibly want?" questioned Shizuka, fuming at this point. If Naruto still wasn't pinning her to the wall with the lower half of his body, she might have assaulted the Sannin by now. "It better be a damn good reason..."

"And good morning to you. Sheesh. No manners I see." replied Jiraiya, not even worrying about the kunai that clanged off his toad forehead protector. Closing his book, Jiraiya looked to Naruto. "I need you kid."

"Now?!" questioned Shizuka, still raring to fornicate with her boyfriend. With his spiky hair and hard body still pressing into her and the thing that made him a man pressing firmly into her hip. _"Oh my Kami. I can feel the warmth through his clothing."_

"What do you need?"

"It's a private matter and one I can't share in front of Shizuka. We must go now though." said Jiraiya with a more serious face. That got Shizuka to cease conjuring up ways to kill him as it seemed important. "We have to leave now. Answer the call."

"Sorry baby. Rain check." said Naruto, kissing Shizuka sweetly before feeling the familiar pull in the back of his head.

"Rain check." replied Shizuka, watching Naruto poof away along with Jiraiya.

 _(With Naruto and Jiraiya)_

"Why is there smoke every time on summonings?"

"Conceals us. Maybe..I don't know."

"You'd think we'd just appear. There's no reason for this stupid smoke..." coughed out Naruto before the smoke finally dissipated to reveal him and Jiraiya. "Ohayo Gama-jii. Gama-baa!"

WHACK WHACK

"Mind yer manners tadpole! Sama not grandma!" shouted Shima, grandma toad according to Naruto, as she whacked Naruto repeatedly with a rolling pin.

"Oi! Oi! Stop it!" shouted Naruto, running from the irate toad that didn't even stand taller than his shin.

"He never learns does he?"

"It would seem not. Keeps Ma young though." said Fukasaku, grandpa toad according to Naruto, as he smiled at the scene before him. Turning to Jiraiya, Pa gave him a serious look. "Are you sure the boy is ready to hear this? What if he reacts violently?"

"He won't. He's grown up so much in the past three years that I feel it's time. There's no need to delay this any longer." said Jiraiya. Holding a tri-pronged kunai in his hand, Jiraiya gripped the ninja tool tightly and nodded reassuringly. "It is time. He needs to know fully about Minato."

"What are you hoping to accomplish by telling him now rather than later like you planned?" questioned Fukasaku, watching Naruto finally calm Shima down.

"Refocus him. He's seemed distracted lately. I don't know what it is.." said Jiraiya. "He hasn't progressed much lately compared to during our trip. Pretty much since we've come back from Konoha. I aim to correct that with this."

Fukasaku merely nodded as he watched Naruto walk over with Shima sitting atop his head. Shima had literal hearts spawning around her as apparently whatever Naruto did made her happy. Pa would have to figure that out because he hadn't seen her like that since their honeymoon.

 _"Teach me your ways tadpole."_ thought Fukasaku, looking at Naruto. Naruto felt Fukasaku's stare and turned his eyes to see the elder toad smiling at him. Naruto was beginning to feel nervous about the smile until Fukasaku spoke again finally. "Naruto-chan. Jiraiya-chan has something he wants you to know."

"That Namikaze Minato is my father."

"It's something that I've wanted you to know for a while. Since I practically met you." said Jiraiya, clutching the kunai to garner the courage to continue. "Sarutobi-sensei forbade me from doing-wait what..."

Jiraiya finally heard what Naruto said. It was so casual in its announcing that it really didn't even register until just now. Fukasaku and Shima were both shocked at that as Naruto sighed.

"Kurama's Jinchuriki. Enhanced hearing. I heard you practically say it just now." said Naruto, getting Jiraiya to face fall at forgetting that. "But I've known about it since I came back to be honest. That first night, I found out about my mom. Ba-chan allowed me to do so amid some punishment she's yet to give." continued Naruto, getting Jiraiya to look at him curiously. "Finding out my dad wasn't so hard. Who else has golden hair like this in Konoha? Or blue eyes? I'm not a Yamanaka so I just assumed. Guess I was right huh."

"And you've never said anything?"

"Why should I? Was I supposed to be mad?"

"Yeah. Even a little bit would make me feel like you're not broken."

"I'm not broken sensei. Just...I understand." said Naruto, looking up to the sun shining in the sky of Mount Myoboku. "I've become well versed in seals. And I know about the Bijuu, mine particularly. Tou-sama did what was best for Konoha and even if I were to punch him should I ever meet him. I understand why he did what he did."

Jiraiya sat speechless at his student's words as Naruto just looked to him with a closed eye smile.

"I'm okay. With Yondaime-sama. I do have a problem with jiji though. Wish he didn't think me so fragile." said Naruto, opening his eyes. Jiraiya immediately noticed the red coloring before watching Naruto's seal appear on his stomach. "And I also have a problem with you."

"Me? What? What did I do? I wanted to help you." said Jiraiya, feeling Naruto's chakra amp up dangerously.

Looking over, Jiraiya saw both elder toads gone from the vicinity. Along with every toad too. Naruto was a predator at the moment and animal instincts had all the toads realize they need not be near him. Jiraiya's instincts did too only he was too slow in leaving.

 _"Where's the loyalty..."_ thought Jiraiya, looking at his student.

"I don't have a problem with wanting to help me. Or telling me about my father. It's that you decided to tell me something honestly irrelevant at a time which ruined me getting intimate with Hime-chan finally." said Naruto, entering Kitsune Modo (Fox Mode). "That is the problem. And in my revenge, I will also show you how unfocused I've become."

 _"Did I cock block my own student? I am not worthy to be his sensei..."_ thought Jiraiya before dodging a blistering kick from his student. A kick that was followed up by a disorienting and shock wave causing roar that slid Jiraiya twenty feet back. "...Would a sorry get you to forgive me?" Another roar was his answer as Jiraiya sighed. _"This won't be fun..."_

 _(Konoha - Noon)_

"Oh Tsunade-hime. Still as beautiful as I remember."

"Thank you Daimyo-sama. A pleasure as always to see you. What brings about this visit to Konoha?"

"Ah. Right to business. Signs of a good leader." said the Daimyo, getting a small smile from Tsunade. "I'd love to get straight to business but my mind is elsewhere at the moment. Distracted by the beauty and serenity of Konoha. As always"

"Yes. Konoha is beautiful. Peaceful for a shinobi village." said Tsunade before looking up. The Daimyo took notice and wondered what was wrong. Just at that moment, a ragged and disheveled Jiraiya came flying into the room via the open window. His clothes were tattered, hair in disarray, and one of his sandals were missing _"I thought he took Naruto to Mount Myoboku for something super secret that would take a while. What's he doing here?"_

"Daimyo-sama. Hime. Pardon the interruption. But Tsunade, I need you-"

"She won't save you! **Dainamikku Entori! (Dynamic Entry)** " came the shout of Naruto flying into the office with a jump kick.

"HA! You won't get me with something so simple gaki." said Jiraiya, swatting Naruto aside only to see him poof into smoke.

"YOSH!" exclaimed the real Naruto, nailing Jiraiya cleanly in the chin having flown in after his clone with the same dropkick. Jiraiya went sailing through the other end of Tsunade's open office window as Naruto, his appearance just as haggard as Jiraiya's, turned to Tsunade and the Daimyo. "Daimyo-sama. Ba-chan. Pardon the interruption."

Naruto then sped after Jiraiya as the Daimyo and Tsunade were intrigued at the intrusion. So intrigued that the Daimyo actually began fanning himself at an idea. An idea that he hoped Tsunade would be game to.

"I think I'd like to see that match if possible. Jiraiya of the Sannin versus Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchuriki of the Kyubi. Jiraiya's latest student right?" said the Fire Daimyo, getting a small smile and nod from Tsunade. "But I presume we, mainly I, aren't fast enough to catch them to watch."

"No need for either of us to chase them. For we have this." said Tsunade, bringing out Hiruzen's crystal ball. "Let us see how student and master are doing shall we?"

"Many thank yous Hime." said the Fire Daimyo, taking a peek at the ball in time to see Naruto catch up to Jiraiya.

 _(Naruto v Jiraiya)_

"Gaki just calm down already! It was an accident. You can't still be mad?" questioned Jiraiya, dodging a punch from Naruto that tore a tree in half. Jiraiya retaliated with a jump kick that Naruto ducked. "Stupid wind jutsu."

 **"Kami Oroshi (Godly Wind)"** said Naruto, shooting his hands forward at Jiraiya. Jiraiya went sailing backwards through several trees as Naruto wasn't done. A ram seal later and Naruto took a deep breath. **"Shinkugyoku (Vacuum Bullets)"**

Being in Kitsune Modo, Naruto was more powerful. Which translated to more powerful jutsus. His wind gust was reddened just like his vacuum bullets. And like his gust, the bullets were much larger than Naruto's normal versions. Large enough to split several trees in half.

 _"This Fox Mode is incredible. I'd kick his ass all over Konoha if I used Sage Mode."_ thought Jiraiya before ducking. Naruto was upon him again as he kicked the tree he'd been hiding behind clean in half. _"Maybe. The power from this is incredible. Kid's actually dangerous."_

"Not scared are you sensei?" questioned Naruto, engaging the white haired man in a blazing fast sequence of Taijutsu. Blocks and dodges were numerous but every now and then Naruto would catch Jiraiya or Jiraiya would catch Naruto. "I'll kick your ass if this is all you got."

"Seems I didn't teach you well enough." said Jiraiya, putting his remaining geta sandal in Naruto's sternum. "You don't talk trash unless you're winning."

"I am winning." said Naruto, taking the strong kick before gripping Jiraiya's ankle tightly.

 _"Stupid wrestling moves."_

Jiraiya was pulled by his leg into a shoulder check from Naruto. The blow was powerful enough to knock Jiraiya away but Naruto still held on to his leg. He wasn't going anywhere except into another shoulder check. A fourth shoulder check and Jiraiya had had enough.

 **"Hari Jizo (Needle Jizo)"**

Naruto reared Jiraiya in for a fifth shoulder check only to stab himself on countless needles. Grunting at the pain, Naruto let Jiraiya's leg go which he dropped down before rocketing back up into his student's chin. Naruto sailed upwards as Jiraiya fell forward and placed his hands on the ground.

 **"Hari Jigoku (Needle Hell)"** said Jiraiya, shooting an incalculable number of hair needles at his airborne student.

 _"Stupid hair."_ thought Naruto, getting stabbed even more times by the flying projectiles of hair. Naruto landed back in front of Jiraiya looking like a pincushion with an annoyed look in his red eyes. _"Sensei is still this strong and able to fight. He really is incredible."_

 _"Gaki has grown well. A fine shinobi. He might be better than Minato was at this age."_ thought Jiraiya, watching Naruto's feral features become more prominent. His whisker marks deepened even more while his canines were that much more pronounced. And one chakra burst sent all the needles right out of his skin. _"It's like I haven't even touched him. Stupid healing factor."_

 _"Thank you Kurama."_

"You're not welcome."

 _"Figured I wasn't."_ thought Naruto in reply before he clapped his hands. Taking his left hand and pinching the palm of his right with it, Naruto pulled out an adamantine chain like he was unraveling a rope. "Giddy up lil doggy."

 _"Stupid chains."_

Naruto launched his chain at Jiraiya getting the Sannin to jump back to avoid it. The chain sunk deep into the ground several feet in front of Jiraiya before coming out of the ground in pursuit of him again. Rather than one chain though, five separate chains came out chasing Jiraiya as he groaned in annoyance.

 _"Stupid swamp."_ thought Naruto, feeling himself sinking.

 **"Doton: Yomi Numa (Earth Style: Swamp of the Underworld."** said Jiraiya, creating a swamp beneath his stagnant student. He was still fleeing those pestering chains that were steadily gaining on him though. "This is the big one Gaki!"

"Bring it on sensei!" shouted Naruto, drawing a palm up the moment he saw Jiraiya heading toward him. Jiraiya formed a Rasengan just as Naruto formed one of his own. Naruto slapped a palm atop the swamp that helped him escape it with a leap of exertion. The Jinchuriki approached his sensei and grew confused. _"No way he thinks he'll beat me in this Rasengan battle. Especially when I'm like this."_

 _"You're right. But I don't have to."_ thought Jiraiya in reply, a smile on his face as Naruto groaned.

 _"Stupid Shadow Clone. My own trick against me."_ thought Naruto, watching Jiraiya poof into smoke.

Naruto was flying alone now in the air. In the air straight into his chains that had been chasing Jiraiya. Naruto was still in control of the chains thankfully and sent them up in the air to not take the sharp end to the face. He still collided with the actual chain though and tail spinned to the Earth.

Crash landing, Naruto rolled into a stance with his hands already shifting through seals. Taking another deep breath, Naruto exhaled a naked ball of wind to where he could hear Jiraiya. Sadly, Jiraiya had his own jutsu prepped. One that trumped his.

 **"Katon: Endan (Fire Style: Flame Bullet)"** said Jiraiya, launching a fireball at the ball of wind. The fireball met the ball of wind and swallowed it before continuing towards Naruto. _"Stupid sword."_

A storage seal could be seen in the air next to Naruto as he took his sword out with a quick draw. A quick draw that he sliced the volatile fireball with in half. He was smiling hard as Jiraiya stood amazed at the kenjutsu. He didn't know his student was getting that good with his Hiraishin Sword.

"See if I can do this bone guy's thing after help from samurai-jiji and especially Tenten-chan" said Naruto, pointing his sword at Jiraiya. **"Tsubaki no Mai (Dance of the Camellia)"**

Jiraiya didn't expect Naruto's sudden shunshin appearance before him but managed to handle it nonetheless. The speed at which Naruto was thrusting his sword at over and over made it hard for Jiraiya to even manage a counterattack, let alone defend. Somehow he made it unscathed through what felt like a hundred sword strikes only to see Naruto smiling.

"What?"

"Bleeding a lil bit there aren't ya?"

Jiraiya blanched at that only to look down and notice numerous cuts appearing on his clothing. Delayed as they were as Jiraiya could have sworn he hadn't been touched. He kept up with Naruto the whole way.

"Afterimages." stated Naruto plainly, getting Jiraiya to understand why he'd been hit so much without noticing.

 _"The Naruto I saw was simply an afterimage disguising the real him. He can really move that fast in this mode? That's Guy speed."_ thought Jiraiya, watching Naruto point his sword at him once more.

Naruto sped toward Jiraiya again but he wasn't about to fool the man twice. Jiraiya had a Rasengan ready for Naruto but that only got the Jinchuriki to smirk. Mainly because he let the flat part of his sword take the full might of his father's jutsu.

 _"Stupid Thunder God..."_

 **"Hiraishin Dorai"**

Absorbing the Rasengan, Naruto's sword glowed before he flicked it outward. The mud swamp that Jiraiya created earlier seemed to belch and spew mud into the air like a geyser. Seemed Naruto placed the exit seal over there when he jumped out earlier. Kid was getting seriously good.

"You really have come along as a shinobi kid. I'm almost a little proud." said Jiraiya, jumping backwards when Naruto swung his sword at him.

"Almost?" questioned Naruto, wondering what he had to do to get actual pride. That was until Naruto saw a growing shadow beneath him that had him suck his teeth. _"Stupid summoning..."_

 **"Kuchiyose: Yatai Kuzushi (Summoning: Food Cart Destroyer)"**

A Gamabunta sized purple toad came crashing to the Earth thunderously atop Naruto as Jiraiya felt the ground rumble. The toad cratered the ground tremendously from his landing right atop Naruto. So much so that Jiraiya hoped he didnt actually harm his student.

"Good under there kid?"

"I hate you..." muffled out Naruto from beneath the giant toad. "I thought you said no summonings during spars since we didn't want to pit the toads against us. And the no outside help thing."

"You went Kyubi kid. You broke the rules first a long time ago."

"Oi! Kurama is inside me. That's not outside...you cheated." said Naruto, finally appearing as the toad dispelled. "My body actually hurts. Toads are heavy."

"Yes, yes they are. You finally calm now?"

"Little bit. I still want to kick your ass but my body won't respond to me. I might be paralyzed." said Naruto, getting Jiraiya to snort.

"Good. I'm getting too old for these type of fights." said Jiraiya, settling down next to his student. Both student and master looked horrendous from the fight but they still had a smile on their faces. "You'd make your dad proud kid. Very proud."

"You think so?"

"I know so. Now get up. You loss so you got to pay for breakfast."

"It's nearly 1 pm. We've been fighting for almost ten hours. 95% of that in Mount Myobuku. Or did you forget that."

"Winners don't have to remember anything besides winning kid. The rest is irrelevant." said Jiraiya, walking back toward Konoha. "Godfather wants a steak on your dime. Maybe two."

 _"Stupid godfather..."_ thought Naruto, eventually peeling himself out of the ground to go eat with his godfather.

* * *

 _(That Night - Naruto's Apartment)_

"Giant toad lands on me. And then we go get steaks."

"Giant toad?"

"Yeah. Sensei used a clone to summon it above me and squish me. Can't believe I even let it happen."

"No worries Naruto-kun. Time is on your side. You'll definitely beat him one day-Oh, right there." said Shizuka, sitting in front of Naruto as he rubbed her neck and shoulders. Him making up for this morning having to leave with Jiraiya. "That feels amazing."

"Does it?"

"So good."

"I'm glad." said Naruto before kissing Shizuka's neck once.

"Do that again."

"This?" questioned Naruto, kissing Shizuka's neck again as she nodded.

Naruto kissed the same spot several more times before feeling Shizuka's hand slide up into his hair. Shizuka brought Naruto's head up just as she craned her own to lip lock with the Jinchuriki. Shizuka could feel Naruto's hands skimming down the sides of her abdomen slowly as their kiss intensified.

Shizuka then felt something sharp touching her thighs as she looked down. It was several somethings actually as Naruto's nails were elongated. Shizuka turned back to her lover to see his eyes red and fangs noticeably longer.

 _"He's so hot."_ thought Shizuka, licking her lips at her feral boyfriend. She drafted a hand across Naruto's cheek and got a guttural growl rather than the normal purr. "Naruto-kun..."

Naruto didn't answer Shizuka though. He merely leaned back down to assault her neck further. His sharp fangs grazing her skin every now and then was exciting her and causing her spine to shiver. Shizuka's hand gripped Naruto's hair tighter feeling his hands travel up her body to her chest.

She was disappointed though as Naruto didn't grope her like she'd hoped. He actually stopped which made Shizuka wonder. Though curiosity didn't last long because there was a tapping on the window. A tapping that meant Naruto had to go away.

"Sorry Hime. Emergency summons." said Naruto, patting Shizuka's thighs before jumping up. Dressed fast, Naruto kissed Shizuka sweetly one more time. "Rain check again."

"Rain check again." repeated Shizuka as Naruto left the room. Shizuka let out a sigh before flopping backwards on the bed. _"All the times we could have done it before today. And now when I want to...we keep getting interrupted."_

Shizuka laid in the same spot for several minutes before hearing another tapping on the window. That was odd because Naruto had already been summoned. And if that bird wasn't here for Naruto then it must have been here for her. Because they never made mistakes. At least since she lived here they hadn't. Shizuka stood up and retrieved the note the bird brought her before dismissing it.

 _"North Gate. 9 pm."_ thought Shizuka, reading the note in her head. Looking over at the clock, Shizuka saw that it was a quarter til 9. _"Better hurry."_

Quickly getting dressed, the Nadeshiko princess hustled to the North Gate. Arriving right on time, Shizuka looked confused because no one else was there. Normally when one got a summons, another person would be there to meet them. The summoner usually.

That wasn't the case this time. Sadly, it took Shizuka too long to process that this wasn't normal because a cloth was placed over her nose and mouth. Shizuka struggled for a moment but eventually passed out unconscious.

 _(With Naruto - 10:30 pm)_

"Naruto-taicho. Is there anything here?" questioned Kotetsu, one of Konoha's eternal gate guards.

Naruto stood a few feet from the chunin as he scanned the area in front of him. His eyes were still red from his time with Shizuka because he wanted to use his senses to the fullest. Mainly because they were searching for Hidan once more.

 _"The stench of blood is in the air. It's drowning out the other smells in the area. I can't confirm whether or not he was here."_ thought Naruto as he clenched his fists. _"Plus, this guy wouldn't care whether or not I knew he was doing this. He wouldn't hide the bodies."_

"Naruto-taicho..." said Kotetsu again, still getting no response from the Jonin.

"Hey Kotetsu."

"Yeah Izumo."

"Don't you think it is a little weird calling Naruto captain? We're a decade older than him and he's already ranked higher than us." said Izumo, looking at Naruto's back. He saw the Jonin flak jacket and compared it to his own lighter green Chunin one. "We should be the captains right?"

"Can you beat Naruto in a fight?"

"What? Hell no. Are you crazy? He was trained by Jiraiya-sama."

"Yeah. Neither can I. That's why he's the captain." said Kotetsu to his best bud. Kotetsu then looked back to Naruto to see him not in the same place. "Taicho?"

"It's not him." said Naruto, spooking the two guards as Naruto stood behind them.

 _"I didn't even see him move."_ thought Izumo, turning to see the disappointment on Naruto's face. "Who were we looking for? Hokage-sama was vague in the summons."

"A member of Akatsuki. S rank shinobi, Hidan the Immortal." stated Naruto plainly, disheartened that this wasn't Hidan's doing. Naruto paid no attention to his spooked out teammates over their blindly hunting a Kage level shinobi. _"Even if it wasn't Hidan. Someone is out here killing innocent people trying to draw our attention. Who would do that?"_

"You find anything Naruto?" questioned a new arrival in Genma, the proctor for the finals of the Chunin Exam when Naruto took it.

"Not what I hoped for. Seems it is just some attention wanting maniac Genma-senpai." said Naruto, getting the other Jonin to nod his head. "His or her actions tripped the metric I set for Hidan but it's not him. That I'm sure of."

"Any trail that could lead us to them at least?" questioned Genma while twiddling his patented senbon in his mouth.

"There is but it stops cold. They covered their tracks." informed Naruto, getting Genma to nod.

"Seems there isn't much more we can do then. I'll go and report back to Hokage-sama." said Genma, getting a nod and wave from Naruto.

"Guess we'll go as well. Let us know if you ever need us Naruto-taicho." said Kotetsu.

"Will do guys. Thanks again." said Naruto, staying as the other two Chunin left. Naruto stood in the area, still searching for several more minutes before smelling and hearing a new arrival. _"I remember this scent...it's different though."_

Naruto turned to the direction he could smell the person coming from and prepped for anything. Taking several more test sniffs, memories flooded Naruto the moment he recognized the person. A person that nearly killed Iruka after manipulating him on that fateful night he became a shinobi.

"Mizuki."

"No Mizuki-sensei anymore? I'm hurt Naruto- _kun_." came the voice of the man himself. Stepping out of the tree line, the moonlight showed the white-haired man fully. Still looking the same if not a bit more muscular. "And here I thought I made an impact on your life."

"Have you been doing this? Killing these people?"

"Of course I have. How else am I going to test my new powers. There's no better substitute for humans than humans themselves."

"Alright." said Naruto, no need for talking anymore. What kind of disturbing answer was that? **"Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone)"**

"Ha. This same cheap trick." said Mizuki, watching several copies of Naruto appear in the area. Mizuki pulled out a small vial, a potion from the looks, and gulped it down before his chakra intensified. "It won't work anymore. For I'm a different **breed these days boy!** "

Naruto rose an eyebrow to Mizuki's transformation. The chakra increase was impressive but the intriguing thing was the tiger like appearance he attained. Fur grew along his body that matched a tiger's tic for tac. He looked like a Bipedal tiger.

"That is pretty cool." said one of Naruto's clones, getting the rest of the Narutos to look at him. "What? I'm just saying what we're all thinking."

"That's why you're Boss's least favorite." said one of the other clones, getting that first clone to cry comically.

 _"Is this kid not even paying attention. I just showed him the ultimate transformation."_ thought Mizuki, watching a third clone console the first clone from the second clone's harsh words. The fourth and fifth clones were both pestering the original Naruto for their rankings as Mizuki was really being ignored. _"He thinks he can just ignore me?! I'll show that blasted demon!"_

"I wasn't ignoring you Mizuki. You're just not as strong as you think." said Naruto, getting Mizuki's eyes to widen as a foot was headed to his chin. Mizuki didn't even see Naruto move. Mizuki was lifted cleanly into the air as Naruto's five clones followed him into the air. "People always complain about clones but they distract so well." said Naruto, holding up a palm. **"** **Metsu Rasengan (Destroying Rasengan)"**

A wickedly purple ball of chakra formed in Naruto's hand before he lifted off after his clones. Each clone having already nabbed a different part of Mizuki. One on each arm, on each leg, and the last one grabbed him around the neck. Totally helpless as the original Naruto's jump put him above the ex Chunin with the volatile chakra ball in his hand.

"Goodbye... _sensei._ " said Naruto, placing the ball in Mizuki's stomach before it detonated.

* * *

 _(Konoha - Near midnight)_

Naruto casually walked through nighttime Konoha with Mizuki on his shoulder. He walked even more casually up the side of the Hokage building before casually stepping into Tsunade's office. Throwing the traitorous Chunin on Tsunade's floor, Naruto groaned.

"It wasn't Hidan Ba-chan. Just Mizuki's punk ass. Is the algorithm off? I keep getting scrubs and not him..." said Naruto, not seeing Tsunade turn sharply towards him with a worried face. "He's dying from some potion he took. Or that Rasengan I put in his stomach. I don't know. Don't care either."

"Gaki." said Tsunade, getting Naruto to turn toward her. Naruto's eyebrows furrowed at the look on Tsunade's face. "It's Shizuka."

"...What?"

"She's...well she's..." started Tsunade before a loud voice sounded out outside.

"Naruto-kun! I want to sit on your fa-face!"

"She's drunk." said Tsunade, her and Naruto stepping over to her window to the see the girl wobbling to stand up straight. Next to her was Anko with a grin on her face. "Anko kidnapped her into a girl's night out. Apparently it was her first time drinking and she's..yeah. Good luck with that."

"Heh. Thanks Ba-chan." said Naruto, leaping out the window to land next to Shizuka.

"Hey good-looking. What bri-brings you to this time at a town like this?" questioned Shizuka, slurred speech prominent.

"Wanted to officially introduce her to Konoha there gaki. Hope you don't mind. And make sure she doesn't ruin my dress." said Anko, pawning the drunk girl off to her boyfriend. Naruto only nodded his head as Anko nodded back. "Now I'm off to find my own face to sit on. Maybe Kashi's."

"Kashi...Kakashi-sensei?"

"You didn't hear that..." said Anko, waving goodbye before blatantly heading towards Kakashi's place.

"You smell nice." said Shizuka, refocusing Naruto back to her. Shizuka snuggled her head into the crook of Naruto's neck as he scooped her bridal style. "If I didn't have a boyfriend, I'd want to have your baby."

Naruto merely laughed at the babble from Shizuka as he walked her back home. Shizuka continued talking about random things the whole way before Naruto finally got back to his apartment. Sitting Shizuka on the bed, Naruto laughed as Shizuka fumbled with the button on his pants. Seems she wanted something.

"You got to take this dress off first Hime. Anko will be mad in the morning if it is messed up." said Naruto, creating a clone that headed to the kitchen. Sadly, Shizuka was not paying attention at all. She was still failing at unbuckling his pants. "Hime. The dress."

"No. These pants." said Shizuka, pleased when Naruto helped her instead.

"My pants. Your dress." said Naruto which seemed to satisfy the intoxicated girl. Naruto loss his pants as Shizuka struggled to get out of her dress. "Let me help you."

Pulling the dress off Shizuka, Naruto felt the girl tugging at his shirt.

"Shirt, but only if you drink this. It'll keep your head from hurting when you wake up." said Naruto, getting another pleased nod from Shizuka. Naruto's shirt came off and Shizuka drank down Jiraiya's special hangover prevention smoothie his clone quickly whipped up before dispelling. _"I never needed it thanks to Kurama but I'm sure she'll appreciate it."_

"Come here Naruto-kun..." said Shizuka, pulling Naruto down on the bed. She pulled him in for a kiss that tasted of sake and smoothie as her hands perused over Naruto's body. "Give it to me."

 _"No. You're about to pass out."_ thought Naruto, sadly not stopping the girl though. Naruto saw a picture of him and Tsunade on his dresser but focused mostly on his psuedo aunt. And the seemingly judgmental stare she was giving off now. _"Don't judge me..."_

Focusing back to Shizuka, Naruto saw her about to remove her bra. Naruto's eyes were aptly focused on the girl before him as she looked up to see him staring intently at her. Naruto's eyes were red and slit once more as Shizuka became giddy.

"Come help me..." said Shizuka, getting Naruto to nod and do so.

Naruto easily unhooked the bra before feeling Shizuka lean over and kiss him. Naruto flung the bra somewhere in the room before laughing slightly. Shizuka was out.

 _"Well. That was fun while it lasted."_ thought Naruto. Naruto positioned Shizuka into a more comfortable position before laying beside her. _"Sweet dreams Hime."_

 _(The Next Morning)_

"Naruto-kun."

"Hmmm..."

"What happened last night?"

"Anko initiated you into Konoha last night. You Got drunk. Tried to sit on my face. Bout all." said Naruto, getting Shizuka to nod. "Tsunade-sama saw it all by the way."

Shizuka's eyes bugged out at that as she looked over at Naruto calmly eating his oatmeal. From the way he said it, he wasn't messing with her and that caused Shizuka's face to heat up.

"In front of-"

"Yep." said Naruto, walking over to the sink to wash his bowl. The whole time Shizuka stood frozen in the center of the room. "It's not the worst thing you could have done Hime. Tsunade understands. It was your first time."

"...but..but, she's my idol and-"

"Ah..."

Shizuka looked over at Naruto to see him holding his arm. Shizuka was confused until she saw a trail of blood leaking from underneath Naruto's hand. Naruto grunted again as several more wounds opened up on his body. Shizuka had no clue what was going on but Naruto had an idea.

"When I punched Hidan in the mouth...he must have bit me..." strained Naruto in extreme pain. "Hime. I need you to get Ba-chan before-"

"Naruto-kun!" shouted Shizuka as Naruto's chest seemingly opened up. Blood poured freely as Shizuka hurried to his side. "No no no no no...Naruto-kun. Please don't-"

"Hime."

Shizuka awoke on the couch with a worried Naruto standing over her. Another dream it seemed because Naruto looked fine. Really, really fine. And with that last dream, Shizuka was tired of waiting.

Third time was the charm is a popular expression. Shizuka had failed two times to fully experience all that was Naruto. This was try number three and nothing was going to stop her this time. Except for something extremely troubling. And something extremely troubling just had to happen the moment they were really getting started.

"Naruto-kun..." said Shizuka softly, stopping and looking down at her boyfriend.

"Yeah?"

"Are you using Kurama's chakra?"

"No. Why, do you want me to?" questioned Naruto, not understanding these questions over nookie.

"No. Yes. No. Maybe...It's just..." said Shizuka, tenderly touching a hand to Naruto's cheek. Shizuka could see the impatience building from her confused fox at the questioning over getting frisky. She wasn't going to keep him in the dark for long. "You're on fire."

Normally, hearing you were on fire would freak someone out. Naruto didn't react like that for a couple reasons. One, Shizuka was still on top of him and touching his cheek. He believed her competent enough to just put the fire out first before telling him. Two, when Shizuka said he was on fire, Naruto stopped hyper focusing on the nookie and caught a glimpse of what she was talking about. A yellow flame wisped in and out across his body that looked majestic.

"I am on fire..."

"But it's not hot. And your seal is showing across your body." said Shizuka, sitting up on Naruto as he sat up too.

"What the hell is this?" questioned Naruto, watching the flame flicker every so often and increase his curiosity over what was happening.

* * *

 _Omake: Training Trip Documentary_

 _(6 Months Before Return)_

"What the hell do you mean you don't like them..."

"Exactly that. I don't like them.."

"But the Fourth Hokage, your idol, used these? They're his signature..." said Jiraiya, holding a tri pronged kunai to his latest and surprisingly uninterested student.

"Exactly, _his_ signature. I want my own style." said Naruto, continuing to mess with the camera for his documentary. Had to have good angles. "I have kunai already. Now let me film my documentary. Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"I..." started Jiraiya before sighing and flinging the kunai at his student. He did have somewhere to be. "I looked forever for that damn thing and you just...you're lucky I do have somewhere to be." Jiraiya began to head out before turning around. "Kid. We're in Iron country. Don't get sliced up.."

"Yeah yeah..." said Naruto, checking the shot before smiling. That kunai Jiraiya threw stabbed into the tree neatly and became a seat for his camera. "Perfect! What's up world, Uzumaki Naruto, the greatest ninja in the world, your favorite Jinchuriki, and your girlfriend's wet dream. Here with another-"

A sword sliced into Naruto that caused his eyes to widen. A poof of smoke occurred though as a samurai stood in Naruto's place with a katana extended. Marveling at the boy's disappearance, the samurai stood up confused.

"Three seconds to explain why I shouldn't kill you.." said Naruto, glowing blue from the Rasengan dangerously placed above his attacker's head.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I've heard that name. You're the Kyubi's Jinchuriki am I right?" came the voice of another man. Another samurai from the sword and stance. Only he wasn't wearing any of the armor like the first man. Just a head wrap and an exquisite mustache. "Apologies for the intrusion and hostile greetings from my swordsman. There was an alert to your presence here due to this being restricted territory. Very glad I came or I'm sure I'd be short a man."

"Of course I'm in restricted territory. Jiraiya-sensei always does this..." said Naruto, watching the man's eyes widen with recognition as Naruto let his Rasengan dissipate.

"Jiraiya? You're also a student of one of the three Sannin?"

"Yes, his greatest student."

"That settles it. I must have a spar. If you do not mind?" questioned the man as the other samurai backed away from Naruto finally.

"Uhhh...sure." said Naruto, watching the man nod in thanks. Naruto then turned back to his still filming camera with a devilish face and whispered to it. "Asswhipping 1A, take 1."

4 minutes passed before Naruto sat twitching on the ground, sliced up and missing half his clothing. The old samurai sheathed his blade before smiling happily.

"Very joyous and delightful spar. You have skills young man."

"...skills?!" questioned Naruto into the dirt before flipping over. "You crushed me. I never knew Kenjutsu was so...was so...I couldn't even make a hand sign for a jutsu. Let alone channel the chakra for a Rasengan. What in Kami just happened..."

"I never introduced myself. I am Mifune, the head Samurai here."

"Head Samurai? Like Hokage?"

"Essientially. Yes."

"No wonder I got my ass kicked..." said Naruto, getting into a stand. And like most times when Naruto got his ass kicked in some fashion, he figured he'd learn how not to in the future. And what better way than from the Head Samurai of Iron Country. "Samurai-jiji, please teach me Kenjutsu. I must learn it."

"My teachings aren't free young man." said Mifune, seeing the interest flowing from Naruto. It was almost palpable. "Even so, you don't even have a sword."

"This is Iron Country. I can get one forged." said Naruto before holding up a palm. Shakily, An adamantine chain came sliding out as Naruto smiled. "I even have the metal to forge it with. Please help me samurai-jiji. Whatever the cost."

 _"Hmm, he really is serious."_ thought Mifune before nodding his head and walking away. "There's an ironsmith half a kilometer from here. Create your sword and meet me afterwards."

"YOSH! Thank you old man." said Naruto, not seeing the devilish grin on Mifune's face that his camera caught.

"I am going to milk that boy's wallet. Hello Iron Country Hot Springs..." said Mifune softly with a small grin.

Naruto walked over to his camera to get ready to go before he saw the Yondaime's kunai. Spotting the Hiraishin seal on it, Naruto rose both eyebrows before smiling.

"Think I just found my own Hiraishin signature too...Samurai Naruto coming soon." said Naruto before he cut his camera off.

* * *

 **And yeah.**

 **-Hamp**


	13. Problem

**Yep. Chapter Thirteen. Enjoy**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. I do own my first car (car I bought a while ago). Finished paying her off and life is nice.

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Problem**

"Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep."

"Naruto-kun."

"Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep."

"Naruto-kun..."

"Beep. Beep. Beep. Be-"

"Naruto-kun!" said Shizuka while clamping Naruto's mouth shut with her hands on either side of his face. "Stop making that beep noise. Okay?"

Naruto just nodded his head as Shizuka smiled sweetly. The only reason Naruto was saying 'beep' was due to the monitor he was hooked up to that continuously made the noise. An EKG machine that monitored his heart and chakra network.

Reason for his monitoring was because Naruto kept accessing the Kyubi's chakra without consciously doing so. It'd happened several times with Shizuka and that just wasn't good. Mainly because Naruto had no clue why it was happening. And Kurama hadn't even spoken since the incidents started.

 _"Kurama? You still not talking?"_ questioned Naruto, looking at his furry partner.

Kurama could be seen easily within the confines of Naruto's seal. He wasn't sleeping. He wasn't resting his head. Kurama was just sitting there with a weird blank stare in his frightening eyes. It was eerie to see.

 _"I don't know what's going on but I'm here if you need me."_ thought Naruto, turning around to return to reality. He missed Kurama turning his head to look at him as he'd already begun to vanish from his mind. Coming to reality, Naruto saw Shizuka looking at the patches hooked up to his chest and arms. "Hey."

"Hi."

"So. What are you doing this evening? Got any plans?"

"None right now. My boyfriend is under intensive watch by his leader though, so there's not much I will probably do besides check on him."

"Ah. A boyfriend. Of course someone as pretty as you would have one."

"Mhmm. He's a shinobi."

"Must be some shinobi. Telling me about him won't detract from my intentions with you." said Naruto, moving some strands of Shizuka's hair from her face to behind her ear. "I'd love to take you on a date this evening if possible."

"Just a date? You can do better than that can't you?"

"I can." said Naruto, leaning over to kiss the Nadeshiko kunoichi. "I will." kissing Shizuka some more. "And I'm going to."

The kiss started off gentle but grew in fervor as seconds began to pass. The two paid no mind to the increased beeping coming from the EKG machine or Naruto's now elongated fangs. The more the tempo of the beeps increased, the more Naruto began to change. His whisker marks darkened, nails grew, and his seal displayed itself. The orange cloak began to show itself as well before the door to his room opened.

"Well done Shizuka. Shizune's theory was right though it wasn't hard to guess." said Tsunade, getting Naruto to look over at her. Shizuka was still trying to kiss Naruto until Tsunade coughed loudly. "Right. Well done Shizuka."

"Hehe. Sorry, got caught up in it." said Shizuka, straightening out her hair and clothing.

"Hmm. So this was an experiment..." said Naruto, looking at his arm as the vibrant orange cloak wisped in and out. It looked different but Naruto knew exactly what it was. "This is definitely Kurama's chakra."

"It certainly doesn't look like the cloak you normally have. Does it feel different?"

"Controlled. Before it felt wild, chaotic. It's still that way but..controlled. Plus I don't feel the need to rip anyone's guts out like usual."

"Mhmm. Your fox buddy know anything about it? It's his chakra."

"He hasn't spoken since this started. Even when I went to check on him again just now." said Naruto, patting his stomach. "He looks fine. His chakra feels normal. He just won't speak. Could something be wrong?"

"Possibly mental. Because physically, you're still you. Vital signs are normal. The only major difference is your reaction time and speed." said Tsunade, tapping Naruto on the knee. Though her finger didn't touch his knee because Naruto caught it off reflex. "You react to things that shouldn't be possible. Even more than you usually could."

"When I'm using Kurama's chakra I do see things faster. Could that-"

"Stop. Seeing things faster isn't a thing gaki." chided Tsunade before tapping him on the temple. "Your brain simply processes the images seen faster. You don't see it faster. That's illogical. Your synapses are just quicker and I'm assuming since you're not trying to keep from killing everything around you like normal with the fox's boost, you're that much more concentrated on the things around you."

"So I'm using Kurama's chakra without complications?"

"It would seem so. Only a guess. But it seems to only happen when your adrenaline is flowing." said Tsunade, watching the orange flames cease to exist. The EKG machine was slowing down in correlation with it as Tsunade decided to test that theory once more. "Shizuka. If you would."

"I like this experiment." said Naruto after a moment of Shizuka making out with him. The flames came back as Naruto held up a palm. "Wonder what a jutsu is like with this."

"Jutsu? No wait-"

It was too late though as Naruto began to channel a Rasengan. Naruto immediately noticed it wasn't a regular one though. Rather than the blue chakra he was accustomed to, Naruto saw black chakra mixing with white that confused him immensely. The chakra was heavy too as Naruto strained to hold his arm up before the ball destabilized and blew up in his face.

"I'm going to kill that kid one day if he doesn't kill himself." said Tsunade, watching Naruto plow through the wall of his hospital room.

"Sorry. Sorry. Accident..." said Naruto, stepping through the hole in the room. Naruto saw the displeased look on Tsunade's face and just grinned innocently. "Jutsus bad in that mode. Got it. Anything else? I have a date to go on."

"Yes. Do nothing that will increase your adrenaline."

"Wait...say what now?"

"You heard me gaki. Don't access that by kissing your girlfriend, working out too hard, or anything." said Tsunade, watching Naruto's eyes go wide.

"But...but...but"

"No buts. I won't have you inadvertently releasing the Kyubi because you're trying to lose your virginity."

"I'm not even a virgin."

"You're not?" questioned Tsunade, looking at Shizuka.

"I still am."

"If it wasn't with...then who do you.."

"You do realize I was with a self-proclaimed super pervert for three years?" questioned Naruto plainly, removing the patches from his body. "Sensei said he couldn't have a pupil that was still ignorant to women. So that first year, before I met hime, we went to a brothel. And-"

"I'm killing him. I'm so killing him." said Tsunade, storming out of the room. "Nothing strenuous gaki. Or I'll kick your ass too."

"Bummer. That poses a problem for our date." said Naruto, unhooking the patches from his torso.

"It does?"

"Yeah. A picnic for lunch and sex afterwards was easily three hours long." said Naruto, letting out a sigh as he redressed. "Since we can't do the latter per ba-chan's orders, what should we do for the other 178 minutes?"

Shizuka just smiled at Naruto's terrible joke before pecking him once. Naruto smiled back before being lead out of the hospital by his girlfriend.

"I'm sure we'll think of something."

 _(Later that day)_

"So Ichiraku-san taught you to cook?"

"That he did. Ichiraku's was my safe haven. Still is really. And since I was and am there so much, I picked up a few things."

"When you retire as a ninja, you should be a chef." said Shizuka, rubbing her stomach jovially. "That was so good. Thank you for taking me out."

"Of course hime. It was fun."

"Yes it was."

"Though I do wish that we could-" started Naruto before stopping. Shizuka turned to where Naruto was now looking and saw Anko and Ino both standing there. "Hey Anko-chan. Ino-chan. What's up."

"Hello gaki. Shi-chan"

"Hey Whiskers." said Ino, getting an 'Oi' out of Naruto. Ino looked over at Shizuka before smiling. "Hey Shizuka."

"Hi Ino-chan. Anko-chan. What brings you both here?"

"Oh nothing. I just wanted to check on my favorite brat. Make sure he's alright." said Anko, magically appearing by Naruto's side to hug him. It was a tight hug that had Naruto close to her soft bosom. "Everything is okay right Naruto- _taicho_?"

"Mhmm. Trouble with Kurama but I should be fine." said Naruto, unaware to the disappointment in Anko's eyes.

"Trouble with Kurama. What do you mean?" questioned Ino just as she accidentally knocked Naruto's picnic basket from his hands. "Oh my. Sorry. Let me grab that for you Naruto- _tai~cho_."

Naruto watched Ino bend over to pick up his basket and thought about how nice that was of her. Granted she was wearing a skirt and giving him an eyeful of her backside but still, what a good gesture that was. It was her fault the basket fell though.

 _"Meh. Semantics."_ thought Naruto, getting out of Anko's hug to nab the basket from Ino seemingly unaware of her apparent disappointment also. "Thanks for that Ino. Guess I didn't have a strong grip on it."

"No problem..." said Ino softly, which got Naruto's attention.

"Something wrong Ino-chan?"

"No. Nothing. Just-"

"Ohayo! Is that Naruto-kun?!" came the loud shout of a large woman a distance from them.

"Ohayo Shijimi-sama!" responded Naruto, getting the woman to wave.

"Good to see you. I'm in a hurry now but let's meet soon."

"That's a promise! Bye." said Naruto, waving back to the woman. Naruto stopped waving to see the incredulous looks he was getting from the two torture kunoichi beside him. "What?"

"Seriously?! The Fire Daimyo's wife?" questioned Ino, furious at the moment. Anko sharing this same anger. "Snuggling against Anko-senpai's chest and looking at my perfectly sculpted wagon does nothing for you. But you go full frontal from a wave by that lady?!"

"Full frontal?" questioned Naruto, confused until he saw the red outline of Kurama's chakra. He went Kyubi. "Well. That's embarrassing."

"What does she have that I don't have?!" questioned Anko, moved to tears.

"Anko-chan. I-"

"Haven't you done enough... Come on senpai. Let's go somewhere where we will be appreciated." said Ino, consoling Anko as they walked away.

"You're so wrong Naruto-kun." said Shizuka, watching the two ladies disappear into the village.

"They'd have just kept trying. This way, they won't bother me anymore." said Naruto, purposely going Kyubi to mess with Anko and Ino. Though not the more controlled orange one. He couldn't consciously do that one for some annoying reason. "Who even told _them_ that though? They had to know they'd try something like that."

"I don't know. That's interesting." said Shizuka innocently.

"Hime, did you... Why?"

"Wanted to make sure I was the only one who could make you do that." said Shizuka, getting Naruto to raise an eyebrow. Of course she was, she already knew that. She just did that to mess with him. And she realized Naruto realized that subtle truth. "You're not mad are you Naruto- _taicho_?"

"...Uh..." stammered Naruto, watching Shizuka puppy dog eye him with her beautiful green eyes. Her arms hugged her sides which pronounced her chest even further than her low cut, v-neck shirt did. "That's just so wrong. So very wrong."

"What Naruto-kun?" questioned Shizuka, following after Naruto as he walked away. His cloak was now orange and wispy thanks to her actions. Even as simple as they were. _"This is going to be so much fun."_

* * *

 _(The Next Morning)_

Naruto sat in a lotus position frozen. He wasn't moving. He wasn't talking. He was just sitting. Thinking about what just happened.

 _Oh, excuse me Naruto-kun. Forgot to bring my towel in and I was already in the shower._

 _"She was glistening..."_ thought Naruto, shivering slightly as he continuously replayed earlier in his mind.

"If you're going to go kyubi, at least remove this chakra seal so I can kick your ass back..."

"Huh? Oh. My bad." said Naruto, eyes red from his thoughts as he looked over to his current company. "Also, you couldn't kick my ass. Trust me."

"Really?"

"You being in this cell says so."

"Hn." scoffed Sasuke, seated in front of Naruto. He wondered why Naruto decided to visit him this morning. "You come for a spar or are you just here to sit and think perverted things."

"Both. Always fun to kick your Uchiha ass and you saw how hot Shizuka-chan is." said Naruto, getting Sasuke to smirk. "Firstly though, I'd love to know something." continued Naruto, getting a raised eyebrow from Sasuke. "As a Jonin now, we're usually required to have two chakra natures."

"And you want to know how I got two?"

"No. Jiraiya-sensei already taught me how." said Naruto, holding up his right arm. "After I mastered wind, this was easy to find. I just want to know the steps to manipulating my second chakra nature so I can master it as well."

"Hn. You got lightning too." said Sasuke, seeing the sparks of lightning flutter wildly off Naruto's arm.

"Yeah. I'd ask Kakashi-sensei but you're better than him at its chakra manipulation from the fight we had. So I'm asking you." said Naruto, ending the lightning show. He then held the ram seal as a hiss sounded out. "And while you tell me, I'm going to kick your emo ass. Bring it on Sasuke- _hime_."

"Heh. I got some new tricks for you... _Whiskers_." said Sasuke, feeling the chakra seal on him loosening. He saw Naruto looking shocked at the Whiskers nickname and smirked. "Oh, didn't know I knew that?"

"I'm breaking bones this time." said Naruto, lunging at Sasuke who only turned his Sharingan on to defend.

 _(Hokage's Office)_

"Thank you for hurrying back Yamato, but Naruto isn't losing control of the Kyubi. We think. But he says the seal is fine." said Tsunade to the concerned Anbu.

"I figured I'd should come back to be sure but I had a hint nothing was wrong." said Yamato, removing his Anbu mask and placing it on the side of his head. "My seal showed a usage of the Kyubi but it wasn't throbbing like normal."

"Yeah, the gaki doesn't know what's going on. The fox won't talk to him either. But he seems fine. And I trust his judgment...most times."

"That's good. Anything you can tell me about it? He said a while back he could go beyond four tails but I didn't think it was like this."

"Like what?"

"My seal said he was using 7 tails of power."

"7 tails? He didn't have tails."

"He didn't? I'm sure I saw what I-" started Yamato before picking up his hand. Pulling his glove off, Yamato nodded. "Yeah. Seven tails. He's doing it now."

"He is? That brat. I told him not to-"

"Ba-chan. I'm sorry" said Naruto, halfway planted through the side of Tsunade's wall. Yamato and Tsunade didn't even see Naruto enter the room but saw the debris of her wall flying from his crashing into it. "I was sparring with Sasuke and bam! It happened. I can move very fast by the way. Insanely fast." continued Naruto even as Yamato helped remove him from the wall. "I knew you'd be mad so I wanted to come here and apologize. But I had to reseal Sasuke, grab a bowl or thirteen from Ichiraku, and solve that 20,000 piece jigsaw puzzle Shizune-neechan was working on."

"You did all that in the span it took Yamato to realize you were accessing the Kyubi? There's only a five second delay when he's this close." said Tsunade, getting Naruto to nod. "There's no way old man Ichiraku made ramen that fast."

"Old Man Ichiraku knows to have a bowl or thirteen always on hand for me." said Naruto, nodding firmly at that. But back to the task at hand. "How the hell do I continue using this? This form is incredible. I feel I could do anything."

"Didn't you say that in your Fox avatar thing?"

"Kitsune Modo Ba-chan. And yes." said Naruto before perking up. "Wait. Why didn't I do this when I fought with Jiraiya-sensei? Our fight was much more juiced than the one with Sasuke."

"Because you can't use this and that Fox Mode at the same time if I had to guess. Or the seal wasn't fully open yet until after our fight." came the voice of Jiraiya, casually lounging on the windowsill. "Hey Hime. Looking beautiful."

"Hmm, Jiraiya. You seem to know why the brat can't control his Bijuu. Any idea why his cloak is orange rather than red?"

"Oh, that's simple. The first one, I loosened his seal some more. Kid seemed ready." said Jiraiya, not seeing the twitch from Naruto. "The second, just ask the fox."

"So that's why I've been..." started Naruto before flashing over to Jiraiya. Though he went too far and smashed through Tsunade's window. A second later, he was back and staring threateningly at his godfather. "How? I've studied this seal for two years. There's no way to affect it without the key that tou-Yondaime-sama made."

"Or it just means I'm better at Fuinjutsu than you still. I've done it twice. Or do you not remember that week you tried fighting everyone for the littlest thing." said Jiraiya, watching Naruto nod remembering that week. He almost fought a guy for sneezing too close to him. Even though the guy was ten feet away. "Every time you seem to get better at using the Kyubi's power, I've loosened it more." shrugged Jiraiya, not noticing the tic mark growing on Naruto's head. "And just like the first time, you can't control the new influx of power. Though this time, you can't control when you use not how you use it. Interesting."

"So the seal is looser but still locks the Kyubi away all the same?" questioned a Tsunade, getting a nod from Jiraiya.

"One of the most intricate seals ever. It hasn't always allowed some of the Kyubi's chakra to mix with Naruto's own. I just allow more and more to steadily flow. Everything else remains the same."

"Fuinjutsu is weird. But because of that loosening, he can't control his usage?"

"Yep. His body isn't used to the larger influx. It took him about a month last time to calm down. He nearly killed me the first day about 6 hours after I loosened it. Just randomly went Kyubi." said Jiraiya, watching Naruto's orange cloak dissipate slowly. "And ironically, he tried to do the same this time. Though thankfully before he was drawing this power. Being older and stronger, he should acclimate much quicker.. But it'll still take some time."

"How much did you loosen it?" questioned Tsunade.

"What did Yamato say? 7? Seems about right then."

"Kurama still won't speak to you Naruto?"

"Hadn't said a word. I don't know what's up with him." said Naruto, feeling his body lose all of its Kurama influenced appearances. "I'm sure he'll come around and when I know something, you'll all know something."

"Sounds good gaki. Remember, nothing strenuous. You're to use those vacation days."

"But ba-chan..."

"No."

"I kicked Mizuki's ass and didn't lose myself."

"Yeah, you also nearly incinerated his insides with a Rasengan." said Tsunade, getting Naruto to look sheepish. "The potion he drank would have killed him too but you almost did as well if not for that curse mark boost he had."

"Right. Nothing strenuous." said Naruto, walking towards the window. "I'm going to kick your ass later sensei. I can't now because you know, Kyubi." continued Naruto, turning back with red eyes now. "But eventually I won't be. And when I'm not, this ass whipping will be for tweaking my seal when I was about to make sweet, sweet lo-"

Naruto paused himself to look at Tsunade. She had her arms crossed underneath her bosom as she leveled a glare to her nephew.

"Yeah, you know where I was going with that. And also for not telling me how you're tweaking my seal. You're not better than me at seals anymore which means you have to have the Key Yondaime made." said Naruto, getting Jiraiya to smile. His pupil was actually smart. "When I beat you, you're handing it over and allowing me to tweak my own stupid seal when I see fit. Deal?"

"You got a deal kid."

Naruto nodded before vanishing out of the Hokage's office. Yamato looked to Tsunade as she dismissed him back to his duties. Jiraiya himself looked ready to exit as well until Tsunade cleared her throat.

"So...Naruto almost called Minato dad. Is that the super secret thing you took him away to do?"

"Sort of. I wanted to tell him. But it was more for the Kyubi." said Jiraiya, looking at the picture of Minato in the office. "You saw the fight between me and him while the Daimyo was here. We had been fighting for hours before actually coming back here. The toads weren't happy with the damage we caused. Mainly him though."

"You did seem serious fighting him."

"I shouldn't have seemed serious. I was serious. Bar trying to kill him, I gave the gaki a fight." said Jiraiya, getting Tsunade to raise an eyebrow. Jiraiya just smiled before shaking his head. "He's good. Minato good. You wouldn't think it from his genin days but really, all he needed was a push in the right way. I haven't really taught him anything significant bar the Rasengan. The rest is his doing."

"If you had to rank him in terms of strength?"

"With or without the Kyubi?"

"Both."

Without, he could probably give Kakashi a run for his money. With? I believe even your grandfather would have a tough time with him. Especially if he gets down that cloak he just showed. That speed was insane"

"Naruto?" questioned Tsunade, disbelief evident in her voice. "He can't be that strong already..."

"You fight him for over nine hours and let me know what you think then." stated Jiraiya, giving Tsunade something to think about.

 _"Is that gaki from three years ago really that much stronger? That shouldn't be possible..."_ thought Tsunade, deciding she'd figure out Naruto's true skill level soon. _"And I believe I'll be the one to do the testing."_ continued Tsunade, nabbing Jiraiya's collar when he tried to leave again. "One more thing Jiraiya. You took Naruto to a brothel during his first year under you?"

"That brat...spiteful little punk." said Jiraiya, knowing he was about to get beat down.

 _(With Naruto)_

 **"Tajuu Kage Bunshin (Multiple Shadow Clone)"**

Standing in the Forest of Death, hundreds of Narutos began to appear all over the dangerous forest. Naruto himself stood in the center of all his copies and frowned at what he was seeing. Each clone had red eyes and deep whisker marks. He was going Kyubi off just this?

 _"This is mildly depressing. I didn't even make a thousand..."_ thought Naruto, shaking his head at that. Good thing he came to the Forest of Death. Rather a clone go Kyubi here than elsewhere in Konoha. _"Even the wildlife is scared of me."_ With good reason he was sure. But time to get to the reason why he was here. "So you all remember what Sasuke said about lightning manipulation? I want to get the first step down today alright?"

"YOSH!" shouted all of Naruto's clones. Each clone hopped to their duties except for the one Naruto himself stopped. "Yes boss?"

"I need you. You see this?" questioned Naruto, pointing to his red eyes and whisker marks. The clone nodded as Naruto nodded back. "Good. No one goes pass this. If they do. You kill them."

"Kill them?"

"If you don't and someone goes Kyubi. He'll one, kill all of you more than likely before dispelling. And two, all that will come to me which means..."

"You'll go Kyubi."

"Yep. And that can't happen. So can I trust you?" questioned Naruto, getting a salute from his clone. "Good. Make me proud."

Naruto watched that clone handle his duty as he could see his replicas getting busy. He figured he might as well get busy as well. A shunshin and Naruto stood in his team's designated training ground. Training ground seven.

 _"A lot of good memories here."_ thought Naruto, slowly unsheathing his ninjato. He looked at the glinting admantine metal before looking down at the seal on its guard. Naruto launched the sword as his eyes narrowed. _"I will get this jutsu down."_

The ninjato sailed through the air toward an innocent tree. The sword got about halfway between Naruto and tree before the Jinchuriki channeled his chakra. Naruto's sword embedded itself in the tree almost to the hilt as Naruto groaned.

 _"I hate this jutsu..."_ thought Naruto, now where his sword was when it was halfway between him and the tree. Though he was in a scorpion. A scorpion being his feet touched the back of his head in a lowercase 'c' basically. _"I still can't control the speed at which I eject from it."_

Flying Thunder God. The amount of time Naruto had spent learning this jutsu was ridiculous. He'd perfected bringing his insides with him when flashing, then bringing his clothes, but still couldn't get down the speed at which he left the seal when flashing to it. Numerous clones had loss their short lives in getting to this point. A point that Naruto was determined to get all on his on. Mainly because his clones would die anyway from the violent ejections.

 _"Couldn't have left notes could you tou-sama..."_ thought Naruto, standing up before looking at his sword. Flashing to it once more, Naruto broke through the tree it was stabbed in. _"This just had to be the less strenuous jutsu I could do while having clones."_

Picking the splintered tree out of his hair and clothes, Naruto nabbed his sword before standing again. Practice made perfect and Naruto had nothing but time until his body got used to the influx of Kurama's chakra once more. And if and when he got this particular jutsu down, he'd be a step closer to his goals.

Only two people in history could use this technique. Both of them being past Hokages and one of those being his father. It was all the motivation Naruto needed to keep going despite the painful outcomes each attempt. Tossing the sword once more, Naruto disappeared in a flash.

* * *

 _(One week later)_

Torture. Pure torture. Being around Shizuka for the past week was hellish for Naruto. She knew she could possibly trigger a full transformation and yet she cared not. She could kill everyone, including herself, and yet she continued to try to spark one.

 _"She's the devil incarnate..."_ thought Naruto, hiding in a closet at the moment. Shizuka was prancing around his apartment, cleaning it like the angel she was, except she was only wearing one of his shirt. And anytime she reached down to pick up something, Shizuka was giving Naruto a front row to her goods. _"Ba-chan is going to kill me..."_

The thing was, Naruto could have left at anytime. Literally anytime. Yet he chose to stay here and endure the struggle. Masochist was slowly creeping up on Naruto's list of words to describe himself. And it seemed he was about to get another dose because Shizuka found him.

 _"I am a damn candle in this dark closet."_ thought Naruto, realizing the flame like cloak shined brightly in the dark closet. A closet that Shizuka opened before reaching up for something. _"Oh Kami..."_

"Naruto- _kun._ Have you seen the scissors? I can't find them." said Shizuka, standing right in front of the crouched Naruto. Due to reaching up, Shizuka's shirt rose and gave Naruto a front view of his bottomless girlfriend. His cloak billowed stronger as Shizuka looked down at him. "Oh, I can just use this."

Shizuka slowly pulled the sword strapped on Naruto's back out. She made sure Naruto was watching as she licked the side of it with her eyes closed. When she opened them, she could only see a chakra trail of Naruto leaving as she smiled happily.

 _"He was close..."_ thought Shizuka, twisting the sword around casually. Since she was already at the closet, Shizuka figured she might as well get dressed too. _"Now what to wear?"_

 _(With Naruto)_

Breathing hard, Naruto stood atop the Hokage Mountain. The intensity of Naruto's chakra was slowly pushing waves of dirt away from him as he could feel his heart thump within his chest. That one was cutting it a little close.

 _"I so hate love that woman..."_ thought Naruto, truly admiring the chakra he was bathed in. _"This is Kurama's power..."_

"How does it feel?"

 _"It feels amazing. I don't want to sound sacrilegious but I feel like a God."_ thought Naruto before realizing who he just spoke to. It was Kurama. Appearing in his mind, Naruto could see his Bijuu staring at him. "Kurama! You're- You. You can talk?"

"You've known that idiot."

"Tch. You know what I mean. Why have you been so silent?"

"Dealing with something kid. There's a problem..." said Kurama, getting Naruto to curiously look up at him. "I'll tell you later. You're not focused."

"I am focused. Tell me what's wrong."

"No. You're not. I've seen this past week and despite being a chakra beast... I'm still linked to you. I know what you're thinking." said Kurama, getting Naruto to look curious. "That girl has been taking advantage of your predicament. And I'm too proud to let that continue to happen."

"But I can't do-"

"I'll hold the chakra back so that you can handle your business. I'm also cutting our connection until tomorrow." said Kurama. "I will let you know what's going on then in front of your Hokage and godfather. There we will also discuss the chakra and-"

Kurama looked up to see Naruto already gone. He should have known that the kid would do that. Excited to finally get to explore his girlfriend fully. Kurama just grinned before placing his head down on his paws.

 _"I still wonder if I'm making the right choice...I guess I'll know tomorrow."_ thought Kurama, cutting off his access to the outside world just as Naruto returned to reality.

Naruto looked down at himself to see the cloak gone. He could still feel his heart beating resoundingly and realized Kurama really nullified it. And that meant that-

 _"Hiraishin."_ thought Naruto, appearing before Shizuka as the girl gasped.

"Naru-mmmphh." started Shizuka before Naruto covered her mouth with his. Shizuka dropped Naruto's sword as she felt herself getting lifted into the air by Naruto. Kissing Naruto just as passionately as he was kissing her, Shizuka stopped abruptly before looking at him. "The Kyubi Naruto-kun."

"Just talked to Kurama...I'm fine now." said Naruto, getting Shizuka's eyes to widen before a seductive smile showed on her face. It was really real. Really about to happen. "I've thought about this for a while."

 _Lemon Start_

"Thought about this?" questioned Shizuka, getting laid on the bed by Naruto.

"Yes." replied Naruto simply, moving atop her as he placed a hand on either side of Shizuka's head. Shizuka swallowed, feeling a lump build in her throat. "Since the first time I went Kitsune Modo."

"What were we doing in these thoughts of yours?"

"We were kissing..."

Naruto bent down and brushed his lips gently over Shizuka's. Feeling the girl press forward, Naruto kissed her hard. The Jinchuriki settled neatly on his forearms when he felt Shizuka's hands bury themselves in his hair. Shizuka moaned slightly just as Naruto's tongue ran along her bottom lip with a feathery touch. Opening her mouth, Shizuka felt Naruto tilt his head to deepen the kiss, eliciting another moan from the Nadeshiko kunoichi.

Eventually, Naruto broke the kiss. It seemed he wanted to memorize this moment because he was simply staring at her. His gaze was intense and Shizuka almost felt she couldn't meet it. But she had more questions.

"What else did we do?" questioned Shizuka, steadily returning his stare.

"I would touch and kiss you all over..." whispered Naruto, having moved down to suck her earlobe as he did so. His lips traveled down lower as he found her pulse. "Every inch of your body..." he traveled back up to her jawbone. "I'd memorize every detail..." her cheek. "Every curve..." her lips. "Every reaction."

Naruto sucked her bottom lip before gently biting down and getting another moan from the girl beneath him. One of Naruto's hands skirted down Shizuka's side, stopping at her hip, before it slid underneath her lower back to pull her flush against him. The hard body of Naruto's contrasted nicely with Shizuka's soft, feminine one as he grinned.

"Only a thought though..."

"Tell me more.."

"More?" questioned Naruto, getting a shaky nod from the girl below him. Naruto just grinned that much harder. "I'd tell you how beautiful you are. How much I love being with you." continued Naruto, easing Shizuka back down to the bed. "While I'm telling you these things, I'd gently and very slowly remove your top and you wouldn't even know it because you would be too entranced with the things I'm saying to notice."

Naruto finished his words with a kiss as his grin grew even more. Shizuka's brain fully registered Naruto's words and looked down to see her shirt indeed in his hand. Naruto's lips trailed down Shizuka's body once more until he reached the valley of her bra clad chest. Naruto flung the shirt out of sight and out of mind as that same hand moved to grope her left breast.

"In my thoughts, you always loved this part."

"I do. So much."

Lowering the bra, Naruto pulled out her breast and took one of her hardened nipples into his mouth, earning a breathy moan for his actions. Shizuka's hands gripped Naruto's hair tighter. Naruto swapped sides to show the neglected breast some love as Shizuka could feel a familiar ache down below. She wanted more but she wasn't just going to keep taking. She wanted to give.

"...Naruto-kun. Please, more skin." said Shizuka nearly out of breath, tugging at Naruto's long-sleeved shirt.

Naruto acquiesced that request and sat up on his knees to remove the article of clothing. All the while, Shizuka managed to sit up herself and reach his pants. Removing the shirt, Naruto looked down to see Shizuka hooking a hand to the waistband of his pants. What a sneaky move by her to wrestle control away from him.

"Naruto-kun..." said Shizuka, slowly pulling down as Naruto's member came hypnotically bobbing out of its prison. _"Kami, he's beautiful."_ His beautiful hair to his beautiful face to his beautiful body and all the way to his beautiful penis standing tall just for her. "Were you this hard in your thoughts?"

Naruto shook his head as he couldn't speak at the moment. Shizuka had both hands on his member as she gave it a firm squeeze. Shizuka smiled hearing him take in a sharp breath as she bent forward and licked it. He twitched in her hand as she slowly began to pump him.

"Does it feel good?" asked Shizuka, only getting a nod as Naruto still couldn't find his voice. She lowered herself once more before engulfing him in one smooth motion. Going down and up several times experimentally, Shizuka took Naruto out of her mouth with a pop as she licked her lips. "Your skin tastes good..."

Shizuka dove back in, taking the tip into her mouth, and began to suck gently. Her tongue swirled around it several times before she took more of him into her mouth. Inch by inch, Naruto watched himself disappear until he hit the back of her throat.

"Kami. Hime..."

Shizuka moved one hand to cup Naruto's balls as she continued to pump him with the other while sucking in synchronized bliss. Naruto's brain was mush at this point as his head rolled back at the feeling of Shizuka's mouth. Shizuka was enjoying the way Naruto was reacting to her that she began to subconsciously hum. A hum that came with a vibration that was driving Naruto crazy.

Naruto looked back down to see his penis disappearing and reappearing periodically in his girlfriend's mouth. Shizuka eventually looked up at him, her big green eyes staring in to his blue ones, as she continued with more fervor. Naruto felt that tingle signifying he was close to exploding grow bigger and bigger. Luckily, Shizuka had moved a hand down to her pants to begin pulling them off.

"Naruto-kun." said Shizuka, popping Naruto out of her mouth again. Still pumping him with her hand, Shizuka rolled her pants down before taking them off. Flinging her pants out of sight, Shizuka spread her legs as she continued to stroke Naruto the whole time. "Give it to me..."

Naruto heard Shizuka but was more focused on the pretty pink folds of flesh in front of him. Shizuka traced his line of sight and just grinned up at him. Letting go of his cock, Shizuka spread her legs further, posing even, just for his benefit. The look in his eyes showed he was fully under her spell and it lit a fire within her.

"...Thought about doing this for a while." said Naruto, burying his face into her core.

Shizuka's protest died in her throat as Naruto's strong, yet soft, tongue began perusing her pussy. She was ready for him to give her what she truly desired but each brush and stroke of his tongue had Shizuka losing her sanity. Her hand sat neatly on the back of Naruto's neck as if she could pull him any closer than he already was. He was a wizard that had her other hand gripping the bed cover tightly and turning her head side to side.

Shizuka began to grind against Naruto's face. She was trying harder and harder to help him send her further and further into blissful ecstasy. Through her actions, she hit pay dirt as his tongue flicked her clit. A loud cry erupted from Shizuka's throat as Naruto was a fast learner and paid extra attention to that particular part.

 _"Oh my Kami..."_ thought Shizuka.

Her body felt like it was melting at the moment. Heat began to pool inside of Shizuka that was growing steadily as Naruto continued. That wasn't good. Her first orgasm with Naruto wasn't going to be blown on oral sex. Maybe a second. But not this one. So Shizuka moved her hand to his hair and gently pulled him back.

A question was evident in Naruto's eyes even though he moved back as requested. Shizuka watched him lick his lips as he clearly enjoyed the taste of her. That was all fine and dandy but Shizuka was looking at his still very much erect cock. A look that answered Naruto's unasked question. A look that turned up to him and was so inviting that it lulled him even further down the sunken place.

A spell that apparently blinded him because he didn't even remember laying Shizuka down again until he felt her reach a hand up to his cheek. Naruto refocused and felt his cock prodding her entrance and looked at her once more. Her look was one of complete acceptance and want. She wanted to be his and he was more than willing to give it to her.

"Be gentle."

Naruto intertwined his left hand with hers just as he gave the girl her first penetration, going slow as he gradually spread her apart and savored the lovely moan coming from her. He found no resistance from going all the way in other than the tightness of her. It felt amazing but Naruto was at least thoughtful enough to give Shizuka some time to adjust to him being fully inside her.

Naruto started softly, slowly going in and out of the girl beneath him. He heard soft noises coming from Shizuka as he was trying to ease her into it. Something he apparently shouldn't have done because he could feel Shizuka glaring at him. Looking down, the glare was real as Naruto stopped to figure out if he was doing something wrong.

"Too gentle. I didn't want you to coddle me. Fuck me already or did you not learn anything at that brothel..."

A tick mark appeared on Naruto's head before he thrust into the girl harshly. Shizuka's eyes widened at the power behind it before feeling it again and again. She liked it slow but this, this was amazing. This was what she wanted. She was heavily attracted to the animal side of Naruto. The one full of raw power. Not that finesse thing he was trying earlier. And hearing her whimper and cry out in love only spurred Naruto on further.

"That's my Shizuka." commented Naruto, feeling her rock with him to further impale herself deeper.

"That feels so~o good Naruto-kun..." moaned out Shizuka, loving the pounding she was getting from Naruto. "Why'd you make me wait so long for this? Oh Kami, harder."

Naruto did as requested as he pistoned into the girl with even more force. Her other hand was intertwined with Naruto's while he continually filled her over and over. Naruto could feel her fingers and hands tightening steadily as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Legs that almost went slack when Naruto stopped and pushed as hard as he could into her.

"Naru~to-kun..." sang Shizuka before her voice left her. She could feel Naruto's balls resting against her butt as he was deep inside her. Removing her hands from his, Shizuka brought the fox down for a kiss. _"He's twitching that deep inside me..."_

Pulling all the way out of her, Naruto simply plunged back just as deep in his green-eyed lover while putting his head into the crook of her neck. His moan was drowned out by the howl of pleasure from Shizuka as Naruto continued to fuck her just like before. The strokes were sharp and precise that Shizuka could feel her climax nearing. Her legs wrapped even tighter around Naruto as she let him take her over the edge.

"Naruto-kun!" shouted Shizuka, mind a dizzy haze during her orgasm.

Feeling a warmth coat her insides, Shizuka went even further down the rabbit hole feeling Naruto spasm within her. She could feel the strong spurts of cum spraying inside her as she mewled at the sensation. Shizuka saw stars as she was breathing heavily from the mutual orgasm. Coming down from the first high of her orgasm and the subsequent one given by Naruto's, Shizuka realized Naruto hadn't slowed one bit.

Pulling Naruto's head up by his hair, Shizuka forced Naruto to look at her. He was still pumping into her but his eyes were that heart stopping red now. Naruto wasn't stopping now and it didn't look like he'd be stopping anytime soon. Something that Shizuka didn't mind one bit.

Shizuka pulled Naruto downto shove her tongue into his receptive mouth as she'd let him go for as long as he was hard enough to do so. Possibly her punishment for teasing him this past week. A punishment Shizuka was happy to receive.

 _Lemon End_

* * *

 _(Hokage's Office - The Next Morning)_

"Surprised that girl can stand after yesterday..."

"Hmm. What was that Kurama-san?" questioned Tsunade, looking at the fox.

Kurama was ready to repeat himself to the chakra copy of Tsunade. Until he saw Naruto vehemently shaking his head in the negative. He looked almost like he was begging as the chakra copy of Shizuka had a stupid look on her face. Kurama just reminded her of that blissful yesterday spent in bed.

"Tch. Nothing. Now, time to explain what's going on." said Kurama, getting the three's attention. "Surprised your perverted godfather isn't here for this."

"He was busy. I'll catch him up later." said Naruto, looking up at his Bijuu. "Now what's going on Kurama. What's the problem that you went silent for a week over?"

"I like you."

"..."

"..."

"What?"

"Don't make me repeat myself boy..." warned Kurama, getting the three before him to look curiously. Kurama let out a sigh before bringing his head down to their level. "I hate humanity. Dislike all of you with a passion. But you, Uzumaki Naruto, intrigue me. Enough that I dislike you considerably less than the rest of your kind."

"Wait hold on. You went silent for a week because you like me? That's it?" questioned Naruto, watching Kurama nod at that. "What the fu-"

"Language gaki."

"Sorry ba-chan. That's bull sh-crap man. I was all worried about you for nothing..."

"And that's it. Worried about me. Worried. Why would someone like you be worried about me?" questioned Kurama, actually getting Naruto to understand why he was like this. "I nearly destroyed your village. I killed your parents. And threaten you repeatedly. What makes me deserving to be worried over? Especially by you?"

Naruto had a snappy reply ready. However, he didn't say it. He actually took the time to think about the question. Something that Kurama appreciated because this was indeed a serious moment happening.

"Because you're my friend."

"...How?"

"Have you done bad things? Yes. But you've done good too." said Naruto, smiling at this point to the disbelieving fox. "Plus, I have really bad judgment on friends anyway. Look at Sasuke and Gaara. Both of them tried to kill me but I'd easily call them my best friends." continued Naruto, ready to finish his point. "So yeah, you're the Nine-tailed fox who nearly destroyed Konoha, killed my parents, and threatens me repeatedly. But you're also Kurama, the person, chakra construct, that saved me numerous times, mentors me, and lets me invoke the fear of Kurama to my enemies through use of his chakra."

"Keep telling me how great I am."

"No. But seriously, you are my friend. A friend who I plan to smack the hell out of when I get the key from sensei." said Naruto, getting a toothy grin from Kurama.

 _"That's what I wanted to hear."_ thought Kurama before clapping his paws.  "You better get stronger if you ever plan to beat me in a fight."

"Blah blah. Now tell me why I go orange sometimes with your chakra."

 **"I'm the reason you can use Kurama's power to its full extent."**

Naruto, Tsunade, and Shizuka all perked up at the voice. Mainly because none of them had a clue someone else was here and because the voice sounded just like Naruto. When the three turned to the voice, they found out that he not only sounded like Naruto but looked just like him. Just like Naruto bar the red eyes and much darker whisker marks.

"Who are you?"

 **"..."**

"...Right. Stupid question."

 **"Not really. I'm not a clone. I'm you. Yin Naruto."** spoke Yin Naruto, getting Naruto to narrow his eyes. **"There's a long explanation for why I exist. One that includes it being Kurama's fault for being half of himself and the Yang of him forcibly separating us. But we can talk about that later. I'm here to tell you that I'm the reason you can access Kurama's chakra how it's to be used."**

Naruto looked at his dark self for a few more moments before turning to Kurama. Kurama simply nodded which got Naruto to look back at himself. This was really him based on the chakra. Only thing is, the intent he could feel was ill. Like it was every dark feeling ever.

"Are you supposed to be my dark side?"

 **"In essence, yes. Liken me to the devil on Naruto's shoulder."**

"Well where's the angel?"

 **"You. You're the angel on Naruto's shoulder."**

"Okay. But if I'm the me in the real world. Where's the us whose shoulders we are standing on."

 **"You're not always in control. Naruto's mostly good which is why you dominate our consciousness."** spoke Yin Naruto, standing before Naruto. **"But all those times you wanted to harm the people around you for ignoring you, the times you wished ill to others..."** continued Yin Naruto before getting to one that was relevant to now. **"How you want to kill Hidan for what he did to Shizuka-hime and her village. That's me."**

"Still doesn't explain how I can go orange with Kurama's chakra."

 **"Simple. You need to embrace me to utilize his chakra correctly. This Kurama is purely Yang. It's how the Yondaime was able to seal the entirety of the Kyubi. I'm sure you know he couldn't single-handedly seal it all with that situation. You're smarter than that."** said Yin Naruto, getting Naruto to nod in understanding. **"Everything is a balance. Balance creates stability. Your Yang mixed with the completely Yang Kurama is too much. Which is where I can come in and balance it all. Making you orange."**

"So..."

"Basically. Hate can be used for good boy." spoke Kurama.

"Hate?"

 **"Yes. Don't fight it. It's you because I exist. You need me. Naruto needs me."**

"No. No I don't. No he doesn't. Hate is not the answer. Which is why I'm in control because Naruto gets that." said Naruto, shaking his head. Yin Naruto narrowed his eyes as Kurama sighed at Naruto's words. "Hate breeds more hate. And I-No. No. We're done here."

"This boy is an imbecile." said Kurama, watching Naruto vanish along with Shizuka and Tsunade.

 **"That boy is also me. Don't speak ill of him because you indirectly insult me."**

"I will step on you..."

 **"You can't get past that gate. Plus, we accomplished what we needed to."** said Yin Naruto, getting Kurama to raise an eyebrow. **"You plant a seed, it doesn't become a tree immediately. It needs water and sunlight. Things that will come in the future. He'll come around. I'm sure of it."**

"How can you be so sure?"

 **"Because I am me after all."**

Yin Naruto just smiled before seeping back into the darkness of the room. Naruto could deny him all he wanted. But eventually, he'd realize that he was him all along. And that day was what Yin Naruto couldn't wait for.

 **"We'll be complete once more. And able to do all things. Together."**

* * *

 _Omake: Training Trip - A Naruto Documentary_

 _(3 Months before Return)_

"What the hell was that?" questioned Naruto

"I. Am. So. Badass!" shouted another Naruto surrounded by more Narutos.

"YEAH WE AM!"

"We am? You must be the idiot clone."

"Oi! You want to say that to my face."

"Sure. You must be the idiot clone."

"I'm kicking his ass."

"Yo." said the real Naruto, looking at his clones about to get in a fight. "What's the deal? I just unlocked a second chakra nature for my documentary and you all are bickering. We should be celebrating!"

"Boss is right." said one clone as several of the other clones nodded while the original turned his back to check on his camera.

"Boss is right. Doesn't make that clone less of an idiot though."

"That's it! **Shinku Rasenha (Vacuum Spiral Wave)** " shouted the clone, vaporizing the other 9 Narutos plus the wall they stood in front of. The clone was breathing hard from his exertion but just smiled. "Who's the idiot now?"

"You are. You just blasted a hole through the divider of the hot springs." said Jiraiya, sitting casually in the blissful waters.

The Naruto clone's eyes widened fearfully before looking at his original. The Original Naruto cared nothing for what was going on as he was making sure his camera caught the footage of him getting his second chakra nature. That was until a scream sounded out. The original Naruto was still messing with his camera until he heard it.

"AHHH! Pervert!"

"Pervert?" questioned Naruto, turning around to see several towel clad women stepping through the hole.

"He blew a hole through the divider and then set up a camera to spy on us."

"We should kick his ass for that!" shouted another woman, getting Naruto to raise an eyebrow.

Naruto saw the irate women and realized it did look bad. Especially since his clone that did it just dispelled itself before taking the blame. Naruto saw Shizuka giggling from the other end and frowned slightly. Naruto could see Jiraiya smiling too as he was happy it was someone else for once and not him.

That was until Jiraiya was hit by a sandal. And another sandal. That he realized the women were actually coming for him and not Naruto.

 _"What the hell? Why are they attacking me. I wasn't even spying."_ thought Jiraiya confusedly.

"You think we wouldn't recognize the super pervert Jiraiya of the toads?! Your cameraman isn't to blame for your behavior. He's just trying to make a living." said one of the women, getting Jiraiya to groan at being recognized.

 _"How the hell did they recognize me?!"_ questioned Jiraiya, still running from the women as they chased him out of the hot spring.

Naruto sat confused for a little while longer until he looked back at Shizuka. He saw Shizuka smiling at him and realized what had happened. She let the ladies know about Jiraiya. Which inadvertently saved him.

 _"I think I'm in love with her."_ thought Naruto, swimming over to the girl to let her know that with a raunchy kiss. Especially since they were alone in a very beautiful hot spring. _"I can't wait to take you back to Konoha Hime-chan. You're going to love it."_

* * *

 **And that's a wrap. Yin Naruto. How fun. Naruto docs are done. Another Omake series starting next chapter. Maybe. Until next time.**

 **-Hamp**


End file.
